Der letzte Potter
by NyGi
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn die Potters Sirius zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht hätten und Harry deshalb von Wurmschwanz entführt wurde? Und wie wird sich das Leben aller verändern, wenn das Geheimnis um Harrys Verschwinden 16 Jahre später gelöst wird?
1. 4 August 1996

Das übliche: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern der großartigen J.. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß ein Paar kleine Ideen auf.

Input ist immer willkommen! Fragen beantworte ich auch immer gerne und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 1

1996

Es war schwül und dämmrig auf der kleinen Lichtung in Devon. Kein Blatt, kein Grashalm regte sich, auch nicht die 12 Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, die sich rund um diesen friedlichen Ort versteckt hielten. Denn der idyllische Anblick trug. Gestern Abend hatte ein Informant des Ordens berichtet, dass hier heute Abend eine Todesserversammlung stattfinden würde, eine Art Aufnahmeritual für neue Mitglieder. So eine Gelegenheit bot sich nur noch selten.

James Potter seufzte leise, als er darüber nachdachte wie sehr die Welt sich seit seiner Schulzeit verändert hatte. Vorsichtig späte er nach rechts und sah seinen alten Freund Remus Lupin angespannt auf die Lichtung starren. Die Todesser waren schon überfällig und langsam begannen alle etwas unruhig zu werden.

„Apropos unruhig", dachte James und blickte in die andere Richtung, nur um festzustellen, dass Sirius Black zurückblickte.  
Die beiden kannten sich gut genug um sich auch ohne große Worte verständigen zu können. Fragend zog Sirius eine Augenbraue nach oben, James antwortete nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einem Schulterzucken. Sie hatten wirklich besseres zu tun, als einem falschen Hinweis nachzujagen.  
James wäre viel lieber bei seiner Familie gewesen, als hier im Wald zu hocken. Seine Frau Lily erwartete in wenigen Tagen ein Baby und sie mit ihren anderen Kindern alleine zulassen behagte James nicht. Vor allem nicht zu dieser Zeit des Jahres. Vor genau vier Tagen wäre ihr ältester Sohn Harry 16 Jahre alt geworden, aber Harry war tot. An Halloween 81 hatte Peter Pettigrew, den James für einen seiner besten Freunde gehalten hatte, Harry entführt und Voldemort ausgehändigt. Sie hatten nie erfahren, was danach geschehen war, aber es bestand kein Grund zu hoffen, dass Voldemort das Baby am Leben gelassen hatte. Noch immer schmerzte James jeder kleine Gedanke an seinen ältesten Sohn, besonders in so stillen Momenten. Das war auch der Grund warum er so gerne zu Hause war, denn in dem großen Haus im Süden Englands war es niemals still. Nur acht Monate nach Harrys Verschwinden waren Lily und James wieder Eltern geworden und auch wenn James Bedenken hatte, als Lily ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählte, so war die Geburt ihres Sohnes Jack es gewesen, die James aus seiner endlosen Verzweiflung gerissen hatte.

James war do tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er Alastor Moody fast mit einem Schockzauber belegt hätte, als dieser plötzlich neben ihm stand und brummte: „Sieht nicht aus, als würde hier heute noch was passieren. Lasst uns von hier verschwinden und dann sehen wir morgen weiter, was Andersen uns da für schwachsinnige Informationen geschickt hat."  
James nickte nur zustimmend und wandte sich um, als Remus und Sirius sich neben ihn stellten. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von den andern und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur „Rumtreiber Höhle", wie sie ihr Haus genannt hatten. Hätte jemand James in seiner Schulzeit erzählt, dass er mit Mitte dreißig mit seinen Schulfreunden zusammenleben würde, hätte er denjenigen wahrscheinlich für völlig bescheuert gehalten, aber es hatte sich am Ende doch als nützlich erwiesen. Remus war kurz nach Jacks Geburt eingezogen, da er mal wieder seine Arbeit verloren hatte und kein Geld mehr für seine Wohnung aufbringen konnte. Sirius war etwa ein halbes Jahr später dazugekommen, als seine Freundin Sofie ihn und ihre Tochter Aurora verließ.  
Und so war es bis heute geblieben.

Als die drei Rumtreiber in der Höhle ankamen, war bereits das ganze Haus still, nur Lily war noch auf und saß auf dem Sofa, ein Buch in der Hand und wartete auf Nachricht. Als James das Wohnzimmer betrat sah Lily auf und lächelte: „Merlin sein Dank! Ihr seid zurück, ist alles gut gelaufen?"  
„Wie man's nimmt.", antwortete Sirius und ließ sich geräuschvoll auch seinen Lieblingssessel fallen.  
„Was soll das denn heißen, ist jemand verletzt?", fragte Lily entsetzt.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!", beeilte sich James hastig zu versichern, „Es ist überhaupt nichts passiert. Wir haben über zwei Stunden gewartet und dann beschlossen lieber zu gehen."  
Nachdenklich zog Lily die Brauen hoch: „Aber Andersen war doch sonst immer so zuversichtlich. Hoffentlich sind sie ihm nicht auf die Schliche gekommen."  
„Glaub ich nicht", wandte Remus ein, „Vielleicht ist den Todessern auch einfach was dazwischen gekommen. Kann ja sein, dass Voldemort noch was Wichtigeres für sie zu erledigen hatte."  
Grade in diesem Moment erschien neben Lilys Hand eine Flamme in deren Mitte ein Brief lag. Sie griff danach und lass schnell.  
„Dumbledore fragt, ob wir das Treffen morgen hier abhalten können.", sagte sie skeptisch.  
„Warum nicht?", fragte Sirius irritiert.  
„Ganz einfach: Ich will nicht, dass die Kinder etwas mitkriegen."  
„Dann erklären wir ihnen einfach was los ist und sagen ihnen, dass sie oben bleiben sollen.", schlug Sirius ruhig vor.  
Lily schnaubte amüsiert: „Klar. Wir erzählen ihnen, dass hier unten ein supergeheimes Treffen stattfindet, von dem sie auf keinen Fall etwas mitkriegen sollen und dass sie deshalb oben bleiben sollen. Ich bin fast sicher, dass das klappt."  
James grinste vergnügt und meinte: „Stimmt. Das ist ja fast wie eine schriftliche Einladung."  
„He, wenn hier einer weiß, wie man diese Kinder im Zaum hält, dann doch wohl wir, oder?", fragte Sirius enthusiastisch.  
Alle vier starrten sich einen Moment lang an, dann fingen sie gleichzeitig an hysterisch zu lachen.

Am nächsten Abend saß der gesamte Orden des Phönix im Wohnzimmer der Rumtreiber Höhle und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Dumbledore das Wort ergriff. Er blickte sich um und sah allen nacheinander ins Gesicht bevor er aufstand und sagte: „Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem. Gestern Abend hat Voldemort seine Todesser darüber informiert, dass der hab jetzt ein Feiertag ist. Einen Grund hat er nicht genannt, aber was immer es auch ist, wenn es ihn so glücklich macht, ist es bestimmt nicht gut für uns."


	2. Der Orden

Nur damit ihr es wisst, wir haben jetzt einen kleinen Zeitsprung gemacht.

Kapitel 2

Der Orden

Vorsichtig schlichen Jack Potter und Aurora Black näher an die Zimmertür des Wohnzimmers. Die beiden besten Freunde hatten vor zwei Tagen ihr drittes und viertes Schuljahr in Hogwarts beendet und planten nun über die Sommerferien etwas mehr über die Ordensarbeit ihrer Eltern zu erfahren.

Jack hoffte sehr, dass niemand auf den Gedanken gekommen war irgendwelche magischen Barrieren anzubringen, denn die Ordensmitglieder, die vor etwa einer Stunde angekommen waren, hatten alle sehr aufgebracht bewirkt und auch die anderen Erwachsenen der Rumtreiberhöhle waren in den letzten Tagen sehr nervös geworden.

Langsam ließen die beiden Teenager sich neben der Tür nieder und hörten auch schon die aufgeregte Stimme von Auroras Vater, Sirius Black: „Ich glaub es trotzdem nicht, Albus. Wir hätten doch schon lange vorher davon erfahren, wenn es tatsächlich war wäre!"

„Sirius, Voldemort hat große Mühen auf sich genommen um die Wahrheit über seinen besten Attentäter verheimlichen zu können. Wir haben großes Glück, dass wir überhaupt davon erfahren haben. Angeblich wird er Lord Salazar genannt.", schloss Dumbledore resigniert.

„Lord Salazar?", hörte Jack Tonks fragen.

„Vermutlich nach Salazar Slytherin.", antwortete Remus seiner frisch verheirateten Frau.

„Dann ist es also wirklich war?", fragte Jacks Mum entsetzt.

„Ja, Lord Voldemort hat einen Sohn.", antwortete Dumbledore mit sorgenschwerer Stimme.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte Alice Longbottom so leise, dass Jack sie fast nicht verstand, „Ist es wahr, dass dieser Sohn für die Morde an Kingsley und Alastor verantwortlich ist?"

„Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Und wir haben keine Ahnung, wen unserer Mitstreiter er noch auf dem Gewissen hat.", seufzte Dumbledore.

„Gewissen?", schnaubte James Potter abfällig, „Der Mistkerl hat doch kein Gewissen. Und wir werden auch keins zeigen. Er wird bezahlen für das, was er unseren Freunden angetan hat!"

Jack starrte Aurora mit großen Augen an. Voldemort hatte einen Sohn?

Aurora rückte ein Stück näher an Jack heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Igitt, wer schläft denn mit Voldemort?!"

Jack schnaubte vernehmlich auf und schlug sich dann entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, aber schon wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine ziemlich wütend aussehende Lily Potter stand in direkt vor ihnen. Schuldbewusst sahen die beiden Teenager auf, als sie ihre Hände in die Seiten stemmte und rief: „Jonathan Charlus Potter und Aurora Serena Black, was denkt ihr eigentlich was das hier ist? Ein Spiel vielleicht?!"

„Ähm, nein.", sagte Jack vorsichtig und kam sich dabei selbst nicht besonders geistreich vor.

„Wir wollten nur hören, ob das Treffen schon vorbei ist. Ich hab nämlich eins meiner Bücher im Wohnzimmer vergessen und Jack und ich wollten es holen.", sprang Aurora prompt ein.

Lily starrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und Jack musste einmal mehr Auroras Mut bewundern.

„Nach oben mit euch. Sofort!", zischte Lily gefährlich. Die beiden erwischten Übeltäter ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und sprangen auf. Sie hatten die Treppe schon fast erreicht, als Lily ihnen nachrief: „Jack, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und sieh nach deinen Schwestern, ja?"

Jack fluchte leise. Jetzt durfte er für den Rest des Abends Babysitter spielen.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Sie hätte sich auch eine schlimmere Bestrafung einfallen lassen können.", sagte Aurora, als sie Jacks Gesicht sah.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Sie hätte unsere Besen wegschließen können.", antwortete Aurora mit einem Schaudern.

Auch Jack lief es bei diesen Worten eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die letzten Sommerferien, als seine Mum tatsächlich ihre Besen weggesperrt hatte, nachdem die beiden versucht hatten Alea zu helfen ihr Zimmer neu zu streichen, leider war dabei nicht nur das Zimmer neu gestrichen worden, sondern auch die dreijährige Gilly. Das war nur einen Tag vor Emmas Geburt gewesen und seine Mum war damals dementsprechend sowieso nicht besonders gut drauf gewesen.

Aurora und Jack hatten zwei Wochen lang gebettelt und gefleht, da sie ihre Besen doch zum Training brauchten. Aber erst nachdem die beiden ihre Väter und Onkel Remus so lange genervt hatten, bis sie die Schnauze voll hatten, hatte Lily eingelenkt. Aber nur mit der Drohung, die Besen jederzeit wieder wegschließen zu können, sollte sie es für nötig erachten.

Als die beiden Freunde nun das Spielzimmer betraten sahen sie, dass Jacks kleine Schwestern auch eindeutig ohne sie gut zurechtkamen. Die neunjährige Alea saß auf einem Sessel und las mal wieder ein Buch, Gilly mit ihren vier Jahren spielte glücklich mit ein paar Puppen und die 11 Monate alte Emma saß vor ihrem Lieblingsspielzeug, dass die ganze Zeit Seifenblasen ausstieß, die Emma freudig versuchte einzufangen.

Wohlwissen, dass Lily bald kommen würde um nachzusehen, ob die beiden wirklich auf die Mädchen aufpassten, setzten Aurora und Jack sich in ihre Lieblingsecke und spielte für den Rest des Abends Zauberschach.

Jack seufzte leise. Manchmal war es wirklich schrecklich der älteste zu sein, er war eigentlich der Meinung, dass er einen viel besseren kleinen als großen Bruder abgeben würde, aber diesen Gedanken durfte man in diesem Haushalt auf keinen Fall äußern. Als seine Eltern ihm damals erzählt hatten, wer das fremde Baby auf den alten Bildern war, war Jack sehr traurig gewesen. Mittlerweile dachte er nicht mehr so oft an Harry, aber an manchen Abenden fragte er sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre einen großen Bruder zu haben, den er nerven konnte und der dann völlig widerwillig auf IHN aufpassen musste.

Remus Black seufzte resigniert, als er Jack und Auroras Stimmen vor der Tür hörte. James und Sirius waren ja schon schlimm gewesen, aber immerhin hatte er sie noch ein bisschen gebremst. Aurora uns Jack ließen sich jedenfalls kaum aufhalten, die beiden pflügten wie zwei Schneeschieber über sämtliche Regeln und Verbote hinweg. Neben ihm fing Dora plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte Remus, der mit einem Ohr noch immer auf das Geschehen vor der Tür hörte.

„Ich habe grade nur gedacht, dass der einzige Grund warum Hogwarts noch steht ist, dass die beiden nicht im gleichen Jahr sind.", antwortete Dora fröhlich.

Auch die anderen begannen alle zu lachen.

„Die beiden sind in der Tat eine echte Herausforderung. Wenn irgendwo etwas passiert, kann man die beiden und ihre Freunde ruhigen Gewissens bestrafen. Man trifft sicherlich nie den Falschen.", sagte Minerva McGonagall trocken.

„Hey!", rief Sirius gespielt beleidigt, „Sie können doch meine Tochter nicht einfach bestrafen, wenn sie sich nicht sicher sind, ob sie es war. Wie kommen sie denn auf den Gedanken, dass sie irgendwas damit zu tun hat?"

McGonagall sah ihn verständnislos an und sagte: „Ganz einfach: Sie ist Ihre Tochter."

Darüber mussten auch die anderen lachen und hörten erst wieder auf, als Lily den Raum wieder betrat und sagte: „Was geht denn hier vor?"

Erst jetzt viel den anderen wieder das ernste Thema ein, dass sie heute Abend eigentlich besprechen wollten.

„Wissen wir irgendwas genaues über diesen jungen Lord?", fragte Dorcas Meadows.

„Nicht viel.", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig, „Er muss noch ziemlich jung sein. Vielleicht Anfang 20, aber das ist schwer zu sagen."

„Wir sollten alles daran setzten ihn in die Finger zu bekommen!", sagte Sirius bestimmt.

„Sirius hat recht, wenn er noch so jung ist, dann ist er vielleicht noch nicht so gefährlich. Mit jeder Sekunde, die Voldemort mehr Zeit hat ihn zu trainieren, wird er stärker.", sagte James hitzig.

„Mein lieber James, ich versichere dir, dass das Alter hier keine große Rolle spielt. Auch Voldemort war noch sehr jung, als er das erste Mal tötete. Trotzdem stimme ich euch zu: Wir sollten diesen Mann so schnell wie möglich fassen, vor allem, da er anscheinend etwas gegen den Orden hat. Es scheint, als hätte er es zu seinem persönlichen Ziel erklärt, uns alle zu vernichten."

Mit diesen deprimierenden Worten endete, das Treffen für diesen Tag. Die Potters brachten ihre Kinder ins Bett, Remus und Tonks wollten Tonks Eltern besuchen und Sirius musste dringend ein Gespräch mit seiner Tochter führen.

Er klopfte an Auroras Tür, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

„Aurora, mach die Tür auf.", sagte er und hörte leises poltern aus dem Zimmer seines 14jährigen Wildfangs. Plötzlich öffnete sie die Tür und wischte sich lässig ihre schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Was gibt's, Dad?", fragte sie nervös.

„Kann ich rein kommen? Ich muss mit dir reden und es ist wichtig."

„Ok.", sagte sie und trat aus der Tür um ihrem Vater den Weg frei zu machen. Automatisch blickte Sirius sich um und versuchte herauszufinden, was Aurora so schnell versteckt hatte, als er an der Tür klopfte, sah aber nichts. Er setzte sich resigniert aufs Bett und bedeutete Aurora sich neben ihn zu setzten.

„Aurora, Schatz, ich habe jemanden kennengelernt.", begann er vorsichtig.

„Ok", sagte Aurora etwas unsicher warum ihr Vater darum so ein großes Ding machte, es war ja nicht so, als würde er nicht ständig eine neue Freundin haben.

„Ihr Name ist Phoenix, naja eigentlich Kathryn, aber so nennt sie keiner.", fuhr Sirius fort. Als Aurora keine Anstalten machte etwas zu erwidern, fuhr ihr Vater fort: „Sie ist ein bisschen jünger als ich und…", er brach nervös ab.

„Jünger als du? Erstens ist das doch auch nicht neu und zweitens hat Alter hier doch eh keine Bedeutung. Tonks ist auch 13 Jahre jünger als Onkel Remus.", sagte Aurora überrasscht.

Ihr Vater sah sie ein bisschen schuldbewusste an. Und Aurora starrte ungläubig zurück: „Ist sie etwa noch jünger als Tonks?"

„Nur ein bisschen.", beeilte sich Sirius zu versichern. Seine Tochter starrte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Sie ist 23.", sagte Sirius knapp.

„Na, wenn es sie nicht stört, dass du so alt bist, warum sollte es mich stören?", sagte Aurora trocken.

„Hast du mich gerade alt genannt?", fragte Sirius beleidigt, „Ich bin doch nicht alt!"

Aurora verdrehte nur die Augen und Sirius sagte: „Egal, darum geht es gar nicht. Ich würde sie dir sehr gerne vorstellen und möchte dich deshalb um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Ja, ja. Ich bin lieb, nett, artig und werde mich benehmen. „

„Das natürlich auch, aber Phoenix ist Muggel und ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit ihr zu erzählen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

Aurora starrte ihren Vater mit offenem Mund an: „Heißt das, ich muss so tun, als wäre ich ein Muggel?!"

„Bitte Aurora, tu mir den Gefallen. Sie ist sehr nett. Du wirst sie sicher mögen."

Aurora schnaubte nur und sagte: „Von mir aus."

Sirius küsste sie dankbar auf die Stirn, sagte gute Nacht und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Als er selber ins Bett ging, dachte er noch: „Was für ein Abend!"


	3. Viereinhalb Stunden

Bitte, bitte bitte!!!!!!! Nur eine kleine Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kapitel 3

Viereinhalb Stunden

Aurora Black war ernsthaft genervt. Ihr Vater machte jetzt bereits seit zwei Tagen ein furchtbares Aufheben um ihr Treffen mit seiner neusten Flamme und wenn Aurora ehrlich war, verstand sie die ganze Aufregung nicht.

Nach dem Vorfall mit der belauschten Ordenssitzung hatte Aurora aber beschlossen lieber ganz gefügig zu sein, sonst wäre ihrem Dad eventuell wieder eingefallen, dass er sie ja eigentlich noch bestrafen musste.

Sirius Black schien den Ungehorsam seiner Tochter jedenfalls völlig vergessen zu haben und war so nervös, dass Aurora ernsthaft besorgt war, er könne eine Panikattacke bekommen und ohnmächtig werden.

Am Mittwochabend war es dann endlich soweit. Sirius und Aurora Black standen beide ordentlich zurechtgemacht vor der Tür eines Hauses in einer teuren Londoner Gegend und warteten darauf, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Eigentlich sollte es Aurora ja völlig egal sein, was sie für einen Eindruck machte, immerhin hatte sie sich nie viel um die Freundinnen ihres Vaters gekümmert, aber etwas an seinem Verhalten hatte sie neugierig gemacht. Außerdem war sie ein Muggel und hatte deshalb wohl kaum Ahnung von dem recht großen Familienvermögen der Blacks.

Nachdem ihr Vater geklingelt hatte öffnete sich die Tür und Aurora sah in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit olivfarbener Haut, dunkelroten Haaren und bemerkenswerten grünen Augen. Sie beiden Frauen musterten sich mit gegenseitigem Interesse bis Auroras Vater auf seine Freundin zutrat, ihr einen Kuss gab und sagte: „Phoenix, das ist meine Tochter Aurora. Aurora, das ist Phoenix.", dabei sah er die beiden flehentlich an.

„Hallo Aurora.", sagte Phoenix höflich und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, „Kommt doch erst mal rein."

„Hi.", erwiderte Aurora plötzlich schüchtern, schüttelte Phoenix Hand und folgte ihr ins Haus.

Als erstes vielen Aurora die vielen Bilder auf. Erwachsene und Kinder lächelten und winkten aus ihren Rahmen, nur das diese sich nicht bewegten. Die beiden Blacks folgten Phoenix ins Esszimmer und setzten sich, während die Gastgeberin das Essen holte.

„Ich kann aber nicht kochen.", warnte sie, „Das habe ich zuhause nie gelernt."

Viel mehr wurde bei diesem Essen auch im Ganzen nicht gesprochen. Aurora wusste nicht, was sie zu Phoenix sagen sollte und Phoenix schien wiederum nicht zu wissen, was sie zu Aurora sagen sollte. Sirius saß unruhig daneben und versuchte die Situation irgendwie aufzulockern. Nach dem Essen räumten Sirius und Phoenix schnell ab, während sie Aurora schon mal ins Wohnzimmer schickten.

Neugierig sah die 14jährige sich um und besah sich die vielen Familienbilder genauer. Auf der Anrichte stand ein Bild, von dem Aurora annahm, dass es sich wohl um ein altes Foto von Phoenix Eltern handelte. Ihr Vater war sehr groß und hatte ebenfalls einen relativ dunklen Teint, während ihre Mutter genauso aussah wie Phoenix, die gleichen wachen Augen, das gleiche Lächeln, nur war sie wohl um einiges kleiner, als ihre hochgewachsene Tochter.

Daneben stand ein Foto, das wahrscheinlich Phoenix und ihren Bruder zeigte. Der junge Mann hatte pechschwarzes Haar, das ihm in die dunklen Augen viel und einen kurz gestutzten Bart. Als Aurora sich näher nach vorne beugte, stellte sie fest, dass seine Augen so dunkel waren, dass sie sogar schwarz zu sein schienen.

Aurora wandte sich um und ihr Blick viel auf eine Wand gegenüber, als ihr der Titel „Stolz und Vorurteil" ins Auge viel. Sie ging darauf zu und zog den rechteckigen Kasten aus dem Regal, als Phoenix hinter ihr erschien und fragte: Magst du Stolz und Vorurteil?"

„Total!", rief Aurora begeistert, „Tante Lily hat mir das Buch letztes Jahr zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt und ich liebe es."

„Lily hat was?", fragte Sirius überrascht, aber die beiden Frauen schienen ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

„Hast du diese Verfilmung schon gesehen?", fragte Phoenix aufgeregt. „Das ist die viereinhalb Stunden Version mit Colin Firth."

„Ich habe noch überhaupt keine Verfilmung gesehen.", antwortete Aurora unsicher, die überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was genau das überhaupt hieß.

Ihr gegenüber riss entsetzt die Augen auf und sagte: „Das müssen wir ändern. Wir können ihn gucken wenn du willst. Sogar gleich, ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater was dagegen hat."

Bei diesen Worten drehten die beiden sich um und sahen Sirius erwartungsvoll an. Dem wurde es wiederum etwas mulmig. Er fragte vorsichtig: Das ist ein Liebesbuch?"

„Das ist nicht EIN Liebesbuch, Dad. Das ist DAS Liebesbuch!", antwortete Aurora und sah ihren Vater dabei an, als wäre er begriffsstutzig.

„Und er dauert über vier Stunden?", hagte Sirius nun leicht panisch nach.

„Ja, sie habe ihn fast wörtlich verfilmt. Wirklich großartig!", rief Phoenix enthusiastisch.

„Und den wollt ihr jetzt gucken?"

„Ja!", riefen die beiden und ließen Sirius damit wohl kaum eine Wahl.

Aufgeregt begannen Aurora und Phoenix sich über das Buch zu unterhalten, während sie den Film einlegten und sich nebeneinander aufs Sofa setzten. Ihren Vater und Freund hatten die beiden dabei schon völlig vergessen und so war Sirius Black dazu verdonnert, sich einen Platz zu suchen und sich viereinhalb Stunden mit Naschkram zu beschäftigen. Resigniert dachte er noch: „Gut, dass die beiden sich jetzt annähern, aber Lily ist dafür dran." Er hatte nur eine Hoffnung, nämlich, dass James NIEMALS davon erfuhr, dass er einen vierstündigen Liebesfilm gucken musste.

Als Aurora Black spät abends in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, wartete dort bereits ihr bester Freund auf sie.

„Und, wie wars?", fragte Jack neugierig.

„Nett.", antwortete Aurora knapp.

„Nett?", gab Jack verunsichert zurück, „Was meinst du mit nett?"

„Das es nett war. Phoenix ist schwer in Ordnung."

„Bitte was? Du magst die Freundin deines Dads?!"

„Wieso guckst du so überrascht?", fragte Aurora genervt.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner besten Freundin gemacht?", fragte Jack ernst.

Aurora lachte, als sie sein Gesicht sah und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm. Jack wich aus und griff ebenfalls nach einem Kissen und bevor die beiden sich versahen war eine waschechte Kissenschlacht entbrannt. Die beiden lachten und kreischten, bis es auf einmal an der Zimmertür klopfte und Tonks eintrat.

„Hey, was gibt's?", fragte Aurora lachend, „Sind wir zu laut?"

„Nein. Nein.", beeilt sich Tonks zu versichern, „Ich will nur wissen was Sirius' Neue für eine Frau ist."

Drei Tage nach Jacks 15. Geburtstag traf der Orden des Phönix sich erneut in der Rumtreiberhöhle um zu besprechen wie man den jungen Lord am besten fassen konnte.

„Wir brauchen einen Köder.", schlug Alice vor.

„Stimmt. Der Typ scheint was persönliches gegen uns zu haben. Wenn wir es schaffen, dass er den Köder schluckt, dann schaffen wir es vielleicht ihn zu überrumpeln.", stimmte James zu.

„Und wie soll dieser Köder aussehen? Hat jemand eine Idee?", fragte Dumbledore in die Runde.

„Ich machs.", sagte Remus sofort.

„Nein, tust du nicht.", antwortete James hitzig, „Du bist frisch verheiratet. Das ist einfach keine gute Idee."

„Wir haben doch alle Familie.", zischte Remus, „Du hast eine Frau und vier Kinder. Sirius ist alleinerziehend. Frank hat Frau und Kind. Wer soll das denn machen?"

„Ich machs.", sagte Bill Weasley vom anderen Ende des Raums. Die anderen starrten ihn an.

„Ich machs.", wiederholte Bill bestimmt.

„Deine Mutter wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, Wiliam.", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Aber wir haben doch alle, Eltern, Partner oder Kinder. Und ihr werdet ja da sein und dafür sorgen, dass der Bekloppte mich nicht tötet, oder?", antwortete Bill und sah sich selbstsicher um.

„Klar werden wir dafür sorgen! Und diesen Salazar treten wir dahin, wo es wehtut!", rief Sirius


	4. Erwischt!

Vielen vielen Dank für die Review!!! Um eine offene Frage zu beantworten: Zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Kapitel gab es einen Zeitsprung von fast einem Jahr, in der Zwischenzeit wurden Kingsley und Moody getötet.

Und da ich weiß, dass meine Rechtschreibung grottig ist gibt es ab Kapitel 9 einen Beta.

Kapitel 4

Erwischt!

James Potter seufzte leise. Er saß mal wieder hinter einem Busch und beobachtete eine Lichtung und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl ein starkes Déjà-vu zu durchleben. Bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er genau das bereits über ein Jahr zuvor gemacht hatte.

Seit sie beschlossen hatten Salazar eine Falle zu stellen war über ein Monat mit Planung und dem Streuen falscher Informationen vergangen und ehe James sich versah, war es schon wieder Mitte August. Bald würden Jack und Aurora nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und James dachte etwas verbittert daran, dass er den Großteil der Ferien seines Sohnes mal wieder mit Arbeit verbracht hatte.

Manchmal hasst James seine Arbeit für den Orden wirklich. Er wollte viel lieber zuhause bei seiner Familie sein, sich darüber freuen, dass sein Sohn da war und schon mal den Tag fürchten, an dem seine Mädchen ebenfalls zur Schule gehen würden. Aber nein, das war nicht möglich, denn er hatte ja mal wieder in einem Busch zu sitzen.

Der Plan für heute Abend war relativ einfach. Der Orden hatte es geschafft das Gerücht zu streuen, dass Bill Weasley sich heute Abend an dieser Stelle mit einem Informanten treffen würde und da Salazar für Verräter zuständig war und etwas persönliches gegen den Orden zu haben schien, erwarteten dessen Mitglieder, dass der junge Lord persönlich auftauchen würde. Viel schwieriger war dann allerdings die Frage gewesen, wo man Salazar hinbringen sollte, wenn es ihnen gelang ihn zu fassen. Voldemort würde sicherlich alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um seinen Sohn zurück zubekommen und das sicherste Haus war ganz ohne Frage noch immer die Rumtreiberhöhle, aber man konnte ja schlecht einen verrückten Mörder in einem Haus voller Kinder unterbringen.

Vor zwei Tagen kam Sirius dann mit der rettenden Idee. Seine Freundin Phoenix hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie eine Woche bei ihren Eltern verbringen wollte und da Voldemort seinen Sohn wohl kaum in einem Muggelhaushalt vermuten würde, hatte man kurzerhand beschlossen mit ihrem Gefangenen in Phoenix´ Wohnung zu gehen, dort würde man ihn übers Wochenende verhören können und bevor Phoenix nachhause kam, würde Salazar schon in Askaban sitzen. So lautete jedenfalls die Theorie.

James konzentrierte sich jetzt wieder auf die Lichtung, es sollte jeden Moment so weit sein. Noch war Bill allein, doch als James blinzelte und die Augen wieder öffnete, war er auf einmal da.

Niemand hatte den jungen Lord kommen hören, er war völlig geräuschlos wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, nicht mal das normale leise „Plop" war zu hören gewesen. James starrte den jungen Mann an. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen war er nicht maskiert oder sonst irgendwie verborgen. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar viel ihm in sein völlig ruhiges Gesicht und seine pechschwarzen Augen blickten abfällig auf Bill, der augenscheinlich noch überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, wer sich ihm das näherte.

James wagte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln, als die große dunkle Gestalt sich völlig geräuschlos näherte und seinen Zauberstab auf Bill richtete. Wie auf ein stummes Signal hin stürmten die Mitglieder des Ordens nach vorne und ein heilloses Durcheinander brach aus. James konnte später nie genau sagen, welche Flüche er verwendete, er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, sondern ließ sich nur von seiner Erfahrung leiten.

Einen Fluch nach dem anderen schossen er und die anderen auf den jungen Lord ab, aber dieser wich ohne große Schwierigkeiten aus. James sah in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und war überrascht, dort weder Angst noch Besorgnis zu sehen, sondern nur kalte Wut. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, sie waren 14 zu 1 und trotzdem war ihr Sieg noch nicht gewiss.

Salazar schien ihre Flüche ohne großen Aufwand abzublocken und er hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen selber Flüche zu schleudern.

„Expelliarmus!", hörte James Frank Longbottom neben sich rufen und zum ersten Mal überhaupt schien der junge Lord Interesse am Kampf zu zeigen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes fegte er seine Gegner aus dem Weg und auch James wurde an einen Nahen Baumstamm geschleudert.

„Ein Entwaffnungzauber?", fragte Salazar mit kalter, höhnischer Stimme, „Ist das Ihr Ernst? Wie niedlich."

„Wir wollen dich nicht unnötig verletzten, Junge!", rief Frank zurück während die anderen Ordensmitglieder versuchten gegen ihre magischen Fesseln anzukommen.

„Mich verletzten? Sind Sie wirklich so arrogant oder leiden Sie nur an grenzenloser Selbstüberschätzung?!", antwortete Salazar mit schneidender Stimme.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Kampf. Wie alt bist du, hä? 20 vielleicht oder meinetwegen auch 23, bist du wirklich bereit dein Leben zu geben, nur weil dein Vater es dir befielt?", rief Frank zurück und James musste wirklich seinen Mut bewundern, so mit Voldemorts Sohn zu reden.

„Mein Vater hat mir nie befohlen mich töten zu lassen. Nur die anderen.", sagte Salazar und wenn James es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er gedacht so etwas wie ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes huschen zu sehen.

„Das kann doch nicht ewig gut gehen. Irgendwann wird ein Fluch auch dich erwischen!"

„Genau wie Sie.", antwortete Lord Salazar, richtete seinen Zauberstanb auf den entwaffneten Frank und sagte lässig: „Avada Kedavra."

Geräuschlos fiel Frank Longbottom zu Boden und rührte sich nicht. James fühlte das Entsetzen in sich aufsteigen, als er begriff, dass er wieder einen seiner langjährigen Freunde an diese Bestien verloren hatte.

Lord Salazar wandte sich den restlichen Kämpfern zu, die noch immer unfähig waren sich zu bewegen und fragte kalt: „Wer will als nächster?" Da niemand antworten konnte, wandte er sich um und blickte nacheinander allen ins Gesicht.

„Fangen wir mit dir an.", sagte er kalt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus. Verzweifelt kämpfte James nun gegen seine Fesseln an. „Nicht Remus!", dachte er verzweifelt. „Bitte nicht Remus!" Erst letzte Woche hatten Remus und Tonks ihren Freunden glücklich berichtet, dass sie ein Baby bekommen würden, deshalb war Tonks auch Zuhause geblieben. James durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass dieses Baby seinen Vater schon verlieren würde, bevor es überhaupt geboren war. „Denk nach, Potter. Denk nach!", befahl er sich selbst panisch, während Salazar irgendetwas höhnisches sagte, dass James schon nichtmehr verstand. Und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts sah James ein rotes Licht, das den jungen Lord ohne Vorwarnung in den Rücken traf und ihn ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken ließ. Im selben Moment spürte James wie die unsichtbaren Fesseln von ihm abfielen.

Albus Dumbledore trat aus dem Wald und sah auf den bewusstlosen Attentäter herab.

„Seltsam.", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Was ist seltsam?", fragte Remus, der vorsichtig näher trat.

„Das war zu einfach. Wieso hat er mich nicht kommen hören oder jedenfalls damit gerechnet, dass noch Verstärkung eintritt. Er hat es uns zu leicht gemacht.", antwortete Dumbledore leise.

„Leicht?", rief Jams wütend, „Was heißt hier leicht? Werden Sie das auch Alice und Neville erzählen, wenn sie fragen wie das passieren konnte? Werden Sie ihnen auch erzählen, dass sie ihren Ehemann und Vater verloren haben, obwohl es eigentlich zu leicht war?!"

„James, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich habe mich lediglich über das Verhalten dieses jungen Mannes gewundert. Ich bedauere Franks Verlust genauso wie Sie und dieser Tag ist keinesfalls als Erfolg zu werten. Wir sollten diesen Ort verlassen, bevor Voldemort seinem Sohn einige Todesser hinterher schickt und Franks Tod vollends umsonst war.

Einer nach dem anderen apparierten der gesamte Orden Phoenix´ Haus um den Gefangenen zu verhören. Sie banden Salazar im Wohnzimmer an einen Stuhl und waren gerade in Begriff ihn aufzuwecken, als die Tür aufging und James in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit feuerrotem Haar und grünen Augen starrte, die ihre Hände in ihre Seiten gestemmt hatte und Sirius wütend ansah.

„Sirius Orion Black, was geht hier vor?", fragte Phoenix Wimsey mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme und James musste ihren Mut wirklich bewundern. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn er nach Hause gekommen wäre und einen Haufen fremder Leute in seinem Wohnzimmer vorgefunden hätte, vorallem da Sirius ihr noch immer nicht erzählt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war.

„Phoenix… Was tust du denn hier?", fragte Sirius seine Freundin nervös und versuchte sich dabei so hinzustellen, dass er ihren Gefangenen vor Phoenix Blick verbarg.

„Ich für meinen Teil wohne hier. Leider kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern dich eingeladen zu haben, ebenfalls hier zu wohnen, also hoffe ich doch, dass du eine gute Erklärung hast, warum du hier mit einem Haufen Freunde auftauchst, während ich eigentlich nicht da sein sollte und warum genau ihr einen bewusstlosen an meinen Lieblingsstuhl gebunden habt.", antwortete Phoenix in einem Ton, der selbst James die Nackenhaare zu bergen stehen ließ.

„Ok.", sagte Sirius resigniert, „Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen und ich erzähl dir alles."

Phoenix sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ, allerdings nicht ohne über ihre Schulter hinweg zu sagen: „Wenn einer von euch hier was kaputt macht, mach ich demjenigen die Hölle heiß."


	5. Zeit für Antworten

Kapitel 5

Zeit für Antworten

Phoenix setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah Sirius ernst an.

„Dann schieß mal los. Und wehe die Erklärung ist nicht gut.", sagte sie und musterte Sirius.

Sirius setze sich ebenfalls aufs Bett und räusperte sich unwohl: „Ähm, ok. Also… Ich bin ein Zauberer."

Phoenix starrte ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, bevor sie anfing zu grinsen und fragte: „Ok, also kannst du für mich einen Hasen aus deinem Hut zaubern?"

„Was?", antwortete Sirius irritiert.

„Einen Hasen. Wenn du ein Zauberer bist, dann kannst du mir doch bestimmt einen Hasen herbeizaubern, oder etwa nicht?"

Sirius starrte Phoenix verwirrt an. Gut, sie schrie nicht und flippte auch sonst nicht aus, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er hier irgendwas verpasste.

„Du willst echt einen Hasen?", fragte er nervös und als Phoenix noch immer grinsend nickte, hob er seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf eine Blumenvase, die ihm noch nie besonders gefallen hatte. Er murmelte die Zauberformel und die Vase verwandelte sich in einen ziemlich großen und wie Sirius fand auch recht hübschen Hasen.

Phoenix schien das allerdings nicht zu finden, sie sprang vom Bett auf und schrie entsetzt.

„O oh.", dachte Sirius alarmiert, als er in das entgeisterte Gesicht seiner Freundin blickte. Augenscheinlich hatte sie ihn wohl doch nicht so ernst genommen.

„Hör zu, ich wollte es dir schon viel früher sagen, aber ich hatte Angst du würdest mir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen und sagen, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst und dafür bist du mir einfach zu wichtig.", versuchte Sirius Phoenix zu beruhigen, die mittlerweile einfach nur noch auf den hopsenden schwarzen Hasen starrte. Dann fragte sie mit eigenartig ruhiger Stimme: „Was ist mit Aurora?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Sirius nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Sie ist eine Hexe. Deswegen ist sie das Jahr über auch nicht zuhause, sie geht nach Hogwarts, das ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.", antwortete Sirius und hoffte, dass Phoenix ihren Schrecken bereits verwunden hatte, auch wenn ihre ruhige Reaktion in etwas irritierte. Phoenix wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Für einige schier endlose Augenblicke bewegte sie sich nicht, dann sagte sie: „Die Tatsache, dass du ein Zauberer bist und mit deinem Holzstock Hasen erscheinen lässt, erklärt aber noch lange nicht, wieso du mit einem Haufen von anderen Leuten in mein Haus einbrichst und offensichtlich auch noch einen Gefangenen mitbringst."

Sirius starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, als Geräusche eines Kampfes aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören waren und noch eher er Phoenix zurückhalten konnte, war sie auch schon durch die Tür gerannt.

„Sollen wir auf Sirius warten?", fragte Bill und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Nein.", antwortete dieser, „Wir haben leider nicht so viel Zeit und außerdem wissen wir nicht, wie die junge Dame reagiert. Es kann auch sein, dass sie in drei Minuten von uns verlangt, dass wir das Haus verlassen."

„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass Phoenix uns rausschmeißen würde, wenn sie gerade erfahren hat, dass wir Zauberer sind. Dafür hat sie bestimmt noch zu viel Angst.", meldete Sturgis sich zu Wort.

James schnaubte ungläubig und sagte: „Ernsthaft? Diese Phoenix wirkte nicht, als würde sie sich von IRGDENWAS einschüchtern lassen, schon gar nicht von uns."

Dumbledore gluckste fröhlich und meinte: „Da stimme ich Ihnen voll und ganz zu, James. Die junge Dame wirkt äußerst resolut."

„Ein gruseliger Gedanke, dass Aurora Zeit mit ihr verbringt und sich dabei vielleicht noch was abguckt!", sagte Remus und sah dabei recht besorgt aus. Auch die anderen guckten bei dem Gedanken an eine noch selbstsicherere Aurora Black nicht gerade begeister, besonders Professor McGonagall wurde bei diesem Gedanken sehr blass.

„Genug Spukgeschichten. Wir sollten lieber beginnen.", sagte Dumbledore und holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang.

„Varitaserum ist für diesen Zweck wohl die beste Möglichkeit.", sagte er, während er ihrem Gefangenen drei Tropfen einflößte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und flüsterte: „Enervate."

Lord Salazar blinzelte verschlafen, als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten leer in den Raum. Alle Anwesenden hielten gespannt den Atem an und warteten darauf, dass Dumbledore das Wort ergriff.

Gerade als Dumbledore den Mund öffnete um zu beginnen, hörte man einen entsetzten Schrei durch das Haus hallen. Die Anwesenden zuckten erschreckt zusammen und James flüsterte leise: „Das scheint ja nicht so gut für Sirius zu laufen, oder?"

Remus nickte mitleidig. Dumbledore wandte seinen Blick wieder von der Schlafzimmertür ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Lord vor ihm.

„Wissen Sie wer ich bin?", fragte er ruhig.

„Albus Dumbledore.", kam die tonlose Antwort.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Lord Salazar."

Dumbledore überlegte einen Moment was die beste Frage war. Sollte er nach Voldemorts Plänen fragen oder doch lieber nach privaten Daten. Es konnte gut sein, dass Voldemort seinem Sohn gar nichts über seine größeren Pläne erzählt hatte, das wäre typisch für den paranoiden Zauberer. Aber wenn Dumbledore mehr über dessen Sohn in Erfahrung brachte, dann konnte er Voldemort vielleicht auf einer ganz anderen Ebene treffen.

„ Wie alt sind Sie?", entschied Dumbledore sich dann für die persönliche Variante. Die strategischen Fragen konnte auch das Ministerium noch stellen, wenn Salazar in Askaban saß.

„17.", antwortete der junge Mann knapp und ein ungläubiges Raunen ging durch den Raum. Mit dieser Antwort hatte wohl niemand gerechnet.

„Wer ist Ihre Mutter?", fragte Dumbledore die Frage, dessen Antwort ihn schon beschäftigte seit er von der Existenz des jungen Lord erfahren hatte. Immerhin schien Voldemort nie wirklich Interesse an irgendeiner Art von Beziehung gezeigt zu haben.

„Ich habe keine Mutter.", sagte Salazar ruhig.

Dumbledore überlegte kurz, dann formulierte er die Frage neu: „Wer ist die Frau, die Sie geboren hat?"

Dann passierte etwas, dass eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte: Lord Salazar schien gegen das Varitaserum anzukämpfen. Er sah aus, als würde ihm die Antwort körperliche Schmerzen bereiten, doch nach einem kurzen Moment musste er den Kampf aufgeben und sagte mit gequälter Stimme: „Lily Potter."

Die Stille im Raum war plötzlich greifbar, als sich alle Köpfe James zuwandten.

James wiederum starrte völlig blicklos auf den jungen Gefangenen. Äußerlich schien er völlig ruhig zu sein, doch innerlich rasten seine Gedanken.

Zusammenhangslose Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn, wie Lüge, Unmöglichkeit und immer wieder ein Name: Harry.

„Das ist nicht wahr.", dachte er verzweifelt, „Mein Sohn ist tot. Dieses Monster, das schon so viele meiner Freunde getötet hat kann unmöglich mein kleines Baby sein."

Remus Lupin starrte in das Gesicht seines Freundes und wusste nicht was er sagen, tun oder überhaupt denken sollte. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu grotesk. Plötzlich veränderte sich James' Gesicht und er stürzte sich nach vorne, auf den noch immer benommenen Salazar.

„Du lügst!", schrie James, während er in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes schlug, der eben dem ganzen Raum verkündet hatte, dass er sein Sohn war.

„Du lügst. Du Bestie bist nicht mein Sohn! Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist! Gib zu, dass du lügst!"

Remus merkte überhaupt nicht, wie er selbst nach vorne rannte und versuchte seinen tobenden Freund von dem blutenden Jungen wegzuziehen.

„James, hör auf! Verdammt hör auf!", schrie er und zerrte dabei mit aller Kraft an James, der jedoch schien völlig von Sinnen zu sein. Niemand sonst schien sich soweit erholt zu haben, dass er auf den Gedanken kam, Remus zur Seite zu stehen. Plötzlich spürte Remus, wie jemand neben ihm auftauchte und ebenfalls nach James griff. Gemeinsam gelang es Sirius und Remus James in die andere Ecke des Raumes zu ziehen. Ihn zu halten war nun nicht mehr notwendig, James sank schluchzend an der Wand hinab.

„Merlin, was ist denn hier los?", fragte Sirius entsetzt, doch niemand antwortete ihm. Phoenix hatte sich derweil über Salazar gebeugt und begutachtete dessen Gesicht.

„Hei du.", sagte sie knapp und deutete dabei auf Bill, „Hol mir schnell meinen Verbandskasten aus dem Bad. Des Flur entlang."

Bill starrte sie nur entgeistert an und reagierte nicht.

„Was? Nur weil ihr zaubern könnt, könnt ihr nicht mal einen Verbandskasten holen?", fragte sie ungehalten.

„Äh, du willst ihn verbinden?", fragte Bill ungläubig.

„Ist mir egal wer er ist. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass irgendjemand in meinem Haus verletzt ist. Und jetzt sollte mir ganz schnell einer erklären, warum jemand es wagt in meinem Haus einen verlosen Jungen anzugreifen.", sagte sie und sah dabei auffordernd in die Runde.

Keiner antwortete ihr, die meisten starrten entweder auf Salazar oder James und einige wenige sahen betroffen zu Boden. Sirius genauso verwirrt aus wie seine Freundin und wandte sich deshalb an Dumbledore: „Was ist hier los?"

Dumbledore sah ihn an und seufzte schwer, dann schüttelte er betroffen den Kopf und sagte: „Es scheint, dass Lord Salazar hier, jemand anderes ist, als wir dachten."

„Jemand anders?", fragte Sirius und sah auf seinen völlig aufgelösten besten Freund hinab. Ein grausiger, undenkbarer Verdacht stieg in ihm auf, als er mit leiser Stimme fragte: „Wer?"

„Harry Potter.", flüsterte Dumbledore zurück und Sirius' Weltbild stürzte endgültig in sich zusammen.


	6. Heimkehr

Diese Kapitel ist eindeutig für mokona, danke für deine tolle Review, ich update nur noch für dich^^

Kapitel 6

Heimkehr

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sturgis nach einer Weile und sah sich nervös um, niemand antwortete ihm. Phoenix hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben eine Antwort erhalten zu wollen, hatte sich selbst Verbandzeug besorgt und kümmerte sich um Salazars aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Na, die Option Ministerium und Askaban fällt wohl weg, oder?", merkte Bill vorsichtig an.

„Wir bringen ihn nach Hause.", sagte Sirius bestimmt.

„In die Rumtreiberhöhle? Bist du sicher? Was ist mit den Kindern, er könnte ihnen etwas tun.", sagte Sara Bankroft leise und musterte den Jungen, der gerade behauptet hatte der Sohn ihres Vorgesetzten zu sein, skeptisch.

Salazar schnaubte.

„Wollen Sie uns etwas mitteilen, junger Mann?", fragte Dumbledore höflich.

„Schicken Sie mich einfach nach Askaban und fertig ist, aber wagen Sie es nicht mich zu beleidigen.", antwortete er kalt.

„Sie beleidigen? Das war sicherlich niemandes Absicht.", erwiderte Dumbledore irritiert.

„Oh Bitte, als ob ich ein Kind angreifen würde. Sowas hab ich nicht nötig.", antwortete Salazar in einem Tonfall, der tatsächlich etwas verletzt klang. Alle im Raum starrten ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Was ist?", fragte er aggressiv, „Dürfen Gefangene hier nicht reden? Ich dachte immer Sie alle wären die Guten. Und trotzdem binden Sie mich an einen Stuhl, geben mir illegale Substanzen und schlagen auf mich ein, während ich mich nicht wehren kann."

Phoenix fing an zu grinsen, aber ihr Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst, als sie die entgeisterten Gesichter der anderen sah.

Nach einer Weile angespannter Stille sagte James dann plötzlich: „Sirius hat Recht. Wir bringen ihn nach Hause."

Niemand wagte es James zu widersprechen, also machten sich alle abflugbereit.

„Ich nehme den jungen Mr. Potter hier.", sagte Dumbledore, während Remus und Sirius sich James schnappten. Alle wollten gerade aufbrechen, als eine selbstbewusste Stimme sagte: „Moment mal. Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach hier lassen!"

„Äh, Phoenix. Ich melde mich bestimmt bald bei dir, aber du kannst nicht einfach mitkommen, wir…" Bevor Sirius den Satz beenden konnte, hatte seine Freundin ihn schon unterbrochen: „Klar kann ich. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du so einfach diese Bombe platzen lassen kannst und dann verschwindest! Außerdem bin ich nicht bereit, euch einfach so mit eurem Gefangenen gehen zu lassen. Wer sagt mir denn, dass nicht wieder jemand ausrastete?"

„Also wirklich, dass wird nicht passieren.", sagte Sirius entrüstet.

„Schön. Wenn nichts gefährliches mehr passiert, dann kannst du mich ja mitnehmen. Ich bin hilfreich."

Sirius sah sich hilfesuchend im Raum um, aber alle anderen sahen genauso ratlos aus wie er.

„Was willst du denn machen?", fragte er Phoenix vorsichtig.

„Ich könnte z.B. die Kinder ablenken. Ihr werdet sicherlich heute Abend noch alle sehr beschäftigt sein und wenn ihr nicht aufpasst, dann wir Aurora euch bestimmt dazwischen funken."

Als Phoenix Aurora ins Spiel brachte, wusste Sirius bereits, dass er verloren hatte, denn dieses Argument war nicht zu entkräften.

„Also gut.", seufzte er resigniert, „Nimm meinen Arm."

Phoenix griff nach ihm und einen Moment später waren sie alle in einem kollektiven „Plopp" verschwunden.

„Du meine Güte. Es ist etwas passiert.", flüsterte Lily Potter entsetzte, als sie die aufgeregten Stimmen in ihrer Küche hörte. Tonks und sie hatten sich in das Spielzimmer der Kinder geflüchtet um ihre Nervosität mit Schach zu überspielen, aber als sie die Ankunft der vielen Menschen hörten, rannten die beiden eilig die Treppe hinunter. Vor der Küchentür standen bereits James, Sirius und Remus und warteten auf die beiden Frauen.

„Merlin sei Dank, euch ist nichts passiert!", rief Tonks und warf sich in Remus' wartende Arme, doch Lily blieb stehen wo sie war und sah in James' aschfahles Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit vor Angst zitternder Stimme. Als James nicht antwortete, sagte Sirius nervös: „Lily, vielleicht sollten wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen und…"

„Entschuldige bitte Sirius, aber ich frage nicht dich, sondern meinen Ehemann. Also, was ist passiert?", unterbrach Lily Sirius resolut.

James holte tief Luft und sagte: „Wir sollten wirklich ins Wohnzimmer gehen, Lily. Das wollen wir sicherlich nicht auf dem Flur besprechen."

In unheilvoller Stille, brachen die fünf ins Wohnzimmer auf und setzten sich.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Tonks jetzt ebenfalls besorgt, „Habt ihr Voldemorts Sohn erwischt?"

„Ja und nein.", flüsterte James leise und sah Lily dabei fest an, „Wir haben den Jungen erwischt, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er nicht Voldemorts leiblicher Sohn ist."

Sirius und Remus sahen betreten zu Boden, während sich in Lilys Innerem eine eisige Kälte ausbreitete.

„Wer ist es James?", fragte sie mir angestrengter Stimme, „James, sag es mir!"

Unhörbar flüsterte James nur ein einziges Wort: „Harry."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte Lily ihren Ehemann an, dann sprang sie auf und rannte aus der Tür.

„Lily! Lily, warte!", schrie James und rannte ihr hinterher, dicht gefolgt von den anderen.

Lily rannte den Flur entlang und riss die Küchentür auf, ohne im Lauf innezuhalten. Sie stieß zwei Wachen aus dem Weg und hätte fast Dumbledore umgerannt, wenn er nicht aus dem Weg gesprungen wäre, dann blieb sie vor einem Stuhl in der Ecke stehen, auf der ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren saß, der soweit vorneübergebeugt, dass Lily sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie ging vor seinem Stuhl in die Knie und flüsterte unsicher: „Harry?"

Als er nicht antwortete fuhr sie fort: „Harry? Ich hab immer gewusst, dass du lebst. Ich wusste du würdest nach Hause kommen, ich wusste es!" Tränen liefen ihr jetzt übers Gesicht, als James ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie bat mit ihm zu kommen.

„Ich wusste es.", flüsterte sie noch einmal und wollte ihrem Sohn die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen um ihn besser sehen zu können, als er unvermittelt aufsprang und schrie: „Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"

„Komm Lily, wir sollten lieber erst mal gehen.", versuchte James seine Frau zu überzeugen, aber Lily schien sich kein Stück bewegen zu wollen. James musste sie fasst aus der Küche tragen, als sie zu zittern begann und immer wieder flüsterte: „Ich habs gewusst."

Laute Stimmen aus der Küche hatten Jack geweckt und so schlich er jetzt leise auf den Flur hinaus, um zu erfahren was passiert war. Gerade wollte er den Türgriff fassen, als er auch schon von außen bewegt wurde und Aurora ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Kommst du, oder was?", flüsterte sie ungeduldig. Das ließ Jack sich nicht zweimal sagen, gemeinsam wollten die beiden Freunde gerade die Treppe hinunter steigen, als eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten trat und fragte: „Was macht ihr denn so spät noch?"

„Phoenix?!", fragte Aurora völlig überrascht, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe zwar zuerst gefragt, aber ich besuche deinen Vater.", antwortete die junge Frau schwungvoll, „Jetzt ihr."

„Ähm… W-Wir wollten nur mal nach den Kleinen gucken. Wir dachten, wir hätten vielleicht was gehört.", sagte Jack schnell.

Phoenix wandte sich ihm zu und sagte freundlich: „Hi, du musst Jack sein. Ich bin Phoenix. Und bitte verkauf mich nicht für blöd."

Jack schluckte schwer und Aurora beeilte sich zu versichern: „Würden wir nie tun!"

„Echt nicht?", fragte Phoenix zuckersüß, „Ich habe nämlich gerade nach den Kindern geguckt und die schliefen, außerdem sind deren Zimmer doch in der anderen Richtung, oder nicht?"

Gerade als Aurora eine neue Ausrede finden wollte, wurde sie von Tonks' Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoss unterbrochen: „Ich hab das obere Gästezimmer fertig gemacht. Da sollten wir ihn erst mal unterbringen."

Phoenix' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie sagte schnell: „Falls ihr nicht schlafen kann, leiste ich euch ein bisschen Gesellschaft. Ihr könnt mir gerne irgendein Zaubererspiel beibringen." Dann packte sie auch schon Jack und Aurora an den Oberarmen und zog sie hinter sich her ins Spielzimmer. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, fragten Jack und Aurora auch schon gleichzeitig: „Wer soll ins Gästezimmer?"

„Ah", sagte Phoenix lächelnd, „Das sollten euch lieber eure Eltern erzählen."

„Aber du bist die Freundin meines Dads, so groß ist der Unterschied doch nicht!", rief Aurora und setzte dabei ihren besten Hundeblick auf.

„Vergesst es, keine Chance. Ihr könnt mir jetzt einfach mal dieses Spiel erklären!", rief sie fröhlich und deutete auf das hintere Regal. Da Phoenix nicht den Anschein machte, man könne sie erweichen fügten sich die beiden grummeligen Teenager in ihr Schicksal.

Als Sirius zwei Stunden später das Zimmer betrat, sprang Aurora gleich auf und rief: „Was ist passiert, Dad? Wer ist hier im Gästezimmer?"

Ihr Vater sah sie müde an und sagte leise: „Nicht jetzt, Schätzchen. Nicht heute Abend. Ihr solltet lieber beide ins Bett gehen."

Aurora sah in das völlig erschöpft wirkende Gesicht ihres Vaters und wusste, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste.

„Komm schon, Dad! Was ist hier los?", hakte Aurora nach.

„Nicht jetzt!", rief ihr Vater und zu ihrem entsetzten stellte sie fest, dass er den Tränen nahe schien. Es war wohl wirklich besser, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen, also gingen Jack und Aurora in Richtung ihrer Zimmer, als Jack sich noch einmal umdrehte und leise fragte: „Aber es ist doch niemandem etwas passiert, oder? Ich könnte nicht schlafen, wenn ich nicht sicher weiß, dass es Dad und Remus gut geht."

Einen Moment lang sah Sirius Jack mitleidig an, dann sagte er: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jack. Deine Eltern sind lange im Bett, genau wie Remus und Tonks, nur wir sind noch auf."

Jack nickte erleichtert und ging ebenfalls schlafen. Auch wenn wohl an diesem Abend kaum einer in der Rumtreiberhöhle richtig Schlaf finden würde.

„Na komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer.", sagte Sirius und reichte Phoenix seine Hand.

Die griff danach und grinste anzüglich: „Gib es zu, eigentlich willst du mir nur dein Bett zeigen."

Sirius grinste zurück und antwortete: „Nein, nur mein Zimmer. Das Bett werde ich vorher verschwinden lassen."

Als die beiden später nebeneinander im Bett lagen, fragte Phoenix leise: „Wenn er so gefährlich ist, wieso seid ihr euch dann sicher, dass er den Kindern nichts tut?"

„Weil er noch immer teilweise unter dem Einfluss des Wahrheitstranks stand. Die Wirkung hatte zwar genug nachgelassen, dass er nicht mehr jede Frage beantworten musste, aber er war noch immer nicht fähig zu lügen.", antwortete Sirius, „Ws wirklich interessant ist, ist die Frage warum er keine Kinder verletzt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort ihm diese Skrupel nicht anerzogen hat."

Dann seufzte Sirius leise und meinte: „Jedenfalls wäre ich mir heute Morgen noch sicher gewesen, aber jetzt…"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Phoenix irritiert.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Voldemort Harry nicht nur am Leben gelassen hat, sondern ihn sogar als seinen eigenen Sohn großgezogen hat. Und warum hat er ihm dann auch noch erzählt, dass er nicht sein leiblicher Vater ist? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn und das ist es, was mir am meisten Angst macht."

„Es macht dir Angst, dass er deinen Patensohn nicht getötet hat?", fragte Phoenix entgeistert.

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint! Es ist nur eigenartig. Ich habe Voldemort immer für einigermaßen berechenbar gehalten. Böse und Verrückt, aber jedenfalls wusste man bei ihm, was man zu erwarten hatte, aber jetzt? Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr und deshalb mache ich mir solche Sorgen. Wenn wir Voldemort auf diesem Gebiet falsch eingeschätzt haben, wozu ist er dann noch fähig?"

„Vielleicht wird Harry euch ja helfen.", sagte Phoenix hoffnungsvoll, „Vielleicht möchte er diesem Voldemort gerne den Rücken kehren."

„Er hat heute Abend einen von uns getötet und fast auch noch Remus. Falls er überlaufen wollte, hat er es aber auf denkbar schlechte Weise gezeigt.", antwortete Sirius hitzig.

„Sicher?", fragte Phoenix, „Hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass ihr Harry viel zu leicht erwischt habt? Vielleicht wollte er sich ja fangen lassen. Und was hindert ihn eigentlich daran, jetzt zu verschwinden?"

„Irgend so ein komisches Armband verhindert, dass er das Grundstück verlässt. Nur wer die richtige Formel kennt, kann es abnehmen und ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore ihn einfach gehen lässt.", gähnte Sirius.

„Aber ihr könnt ihn doch nicht einfach ewig irgendwo einsperren!", antwortete Phoenix.

„Werden wir auch nicht. Ein Tag nach dem anderen, wir werden uns morgen darüber Gedanken machen, heute sollten wir erst mal so viel Schlaf wie möglich bekommen. Das wird morgen ein wirklich anstrengender Tag."


	7. Wahrheitsfindungstrieb

Ich werde jetzt einfach jedesmal updaten, wenn ich eine Review kriege. 34 Kapitel gibt es insgesamt, soviel verrate ich schonmal^^

Also, dieses Kapitel geht wieder an mokona, danke für deine Reviews. Ich freue mich jedesmal total darüber!

Kapitel 7

Wahrheitsfindungstrieb

„Ich gehe und bringe ihm etwas zum Frühstück.", sagte Lily am nächsten Morgen mit fester Stimme, als sie das Esszimmer betrat und Sirius und Remus beim Tischaufdecken fand.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. „Vielleicht sollte lieber jemand gehen, auf den er nicht so extrem reagiert."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", antwortete Lily angriffslustig, „Ich bin seine Mutter, wer sollte sich sonst um ihn kümmern?!"

„Genau das ist ja das Problem.", gab Remus behutsam zurück, „Vielleicht sollte jemand gehen, der etwas neutraler ist als seine Mutter."

„Neutraler? Was auch immer Voldemort ihm erzählt hat, er hasst den Orden. Wen willst du denn dann schicken?", fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Mich.", sagte eine selbstsichere Stimme von der Tür aus. Die drei drehten sich um und starrten Phoenix an.

„Was?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Ich gehe und bringe Harry das Frühstück. Ich bin nicht mit ihm verwandt und auch nicht in irgendeinem Orden. Ich nehme doch an, dass es das ist, was Sie gemeint haben, oder?", fragte sie und sah Remus dabei fragend an.

„Ähm, ja.", stimmte Remus ihr zu, dann trat er auf sie zu und reichte ihr seine Hand, „Es tut mir Leid, dass wir gestern gar keine Gelegenheit hatten einander vorzustellen. Ich bin Remus Lupin."

Phoenix ergriff seine Hand und antwortete: „Phoenix Wimsey. Freut mich sehr Sie endlich kennenzulernen."

„Lily Potter.", sagte Lily leise und schüttelte Phoenix ebenfalls die Hand, „Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken, mein Mann hat mir erzählt, wie Sie sich gestern um unseren Sohn gekümmert haben. Ich wollte schon vorher mit Ihnen reden, aber…"

„Es ist alles nicht so einfach." ,beendete Phoenix den Satz, „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Sie zur Zeit durchmachen und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, wie Sie es schaffen so damit umzugehen."

„Weitermachen.", flüsterte Lily leise, „Einfach irgendwie weiter machen. Und jedes Problem einzeln angehen. Erst dafür sorgen, dass Harry etwas zu essen bekommt und dann weiter sehen."

Phoenix sah Lily einen Moment lang aufmerksam an, als würde sie über etwas nachdenken, dann schien sie zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen und sagte: „Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, dann sagen Sie es ruhig. Ich weiß, ich habe keine Ahnung von Magie und ich weiß auch nicht, was es mit dem Orden auf sich hat, aber wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass ich tun kann, dann zögern Sie nicht zu fragen."

„Danke.", antwortete Lily überrascht und dankbar, „Vielleicht wäre es wirklich eine gute Idee, wenn Sie Harry sein Frühstück bringen."

„Natürlich, ich mach mich gleich an die Arbeit."

„Wo ist Phoenix?", fragte Aurora, als sie gemeinsam mit Jack wenig später das Esszimmer betrat.

„Oben.", antwortete ihr Vater knapp.

„Bei unserem geheimnisvollen Gast?", hakte Jack sofort nach.

Sirius warf James, der sich am anderen Ende des Tisches um Emma kümmerte einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er kurzangebunden antwortete: „Ja."

Auch wenn ihr Vater offensichtlich nicht darüber reden wollte, war Aurora dennoch nicht bereit, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen: „Uns wann erzählt ihr uns endlich, was hier eigentlich los ist? Wir sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, also warum behandelt ihr uns so?"

„Weil du dich gerade wie eins benimmst.", antwortete Sirius gereizt, ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Küche und ließ Jack und Aurora sprachlos zurück.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Aurora nach einiger Zeit völlig entsetzt. So ein Verhalten hatte sie von ihrem Vater nie erwartete, nicht von dem Mann, der immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt war und sein Lebtag gern Streiche spielte. Egal was Aurora angestellt hatte, egal wie viele Briefe aus Hogwarts ihretwegen ankamen, in diesem Tonfall hatte Sirius noch nie mit einem der Kinder gesprochen.

„Das ist mehr, als nur irgendeine Ordensangelegenheit. Das hier ist persönlich.", antwortete Jack beunruhigt.

Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang an und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehten sie sich um und liefen in Jacks Zimmer. Frühstück konnte warten, die Wahrheit war wichtiger.

„Wo sind denn Jack und Aurora?", fragte Alea, als sie das Esszimmer betrat und sich setzte. Die beiden Teens waren die einzigen, die noch fehlten.

„Jack hat gesagt, die beiden hätten keinen Hunger.", antwortete Remus und sah die anderen Erwachsenen dabei unheilvoll an.

„Sie vollen noch etwas für die Schule arbeiten, damit sie nachher Quidditch spielen gehen können.", fügte Lily hinzu, sah dabei aber ebenfalls nicht sehr überzeugt aus.

Sie aßen alle mehr oder weniger schweigend und als endlich alle gegessen hatten und Alea mit Gilly nach oben gegangen war, fragte James Phoenix ungeduldig: „Hat er irgendwas gesagt?"

Phoenix schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und sagte: „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe ihm das Essen gebracht und gefragt wie es ihm geht. Er hat mich nur gefragt, ob wir wieder was Illegales in das Getränk gemischt hätten. Als ich geantwortet habe, dass ich schwer bezweifle, dass seine Eltern so etwas tun würden, hat er nur geschnaubt und mich ignoriert. Aber ich habe ihm noch ein Paar von Sirius' Büchern gebracht, nicht dass er sich langweilt."

„Danke.", flüsterte Lily traurig, „Das war sehr aufmerksam von dir."

„Lily und ich, wir sollten gleich einmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden, danach müssen wir es wohl den Kindern sagen. Gilly ist noch zu klein, aber Jack, Alea und Aurora müssen wir die Wahrheit sagen.", fuhr James fort.

„Wie geht es dann weiter?", fragte Tonks unsicher, „Bleibt er hier? Sagen wir dem Ministerium Bescheid, was hier los ist oder hoffen wir, dass sie mal wieder keine Ahnung haben? Und ist das Haus gut genug gesichert? Voldemort wird sicherlich persönlich kommen um seinen Sohn zurückzuholen."

„Harry ist nicht Voldemorts Sohn!", zischte James plötzlich so wütend, dass Tonks zusammenzuckte.

„So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint.", beeilte Tonks sich zu versichern.

„Dumbledore will nachher wieder kommen. Er wird sicher ein Paar antworten für uns haben.", antwortete Lily zuversichtlich.

„Ähm, darf ich mal was fragen?", warf Phoenix unsicher ein, „Wer ist dieser Dumbledore eigentlich, dass ihr alle abwartet was er zu sagen hat? Ich meine, es geht hier doch um die Zukunft eures Sohnes, also warum wartet ihr auf seine Anweisungen?"

Entsetzt starrten die anderen Erwachsenen Phoenix an, bevor Sirius vorsichtig antwortete: „Er ist Dumbledore, er weiß immer Rat."

„Ja aber wieso? Und was macht euch so sicher, dass er auch immer Recht hat, wenn er Entscheidungen für euch fällt?"

Ratlos sahen die anderen sich an. Wie sollte man jemandem Dumbledore erklären?

„Ich halte das wirklich für keine besonders gute Idee.", sagte Jack und blickte nervös auf die Zimmer zum oberen Gästezimmer, vor der er nun mit seiner besten Freundin Aurora stand.

„Als hätten wir nicht schon schlimmeres getan! Und wenn sie wirklich nicht gewollt hätten, dass wir hier hoch gehen, dann hätten sie sicherlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden uns von hier fernzuhalten.", antwortete Aurora ungeduldig.

„Erstens glaube ich nicht, dass wir schon schlimmeres getan haben, denn ich habe meine Eltern noch nie so eigenartig gesehen und zweitens glaube ich, dass sie einfach zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen waren um an unseren, ähm… Wahrheitsfindungstrieb zu denken.", gab Jack bissig zurück.

„Egal. Jetzt sind wir schon mal hier. Egal was unsere Eltern so beschäftigt, es ist hinter dieser Tür und ich werde mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln lassen. Was ist mit dir? Sag bloß, du bist zu feige?"

„Feige?!", zischte Jack, „Ich bin ein Gryffindor, wir rennen nicht davon!" und ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete er die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Was auch immer die beiden erwartet hatten, es war bestimmt kein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der in einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang gehüllt auf der Fensterbank saß und in einem Muggelmagazin über Motorräder blätterte. Die beiden Freunde starrten den Jungen an, der sie anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatte und Aurora hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass sie ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte.

Jack räusperte sich vorsichtig, erhielt aber keine Reaktion. Er versuchte er noch einmal, wurde aber erneut ignoriert.

„Hi! Mein Name ist Aurora Black. Wer bist du?", fragte Aurora laut und sah den schweigsamen Jungen dabei herausfordernd an. Einen Moment schien es, als wolle er erneut nicht reagieren, doch dann ließ er die Zeitschrift sinken und musterte Aurora mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen. Er sah sie einen Moment lang kalt an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Jack hinüber und irgendetwas Unbestimmbares änderte sich in seiner Haltung.

„Wie heißt du, Junge?", fragte er harsch.

„Jack Potter.", antwortete Jack prompt und konnte sich bei dem offensichtlich befehlsgewohntem Ton des jungen Mannes nur schwer verkneifen noch ein „Sir" hinzuzufügen.

Sein Gegenüber nickte nur, als hätte Jack eine Annahme bestätigt und wandte sich wieder seinem Magazin zu.

„Und wer bist du?", fragte Aurora erneut und Jack konnte malwieder nicht umhin ihren Mut zu bewundern. Wer auch immer der geheimnisvolle Gast war, er war bestimmt niemand mit dem man sich anlegen wollte.

Jetzt seufzte der junge Mann genervt auf und sagte: „Wenn ich euch meinen Namen sage, haut ihr dann ab und lasst mich in Frieden?"

„Vermutlich nicht.", antwortete Aurora und Jack stöhnte innerlich auf, doch zu seiner Überraschung meinte er sogar für einen Moment so etwas wie ein amüsiertes Glitzern in den Augen des Unbekannten wahrzunehmen.

„Du willst wissen wer ich bin, Kleine? Bist du dir da wirklich sicher? Die meisten würden lieber vergessen, dass es mich gibt.", bei diesen Worten stand er auf und kam immer näher auf die beiden zu, bis er direkt vor Aurora stand und bedrohlich vor ihr aufragte.

„Ich denke, ich kann die Wahrheit verkraften.", antwortete Aurora fest, doch Jack kannte sie zu gut um ihre Nervosität nicht zu bemerken.

Ihr Gegenüber sah sie weiterhin mit starrem Blick an, dann sagte er lässig: „Mein Name ist Salazar."

Jack hörte wie Aurora neben ihm nach Luft schnappte, während ihm selbst das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Merlin!", hörte er sich selbst sagen, „Du bist Voldemorts Sohn!"

Salazar drehte sich so schnell um, dass Jack die Bewegung kaum sehen konnte und blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann zischte er: „Was hast du gerade gesagt? Wie kannst du es wagen seinen Namen zu nennen?!"

„Ich… ich…", stotterte Jack und wusste nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte, als er in die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers starrte.

„Ich habe keine Angst den Namen dieses Mörders auszusprechen.", sagte Jack dann plötzlich mit selbstsicherer Stimme und sah Salazar mit dem gleichen wütenden Blick an.

Aurora keuchte entsetzt auf, als die beiden ungleichen Jungen sich mit identischen Ausdrücken anstarrten, doch bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Tonks betrat den Raum.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie die junge Frau mit alarmierter Stimme, „Jack, Aurora, kommt mit. Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!"

Niemand rührte sich, also packte Tonks die beiden Teenager und zog sie hinter sich her die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was sollte das? Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?", fragte sie mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme.

„Was wir uns gedacht haben? Was habt ihr euch denn dabei gedacht Voldemorts Sohn zu uns nach Hause zu bringen?", rief Jack wütend, „Wieso bringt ihr das Monster, das für Kingsleys Tod verantwortlich ist hier her?!"

„Jack, ich weiß wie gern du Kingsley hattest, aber das alles ist nicht so einfach.", seufzte James und sah seinen Sohn traurig an.

„Nicht so einfach?! Er gehört nach Askaban. So einfach ist das.", rief Jack traurig, doch seine Mutter schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, weil…", unsicher brach Lily ab, doch gerade als sie fortfahren wollte führte Aurora ihren Satz zu Ende und sagte: „Weil er nicht Voldemorts Sohn ist."

Jack und die Erwachsenen starrten Aurora an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte James gepresst.

„Er sieht aus wie Jack, wenn er sauer ist.", flüsterte sie leise

„Was?", lachte Jack, „Wie soll das denn gehen? Das ist ja das blödeste, was ich je…", entsetzt brach er ab, als er die völlig entgeisterten Gesichter der Erwachsenen sah.

„Wieso kann er aussehen wie ich?", fragte Jack seinen Vater mit leiser Stimme, „Warum, Dad?"

„Weil er dein Bruder ist, Jack. Er ist Harry.", antwortete James tonlos.

An die nächsten Stunden konnte Jack sich nur noch verschwommen erinnern. Die Eröffnung, dass sein großer Bruder noch lebte und die letzten 16 Jahre als Voldemorts Sohn gelebt hatte, hatte Jack schwer erschüttert, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto entschlossener war er Harry kennenzulernen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er wieder ein Teil dieser Familie wurde. Als er Aurora seinen Entschluss mitteilte, lächelte sie nur und sagte: „Und wie wir das machen. Was glaubst du, was er uns alles beibringen kann?"


	8. Reaktionen

Und der erste Preis für die schnellste Review geht an: hilgener-jung

Kapitel 8

Reaktionen

„Was tun wir denn jetzt?", fragte Lily ihren Mann später am Tag. James brauchte nicht zu fragen, was seine Frau meinte und antwortete: „Das weiß ich auch nicht, Schatz."

„Sollen wir gehen und mit ihm reden oder sollen wir ihn lieber erst mal in Ruhe lassen?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste.", seufzte James, „Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass er mich gern sehen will. Unser letztes Zusammentreffen…"

„Lief konfliktreich.", beendete Lily seinen Satz.

„Tja, so kann man das auch nennen.", antwortete James beschämt.

„Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ich mich bei ihm entschuldige.", fuhr James fort, „Jedenfalls kann es wohl kaum schaden."

Lily nickte zustimmend, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie nicht, dass Harry der Typ Mensch war, der schnell verzieh.

James klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür, als keine Antwort kam öffnete er und fragte nervös: „Harry?" Wieder keine Antwort.

Harry saß noch immer auf der Fensterbank und hatte sich augenscheinlich wieder in ein Buch vertieft. Er sah nicht mal auf, als sein Vater das Zimmer betrat und gab keinerlei Anzeichen von sich, dass er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Harry?", fragte James erneut und als er noch immer keine Antwort erhielt, beschloss er einfach sein Glück zu versuchen und drauflos zu reden.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir für mein Verhalten von Gestern entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, was passiert ist, aber ich habe einfach einen furchtbaren Schreck bekommen, weißt du? Ich denke, ich hatte die Hoffnung dich wiederzusehen schon fast aufgegeben, aber du solltest wissen, dass deine Mum niemals aufgegeben hat, sie hat immer gesagt, dass du eines Tages zurückkommen würdest und…",beschämt brach James ab. Er hatte das getan, was er immer tat wenn er übermäßig nervös war: Er redete. Und zwar ohne Luft zu holen und ohne groß nachzudenken. Allerdings bezweifelte er stark, dass sein ununterbrochener Redefluss ihm irgendwie helfen würde zu Harry durchzudringen, also holte er tief Luft und versuchte es nochmal ruhiger.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch gerne zu uns nach unten kommen, es wird bald essen geben und das ist die einzige Zeit des Tages zu der wir alle da sind. Aurora und Jack hast du ja schon kennengelernt und du hast noch drei Schwestern. Alea ist neun, Gilly ist fünf und Emma ist gerade ein Jahr alt geworden. Es ist immer laut und voll beim Essen, besonders seit Tonks hier lebt. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du auch kommen würdest. Wenn nicht, dann bringt jemand dir wieder etwas hoch. Oh, falls du noch mehr zu lesen möchtest, die Treppe runter und dann links ist die Bibliothek, nimm dir ruhig was du brauchst oder bleib einfach da, außer Remus und deiner Mum geht da kaum einer rein. Ich denke, es wäre auch der einzige Raum im Haus, in dem du völlig sicher bist vor Jack und Aurora.", als James aufhörte zu reden, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es trotz seines guten Vorsatzes mal wieder nicht geschafft hatte. Er hatte schonwieder einfach drauflos geredet.

„Wie auch immer.", fügte er leise hinzu, „Es würde uns sehr freuen, wenn du nach unten kommen würdest. Ich komme nachher nochmal vorbei. Bis dann, Harry."

Behutsam schloss er wieder die Tür und ging ins Spielzimmer.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Sirius und sah von dem Brettspiel auf, dass er mit Alea spielte.

„Er hat nicht mal hochgesehen, sondern einfach weitergelesen.", seufzte James traurig. Dann sah er sich im Raum um und fragte überrascht: „Wo hast du denn Phoenix gelassen?"

„Ich habe sie gerade nach Hause gebracht. Sie muss nachher noch arbeiten.", antwortete Sirius tonlos.

„Oh", sagte James, „Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass sie ja überhaupt nicht hier wohnt."

„Ja", seufzte Sirius, „Ich auch."

James setzte sich neben Alea und beobachtete einige Minuten lang, wie seine neujährige Tochter seinen besten Freund im Schach fertigmachte.

„Merlin, sie hat eindeutig den Verstand ihrer Mutter geerbt.", flüsterte Sirius entsetzt, als Alea ihn Schachmatt setzte.

„Ich geh draußen spielen, ja?", fragte sie ihren Vater. James nickte nur und als Alea aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war, sagte er zu Sirius: „Sie ist was besonderes."

„Alea?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch.

James lachte und antwortete: „Du weißt genau, wen ich meine."

Auch Sirius lächelte, dann sagte er: „Phoenix ist wirklich großartig. Sogar meine pubertierende Tochter mag sie."

„Versau es nicht, Mann. Versau es nicht.", antwortete James und befahl den Schachfiguren wieder in die Ausgangssituation zu gehen.

„Und jetzt: Lass uns sehen, wessen Gehirn Alea geerbt hat!", rief James, als Sirius den ersten Zug machte.

Sie saßen alle still am Essenstisch, doch keiner wagte es mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Nervös blickten alle auf Lily, die unverwandt auf die Tür starrte.

„Lily liebes, er wird nicht kommen.", sagte James vorsichtig und legte seiner Frau eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Das weißt du nicht!", zischte sie zurück.

James seufzte nur leise und tauschte besorgte Blicke mit Remus.

„Lily…", begann Remus, doch wurde sofort von ihr unterbrochen: „Ihr wisst nicht, ob er kommt. Er kann noch immer herkommen."

Danach sprach niemand mehr, sie warteten noch eine halbe Stunde, bis James endlich beschloss zu essen und die anderen ihm zögerlich folgten. Nur Lily aß nichts und wandte ihren Blick kein einziges Mal von der Tür.

„Dumbledore hat gerade eine Nachricht geschickt. Es wird eine volle Ordensversammlung geben.", sagte Remus zwei Stunden später, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Eine Versammlung? Ich dachte Dumbledore wolle einfach nur vorbei kommen?", fragte Lily nervös.

„Die anderen werden Fragen haben.", antwortete James grimmig, „Wir konnten nicht hoffen, dass sie uns das alleine machen lassen."

„Und was wollen die anderen tun?", fragte Tonks besorgt, „Sicherlich wird doch jeder dafür sein, dass wir uns um Harry kümmern und versuchen herauszufinden, wie wir ihm am besten helfen können."

„Nicht alle.", murmelte Remus düster, „Einige werden das sicherlich für keine gute Idee halten."

„Ach was, niemand außer Lily und James hat hier was zu sagen!", rief Sirius hitzig.

„Oh Merlin, Alice wird da sein!", rief Lily entsetzt, „Was soll ich nur zu ihr sagen?!"

Auch die andere sahen plötzlich betroffen aus. Was sagte man, wenn der eigene Sohn jemandes Ehemann getötet hat?

„Was soll denn jetzt geschehen?", fragte Bill Weasley neugierig, als der gesamte Orden sich am Abend versammelt hatte.

„Das Armband hält Harry hier in der Höhle, er kann es nur abnehmen, wenn die Zauberformel gesprochen wird. Es ist eine einmalige Erfindung, die Nicholas Flamell mir vor Jahren geschenkt hat. Es wird ebenfalls dafür sorgen, dass keinerlei schwarze Magie von seinem Träger ausgeübt wird.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Dann ist Harry also praktisch ungefährlich?", fragte Arthur Weasley hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein.", Dumbledore schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Auch weiße Magie kann Schaden anrichten und dieses Armband ist an meine Kraft gebunden, je weiter ich davon entfernt bin, desto schwächer wird es. Bei den magischen Fähigkeiten, die ich bei dem jungen Mr. Potter vermute, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er die Magie des Armbandes in einer Woche überwinden kann."

„Soll das heißen, dass wir in einer Woche keine Möglichkeit mehr haben ihn hier zu halten?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nein, es heißt nur, dass ich in der Nähe sein muss. Sonst wird die Magie schwächer."

„Toll, dann ziehen sie hier wohl ein.", sagte Sturgis schnippisch.

„Nein, keineswegs. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass sämtliche Einwohner dieses Hauses nach Hogwarts ziehen könnten.", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich.

„Was?!", rief Tonks entsetzt. In diesem Moment hörten sie ein leises Weinen von Oben.

„Emma.", flüsterte Lily und stand auf, aber Alice unterbrach sie und sagte: „Es geht hier direkt um eure Zukunft, ich sehe nach Emma."

Lily sah Alice einen Moment lang an, dann nickte sie leise. Auch wenn Alice im Moment sicherlich nicht gut auf Lily zu sprechen war, so hatten die beiden Frauen doch viel zusammen durchgemacht, sie waren zur gleichen Zeit schwanger gewesen, hatten durch den Orden viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und Alice war nach Harrys Verschwinden eine große Stütze gewesen.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie, „Das ist sehr nett von dir, Alice."

Alice nickte nur und ging den vertrauten Weg in Emmas Zimmer hinauf, mittlerweile war bereits kein Weinen mehr zu hören.

Als sie das Kinderzimmer erreicht erstarrte sie und blieb in der offenen Tür stehen. In dem Schaukelstuhl neben Emmas Bett saß ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Umhang und Alice wusste sofort wer dieser Junge war. Harry Potter, der Mörder ihres Mannes. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen und sah sprachlos auf die unglaubliche Szene vor ihr.

Harry saß mit übergeschlagenen Beinen im Schaukelstuhl und hielt Emma im Arm, während er leise vor sich hin summte. Alice erkannte die Melodie nicht, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass Emma völlig ruhig war und mit müden Augen zu ihrem großen Bruder aufblickte. Dann begann Harry plötzlich leise zu singen:

„I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold"

Alice spürte wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, Lord Salazar, Mörder, Anführer der Todesser, saß hier und sang ein kleines Kind in den Schlaf. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu stören, verließ sie das Kinderzimmer wieder und ging die Treppe hinunter, zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!", rief Sturgis Podmore wütend, „Ihr wollt ihn hier behalten?! Was wollt ihr denn tun? Ihn „umerziehen"?"

„So einfach ist das nicht!", antwortete James ebenso wütend, „Denkst du etwa wir würden unseren Sohn nach Askaban schicken?!"

„Dieses Monster ist nicht mehr euer Sohn! Er hat gefoltert und gemordet. In meinen Augen ist er nichtmalmehr ein Mensch!", schrie Sturgis zurück.

„Das reicht!", versuchte Dumbledore die beiden Männer auseinander zu bringen, doch James und Sturgis schienen nichts anderes mehr zu hören.

„Er ist ein 17 jähriger Junge, den man seinen Eltern weggenommen hat. Willst du ihn jetzt auch noch nach Askaban schicken?!", James war mittlerweile so wütend, dass Lily sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte, er könne Sturgis einfach angreifen.

„Momentan denkt er wohl eher, dass wir ihn seinem Vater weggenommen haben, oder?", antwortete Sturgis bissig. James wich alles Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", flüsterte er drohend.

„Was ich sagen will? Das SALAZAR Voldemort für seinen Vater hält und das obwohl er die Wahrheit kennt. Denkt ihr ernsthaft, ihr könnt einfach ein bisschen nett zu ihm sein und in drei Wochen wird er nach Hogwarts gehen, Quidditch spielen und Auror werden wollen?!"

„Das reicht!", rief plötzlich eine feste Stimme von der Tür her und alle blickten in das wütende Gesicht von Alice Longbottom.

„Alice…", begann Lily nervös, doch Alice unterbrach sie und fragte: „Denkst du, dass ihr das schafft, Lily? Denkst du, dass er zu retten ist?"

Lily sah einen Moment lang in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, dann antwortete sie mit fester Stimme: „Ja."

„Wieso?", fragte Alice leise, „Was macht dich so sicher, dass er keine Gefahr für uns alle ist, dass er keine Gefahr für die Kinder ist und uns gleich als erstes verrät?"

„Er hat schon unter Varitaserum gesagt, dass er keine Kinder verletzt und er hat auch Jack und Aurora nichts getan. Ich weiß es einfach Alice, ich glaube fest daran, dass wir es schaffen können.", antwortete Lily und wandte dabei ihren Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von Alice ab.

Alice blickte zurück ohne zu blinzeln, dann sagte sie schlicht: „Ok."

„Was?!", rief Sturgis entsetzt, „Alice, wie kannst du sowas nur sagen?! Dieses Monster hat Alastor, Kingsley und…"

„Meinen Mann getötet!", unterbrach Alice ihn, „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Aber wenn es hier um Neville ginge… Wenn es mein Sohn wäre, den ich nach 16 Jahren zurückbekomme, dann würde ich auch alles tun um ihn zu retten. Wenn Lily sagt, dass es möglich ist, dann vertraue ich ihr."

Darauf wusste niemand mehr etwas zu erwidern, alle sahen sich betreten um.

Tonks räusperte sich plötzlich schüchtern und fragte: „Dann gehen wir also alle nach Hogwarts?"

„Bevor Voldemort kommt und uns holt.", antwortete Sirius.


	9. Brüder

Wup, so schnell ging das! Bietet man euch ein neues Kapitel, dann läufts^^ Um deine Frage zu beantworte Imobilus: Das Lied war "Fields of Gold" und zwar in der Coverversion von Eva Cassidy, das eignet sich am besten als Schlaflied.

Kapitel 9

Brüder

Die restlichen Entscheidungen waren schnell getroffen und die Rumtreiber packten ihre Sachen. James und Sirius konnten auch von Hogwarts aus zur Arbeit gehen, Tonks durfte auf Grund ihrer Schwangerschaft sowieso nur Büroarbeit leisten und Remus war der mal wieder freie Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten worden.

Die Erwachsenen hatten kurzerhand beschlossen, Harry für sein letztes Jahr zur Schule zu schicken und hofften sehr seine Vergangenheit möglichst lange vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim halten zu können. Falls sie nicht umhin kamen zu erklären, warum Harry die letzten sechs Jahre nicht zur Schule gegangen war, konnten sie einfach sagen, dass sie ihn vor Voldemort beschützen mussten und ihn deshalb im geheimen zu Hause unterrichteten. Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort sehr an den Potters interessiert ist, war kein Geheimnis gewesen und viele Menschen würden wahrscheinlich glauben, dass die Potters den Tod ihres Sohnes zu seinem Schutz vorgetäuscht hatten und dass er jetzt, da er volljährig war auch endlich zur Schule gehen wollte um seine UTZs abzulegen.

Die Frage, wie der Umzug von statten gehen sollte, war allerdings nicht ganz so einfach, denn dafür mussten sie wohl oder übel das magische Armband von Harrys Arm entfernen und erst in Hogwarts wieder anlegen. Und da noch niemand wusste, was genau von Harry zu erwarten war, würde Dumbledore selbst ihn nach Hogwarts bringen.

„Harry?", fragte Lily freundlich, als sie die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer öffnete und ihm einige Sachen aufs Bett legte.

„Die Umhänge gehören James, ihr seid etwa eine Größe also dachte ich sie würden dir vielleicht passen. Oh, morgen werden wir wahrscheinlich umziehen, Dumbledore holt dich ab und bringt dich dann nach Hogwarts. Dort ziehst du erst mal mit zu uns ins Quartier, bis du dann am ersten September in eins der Häuser kommst. Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen, er meinst du könnest einfach mit den Erstklässlern zusammen sortiert werden kannst.", sagte Lily leichthin. Sie hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Tagen daran gewöhnt, dass Harry niemals antwortete, also redete sie einfach ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Wann immer jemand das Zimmer betrat, saß Harry auf seinem Platz vor dem Fenster und las. Er sah nie auf und er reagierte nicht. Die einzigen mit denen er je gesprochen hatte waren Jack und Aurora gewesen, doch den beiden hatten sie erst einmal verboten Harry weiter zu nerven, auch wenn alle wussten, dass man die Beiden nicht lange von Harry fern halten konnte.

„Ich muss noch deine genauen Maße nehmen, damit ich die Schuluniformen machen lassen kann und heute Morgen ist auch deine Bücherliste angekommen, also…", entsetzt fuhr Lily zusammen, als plötzlich ein wütendes Zischen ihren Monolog unterbrach.

„Was denkt ihr Leute eigentlich wer ihr seid?! Und was denkt ihr wer ich bin, hä?!", fragte Harry in einem Ton, der es Lily kalt den Rücken hinab laufen ließ. Harry hatte sein Buch sinken lassen und starrte Lily wütend an.

„Wir… Ich…", stotterte Lily, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Ihr sperrt mich hier ein und behandelt mich, als wäre ich irgendein rohes Ei um das man herumschleichen muss. Die meisten Menschen laufen schon schreien weg wenn sie mich nur sehen und ihr wollt mich in irgendeine dämliche Schuluniform stecken und mich mit einem Haufen 11jähriger von einem HUT bewerten lassen?! Wieso begreifen Sie es nicht endlich? Ich bin nicht ihr Sohn! Mein Name ist nicht Harry! Und ich habe auch keinerlei Interesse daran mich irgendwie an Ihrem Familienleben zu beteiligen! Harry Potter ist tot, er starb am 31.10.81 und mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen!"

Lily starrte Harry sprachlos an, Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und sie zitterte leicht, plötzlich drehte sie sich um, rannte aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinab, vorbei an Jack, der sich soeben nach oben hatte schleichen wollen.

Jack starrte seiner Mutter hinterher, wie sie weinend in den Garten rannte und plötzlich fühlte er, wie seine Neugierde und Freunde darüber, dass sein Bruder noch am Leben war in puren Zorn verwandelte. Er stürmte die Treppe hinauf und schlug Harrys Zimmertür auf. Noch bevor er den Raum überhaupt ganz betreten hatte schrie er schon: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du mieser Mistkerl?! Ist mir doch scheißegal wen du für deine Eltern hältst oder was du über Mum und Dad denkst. Es ist mir auch scheißegal, ob andere Leute Angst vor dir haben, aber so redest du nicht mit MEINER Mum! Du brauchst nicht einmal sehr freundlich zu ihr sein, aber du wirst dich gefälligst höfflich benehmen! Du hast kein Recht der Welt so mit ihr zu reden!"

Als Jack Luft holte fragte Harry ruhig: „Fertig?"

„Ja.", antwortete Jack knapp.

„Gut. Darf ich dann auch mal was sagen?", fragte Harry lässig. „Ich habe es so satt hier in diesem Zimmer zu sitzen und meinen Füßen beim Wachsen zuzusehen! Hat irgendeiner von euch tollen Leuten mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht auch wieder nach Hause möchte? Nein, habt ihr nicht. Das einzige, was euch interessiert, ist was ihr wollt. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich bin nicht ihr Sohn. Ich bin es vielleicht einmal gewesen, aber das ist Ewigkeiten her. Deine Eltern wollen ihre Familie wieder haben? Das ist ja schön und gut, aber ich möchte lieber zurück zu meiner."

Jack starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an, dann fragte er nur: „Wie nennt deine Familie dich?"

„Was?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Na, die werden doch nicht Salazar zu dir sagen, oder? Ich meine, mich nennt ja auch niemand Jonathan."

„Zari. Meine Familie nennt mich Zari.", antwortete er ruhig. Jack reichte ihm die Hand und sagte: „Freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Zari. Ich bin Jack."

Die beiden schüttelten höfflich Hände und Zari sagte: „Freut mich ebenfalls sehr, Jack."

„Das Ordenstreffen ist gerade zu Ende gegangen. Ich war zufällig in der Nähe und habe gehört wie…"

„Du warst zufällig in der Nähe?", unterbrach Zari Jack und grinste dabei süffisant.

„Naja, klar. Ist doch egal. Die haben ein Notfallmeeting einberufen, weil Voldemort herausgefunden hat, dass du… äh… gefasst wurdest.", fuhr Jack unbeirrt fort.

Ruckartig kippte Zari in seinem Stuhl nach vorne.

„Mein Vater weiß Bescheid? Das ging schneller, als ich dachte."

„Schneller?", fragte Jack ungläubig, „Du bist seit drei Tagen nicht zu Hause gewesen und es fällt ihm erst jetzt auf, wie kann das denn schnell sein?"

„Ich bin 17. Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will. Es kommt öfter vor, dass ich mal für ein paar Tage verschwinde.", antwortete Zari nachdenklich.

„Ja aber, musst du nicht irgendwie… Ich mein, hast du nicht irgendwelche Aufgaben oder sowas?", fragte Jack neugierig nach.

„Aufgaben? Es gibt nur einen Menschen, der mir irgendwas sagen kann und das ist mein Vater. Wenn er mich ruft, dann komme ich auch, aber ansonsten bin ich niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig."

„Oh", flüsterte Jack ehrfürchtig, „Ist das nicht seltsam?"

„Nein, wieso? So ist es immer gewesen."

„Wie meinst du das? Soll das heißen, dass du schon als Kind alle anderen herumkommandieren durftest?", lachte Jack.

„Natürlich. Mein Leben ist etwas anders als deins, Jack. Ich habe schon als kleines Kind gelernt zu kämpfen und das viele Stunden am Tag, aber wenn ich Freizeit hatte, dann konnte ich immer machen, was ich wollte. Wer sollte mir auch was befehlen? Von so ein Paar Lakaien meines Vaters lass ich mir doch nichts befehlen.", antwortete Zari selbstbewusst.

„Lakaien?", fragte Jack neugierig.

„Todesser.", antwortete Zari abfällig, „Widerwärtige kleine Speichellecker."

„Ok…", sagte Jack gedehnt, „Aber wenn Todesser widerwärtige Speichellecker sind, mit wem hast du denn als Kind gespielt?"

„Gespielt? Ich hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als meine Zeit mit kindischen Spielereien zu verschwenden."

„Na dann wirst du in der Schule wohl eindeutig der Beste sein.", meinte Jack enthusiastisch.

„Mh, glaub ich nicht. Ich habe mir deine alten Schulbücher angesehen. Viele von diesen Dingen habe ich nie gelernt."

Jacks Kinnlade klappte nach unten: „Heißt das, dass du keine Ahnung von Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst hast und so?"

„Genau das sagte ich doch gerade.", erwiderte Zari unwillig.

„Aber das geht doch nicht! Du kannst doch nicht nach Hogwarts gehen ohne eine Ahnung von all diesen Dingen zu haben!"

„Augenscheinlich kann ich das sehr wohl.", antwortete Zari tonlos.

„Quatsch, du kannst mich doch nicht so blamieren.", grinste Jack diebisch, „Ich bring es dir bei."

„Was?", fragte Zari überrascht.

„Ich bring es dir bei. Egal ob du willst oder nicht, aber die Leute werden sagen du wärst mein Bruder, also kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du mich blamierst. Sobald wir in Hogwarts sind, kann ich wieder Zaubern, dann haben wir noch zwei Wochen Zeit. Das kriegen wir hin."

„Was willst du dafür?", fragte Zari misstrauisch.

„Nichts… Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke… Ich helfe dir, dafür wirst du nett zu Mum und Dad sein."

Einen Moment lang sahen Zari und Jack sich abschätzend an, dann grinste Zari plötzlich und Jack war überrascht ihn das erste Mal lächeln zu sehen.

„Ok Jack Potter, wir haben einen Deal."

„Jack?! Jack, es gibt Essen!", rief Lily die Treppe hinauf.

„Wir kommen!", kam die dumpfe Antwort zurück, „Einen Moment noch!"

„Wir?", fragte Remus leise, „Wer ist denn wir? Aurora ist doch mit Sirius zum Essen bei Phoenix."

Lily schüttelte hilflos den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung was er meint. Vielleicht hat er sich einfach nur an das „Wir" gewöhnt."

„Ja, vielleicht.", scherzte Remus zurück. In eben diesem Moment kam Jack die Treppe hinunter, dicht gefolgt von seinem großen Bruder, der endlich seinen üblichen schwarzen Umhang abgelegt hatte und einfach Jeans und T-Shirt trug. Mit offenem Mund sahen Lily und Remus dabei zu, wie Harry an ihnen vorbei ins Esszimmer ging und sich neben Jack an den Tisch setzte. Er sagte zwar kein einziges Wort, aber Lily konnte die ganze Mahlzeit über nicht aufhören zu lächeln.


	10. Hogwarts

Natürlich ist die Geschichte schon fertig, ansonsten könnte ich nie so schnell updaten! Insgesamt habe ich galube ich fast ein Jahr für sie gebraucht.

Kapitel 10

Hogwarts

„Zari?!", fragte Aurora überrascht, als Jack ihr später am Abend berichtete, was am Tag geschehen war.

„Ja, das jedenfalls hat er gesagt.", bestätigte Jack ruhig.

„Was genau hat er gesagt?", fragte Aurora misstrauisch.

„Wieso?"

„Naja, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Voldemort ihn Zari nennt?"

Bei diesen Worten stutzte Jack überrascht. Er hatte Zari's Wort einfach hingenommen, aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdacht…

„Er hat gesagt, seine Familie nennt ihn Zari.", sagte Jack langsam.

„Und wer außer Voldemort soll das sein?", meinte Aurora nachdenklich, „Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht."

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich kurz an und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stürmten beide auf Zari's Zimmer zu. Jack klopfte und riss die Tür auf: „Hey Zari, kann ich dich was fragen?"

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und sah Jack und Aurora nachdenklich an, dann sagte er nur: „Sicher. Kommt doch rein."

Augenblicklich setzten die beiden Teenager sich auf das Sofa neben Zari, plötzlich aber unsicher, wie sie beginnen sollten.

„Ähm…", begann Aurora, brach dann jedoch verunsichert ab.

„OK, was ist los? Hat euch jemand geärgert, den ich für euch ausschalten soll?", fragte Zari ruhig.

Entsetzt klappte Jacks Kinnlade hinunter, erst einen Moment später sah er das amüsierte Glitzern in den Augen seines Bruders.

„Ah nein, aber danke für das Angebot. Ich hab eigentlich nur eine Frage. Also… Dein Vater nennt dich Zari?", sagte Jack geschäftsmäßig.

Zari schnaubte amüsiert auf: „Merlin nein, sowas würde er nie tun!"

„Und wer dann? Du hast doch gesagt, dass deine Familie dich so nennt.", hakte Jack nach.

Das Lächeln auf Zari's Gesicht erstarb. „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt.", antwortete er kalt.

„Oh doch, das hast du.", beharrte Jack.

Ruckartig stand Zari auf und sagte: „Das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich habe gesagt, du kannst mich Zari nennen, das ist alles. Wenn es nichts weiter zu besprechen gibt, ich habe noch viel zu tun."

Sprachlos starrten die beiden Freunde den älteren an, aber keiner der beiden traute sich noch etwas zu sagen, denn wenn sie ehrlich waren, dann war Zari viel respekteinflößender als sein Spitzname vermuten ließ. Also verließen die mehr oder weniger fluchtartig den Raum. Draußen auf dem Flur flüsterte Aurora: „Ganz ehrlich, jedes Mal wenn ich denke, dass ich irgendwas an ihm verstanden habe, dann passiert sowas."

Jack nickte zustimmen: „Was auch immer er versteckt. Wir kriegen es schon raus."

Der Umzug nach Hogwarts verlief viel ruhiger, als Lily gedacht hatte. Dumbledore kam selbst um Harry in die Schule zu bringen und die Magie des Armbandes anzupassen und viele Ordensmitglieder kamen um beim Umzug zu helfen, obwohl Lily eher vermutete, dass sie da waren um einzugreifen, falls Harry sich wehren sollte.

Wenn Lily ehrlich war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie insgeheim auch mit einem Fluchtversuch gerechnet hatte, aber Harry schien zu wissen, wann etwas aussichtslos war und verhielt sich ruhig. Abgesehen von einfachen Antworten sprach er mit niemandem, aber sogar das war ein Fortschritt über den Lily sich sehr freute.

Unsicher sah Lily sich in ihrem neuen Quartier um. Die Räumlichkeiten waren größer als sie erwartet hatte und sogar James war überrascht gewesen, dass diese Räume überhaupt existierten. Anscheinend hatten nicht einmal die Rumtreiber sämtliche Geheimnisse von Hogwarts entdeckt.

„Jack, wo willst du hin?", fragte Lily ihren Sohn, als dieser offensichtlich gerade beschlossen hatte sich davon zu schleichen.

„Rüber zu Aurora.", antwortete Jack prompt.

„Du weißt doch, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat ihr sollt nicht herumstreunen solange die anderen Schüler nicht da sind.", ermahnte Lily.

„Deswegen Streunern wir ja auch nicht herum.", antwortete Jack trotzig.

„Hast du alle deine Sachen ausgepackt?"

„Ja, aber was bringt das eigentlich? Ich zieh doch bald sowieso wieder in den Schlafsaal.", maulte Jack.

„Schon. Aber bis dahin musst du ja noch irgendwas anziehen, oder?", fragte Lily geduldig.

Jack grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und machte sich aus dem Staub. Lily seufzte leise. Die hecken etwas aus, dachte sie bei sich und beschloss später Sirius und James um Rat zu fragen.

„Wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert?", fragte Aurora ungeduldig, als Jack auf dem Astronomieturm eintraf. In den letzten drei Jahren war er ihr Lieblingsplatz geworden.

„Sachen auspacken und Mutter loswerden.", antwortete Jack knapp, „Ist Zari noch nicht da? Er hat die Wohnung schon vor Ewigkeiten verlassen."

„Erste Lektion für dich Jack: Versuche deine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.", ertönte plötzlich Zaris tiefe Stimme. Ruckartig wandte Jack sich um und starrte seinen großen Bruder mit großen Augen an. Er hätte schwören können, dass Zari noch nicht dagewesen war, als er den Turm betrat.

„Doch, er war vor dir da.", antwortete Aurora trocken und grinste dann schadenfroh.

Um seine Überraschung zu verbergen fragte Jack schnell: „Und, womit möchtest du gerne anfangen?"

Aurora war nicht sehr leicht zu beeindrucken und wenn sich es doch war, dann gab sie es nicht gerne zu, aber sie konnte nicht umhin Zari zu bewundern. Er hatte nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, dass er die meisten einfacheren Zauber nicht konnte, aber noch nie hatte Aurora jemanden gesehen, der so schnell und so diszipliniert lernte.

Zari lernte schnell und mit einem Durchhaltevermögen, dass sie nicht mal für Quidditch aufbrachte. Jack und sie waren sich jedenfalls einig, dass sie es schaffen würden Zari alles Notwendige beizubringen bis die Schule begann.

„In welches Haus möchtest du gerne?", fragte Aurora eine Woche später, als sie mit Zari und Jack malwieder auf dem Astronomieturm saß und die drei eine kleine Pause machten.

„Ist doch unwichtig.", antwortete Zari ruhig.

„Unwichtig?! Das Haus ist sogar sehr wichtig!", rief Jack entrüstet.

„Ich werde sowieso nicht lange hier bleiben."

„Immerhin ein ganzes Jahr.", gab Jack zu bedenken. Zari sah ihn schal von den Seite an, dann antwortete er: „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich solange hier bleiben werde? Selbst mit diesem Armband kann Dumbledore mich hier nicht ewig halten. Und mein Vater wird ebenfalls alles daransetzten mich zu befreien. Nur weil wir hier ein bisschen Spaß haben, heißt es nicht, dass ich nicht wieder nach Hause will."

Jack sah betreten zu Boden, doch Aurora nutzte die Gelegenheit um schnell zu fragen: „Nach Hause zu deiner Familie?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.", antwortete Zari beschwingt und stand auf, „Lasst uns weitermachen, wir wollen doch nicht so viel Zeit verplempern, oder?"

„Richtig.", sagte Jack traurig, „Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, die wir noch haben."

Als die drei am Abend in die Wohnung der Potters kamen, saßen dort schon Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Sirius und Phoenix und spielten ein Brettspiel, dass Jack nicht kannte.

„Hi Phoenix!", rief Aurora fröhlich, „Kommst du übers Wochenende zu Besuch?"

„Jepp.", antwortete Phoenix fröhlich, „Obwohl es nicht so einfach war hier her zugelangen."

„Hat Sirius dich denn nicht abgeholt?", fragte Jack stirnrunzelnd.

„Doch, aber diese Muggelabwehrzauber wirken trotzdem.", sagte Sirius grinsend, „Phoenix hat mir die ganze Zeit erzählt sie müsse dringend nach Hause, weil sie vielleicht vergessen hat den Herd abzustellen. Als ich nein sagte, hat sie sogar versucht mich zu schlagen."

Bei diesen Worten mussten alle grinsen und James sagte: „Phoenix hat uns ein Muggelspiel mitgebracht. Wollt ihr nicht mitspielen?"

„Klar!", riefen Jack und Aurora im gleichen Moment als Zari sagte: „Nein."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Lily, „Es wird bestimmt lustig."

„Ich gehe lieber ins Bett. Gute Nacht.", antwortete Zari schroff und verließ den Raum, während Aurora und Jack sich aufs Sofa setzen.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Mum. Er ist halt eher ein Einzelgänger.", versuchte Jack seine Mutter zu trösten.

„Einzelgänger?", fragte Tonks irritiert, „Er hängt doch den ganzen Tag mit euch zwei rum."

„Ja schon.", sagte Jack und fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl, „Vielleicht hat er sich einfach an uns gewöhnt."

„Er hat sich an alle, außer uns „gewöhnt"!", rief James bitter, „Mit Alea spielt er Schach, Gilly und Emma liest er vor… Nur mit uns er Erwachsenen hat er ein Problem."

„Nicht ganz.", sagte Remus, „Er redet mit Phoenix. Ich denke, er hat ein Problem mit uns, weil wir im Orden sind. Wir wussten doch vorher, dass er irgendwas gegen den Orden hat, das scheint sich nicht geändert zu haben."

„Ihr seid vielleicht einfach zu nett zu ihm.", schlug Aurora vor.

„Bitte was?", fragte Lily irritiert, „Zu nett?"

„Aurora hat Recht. Mit ihr hat Zari nur geredet, weil sie frech und dreist war. Und mit mir redet er erst, seit ich ihn angeschrienen habe.", meinte Jack nachdenklich.

„Wir sollen also unfreundlich und unhöflich sein?", fragte James skeptisch.

„Nein. Ihr dürft euch nur nicht alles gefallen lassen.", sagte Jack zuversichtlich.

Die restliche Zeit bis zum ersten September verging wie im Flug und ehe die Einwohner des Schlosses sich versahen, waren die Schüler zurück. Seit dem Abendlichen Gespräch war die Stimmung irgendwie eigenartig gewesen. Die Erwachsenen hatten tatsächlich begonnen Zari Paroli zu bieten, aber entgegen Jacks und Aurora's Annahme hatte es nichts gebracht. Jack vermutete, dass Zari's Abneigung gegen den Orden einfach zu groß war.

Endlich war es nun soweit, Jack saß neben Aurora am Gryffindortisch und wartete auf die Ankunft der Erstklässler und Zari's. Er war vor Lachen fast gestorben, als Zari ihm zähneknirschend erzählt hatte, dass er gemeinsam mit den Erstklässlern in die Große Halle kommen würde um in ein Haus zu kommen und Jack hielt es auch nicht für besonders klug von Dumbledore seinen Bruder dazu zu zwingen, aber Zari hatte wohl keine Wahl.

„Man, die werden jedes Jahr kleiner.", flüsterte Aurora entsetzt, als die Erstklässler verängstigt die Halle betraten.

„Nicht alle", antwortete Jack und konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als Zari als letztes die Halle betrat. Den Kopf hoch erhoben und die pechschwarzen Augen stur gerade ausgerichtet, sah er allerding so gefährlich aus, dass sonst keiner wagte zu lachen. Sofort begannen die Schüler aufgeregt zu tuscheln.

„Man", flüsterte Jack, „Das ist ein Anblick! Das kann ich ihm ewig vorhalten."

„Momentan sieht er nicht so aus, als würde er das besonders lustig finden.", flüsterte Aurora zurück, aber auch sie überlegte sich schon, wie man Zari wohl am besten damit aufziehen konnte.

Egal wie gefährlich Zari wirken konnte und was sie schon über ihn wussten, Angst hatten Jack und Aurora nicht vor Zari. Die beiden waren überzeugt, dass er ihnen nie etwas tun würde, was allerdings passieren würde, sollte einer der anderen Schüler ihm quer kommen… Daran mochte keiner von ihnen denken.

Einer nach dem anderen wurden die Schüler aufgerufen bis: „Potter, Harry!"

Augenblicklich wurde der Saal totenstill, als Zari mit unbewegter Miene nach vorne ging und den Sprechenden Hut entgegen nahm.

„Potter?", hörte Jack Jessica Kinley flüstern, „Ich dachte Jack wäre der älteste?"

„Nein, ist er nicht. Aber meine Mum hat mir erzählt, dass Harry Potter als Baby getötet wurde.", antwortete ihre beste Freundin Anne und starrte Zari mit offenem Mund an.

„Er sieht gut aus.", kicherte Jessica und Jack verdrehte genervt die Augen, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne richtete. Zari hatte mittlerweile den Hut auf dem Kopf und sah sich mit wachem Blick um, während er auf die Antwort des Hutes wartete. Es dauerte nur einen Moment bis der Hut den Mund öffnete und „Slytherin!" rief.

Während die Slytherins überrascht applaudierten stöhnte Jack entsetzt auf.

„Ach komm schon, das war doch zu erwarten.", sagte Aurora leise.

„Das heißt doch nicht, dass man nicht hoffen darf, oder?", antwortete Jack zerknirscht, während überall in der Halle ein ungläubiges Gemurmel ausbrach.

Ein Potter in Slytherin, das hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Draco Malfoy war ehrlich überrascht. Ein Potter in Slytherin? Wer hatte sich denn hier einen grausamen Scherz erlaubt?

Neugierig beobachtete die gesamte Halle wie Potter sich auf den Slytherintisch zubewegte und Draco beschloss, dass es wohl seine Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler der Siebtklässler war ihn willkommen zu heißen. Er forderte die anderen auf etwas zusammen zu rücken, hob den Arm und winkte Potter zu, der jedoch ignorierte ihn völlig und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches.

„Was fällt diesem Typen ein?", fragte Pansy schockiert.

„Dafür wird es Ärger geben.", zischte Draco wütend, „Was denkt der Kerl, wer er ist?!"

Während des gesamten Essens behielt Draco den neuen Einwohner seines Schlafsaales genau im Auge und als sie nach dem Essen alle in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren ging Draco zielstrebig auf Potter zu, als dieser gerade in den Schlafsaal gehen wollte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts.", sagte er knapp.

Einen Moment lang schien es, als wolle der Angesprochene überhaupt nicht reagieren, dann drehte er sich langsam um und musterte Draco kalt aus seinen schwarzen Augen.

Unwillkürlich schrumpfte Draco zusammen, als er das Gefühl bekam sein neuer Mitschüler würde ich analysieren.

„Lucius Malfoy's Sohn.", sagte er dann plötzlich. Es war keine Frage gewesen sondern eindeutig eine Feststellung.

„Ja, genau.", sagte Draco und gab sich plötzlich selbstsicher, „Du brauchst sicher ein bisschen Hilfe um zu erfahren, wie hier alles läuft. Ich kann dir da behilflich sein." Mittlerweile sah das gesamte Haus zu, als Draco dem Neuen die Hand entgegenstreckte. Einen kleinen Moment lang sah Potter die ausgestreckte Hand an, dann sagte er ruhig: „Nein."

Entgeistert starrten die Slytherins ihn an, als er sich umdrehte und Richtung Schlafsaal ging. Draco allerdings schäumte vor Wut. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Wie kannst du es wagen du kleiner…"

Noch bevor er allerdings seinen Satz beenden konnte flog er an die gegenüberliegende Wand während sein Zauberstab nutzlos davonflog. Bewegungsunfähig hing Draco in der Luft während Harry Potter seelenruhig auf ihn zutrat und es schaffte ihn von oben herab zu mustern, obwohl Draco über einen Meter in der Luft hing. Dann sagte er ruhig: „Wenn du nochmal sowas versuchst, dann bring ich dich um, verstanden?"

Seine Stimme war eisig und der Ton in dem er sprach machte klar, dass es keine bloße Drohung war sondern eine Tatsache.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Potter sich um und ging in den Schlafsaal, während sämtliche Schüler ihm angstvoll aus dem Weg sprangen. Als er den Raum dann verlassen hatte fiel Draco keuchend zu Boden. Ein Drittklässler sprach ehrfurchtsvoll das aus, was alle dachten: „Wow, er hat nicht mal seinen Zauberstab benutzt."


	11. Briefe von Daheim

Naja, das ging noch. Für meine erste Story hab ich weit über ein Jahr gebraucht und die hatte nur 23 Kapitel, nicht 23!

Kapitel 11

Briefe von Daheim

Die Nachricht von Draco's Niederlage verbreitete sich sogar für Hogwartsverhältnisse unglaublich schnell aus, was bedeutete, dass Jack schon davon hörte bevor er überhaupt seinen Schlafsaal verließ.

Natürlich war er schon am gestrigen Abend mit Fragen bestürmt worden, doch als er sagte, dass er zu müde sei hatten die anderen Jungen ihn zähneknirschend in Ruhe gelassen. Als Simon nun völlig Außeratem rein stürmte, war Jack klar, dass es mit seiner Ruhe endgültig vorbei war.

„Jack! Dein Bruder… er hat… voll cool…", begann Simon aufgeregt, doch Jack verstand kein Wort.

„Ganz ruhig, Mann. Was ist passiert? Atme erst mal durch.", sagte Jack und versuchte dabei seine Unruhe und Panik davor, das Zari bereits was angestellt haben könnte, zu verbergen. Simon holte tief Luft und sagte: „Dein Bruder hat gestern Abend Draco Malfoy entwaffnet, ihn gegen eine Wand fliegen lassen und gedroht ihn umzubringen, falls er ihm je wieder zu nahe kommt."

Jack spürte wie im die Knie weich wurden. „Oh, Scheiße!", fluchte er.

„Was ist? Das ist doch mega cool!", rief Simon, „Ich wette, die Slytherins haben jetzt so viel Angst vor ihm, dass sie dich auch in Ruhe lassen." Dabei grinste er Schadenfroh. Jack war allerdings alles andere als nach Feiern zu mute.

„Das ist nicht cool! Er handelt sich schon riesen Ärger ein, bevor die Schule überhaupt richtig los gegangen ist. Meine Eltern werden bestimmt platzen vor Wut.", antwortete Jack zerknirscht und überlegte bereits, was wohl Dumbledore dazu sagen würde, dass Zari einen Schüler bedroht hatte. Die anderen Schüler mochten das ja für cool gehalten haben, aber keiner von denen wusste, dass Zari nicht der Typ war, der eine leere Drohung aussprach.

„Beruhig dich! Malfoy hat es nicht gemeldet und sonst auch niemand. Selbst wenn die Lehrer davon erfahren, würde Malfoy es sicher abstreiten. Welcher Siebtklässler will schon zugeben zauberstablos fertig gemacht worden zu sein?", versuchte Simon Jack zu beruhigen.

Jack war allerdings noch immer nicht beruhigt. Wenn er es schon so früh erfahren hatte, wie lange würde es dann dauern bis sein Dad oder Sirius davon erfuhr?

Das neue Schuljahr begann für Draco Malfoy nicht so gut, wie er erwartet hatte. Seine Mitschüler mochten den Vorfall mit Harry Potter vielleicht für ziemlich lustig halten, aber Draco konnte diese Meinung nicht teilen. Denn er hatte seinen Mitschülern etwas Wichtiges voraus, Draco hatte in Potters Augen gesehen, als er die Drohung aussprach und in seinen Augen hatte keine Freude, kein Scherz gelegen. Das einzige was er sehen konnte war eiskalte Entschlossenheit. Draco glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass die Ankündigung ihn zu töten ein Scherz gewesen war. Nachdem Draco gestern seinen Eltern eine Eule noch schickte, war er schlafen gegangen. Es hatte bereits ein neues Bett im Schlafsaal gestanden und Potter schien zu schlafen, worüber Draco mehr als nur dankbar war. Und heute Morgen war der Neue schon lange weg, als Draco aufwachte.

Den ganzen Weg zum Frühstück musste Draco sich nun schon das Gerede und Gelächter der anderen Schüler anhören und seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Als er die Halle betrat, sah er sich automatisch suchend um und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass Potter sich neben seinen kleinen Bruder und dessen nerv tötende Freundin an den Gryffindortisch gesetzte hatte und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Offensichtlich war er schon fertig mit dem Essen.

Missmutig setzte Draco sich und begann zu essen, als plötzlich die Posteulen erschienen und er einen Brief erhielt, der mit der sauberen Handschrift seines Vaters adressiert war. Verdutzt löste Draco den Brief vom Bein seiner Eule, denn so schnell schrieb sein Vater normalerweise nicht zurück. Als er den Umschlag öffnete, fielen ein Brief und ein weiterer Umschlag heraus. Erst wollte Draco den zweiten Umschlag öffnen, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür lieber erst den Brief zu lesen, eine Entscheidung für die er wohl den Rest seines Lebens dankbar sein sollte.

Draco,

gerne würde ich deine Schulangelegenheiten besprechen, aber es gibt wichtigere Dinge. Dein neuer Mitschüler ist nicht der für den ihn alle halten. Mehr darf ich dir leider im Moment darüber nicht sagen, nur so viel: Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass du dich mit Harry Potter verstehst!

Bring ihn unter keinen Umstanden gegen dich auf und versuche dich mit ihm gut zu stellen. Werde ihm ein Freund, davon könnte nicht nur deine, sondern unser aller Zukunft abhängen.

Du bist für eine wichtige Aufgabe ausgewählt worden: Der zweite Umschlag ist für Harry Potter. Gib ihn ihm wenn euch niemand beobachtet und sobald er dir eine Antwort gibt schick sie an mich zurück. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe und das sie dir zufällt ist eine große Ehre.

Dein Vater

Entsetzt starrte Draco den Brief seines Vaters an. Was ging hier vor? Potter nicht der, der er zu sein vorgab?

Wenn sein Vater sagte, dass diese Aufgabe von höchster Wichtigkeit war, dann gab es dafür nur einen Auftraggeber: Den Dunklen Lord. Aber was wollte der Dunkle Lord von Harry Potter?

Draco fluchte laut, als ihm die wichtigste aller Fragen in den Sinn kam: Wie sollte er sich mit Potter anfreunden?

Ginny Weasley seufzte genervt, als ihr der neue Stundenplan ausgehändigt wurde. Ihre ersten Stunden dieses Jahr waren Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst, nicht dass sie diese Fächer nicht mochte, aber sie hätte viel lieber Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehabt um als eine der ersten zu erfahren, wie der neue Lehrer war. Außerdem ging ihr die Tatsache, dass es den ganzen Morgen schon nur ein Gesprächsthema gab, tierisch auf die Nerven. Hatten die Leute den nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über Harry Potter zu unterhalten? Augenscheinlich nicht.

Ginny blickte auf und fluchte leise. Es war der erste Schultag und sie war bereits spät dran. Hastig packte sie ihre Schultasche und rannte los, nur um dann plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenzuprallen. Ginny ging zu Boden und hört wie über ihr jemand genervt sagte: „Pass doch auf, Kleine!"

„Bitte?!Was fällt die eigentlich ein so mit mir zu reden?!", rief sie wütend, bevor sie ihr Gegenüber überhaupt sehen konnte und stand auf, nur um dann in Harry Potters schwarze Augen zu blicken. Überrascht stutzte sie.

„Was hast du gerade zu mir gesagt?", fragte Potter ruhig und musterte sie abschätzend.

Einen Moment zögerte Ginny, dann sagte sie: „Ich habe dich gefragt, was dir eigentlich einfällt so mit mir zu reden. Die anderen Schüler hier mögen ja Angst vor dir haben nur weil du Malfoy fertig gemacht hast, aber von so einem kindischen Verhalten lass ich mich bestimmt nicht einschüchtern."

„Du hast echt Mumm, Kleine. Die anderen Schüler hier verstecken sich schon hinter der nächst besten Säule, wenn sie mich kommen sehen.", antwortete Potter ruhig.

„Wenn die anderen Schüler kleine Weicheier sind, ist das ja nicht mein Problem.", antwortete Ginny trotzig und drehte sich um. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht beeilte würde sie bestimmt zu spät bei den Gewächshäusern sein. Sie war schon ein paar Schritte weit entfernt, als Potter plötzlich amüsiert sagte: „Du hast ne ganz schön große Klappe, Kleine. Pass bloß auf, damit bekommst du bestimmt noch mal ärger."

Ginny drehte sich um und wollte antworten, doch Harry Potter hatte sich bereits umgewandt und war verschwunden.

Als Draco das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betrat, sah er sich neugierig um, doch Harry Potter war anscheinend noch nicht da. Er hatte geplant sich neben den neuen Mitschüler zu setzen und sich für gestern Abend zu entschuldigen, doch daraus sollte wohl nicht werden. Potter kam als einer der letzten Schüler und als er den Raum betrat waren nur noch zwei Plätze frei. Anstatt sich aber auf den freigehaltenen Platz neben Draco zu setzten, ignorierte er dessen Rufe, ging schnurstracks an ihm vorbei und setzte sich in die erste Reihe neben Hermine Granger.

„Hat Potter sich gerade gegen dieses besserwisserische Schlammblut gesetzt?", fragte Blaise neben ihm entsetzt und musterte die beiden angeekelt.

„Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er keine Ahnung hat wer sie ist.", antwortete Draco. Wenn sein Vater wollte, dass er sich mit Potter anfreundete, dann musste er auch die anderen Slytherins dazu bekommen ihren neuen Mitschüler zu mögen. Im Moment schien er es ihnen jedoch nicht besonders einfach zu machen.

Überrascht fuhr Hermine zusammen, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte. Schon seit der ersten Klasse saß sie meisten alleine. In ihrem Schlafzimmer gab es nur drei Mädchen und da Parvati und Lavender im zusammen waren, war Hermine immer außen vor gewesen. Und mit den Jungs vertrug sie sich auch nicht besonders gut, da die sie für eine schreckliche Besserwisserin hielten und nur dann mit ihr redeten, wenn sie versuchen wollten Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben.

Als sich nun also jemand neben sie setzte, war Hermine mehr als überrascht. Sie blickte auf und sah sich dem neuen Slytherin gegenüber, Harry Potter.

„Hi.", sagte sie vorsichtig, „Du bist Harry, richtig? Ich bin Hermine." Dann streckte sie ihm hoffnungsvoll eine Hand entgegen. Harry musterte sie kurz, dann reichte er ihr seine Hand und sagte: „Freut mich sehr. Ich hoffe es ist ok, wenn ich hier sitze?"

„Klar!", antwortete Hermine fröhlich und blickte sich neugierig im Klassenraum um, „Achso, hattest wohl keine Lust neben Malfoy zu sitzen, was?"

„Ich kann seinen Vater nicht leiden.", antwortete Harry gewohnt knapp.

„Versteh ich gar nicht.", sagte Hermine mit offensichtlichem Sarkasmus, „Der ist doch so nett mit seinen tollen blonden Haaren!"

Plötzlich grinste Harry sie an und sagte: „Nenn mich besser Zari. Harry passt nicht zu mir."

„Ok…", sagte Hermine überrascht und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Professor Lupin den Raum betrat.

Jacks erster Schultag war die Hölle. Den ganzen Tag über erwartete er irgendwelche neuen Schreckensmeldungen über seinen großen Bruder zu hören, doch überraschender Weise war das einzige, was er zu hören bekam die Tatsache, dass Zari sich offensichtlich mit Hermine Granger angefreundet hatte. Darüber zerriss sich nun die ganze Schule das Maul, denn immerhin war Harry Potter ja in Slytherin und Hermine Granger war muggelstämmig. Jack konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis diesen Spinnern einfiel, dass Zari auch nicht reinblütig war? Immerhin war seine Mum auch muggelstämmig. Beim Mittagessen hatte Jack Zari nicht gesehen und er hoffte nun ihn nach dem Abendessen kurz sprechen zu können, bevor Zari wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurückkehrte.

„Diese Häusersache ist doch scheiße!", fluchte Jack laut.

„Was?", fragte Aurora ihn verwirrt, die ja von seinen Gedanken nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Wie was?", fragte Jack zurück, „Achso, ich dachte nur, es ist doch scheiße, dass wir uns abends nicht mit Zari unterhalten können, weil er in einem anderen Haus ist."

„Dann reden wir doch einfach jetzt mit ihm.", schlug Aurora vor und deutete nach vorne, wo Zari gerade die Treppe hinunter kam und sich offensichtlich prächtig mit Hermine unterhielt. Jack konnte gerade hören, wie Hermine sagte: „Und dann hat sie auch noch gesagt, dass man sie nur mit Salz aufhalten kann!"

Jack und Aurora blieben beide überrascht stehen, als sie hörten wie Hermine und Zari laut anfingen zu lachen. Noch nie hatte Jack Zari lachen hören. Grinsen, ja. Aber richtiges Lachen?

„Hey Zari! Wie war dein erster Schultag?", rief Aurora neben ihm und lief los. Zari drehte sich überrascht um und antwortete: „Oh hei, ihr seit's. Mein Tag war ganz ok. Und eurer?"

„Auch ganz ok, wenn man bedenkt, mir den ganzen Tag erzählt wurde wie heiß du bist und ich dann gefragt wurde, ob du Single bist.", antwortete Aurora fröhlich.

Zari stöhnte leise. „Und was hast du geantwortet?"

„Ich habe gesagt, du hättest ne Menge Freundinnen und sie sollen sich einfach mal an dich ran schmeißen, eine mehr oder weniger macht dir nichts.", antwortete Aurora ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Jack hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch Zari wurde tatsächlich blass.

„Du verarscht mich doch!", sagte er und klang dabei eher hoffnungsvoll als überzeugt.

„Wer weiß.", antwortete Aurora kryptisch.

„Es ist doch sowieso egal, was irgendjemand sagt, die werden dich trotzdem anbaggern ohne Ende.", fügte Hermine fröhlich hinzu.

Zari wandte sich um und sah seine neue Freundin entgeistert an. „das ist nicht lustig Hermine."

„Das war auch kein Witz.", sagte Hermine ernst und ging Richtung Halle. Die drei anderen folgten ihr und die vier unterhielten sich fröhlich, bis sie die Halle erreichten und Zari sich von ihnen trennen musste um zum Slytherintisch zugehen. Hermine jedoch setzte sich zu Jack und Aurora und schnell wurde den beiden klar, warum Zari sich mit ihr angefreundet hatte: Wenn man Hermine erst mal kannte war sie eigentlich ganz lustig und wenn Jack ehrlich war erinnerte Hermine ihn stark an seine Mum.

Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Draco versucht Harry alleine zu treffen, aber den größten Teil des Tages waren er und Granger unzertrennlich gewesen. Abends auf dem Weg zu Gemeinschaftsraum fand er ihn dann endlich.

„Harry! Warte kurz!", rief Draco, blieb schlitternd vor Harry stehen und begann in seiner Tasche zu kramen um den Brief zu finden.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry in gelangweilt.

„Ich suche in meiner Tasche nach…", wollte Draco gerade antworten, als Harry ihn unterbrach und kalt sagte: „Eigentlich meinte ich eher die Tatsache, dass du mit mir sprichst."

„Oh…", sagte Draco und wurde knallrot, „Ich… also… wegen gestern… ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen. Es war nicht so gemeint." Einen Moment lang hielt Draco inne und wartete auf eine Antwort, aber Harry blickte ihn nur weiterhin gelangweilt an und schien darauf zu warten, dass er fertig wurde. Da fand Draco endlich den Brief und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Mein Vater hat mir heute Morgen einen Brief geschickt und mich gebeten dir diesen zu geben. Wenn du eine Antwort schicken willst, dann gib sie mir einfach und ich schick sie dann an meinen Vater." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen packte Harry den Brief, wandte sich um, ging in die Richtung aus der er gerade gekommen war und ließ einen ziemlich perplexen Draco zurück.

„Der Tag fing schieße an, ging scheiße weiter und hört scheiße auf. Was sonst kann man sich noch wünschen?", grummelte Ginny deprimiert, als sie über das Schlossgelände Richtung See schlenderte. Gerade eben hatte sie einen Brief ihres Bruders Bill erhalten, in dem er sie darum bat in Harry Potters Nähe vorsichtig zu sein und auch wenn der Typ eindeutig ein arroganter Idiot war verstand Ginny eindeutig nicht, was ihren ältesten Bruder dazu veranlasst hatte sie ausdrücklich vor ihm zu warnen. Sie war es leid von ihrer ganzen Familie immer wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, immerhin war sie 16 Jahre alt. In einem Jahr würde sie volljährig sein und ihre Eltern und Brüder gaben ihr das Gefühl, sie wäre erst 6.

Gerade schob Ginny den letzten Busch zur Seite, als ihr klar wurde, dass dort schon jemand saß.

„Oh, hey. Tschuldigung, ich wollte sich nicht stören.", sagte sie eilig. Als sie sich wieder umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, sah sie, dass es Harry Potter war, der dort saß und seine Füße ins Wasser baumeln ließ. Anscheinend hatte er sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Er hatte ein Stück Papier in der Hand und starrte bewegungslos über den See.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Ginny was sie tun sollte, dann ging sie auf Harry zu und fragte vorsichtig: „Harry, bist du ok?"

Harry antwortete noch immer nicht. Vorsichtig legte Ginny ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Plötzlich sprang er auf, drehte sich um und hatte den Zauberstab schon auf Ginny gerichtet, bevor sie überhaupt geblinzelt hatte. Dann schien er zu erkennen wen er da vor sich hatte. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, drehte sich wieder Richtung Wasser, setzte sich und murmelte leise: „Ach du bist es."

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Ginny besorgt. Als sie Harry für einen kurzen Moment ins Gesicht gesehen hatte, hatte sie den Eindruck bekommen, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass Harry geweint hatte.

„Hast du schlechte Nachrichten erhalten?", fragte sie vorsichtig und deutete auf den Brief, den Harry noch immer in seiner Hand hielt.

„Nein.", antwortete er abweisend.

„Naja, wie auch. Dein ganze Familie ist doch sowieso hier in Hogwarts, oder?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah sie emotionslos an. Mit einem Mal wirkte er gar nicht mehr groß und gefährlich. Ginny wusste nicht genau wieso sie es tat, aber ohne nachzudenken setzte sie sich neben Harry an den See. Den ganzen Abend sprach keiner von ihnen mehr ein Wort. Sie saßen einfach nur da und hingen ihren eigenen trübsinnigen Gedanken nach.


	12. Eine Frage der Zeit

33 Kapitel + Epilog

Natürlich hab ich noch keine Fragen beantwortet, wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?!

Kapitel 12

Eine Frage der Zeit

„Remus? Ist alles ok?", fragte Tonks besorgt, als sie am Abend von der Arbeit kam. Sie hatte das Licht im Wohnzimmer angemacht und ihren Ehemann bewegungslos im Dunkeln sitzen sehen.

„Remus?", fragte sie erneut.

„Mh?", murmelte ihr Mann zurück.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie unruhig und setze sich neben ihm aufs Sofa.

„Ja, es geht mit gut.", antwortete dieser geistesabwesend.

„Was ist los?", hakte Tonks ungeduldig nach.

„Nichts.", war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.

„Ist dieses Nichts zufällig 17 Jahre alt, groß und hat schwarze Haare und Augen?"

Remus seufzte leise, dann nickte er.

„Wie ist deine erste Unterrichtsstunde mit Harry gelaufen?", wollte Tonks nun wissen.

„Er hat einfach nur da gesessen und zugehört.", gab Remus knapp zurück.

„Wo ist dann das Problem?", fragte Tonks irritiert.

„Hast du gehört was gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins passiert ist?", zum ersten sah Remus seine Frau nun direkt an.

„Ja, das halt wohl jeder. Aber dem Malfoyjungen ist doch nichts passiert.", entgegnete sie nervös.

„Was tun wir hier nur, Dora?", fragte Remus mit bedrückter Stimme.

„Was wir tun? Wir helfen Harry, Lily und James.", antwortete Tonks und sah ihren Mann dabei ungläubig an.

„Ja, wir helfen ihnen. Aber um welchen Preis?"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", rief Tonks entsetzt und sprang auf, „Wir reden hier von dem Sohn deiner Freunde, unserer Freunde! Von dem Baby, das du früher in den Schlaf gesungen hast!"

„Aber er ist kein Baby mehr! Er ist 17 Jahre alt und keiner von uns hat auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon wozu er fähig ist! Wir können ihn nicht einschätzen, Dora! Wir haben keine Möglichkeit ihn zu kontrollieren! Er hat Malfoy angegriffen und gedroht ihn zu töten, wie lange wird es dauern, bis jemand ihn genug nervt, dass er beschließt wirklich jemanden zu töten?!", rief Remus und sah seine Frau verzweifelt an.

„Harry ist doch nicht dumm! Er wird niemanden töten, die Konsequenzen wären zu…", noch bevor Tonks ihren Satz beenden konnte, unterbrach Remus sie und fragte plötzlich so leise, dass seine Frau ihn kaum verstand: „Welche Konsequenzen? Wir haben kein Druckmittel. Die einzige Möglichkeit ihn festzuhalten ist hier in Hogwarts. Was sollen die Lehrer denn tun? Hauspunkte abziehen? Das ist ihm bestimmt egal. Strafarbeiten? Die wird er einfach nicht machen. Und rausschmeißen kann Dumbledore ihn nicht."

„Hogwarts ist nicht der einzige sichere Ort und das weiß Harry auch. Wenn er zu weit geht, dann muss er nach Askaban und das wird ihn wohl abschrecken.", antwortete Tonks nervös.

„Ach wirklich? Als wir ihn festnahmen, da wollte er lieber nach Askaban gehen.", antwortete Remus ruhig.

„Er WOLLTE nach Askaban?", fragte Tonks entsetzt, „Wieso sollte er sowas wollen?"

„Ich habe einen Verdacht, aber sicher bin ich nicht.", gab Remus zu.

„Was für einen Verdacht?", fragte Tonks gespannt.

„Er hat sich von uns fangen lassen um nach Askaban zu kommen und von dort auszubrechen.", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

„Ausbrechen?! Niemandem ist das je gelungen!", antwortete Tonks ungläubig.

„Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal. 16 Jahre lang hat Voldemort Harry versteckt. Hätten wir ihn an das Ministerium übergeben, dann wäre allgemein bekannt geworden, dass Voldemort einen Sohn hatte. Und was würde passieren, wenn Voldemorts Sohn der erste Mensch ist, der jemals aus Askaban ausbricht, obwohl es doch unmöglich sein soll?", fragte Remus leise, „Was würde dann passieren, Dora?"

„Panik.", antwortete Tonks mit vor Entsetzten weit geöffneten Augen, „Es würde zu einer riesigen Panik kommen und jeder würde denken, dass Harry ein verdammt mächtiger schwarzer Magier ist."

„Ganz genau. Ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier, der an Voldemorts Seite kämpft. Ich vermute, dass ist der Grund warum Voldemort Harry so lange versteckt hat. Er wollte ihn fertig ausbilden um dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry seine mächtigste Waffe wird.", fuhr Remus fort.

„Aber was hält Harry dann davon ab, jemanden zu töten?", fragte Tonks und plötzlich spürte sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder richtige Angst in sich aufsteigen.

„Gar nichts.", antwortete Remus düster.

„Aber… Aber er hat unter Varitaserum gesagt, dass er keine Kinder töten würde!", rief Tonks und versuchte sich selbst mit diesem Gedanken zu beruhigen.

„Und was ist mit den Lehrern und uns?"

„Die sind alle fähig genug um sich zu verteidigen. Ich meine, die Lehrer werden sich doch gegen einen 17 jährigen wehren können. Und wir auch, die meisten von uns sind ausgebildete Auroren!", antwortete Tonks.

„Ja, genau wie Alastor, Kingsley und Frank.", sagte Remus tonlos, „Wir können nur hoffen und beten, dass Harry beschließt noch ein wenig hier zu bleiben. Und was das Schlimmste ist: Wir spielen hier mit Menschenleben und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand stirbt."

„Zari! Hey Zari, warte kurz!", rief Hermine atemlos, als sie ihrem neuen Klassenkameraden nach dem Frühstück aus der Großen Halle folgte.

„Oh, hallo. Ich hatte dich überhaupt nicht gesehen.", antwortete Zari während Hermine schlitternd neben ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Was hast du jetzt?", fragte er weiter und sah sie neugierig an.

„Alte Runen. Und du?"

„Verwandlung. Wird bestimmt lustig.", antwortete er und grinste sie fröhlich an.

„Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass du irgendwas ausheckst?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch zurück.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Gedanken?", gab Zari mit gespieltem Ernst zurück.

„Ich habe dieses Grinsen mehr als einmal bei deinem Bruder gesehen und das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen.", antwortete Hermine und musterte Zari kritisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest.", sagte Zari und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Ja klar.", fuhr Hermine sichtbar skeptisch fort, „Nicht mein Problem. Dein Vertrauensschüler ist Malfoy."

Jetzt lächelte auch Hermine und sagte: „Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob du schon mit dem Aufsatz für Lupin angefangen hast."

„Nein.", sagte Zari ruhig.

„Wollen wir dann heute Abend in der Bibliothek daran arbeiten?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein.", antwortete Zari erneut, doch als er Hermines verletzte Miene sah, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu machen."

„Was?! Wieso nicht?", rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Wenn ein Lehrer Hausaufgaben aufgibt, dann musst du sie auch machen, das ist wichtig!"

„Wieso?", wiederholte Zari.

„Weil… Naja… Weil es um deine Noten, deine Zukunft geht!", stotterte Hermine.

„Für das was ich machen werde, brauche ich keinen Schulabschluss.", meinte Zari leise.

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte Hermine und sah ihr Gegenüber herausfordernd an.

„Das erzähl ich dir wann anders.", antwortete Zari und lächelte traurig.

„Ok", sagte Hermine mit enttäuschter Stimme, „dann mach ich es halt allein."

„Wieso willst du überhaupt mit mir zusammenarbeiten?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ganz ehrlich? Du kennst Professor Lupin und… naja, dein Vater ist Auror. Ich dachte vielleicht hast du ja Ahnung von den unverzeihlichen Flüchen.", flüsterte Hermine nervös.

Einen Moment lang musterte Zari Hermine, dann sagte er: „Na gut. Wir können zusammen daran arbeiten. Allerdings verstehe ich sowieso nicht, warum ihr sowas in der Schule lernen müsst. Außerhalb dieser Mauern herrscht Krieg, ihr werdet alle noch früh genug Erfahrungen mit den Unverzeihlichen machen. Das ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Dein Vater will, dass wir nett zu Potter sind?", fragte Pansy mir angeekelter Stimme und sah Draco kritisch an.

„Hat er gesagte wieso?", fügte Blaise neugierig hinzu, als Draco zustimmend nickte.

„Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass ich Potters Briefe weiterleiten soll, dass der Auftrag von höchster Stelle kommt und das es für uns alle besser wäre, wenn wir uns mit ihm anfreunden.", antwortete Draco und sah dabei genauso ratlos aus, wie seine Freunde.

„Vielleicht ist er ein Spion für den Dunklen Lord.", flüsterte Pansy mit vor Aufregung gerötetem Gesicht.

„Wohl kaum. Wenn er spionieren sollte, dann hätte er wohl alles daran gesetzt nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen. Das ist doch ein bisschen auffällig.", antwortete Blaise abfällig.

„Was denn dann?", fragte Pansy gereizt.

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie einige der Lehrer ihn ansehen? Und die Geschichte, dass er zuhause unterrichtet wurde? Das passt doch alles nicht zusammen. Irgendwas Großes und Wichtiges geht hier vor.", antwortete Blaise.

Draco nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Ich werde meinem Vater schreiben. Vielleicht bekomme ich noch irgendwas aus ihm raus und wenn nicht, dann müssen wir halt selbst versuchen Antworten zu bekommen. Jemand wird einen Fehler machen und etwas ausplaudern, das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Alice Longbottom seufzte leise, als sie Hogwarts betrat. Seit Jahren war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch trieb sie die Einsamkeit zurück. Seit Neville in die Schule zurückgekehrt war und sie Frank verloren hatte, war es einfach zu still zu Hause gewesen und sie brauchte dringend jemanden mit dem sie reden konnte. Als sie am Quartier der Potters angekommen war holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte, nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Alice stand Alea Potter gegenüber.

„Hallo Alea, ist deine Mum da?", fragte Alice und blickte hoffnungsvoll an der Neunjährigen vorbei.

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber sie kommt bestimmt bald wieder. Komm doch rein.", antwortete Alea und trat zur Seite.

„Danke Kleine.", antwortete Alice und trat ist Wohnzimmer. Kaum hatte sie sich neben Alea aufs Sofa gesetzt, als die gegenüberliegende Tür aufgerissen wurde und Gilly hereingestürmt kam.

„Hilfe, Tante Alice! Hilfe!", rief sie und stürmte auf sie zu.

Reflexartig sprang Alice auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und stellte sich schützend vor die beiden Mädchen, als eine junge Frau Gilly folgte und rief: „Versteck dich ruhig Gillian Isabelle Potter, ich krieg dich schon und dann geht es ab in die Badewanne!" Dann prallte sie plötzlich zurück und starrte Alice an.

„Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie hier?!", verlangte die Unbekannte zu wissen und musterte Alice abschätzend.

„Mein Name ist Alice Longbottom. Ich bin eine Freundin von Lily.", antwortete Alice herausfordernd, „Und wer sind Sie?"

„Phoenix Wimsey, Sirius' Freundin. "

„Achso.", sagte Alice, entspannte sich und ließ den Zauberstab sinken, „Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Überreaktion, aber wenn jemand Hilfe schreit…"

„Kein Problem. Dafür habe ich völliges Verständnis. Möchten Sie einen Tee, während Sie warten?", fragte Phoenix freundlich, „Dann retten Sie auch Gilly noch für einen Moment vor der Badewanne."

„Bitte Tante Alice. Bitte, bitte!", bettelte Gilly und blickte Alice mit ihren dunklen Augen flehentlich an.

„Das wäre wunderbar.", antwortete Alice lächelnd.

„Danke!", rief Gilly, umarmte Alice und lief gemeinsam mit Alea aus dem Raum.

Die beiden Frauen blickten den Kindern einen Moment lang lächelnd nach, dann gingen sie in die Küche und Phoenix machte sich daran Tee zu machen.

„Wohnen Sie jetzt hier?", fragte Alice neugierig und musterte die junge Frau interessiert, als sie summend durch die Küche huschte.

„Oh nein, ich komme nur zu Besuch vorbei, wenn ich frei habe. Wohnen könnte ich hier auch überhaupt nicht. Wie soll ich denn von hieraus zur Arbeit kommen?"

„So wie die anderen auch.", antwortete Alice irritiert.

Phoenix lächelte leise und antwortete: „Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin keine Hexe."

Überrascht starrte Alice sie an. Dann sagte sie: „Ich verstehe, das wäre in der Tat ein Problem. Es ist bestimmt sowieso nicht einfach für Sie, mit so vielen Magiern zusammen zu sein, wenn Sie selbst keine Magie anwenden können, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist etwas eigenartig, weil ich so viele Dinge nicht verstehe. Die Märchen, die Bücher, die Musik, dass alles kenne ich ja überhaupt nicht. Aber Sirius hat mir einen CD-Player mitgebracht, den Arthur Weasley so verzaubert hat, dass er auch in Hogwarts funktioniert."

„Wirklich? Haben Sie ihn hier? Ich würde zu gerne mal Muggelmusik hören! Wenn ich nämlich ehrlich bin, habe ich genauso wenig Ahnung von Muggeln.", antwortete Alice aufgeregt.

„Gerne!", rief Phoenix erfreut und holte ein Gerät aus dem Nebenraum, dass Alice noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ich mache einfach mal eines meiner Lieblingslieder an, wenn das ok ist?", fragte Phoenix hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich", sagte Alice und wartete gespannt.

Als die ersten Töne der Melodie erklangen, gefror das Lächeln auf Alices Gesicht und ein Schauer durchlief sie.

„Ich kenne dieses Lied.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Phoenix sie kaum hörte. Angespannt saß sie da und starrte auf den CD-Player bis die Zeilen erklangen, die sie wohl nie vergessen würde:

„I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold"


	13. Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert

Natürlich ist es verwirrend, dass Zari Muggelmusik hört... so soll es doch auch sein^^ Das war kein Versehen, sondern pure Absicht

Kapitel 13

Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert…

„Ich denke ich muss euch etwas sagen.", sagte Alice schwermütig und sah die Rumtreiber ernst an.

„Ist alles ok?", fragte Lily besorgt, „Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen!"

„Ich… Ja, es ist alles ok.", antwortete Alice nervös und blickte hilfesuchend zu Phoenix hinüber, die ihr ermutigend zunickte. „An dem Abend der großen Ordenssitzung bin ich doch nach oben gegangen um nach Emma zu sehen, aber…"

„Aber was?", fragte James besorgt.

„Es war schon jemand da. Harry.", fuhr Alice schnell fort und als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, legte sich unheilvolles Schweigen über den ganzen Raum.

„Bitte was?", fragte Lily mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

„Harry war schon da. Er sang Emma in den Schlaf.", antwortete Alice mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Wieso hast du uns das damals nicht erzählt?", fragte James vorwurfsfall, „Wird hätten das damals wirklich gebrauchen können, als Harry noch mit niemandem redete."

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich es nicht gesagt habe. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als wäre es was Privates und ich wollte es nicht ausposaunen. Irgendjemand hätte Harry bestimmt darauf angesprochen und ich hatte einfach das Gefühl ich würde ihn damit dem Orden zum Fraß vorwerfen. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass z.B. Sturgis ihn danach fragt.", flüsterte Alice und sah Lily entschuldigend an.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Lily knapp und musterte Alice mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen, „Warum erzählst du es dann jetzt?"

„Weil ich die ganze Zeit versucht habe herauszufinden, was für ein Lied das war. Ich habe alles durchgesucht, fast jeden gefragt. Keiner kannte es. Bis heute."

„Heute?", fragte Remus überrascht, „Du hast es heute wieder gehört?"

„Ja.", sagte Alice knapp.

„Wo?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Hier. Phoenix hat es mir vorgespielt.", gab Alice nervös zurück.

„Phoenix?", fragte Sirius überrascht und wandte sich zu seiner Freundin um. „Seit wann hörst du denn magische Musik?"

„Gar nicht.", entgegnete Phoenix heiter, „Es war ein Muggellied."

Daraufhin starrten sie alle ungläubig an. „Was?", fragte James verstört, „Bist du sicher?"

„Ganz bestimmt.", antwortete Phoenix, „Es ist eins der Lieblingslieder meiner Mutter."

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Woher sollte Harry ein Muggellied kennen?!", rief Tonks und lachte dabei nervös. Auch die anderen blickten sie ratlos an. Phoenix zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Fragte nicht mich. Woher sollte ich sowas wissen?"

„Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass es genau dieses Lied war?", fragte Remus und musterte Alice.

„Ganz sicher. Ich würde dieses Lied in tausend Jahren nicht vergessen.", versicherte Alice.

„Was uns mit der Frage zurücklässt, wie Voldemorts Sohn dazu kommt, Muggellieder zu singen.", sagte Sirius und erntete von den anderen ebenfalls ratlose Blicke.

Draco hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Er musterte Potter, der ein Paar Reihen vor ihm saß nervös und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein neuster Mitschüler etwas vor hatte. Harry hatte seine Augen auf Professor McGonagall geheftet und schien nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Das Schlimmste war allerdings der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Draco einfach nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war als hätte jemand ein Feuer darin entzündet, das jetzt drohte auszubrechen.

Professor McGonagall erklärte gerade, wie man ein normales Tier in fertiges Essen verwandelte, was naturgemäß vor allem Gregory Goyle zu interessieren schien.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Teller vor sich und sprach laut und deutlich: „Bestia et Cibus."

Nichts passierte. Einen Moment lang starrte Draco seine Lehrerin ungläubig an, bevor ihm klar wurde, was gerade passiert war. Professor McGonagall blickte ebenfalls ungläubig auf ihren Teller, dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte es erneut, wieder ohne Erfolg. Mittlerweile hatte einige Schüler ihren Schreck überwunden und begannen verhalten zu kichern, als ihre Lehrerin mit immer schmaler werdenden Lippen die Zauberformel wieder und wieder sprach und noch immer nichts passierte.

Draco blickte sich neugierig um, bis sein Blick an der einzigen Person im Raum haften blieb, die sich nicht verunsichert umblickte: Harry Potter.

Harry saß noch immer völlig ruhig dar und blickte Professor McGonagall mit dem gleichen dunklen Feuer in den Augen an, wie schon zuvor. Auch Professor McGonagall hatte mittlerweile Harrys eigenartiges Verhalten bemerkt und fragte mit sonderbar gepresster Stimme: „Mr. Potter, was tun Sie da?"

„Wo tue ich was?", fragte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene zurück.

„Mein Zauber. Was haben Sie angestellt?"

„Ich?!", rief Harry entrüstet, „Wieso glauben Sie, dass ich so etwas tu könnte?"

„Weil Sie der einzige sind, der nicht überrascht zu sein scheint und weil Sie…", bei diesen Worten brach Professor McGonagall abrupt ab und blickte sich rasch um, als wolle sie etwas überprüfen, dann fuhr sie ruhiger fort: „Und weil schon Ihr Vater und Ihr Bruder in diese Richtung unangenehm aufgefallen sind."

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht das war, was McGonagall eigentlich hatte sagen wollen und als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm klar, dass hier viel mehr gesagt worden war, als er und seine Mitschüler verstanden hatten.

Ruckartig stand Harry auf: „Das bezweifle ich stark.", sagte er leise und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück das Klassenzimmer.

„Wie war Verwandlung?", fragte Hermine neugierig, als sie sich neben Zari in der Bibliothek niederließ.

„Kurz.", antwortete Zari abwesend, während er eins seiner Bücher durchblätterte.

„Kurz?", fragte Hermine irritiert, „Hat McGonagall euch früher gehen lassen?"

„Nein. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr."

Hermine blinzelte. Dann sagte sie tonlos: „Du hattest keine Lust mehr."

„Genau.", antwortete Zari fröhlich. In diesem Moment kam Draco Malfoy von hinten an den Tisch herangetreten und sagte in seinem gewohnt genervten Ton: „Wieso hängst du denn mit DER rum, Harry? Du solltest lieber bei deinesgleichen sitzen."

„Mittläufern?", fragte Zari zuckersüß und sah Malfoy aus so großen Augen an, dass Hermine unwillkürlich lachen musste.

Malfoy wurde knallrot und fuhr wütend zu ihr herum: „Was gibst da zu lachen, du wertlose kleine…" Weiter kam er nicht, da Zari aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Verschwinde Malfoy, sofort! Ich habe dich einmal gewarnt und das werde ich nicht wieder tun. Wenn du Hermine auch nur noch einmal ansiehst, werde ich meine Drohung wahr machen und sei versichert, dass mein Zauberstab hierbei nur zur Zierde dient."

Hastig blickte Hermine zwischen Zari und Malfoy hin und her. Plötzlich war die Furcht, die von Malfoy ausging fast körperlich spürbar und zum ersten Mal sah Hermine, dass das Armband an Zaris rechtem Handgelenk aufglühte.

„Eigenartig.", murmelte sie leise und beschloss später danach zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, als Madame Pince plötzlich aus einer Regalreihe heraustrat und mit schriller Stimme fragte: „Was soll das? Keine Duelle in meiner Bibliothek! Was fällt euch ungezogenen, kleinen…", in dem Moment als Madame Pince Zari genauer musterte, brach sie ihren Redeschwall ab und ihre Kinnlade sackte hinunter. Einen Moment lang starrte sie Zari an, wie ein erschrecktes Reh, dann machte sie einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wieder hinter einer Regalreihe.

Sprachlos starrte Hermine ihr nach. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Sie wandte sich wieder zu Zari um, nur um festzustellen, dass Malfoy offensichtlich die Ablenkung genutzt hatte um zu verschwinden und Zari sich wieder gesetzt hatte, um an seinem Aufsatz zu arbeiten.

In den nächsten fünf Minuten konnte Hermine kaum ihren Blick von Zari wenden, als sie darüber nachdachte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Dann sagte sie leise: „Zari, kann ich dich was fragten?"

Zari blickte geistesabwesend von seinem Buch auch und fragte: „Huh?"

„Wieso willst du mit mir befreundet sein?"

„Wieso nicht?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Die meisten hier halten mich für eine grauenhafte Besserwisserin und reden nur mit mir, wenn sie was wollen. Also warum redet du mit mir?", fragte Hermine und versuchte dabei nicht durchblicken zu lassen, wie wichtig ihr diese Frage war.

„Ich war schon immer gut darin Menschen zu durchschauen und ich rede gerne mit intelligenten Leuten. Als ich dich gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass wir uns eine nette Zeit machen könnten. Und…", betreten brach er plötzlich ab.

„Und du könntest damit Leute wie Malfoy verärgern.", führte Hermine seinen Satz zu Ende.

„Ja, das auch. Aber jetzt denk bloß nicht, dass ich nur mit dir befreundet sein will, weil deine Eltern Muggel sind!"

„Wenn du so gerne mit intelligenten Leuten redest, warum bist du dann nicht in Ravenclaw?", hakte Hermine nach und konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Zari lächelte sie charmant an und sagte: „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich gerne mit intelligenten Menschen zu tun habe, nicht das ich selbst einer bin."

Jack konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass heute sein Tag gewesen war. Erst hatte Zari schon wieder Ärger gemacht und dann hatte er sich auch noch den ganzen Tag mit Auroras neuem Freund abgeben müssen, der zwanghaft versucht hatte nett zu ihm zu sein. Gegen Abend hatte er sich dann kurzerhand auf den Astronomieturm verdrückt und sich fest vorgenommen bis zur Nachtruhe hier zu bleiben um dem glücklichen Pärchen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Hey Kleiner, was ist los?", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm. Erschreckt fuhr Jack hoch, nur um sich dann wieder auf die Brüstung zu setzten, als er seinen großen Bruder erkannte.

„Ach du bist es.", murmelte er abwesend.

„Wow", sagte Zari mit übertrieben verletzter Miene, „Ich bin echt schon freundlicher begrüßt worden. Sicher, auch unfreundlicher, aber auch wirklich schon freundlicher."

„Tschuldigung.", nuschelte Jack halbherzig, „Das war heute einfach nicht mein Tag."

„Ach echt? Wenn soll ich umbringen, damit er besser wird?"

Bei diesen Worten musste Jack unwillkürlich lachen, doch dieses Lächeln blieb ihm nur Augenblicke später im Hals stecken, als ihm bewusst war, dass das in Zaris Fall nicht unbedingt ein Scherz war.

„Es fing damit an, dass ich mir Sorgen machen musste, weil du mal wieder Ärger bekommen hast.", antwortete er daher in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall.

„Wer hat Ärger bekommen?", fragte Zari überrascht und ließ sich neben Jack nieder, „Ich sicherlich nicht."

„Wie schaffst du es nur immer mit allem davon zu kommen?", seufzte Jack.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Es kommt immer auf die Erwartungen an, die Leute an dich haben. Bei dir erwarten die Lehrer, dass du ungefähr einmal in der Woche irgendwas anstellst, deswegen werden sie dich härter bestrafen, wenn es öfter passiert. Von mir erwarten alle, dass ich in der nächsten Stunde jemanden umbringe, deswegen werden sie mich auch nicht für Kleinigkeiten wie Lehrer zu ärgern bestrafen. Die haben viel zu viel Angst, ich könnte völlig austicken.", antwortete Zari grinsend.

„Wieso hört sich das bei dir so positiv an?", fragte Jack belustigt.

„Es gibt da ein Muggelsprichwort, das perfekt zu mir passt: Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt sichs völlig ungeniert!", antwortete Zari beschwingt.

„Und was war jetzt dein anderes Problem?", fragte er weiter.

„Ach… Aurora hat einen neuen Freund und der ist… nett.", antwortete Jack schwermütig.

„Wieso hört sich dieses Wort bei dir nur so negativ an?", sinnierte Zari.

„Es ist nur… Er ist die ganze Zeit furchtbar nett zu mir. Fragt mich nach Hobbies, Lieblingsfächern und … ach egal!", sagte Jack frustriert.

„Ich könnte ihm ein bisschen Angst einjagen, damit er aufhört so unerhört freundlich zu sein!", rief Zari und konnte dabei vor Lachen kaum noch an sich halten.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", rief Jack wütend.

„Du hast Recht.", antwortete Zari geschäftsmäßig, „Wenn jemand anderes mit dem Mädchen zusammen ist, auf das man steht, dann ist das wirklich nicht lustig."

„Was?! Ich steh doch nicht auf Aurora!", rief Jack entrüstet.

„Klar.", antwortete Zari skeptisch.

„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, sie ist meine beste Freundin. Da ist nicht mehr!"

„Klar.", wiederholte Zari nur.

„Ach halt die Klappe.", zischte Jack.

„Wer ist der Typ denn? Kenn ich ihn vielleicht?", hakte Zari nach.

„Ganz bestimmt sogar. Er ist in deinem Jahrgang. Neville Longbottom."


	14. Wir brauchen mal Hilfe

Ach Imo, langsam hab ich das Gefühl wir befinden uns in einer echten Unterhaltung, du schreibst eine Review und ich antworte hier. Wenn ich mit der Story fertig bin wird mir echt was fehlen^^

Kapitel 14

Wir brauchen mal Hilfe

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", stöhnte Ron und fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch seine ohnehin schon völlig zerzausten Haare.

Neville nickte zustimmend und murmelte: „Professor Lupin ist wirklich die Oberhärte. Wie sollen wir das bis morgen nur schaffen?!" Er blickte auf und sah in die amüsierten Gesichter seiner Freundin Aurora und ihres besten Freundes Jack.

„Was ist?", fragte er irritiert.

„Remus würde euch nie etwas aufgeben, was ihr nicht schaffen könntet.", antwortete Aurora und wechselte einen schadenfrohen Blick mit Jack. Ein plötzlicher Stoß Eifersucht durchfuhr Neville, als er die beiden beobachtete. Er hatte vorher gewusst, dass Aurora viel Zeit mit ihrem besten Freund verbrachte und wenn dieser beste Freund ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, dann hätte er auch kein Problem damit gehabt, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann traute er Jack Potter nicht über den Weg.

Jack war nett, daran zweifelte Neville keine Sekunde und er hatte sich wirklich bemüht sich mit dem Jüngeren anzufreunden, aber nie konnte er das Gefühl ganz abschüttelt, dass Jack mehr von Aurora wollte, als nur Freundschaft.

„Wenn ihr nicht weiter wisst, dann fragte doch jemanden, der die Hausaufgaben schon hat.", schlug Jack gerade vor, während er seiner Dame befahl Auroras Springer zu schlagen.

„Wen denn?", fragte Ron gereizt, „Die anderen wollen es heute Abend machen und da können Neville und ich nicht, weil wir Training haben."

„Ich weiß jemanden der es schon hat.", flötete Aurora und ihre Augen glitzerten schalkhaft.

„Wirklich?! Wer?", riefen Neville und Ron aufgeregt.

„Zari.", antwortete Aurora leichthin und sah grinsend zu, wie das Lächeln aus den Gesichtern der beiden Siebtklässler verschwand.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Ron entsetzt, „Du willst, dass wir einen Slytherin um Hilfe bitten?"

„Was hat seine Hauszugehörigkeit mit der Qualität seiner Hausaufgaben zu tun?", fragte Jack pikiert.

„Das hat er nicht gemeint, Mann. Es ist nur… naja, dein Bruder ist nicht gerade für seine Freundlichkeit bekannt.", versuchte Neville es vorsichtig auszudrücken.

„Oh, er kann sehr nett sein. Zu Leuten, die er mag.", antwortete Aurora und sah Neville auffordernd an, „Wieso fragt ihr ihn nicht einfach mal."

„Weil er uns nicht mag.", entgegnete Ron knapp.

„Euch vielleicht nicht, aber mich.", sagte Aurora freundlich, „Und du, Neville, bist mittlerweile seit drei Wochen offiziell mit mir zusammen, also kannst du ihn auch ruhig um Hilfe bitten. Immerhin ist er der Patensohn meines Vaters."

„Ganz genau. Wahrscheinlich haben dein Vater und er sich verschworen mich auszuschalten.", grummelte Neville.

„Sei nicht albern.", lachte Aurora, „Mein Vater mag dich."

„Vielleicht hat er mich mal gemocht. Bevor ich anfing mit seiner einzigen Tochter auszugehen!"

„Ach Unsinn, mein Dad ist cooler als das."

„Klar, wahrscheinlich hält er mich für viel zu alt.", entgegnete Neville düster.

„Du bist zweieinhalb Jahre älter als ich. SEINE Freundin ist 14 Jahre jünger als er. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich da ein Urteil erlauben kann.", antwortete Aurora gut gelaunt.

„Egal Leute, könnten wir wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren? Unsere Hausaufgabe.", warf Ron genervt dazwischen.

„Richtig.", sagte Aurora geistesabwesend, „Geht und fragte Zari. Jetzt."

„Wohin denn? Sollen wir in den Kerker marschieren und uns zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins durchfragen?", fragte Ron eindeutig sarkastisch.

„Klar, du Intelligenzbestie.", antwortete Aurora im gleichen Tonfall, „Oder du gehst einfach in die Bibliothek und suchst da nach ihm."

„Woher weißt du, dass er da ist?", fragte Neville skeptisch.

„Weil Hermine nicht hier ist, also sitzen sie wahrscheinlich irgendwo zusammen rum und lästern über Rons mangelnde Intelligenz.", entgegnete sie und lächelte engelsgleich.

„Ich halte das noch immer für eine ganz bescheuerte Idee.", flüsterte Ron, als er und Neville die Bibliothek auf der Suche nach Harry Potter durchstreiften.

„Was sollte ich denn machen?", murmelte Neville zurück, „Aurora erzählen, dass ich ihren Vorschlag voll scheiße finde und dann Jack sagen, dass ich seinen Bruder für einen bösartigen Verrückten halte?"

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich nicht mal halb so gefährlich gewesen, wie Harry Potter um seine Hausaufgaben zu bitten!", zischte Ron.

„Ach ja? Dann kennst du Aurora nicht, wenn sie richtig wütend ist!", entfuhr es Neville.

„Oh guck, da sind sie.", sagte Ron plötzlich freudlos und deutete auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek. Harry und Hermine hatten es sich offensichtlich gemütlich gemacht und lasen beide. Nervös traten die beiden Jungen an den Tisch heran und warteten bis Harry aufsah. Nichts passierte. Als Neville sich verhalten räusperte, hob Hermine den Kopf, blickte die beiden an und sagte desinteressiert: „Oh… Hallo Jungs."

„Hi.", antworteten beiden gleichzeitig. Harry reagierte noch immer nicht.

„Ähm… Harry?", versuchte Neville es noch einmal und warf Ron einen mahnenden Blick zu, als dieser anfing nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Als Harry wieder nicht reagierte und Hermine sich verhaltend grinsend wieder ihrer Lektüre zuwandte zückte Neville seinen letzten Trumpf: „Jack und Aurora haben uns zu dir geschickt."

Quälend langsam ließ Harry sein Buch sinken und sagte: „Haben sie das? Warum sollten sie wohl sowas tun?"

„Weil sie wissen, dass wir verzweifelt sind.", antwortete Ron in brünstig.

„Aha. Dann schicken sie euch also zu mir, weil ich herzensgut bin?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

Neville beschloss diesen Satz zu ignorieren und lieber gleich zur Sache zu kommen: „Egal. Also… Ron und ich, wir haben ein Paar Probleme mit unseren Hausaufgaben für Lupin und hatten gehofft du könntest uns vielleicht helfen."

Neville brach ab und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch Harry musterte ihn nur weiterhin mit unbewegter Miene.

„Also, ähm, kannst du uns helfen?", fragte Ron barsch.

„Wieso macht ihr es nicht heute Abend?", wandte Harry ein.

„Weil wir Quidditchtraining haben und das Spiel gegen Slytherin diesen Samstag ist.", entgegnete Ron sofort und erst im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass das vielleicht nicht das beste Argument war, wenn man mit einem Slytherin sprach.

„Ich soll euch also meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben lassen, damit ihr mehr Zeit habt zu trainieren, nur um dann mein Haus zu schlagen.", stellte Harry klar, „Wieso sollte ich sowas denn tun?"

„Weil Draco Malfoy Kapitän der Slytherins ist und du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst, während Aurora und dein kleiner Bruder im Team von Gryffindor sind.", erwiderte Neville ernst. Einen Moment lang sah Harry Neville an ohne auch nur zu blinzeln, dann sagte er: „Alles klar. Ich bin einfach zu gut für diese Welt."

Hermine schnaubte laut und sagte: „Auf jeden Fall! Du bist so großzügig, dass es eigentlich verboten gehört. Man sollte dir einen Merlins Orden verleihen für all deine guten Taten."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch.", erwiderte Harry ernst, „ich habe schon mehrfach an Minister Crouch geschrieben, aber irgendwie scheinen meine Eulen nie anzukommen."

Mit zunehmendem Unbehagen beobachteten Neville und Ron den Schlagabtausch zwischen Hermine und Harry. Noch nie hatten sie einen von den beiden so gelöst erlebt.

Neville räusperte sich vernehmlich, als Hermine erneut zu einer Antwort ansetzte und die beiden drehten sich gleichzeitig wieder um.

„Richtig.", murmelte Harry, während er in seiner Tasche kramte und Neville seine Hausaufgaben in die Hand drückte, „Falls euch jemand aus meinem Haus fragte, dann…"

Ron unterbrach ihn und sagte augenrollend: „Dann werden wir die Klappe halten und keinem erzählen, dass du uns geholfen hast."

„Falsch. Dann werdet ihr jedem erzählen, dass ich EUCH meine Hausaufgaben gegeben habe, während ich die anderen zum Teufel gejagt habe.", entgegnete Harry und begann wieder zu lesen. Nachdem Neville und Ron einen Moment lang verdattert dastanden, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass Harry sie augenscheinlich gerade entlassen hatte, also trollten sie sich eilig und kehrten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Hey Phoenix?", fragte Sirius leise, als er neben seiner Freundin im Bett lag.

„Mh?", erwiderte sie schläfrig.

„Bevor ich es vergesse: Kannst du mir vielleicht ein Paar Muggelsüßigkeiten besorgen?"

„Was?", murmelte Phoenix schon fast wach.

„Naja, Lollies, Zitronenbrausebonbons, sowas eben.", flüsterte Sirius.

„Wofür brauchst du die denn?", fragte sie nun hellwach.

„Für Dumbledore zu Weihnachten. Er steht auf sowas."

„Ernsthaft? Auf die Idee wäre ich nie gekommen.", sagte Phoenix überrascht.

Sirius gluckste vergnügt: „Oh doch, er ist verrückt danach. Sogar seine Passwörter sucht er danach aus."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Das sind doch viel zu einfache Wörter.", rief Phoenix entsetzt.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte Sirius fröhlich, „Die meisten Zauberer haben keine Ahnung von Muggeldingen oder glaubst du etwa Harry wird jemals darauf kommen, dass das Passwort zu seinem Armband „Erdbeerweingummi" ist?"

Auch Phoenix lächelte jetzt. „Nein, vermutlich nicht."

Plötzlich sah sie ihren Freund nachdenklich an und fragte: „Was macht ihr eigentlich mit Harry, wenn dieses letzte Schuljahr um ist? Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht ewig in Hogwarts behalten."

„Das haben wir auch nicht vor.", antwortete Sirius schwermütig, „Wir hoffen, dass er bis dahin freiwillig bei uns bleiben wird."

„Ist das denn realistisch?" hakte Phoenix vorsichtig nach.

„Wieso nicht?", erwiderte Sirius trotzig, „Voldemort hat ihn seinen Eltern weggenommen. Er gehört eigentlich zu uns, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das erkennt."

Doch Phoenix wirkte noch immer nicht überzeugt. „Habt ihr irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht?"

„Naja, er kommt manchmal hier in die Wohnung um mit den Mädchen zu spielen, aber mit uns Erwachsenen redet er noch immer kaum. Eigentlich gar nicht."

„Muss schwer für Lily und James sein.", seufzte Phoenix und kuschelte sich enger an Sirius, „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass alles irgendwie wieder gut wird."

„Das wird es. Das wird es ganz bestimmt.", versicherte Sirius ihr und löschte das Licht, doch auch lange nachdem Phoenix eingeschlafen war, lag er noch wach und fragte sich, ob er damit wirklich Recht hatte.

„Ähm Luna, du weißt aber schon, dass du keine Schuhe anhast, oder?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig und blickte auf die geringelten Socken ihrer etwas exzentrischen Freundin.

„Ja, meine Schuhe waren heute Morgen alle verschwunden.", antwortete Luna träumerisch.

Ginny seufzte leise. „Weißt du wer das gewesen ist?", fragte sie mit kaum unterdrückter Wut.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", entgegnete Luna abwesend.

„Das finde ich nicht!", rief Ginny wütend, „Wir sollten was unternehmen!"

„Und was?", fragte Luna interessiert.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht…", suchend schweifte Ginnys Blick durch die Große Halle, bis er an der einzigen Person im ganzen Raum hängen blieb, vor der eindeutig alle Schüler Respekt hatten. Zari.

„Ich habe da eine Idee.", murmelte Ginny langsam, „Komm mit."

Und Schnurstraks gingen die beiden Mädchen auf den Slytherintisch zu, wo Zari gerade mit dem Essen fertig war und aufstand.

„Hallo Zari, hast du vielleicht einen Augenblick Zeit für uns?", fragte Ginny forsch.

„Wieso?", fragte Zari misstrauisch.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe.", entgegnete Ginny knapp.

„Was ist denn diese Woche nur los?", murmelte Zari irritiert und ging aus der Halle ohne zu warten ob die beiden Mädchen ihm folgten, dann blieb er am Eingang zu den Kerkern stehen und drehte sich wieder um.

„Also?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Das hier ist meine Freundin Luna Lovegood. Luna, das ist Zari.", stellte Ginny die beiden einander vor.

„Freut mich.", sagte Luna ruhig. Zari musterte sie abschätzend von oben bis unten, dann sagte er nur: „Hübsche Socken."

„Danke.", erwiderte Luna offensichtlich erfreut.

„Genau darum geht's.", fuhr Ginny unbeirrt fort, „Ein Paar der Schüler halten es offensichtlich jedes Jahr für lustig Luna ihre Sachen zu klauen."

„Sie geben sie dann am Ende des Schuljahres zurück.", fügte Luna noch hinzu.

„Und… was soll ich dagegen tun?", fragte Zari langsam.

„Keine Ahnung!", rief Ginny hitzig, „Irgendwas! Die meisten hier haben doch panische Angst vor dir, kannst du das nicht mal für gute Zwecke nutzen?"

„Bin doch nicht die Wohlfahrt.", schnaubte Zari, drehte sich um und verschwand in den Kerker ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

„Schön!", zischte Ginny wütend. Dann würde sie sich eben was Besseres einfallen lassen müssen.

Am folgenden Samstag war dann der große Tag da. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, das erste Spiel der Saison und die Erwartungen waren groß. Ausnahmsweise hatten sich alle Schüler gleichzeitig zum Frühstück versammelt um dann gemeinsam zum Spielfeld zu gehen und die Halle war zum Bersten gefüllt. Das Frühstück war gerade in vollem Gange, als plötzlich das Tor geöffnet wurde und Zari hereintrat. Das allein war noch nicht ungewöhnlich, er kam meistens wann er wollte, doch als er dann geradewegs am Slytherintisch vorbeiging verstummten die Gespräche der Schüler und auch der Lehrer. Die ganze Schule sah irritiert zu, wie Zari sich dem Ravenclawtisch näherte, sich kurz umblickte und sich dann neben Luna Lovegood auf eine Bank fallen ließ.

„Morgen Luna. Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte er in normaler Lautstärke, doch die Halle war mittlerweile so ruhig geworden, dass seine Stimme laut und deutlich zu vernehmen war.

„Ganz gut.", antwortete Luna so ruhig, als wäre dieses Gespräch total normal.

Zari warf einen Blick unter den Tisch und sagte dann: „Schicke Schuhe, neu?"

„Ja, hat Daddy mir geschickt.", antwortete Luna glücklich.

„Man, wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der es gewagt hat, dir deine Sachen weg zu nehmen, dann kann er was erleben. Ich bin wirklich richtig sauer.", sagte Zari düster und nahm sich Bratkartoffeln von Lunas Teller. Einige der Schüler begannen sich nervöse Blicke zuzuwerfen und noch bevor der Tag zu Ende war, tauchten Lunas verschwundene Sachen wie von Zauberhand wieder auf. Wortwörtlich.

„Hey Zari.", sagte Ginny zwei Tage später, als sie ihn vor einem Klassenzimmer abfing, „Ich habe schon länger versucht mit dir zu sprechen, aber dich nie erwischt."

Zur Antwort nickte Zari nur und wandte sich um.

Später würde Ginny nie sagen können, was sie dazu brachte das zu tun, aber ohne sich bewusst dazu entschieden zu haben trat sie auf Zari zu, küsste ihn auf die Wange und rannte weg bevor er eine Gelegenheit bekam irgendwie zu reagieren.


	15. Familie

Tja ja, jetzt geht's erst richtig los! Ob es eine gute Idee war oder eher nicht... wirst du ja sehen

Kapitel 15

Familie

In den folgenden Wochen verfiel Hogwarts in eine gewissen Routine: Jack ging Neville aus dem Weg, Draco schickte Briefe zwischen Harry und seinem Vater hin und her, die Erwachsenen versuchten Harry dazu zu bekommen mit ihnen zu reden, Aurora überredete Neville und Ron immer öfter dazu Zeit mit Zari und Hermine zu verbringen (Was Zari sich nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt gefallen ließ) und Ginny ging Zari aus dem Weg, weil sie nicht wusste, was er zu ihrem Kuss zu sagen hatte.

Erst einige Tage vor Weihnachten fasste Lily all ihren Mut zusammen und fing ihren ältesten Sohn auf dem Weg zum Frühstück ab.

„Harry! Harry, hast du vielleicht einen kleinen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Widerwillig drehte Harry sich zu ihr um: „Was gibt's?"

„Es geht um Weihnachten.", beeilte sich Lily zu versichern, „Ich wollte wissen, ob es etwas gibt, das du dir wünscht."

„Weihnachten? Ist das dein Ernst?", rief Harry zornig.

„Ich… Ja, wieso nicht?", stotterte Lily überrascht.

„Was genau bringt dich denn auf den Gedanken, dass ich irgendwas von DIR zu Weihnachten will?", schrie Harry und wandte sich wütend ab.

„Denkst du denn, dass das alles leicht für UNS ist?!", schrie Lily ihm hinterher, „Ich weiß, dass es hart für dich ist, aber für uns ist es auch nicht so einfach. Aber immerhin versuchen wir es, im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Was versucht ihr?", fragte Harry leise, „Ihr sperrt mich in eine Schule, verhindert dass ich alle meine Kräfte einsetzten kann und lasst nicht zu, dass ich wieder nach Hause zurückkehre. Soll ich darüber glücklich und dankbar sein?"

„Wir versuchen alles wieder hinzukriegen. Wir wollen, dass alles wieder so wird, wie es eigentlich sein sollte, wie es richtig ist.", antwortete Lily nun mit Tränen in den Augen, „Voldemort hat dich uns weg genommen, aber du gehörst zu uns! Alles was wir wollen, ist eine Chance."

„Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht.", antwortete Harry mit trauriger Stimme, „Es geht nicht um meinen Vater und auch nicht um euch. Ich mit 17 Jahre alt, ich gehöre zu niemandem mehr. Nicht zu ihm und nicht zu euch. Es sollte meine Entscheidung sein, wohin ich gehe und was ich tu, aber alle Welt scheint zu glauben, dass sie für mich entscheiden müssen. Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich: Ihr seid auch nicht besser als mein Vater." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ eine weinende Lily zurück.

„Freust du dich schon auf Weihnachten?", fragte Tonks Phoenix fröhlich und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, während sie geistesabwesend über ihren Babybauch strich.

„Ja, sehr.", antwortete Phoenix träumerisch, „Weihnachten ist eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten an denen meine Mum selbst kocht."

„Wer kocht denn sonst? Dein Dad?", fragte Tonks und musterte ihr Gegenüber neugierig. Obwohl sie Phoenix nun schon ein paar Monate kannte, wusste sie noch immer nicht sehr viel über sie.

„Nein.", antwortete Phoenix und begann bei dem Gedanken laut zu lachen, „Ich denke nicht, dass mein Vater jemals gekocht hat! Meine Eltern haben eine Haushälterin, die sich um alles kümmert. Nur am Heiligabend machen wir immer alles selbst. Essen, Tischdecken, Abwasch, alles eben."

„Dann fährst du also am Heiligabend zu deinen Eltern?", fragte Tonks irritiert, „Ich dachte du feierst hier mit uns?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", sagte Phoenix überrascht, „Nicht, dass es nicht lustig wäre mit euch, aber eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vor."

„Oh, ich dachte ich hätte Sirius mit Lily darüber reden hören. Da habe ich mich wohl verhört.", beeilte sich Tonks zu versichern, als sie sah, dass Phoenix verärgert ihr Gesicht verzog.

„Klar.", sagte sie leise, „Da hast du dich sicher verhört."

Sirius lächelte als er am Mittag nach Hause zurückkehrte und Phoenix mit Emma spielend im Wohnzimmer vorfand. Trotz all der schrecklichen und anstrengenden Dinge, die in den letzten Monaten geschehen waren, musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Zeit, die er mit Phoenix verbrachte eindeutig zu den besten Momenten zählte.

„Hallo Schatz.", sagte er und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss, während Phoenix weiterhin Bauklötze stapelte.

„Hi.", erwiderte sie mit seltsam gepresst klingender Stimme.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

Einen Moment lang antwortete Phoenix nicht, dann fragte sie leise: „Hast du Lily erzählt, ich würde Weihnachten hier verbringen?"

„Ja. Wieso?", antwortete Sirius verwirrt.

„Du hast mich überhaupt nicht danach gefragt. Du bist einfach davon ausgegangen, dass ich hierbleiben würde.", flüsterte sie.

„Dann willst du nicht mit uns feiern?"

„Darum geht es nicht!", rief Phoenix plötzlich aufgebracht und setzte Emma ins Laufgitter.

„Okay…", sagte Sirius vorsichtig, „Worum geht es dann?"

„Du hast nicht mal gefragt! Du bist einfach davon ausgegangen, dass ich hier feiern wollte!"

„Entschuldige, ich dachte wir wollten Weihnachten zusammen mit der Familie feiern.", entgegnete Sirius etwas ungehalten.

„Mit DEINER Familie wolltest du feiern, nicht mit meiner! Dein ganzes Leben dreht sich um deine Freunde und die Kinder und das ist ja auch ok, aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass es mir genauso geht!"

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht!", schrie Sirius zurück, „Ich dachte es läuft ganz gut mit uns und ich dachte du magst die anderen."

„Natürlich mag ich sie, sehr gern sogar, aber… Was ist mit meiner Familie? Meinen Eltern, meinem Bruder, meiner Schwester und meinen Nichten?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch immer nicht worauf du hinaus willst.", antwortete Sirius hitzig.

„Seit Monaten habe ich dich nur gesehen wenn du mich vorher abgeholt hast. Das kann doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen!", rief Phoenix verzweifelt.

„Das muss es doch auch nicht. Wir können doch auch zusammen ziehen.", sagte Sirius plötzlich wieder ruhig.

„Zusammenziehen? Wohin?", fragte Phoenix herausfordernd.

„Na, hierher.", antwortete Sirius als wäre die Antwort doch offensichtlich.

Plötzlich sah Phoenix traurig aus. „Genau das habe ich gemeint.", sagte sie dann leise, „Es geht immer darum mit deinen Freunden zusammen zu sein. In deinem Leben ist überhaupt kein Platz für mich."

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", rief Sirius entsetzt.

„Ach ja? Hast du dich mal gefragt, wie ich hier leben soll?", fragte Phoenix resigniert. Ratlos hob Sirius die Schultern, noch immer verstand er nicht worauf seine Freundin hinaus wollte.

„Ich kann nicht in Hogwarts leben.", erklärte sie traurig, „Ich kann nicht selber her kommen oder gehen. Ich kann nicht arbeiten, nicht einkaufen, ich könnte nicht einmal meine Freunde oder meine Familie besuchen. Ich müsste mein ganzes Leben aufgeben um an einen Ort zu gehen, an den ich nie ganz gehören kann."

„Phoenix…", begann Sirius entsetzt, musste dann allerdings abbrechen, weil er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Traurig lächelte sie ihn an, dann sagte sie: „Ich geh ein bisschen spazieren. Es kann ein paar Stunden dauern." Und bevor Sirius antworten konnte, war sie bereits durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Sirius, kommst du mit zum Essen?", fragte Lily, als sie selbst sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

„Kann ich nicht. Phoenix ist noch nicht zurück.", antwortete er geistesabwesend ohne aufzublicken.

„Oh, wo ist sie?", fragte Lily überrascht. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass Sirius Phoenix wieder nach Hause gebracht hatte.

„Spazieren.", sagte Sirius knapp.

„Spazieren? Seit wann? Du sitzt doch schon seit mindestens vier Stunden hier!", entgegnete Lily alarmiert.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Bist du sicher, dass ihr nichts passiert ist?", hackte Lily zunehmend besorgt nach.

„Sie ist nur spazieren. Was soll da schon passieren?", fragte Sirius tonlos.

„In Hogwarts. Ohne Zauberstab. Is das dein Ernst?", rief Lily entgeistert.

„Ihr ist schon nichts passiert. Sie weiß wo sie lang gehen kann und wo nicht."

„Sirius…", begann Lily, doch er unterbrach sie: „Sie ist nur spazieren Lily, es geht ihr gut!"

„Na wenn du meinst.", antwortete Lily noch immer nicht überzeugt, „Aber wenn sie heute Abend noch nicht zurück ist, dann sag Bescheid und wir gehen sie suchen."

„Was ist denn mit Sirius los?", fragte James seine Frau, als die beiden es sich nach dem Abendessen auf eine Couch fallen ließen.

„Ärger mit Phoenix.", seufzte Lily.

„Oh nein!", stöhnte James, „Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke, die beiden kriegen das wieder hin.", antwortete Lily zuversichtlich.

„Ach echt? Das hast du bei Sofie auch gesagt.", antwortete James düster.

„Das war was anderes. Ich habe nicht glaube können, dass sie ihr Kind zurück ließ. Das war offensichtlich ein Irrtum.", seufzte Lily, dann änderte sie das Thema: „Ich habe vorhin mit Harry gesprochen. Wegen Weihnachten."

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte James neugierig.

„Ähm… Irgendwie sind wir von dem Thema abgekommen. Er… er war ziemlich aufgebracht.", entgegnete Lily mit abwesendem Blick.

„Aufgebracht? Über die Frage, was er sich zu Weihnachten wünscht?", fragte James überrascht.

„Ja, er…", Lily brach ab und warf ihrem Mann einen nervösen Seitenblick zu, bevor sie fragte: „Denkst du wir tun das Richtige?"

James wandte sich um, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können, bevor er fragte: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ist es richtig, dass wir ihn dazu zwingen hier zu bleiben?", sagte Lily leise.

„Natürlich ist es richtig. Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen!", antwortete James und erschauerte schon bei der Vorstellung genau das zu tun.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen. Sprachlos starrte James sie an.

„Ich meine, er ist 17 Jahre alt, er weiß, dass wir seine Eltern sind, aber es ist ihm egal. Wir können ihn hier doch nicht ewig festhalten."

„Lily…", begann James entsetzt, doch seine Frau unterbrach ihn.

„Er hat gesagt, wir seien nicht besser als Voldemort. Wir würden ihm ein Leben aufzwingen, das er nicht will. Er meinte er sei Volljährig und er müsse allein seine Entscheidung sein." Lily weinte nun so stark, dass James sie kaum verstand.

„Aber wenn wir das tun, wenn wir ihn gehen lassen, dann kehrt er zu Voldemort zurück. Und der nächste, der ihn schnappt wird ihn dann dem Ministerium übergeben.", flüsterte James verzweifelt.

„Dann ist es aber seine Entscheidung. Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Harry hat sich fangen lassen. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass das noch mal passiert?", erwiderte Lily.

„Wenn wir ihn gehen lassen und er zu Voldemort zurückkehrt, dann bringen wir damit alle in Gefahr! Er könnte dann wieder hinter uns allen her sein. Wie sollen wir das den anderen erklären? Wir erklären wir z.B. Alice, dass wir den Mörder ihren Mannes gehen gelassen haben?", sagte James und blickte Lily fragend an.

„Aber vielleicht passiert das ja gar nicht! Vielleicht wird er freiwillig bleiben, wenn er begreift, dass wir wirklich nur das Beste für ihn wollen!", rief Lily hoffnungsvoll, „Er und die Kleinen verstehen sich so gut und er hat sich mit einer Schülerin angefreundet. Vielleicht wird ja alles gut."

„Das wäre großartig, Lily, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das funktioniert.", versuchte James ihr klar zu machen.

„Ich aber schon!", rief Lily aufgebracht, „Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden und hören, was er dazu sagt." Lily sprang auf um ihr Vorhaben sogleich in die Tat umzusetzen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Jack hereinstürmte. Er war totenblass und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Jack!", rief James und stürmte auf seinen Sohn zu.

Jack starrte ihn aus großen Augen an und brachte kein Wort heraus, plötzlich murmelte er so leise, dass seine Eltern ihn kaum verstanden: „Tot. Er ist tot."


	16. Kathryn & Salazar

Ich danke euch allen für eure tollen Reviews! Wenn das so weiter geht werden wir diese Woche bestimmt noch fertig!

Kapitel 16

Kathryn & Salazar

„Erbärmlich. Jämmerlich. Genau das ist es.", brummte Jack und starrte auf das Schlossgelände von Hogwarts hinaus. Er versteckte sich mal wieder vor Aurora und Neville, mittlerweile hatte er das Gefühl mehr Zeit auf dem Astronomieturm, als im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen.

„Vielleicht hat Zari ja Recht.", seufzte er, „Vielleicht will ich wirklich mehr von ihr."

Diesen Gedanken bereute er allerdings sofort wieder, als er vor seinem inneren Auge schon sah, was Aurora dazu sagen würde. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich entsetzt und würde sich von ihm fernhalten, danach würde es zwischen ihnen nie wieder normal sein und er hätte nicht nur das Mädchen verloren, in das er sich verliebt hatte, sondern auch seine beste Freundin.

Gerade beschloss er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zukehren, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Ohne auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken rannte er in die hintere Ecke des Turmes und warf sich den Tarnumhang seines Vaters über, den er sich „geborgt" hatte, als er anfing seine Abende hier zu verbringen. Er schaffte es gerade noch, bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde und niemand anderes als der Schulleiter den Raum betrat.

„Shit!", fluchte Jack in Gedanken. Auf dem Astronomieturm zu sein war verboten, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit.

Dumbledore betrat den Raum, blickte kurz auf seine Uhr und drehte sich dann einmal um sich selbst. Für einen kurzen Moment war Jack sicher, dass Dumbledore ihn direkt ansah und etwas sagen wollte, doch gerade in diesem Moment waren erneut Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick auf Jacks Ecke drehte sich Dumbledore wieder der Tür zu, gerade rechtzeitig um Zari hereinstürmen zu sehen.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Jack davon überzeugt Dumbledore überrascht zu sehen, als er sagte: „Mr. Potter, also habe ich Ihnen diesen ominösen Brief zu verdanken?"

„In der Tat.", antwortete Zari gelassen und zu seinem großen Entsetzten sah Jack, dass Zari seinen Zauberstab locker in der rechten Hand trug.

„Und welchem Umstand verdankte ich dieses abendliche Treffen, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Zari antwortete nicht, er hob nur seinen Zauberstab und deutete damit direkt auf Dumbledores Herz.

„Was soll denn das, mein Junge?", entgegnete dieser, „Sie können mich nicht töten, dass wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich. Und tief in Ihrem Inneren wollen Sie es auch gar nicht."

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", fragte Zari spöttisch uns Jack sah seine schwarzen Augen blitzen. „Tu etwas!", schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „Tu etwas oder Zari tut etwas dummes!"

„Sie können mich nicht töten, weil das Armband Sie daran hindert schwarze Magie auszuüben und eine andere Möglichkeit einen Zauberer wie mich zu töten haben Sie nicht. Und außerdem denke ich nicht, dass Sie sich diese Sache wirklich überlegt haben.", antwortete Dumbledore noch immer mit selbstsicherer Stimme.

„Nicht genau überlegt?", lachte Zari. „Nein.", dachte Jack entsetzt, „Das ist nicht mehr Zari, das ist nicht mein großer Bruder. Das ist Lord Salazar, Anführer der Todesser, Mörder und einer der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt.

„Denken Sie wirklich ich hätte mir das nicht genau überlegt?", noch immer lachte er auf so kalte Art, dass es Jack eiskalten den Rücken hinab lief.

„Ich hatte über drei Monate Zeit um mir alles ganz genau zu überlegen."

„Ach, Sie wollen mir also erzählen, dass Sie in all der Zeit, die Sie mit Ihren Geschwistern oder Miss Granger verbracht haben insgeheim überlegt haben, wie Sie mich töten können? Das glaube ich nicht.", stellte Dumbledore ruhig klar.

Wieder lachte Salazar freudlos: „Sie dummer alter Narr! Denken Sie wirklich, nur weil ich mit ein paar Kindern spiele, Hausaufgaben mache und Slytherins ärgere ändern Sie wer ich bin?!"

„Machen Sie keine Dummheit, Harry. Sie haben sich hier so gut eingelebt. Werfen Sie nicht alles weg indem Sie völlig sinnlos auf mich los gehen. Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab runter und gehen Sie wieder ins Bett, dann wird niemand jemals hiervon erfahren.", redete Dumbledore auf ihn ein und ging mit erhobenen Händen einen Schritt weiter auf Salazar zu.

„Sie haben hier kaum Ärger gemacht, sich eingelebt und Freunde gefunden. Werfen Sie das nicht weg.", wiederholte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Natürlich habe ich das! Wie sonst konnte ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie aufhören ständig ein Auge auf mich zu haben?", sagte Salazar ruhig und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, als für einen kurzen Moment ein überraschter Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht trat.

Dieser seufzte leise und sagte: „Sie wollten also nur Zeit gewinnen um Ihren Plan auszuführen."

„Nicht ganz.", entgegnete Salazar und musterte Dumbledore abfällig, „Es hätte alles anders laufen können. Hätten Sie mich nach Askaban geschickt, dann wäre alles anders gelaufen, aber nein, Sie mussten mich ja nach Hogwarts bringen. Sie haben das alles selbst zu verantworten."

„Und jetzt was? Sie töten mich und verschwinden von hier? Zurück zu Voldemort?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ja, so in etwa.", antwortete Salazar gelassen.

„Verdammt, warum ziehst du deinen Zauberstab nicht?!", dachte Jack verzweifelt.

„Dabei haben Sie dann wohl eine Sache vergessen.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „Das Armband. Nur das Passwort kann es entfernen und das wissen nur sehr wenige Menschen. Keiner von denen wird Sie freiwillig frei lassen, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Mein Vater hat Recht. Sie sind zu Vertrauensseelig.", sagte Salazar achselzuckend und dann sagte er ruhig und gelassen, als hätte er es schon tausendmal getan: „Avada Kedavra."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Jack wie grünes Licht Dumbledore in die Höhe hob, dann fiel er herab als wäre er eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchtrennt worden waren.

„Mh", murmelte Salazar und blickte geringschätzig auf den toten Schulleiter zu seinen Füßen hinab, „Das war leicht."

Jack war unfähig sich zu bewegen, jede Faser seines Körpers schrie, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte. Albus Dumbledore konnte nicht tot sein, das war einfach nicht möglich! Er war der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, niemand konnte ihn töten! Jack wollte schreien, wollte sich auf seinen Bruder stürzen und ihn anflehen zu sagen, dass das alles nicht wahr war, ein grausamer Scherz, eine Halluzination. Doch stattdessen blieb er genau da, wo er war, bewegte sich nicht und starrte ohne zu blinzeln auf die grausame Szene vor ihm.

Salazar beugte sich nach vorne und fühlte Dumbledores Puls, dann richtete es sich wieder auf und rief: „Er ist tot. Du kannst jetzt raus kommen. Wir sollten uns beeilen von hier zu verschwinden, bevor jemand nach uns sucht."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte eine Stimme, die Jack nur zu gut kannte, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Jack war endgültig davon überzeugt, dass das nur ein böser Traum sein konnte.

„Natürlich bin ich sicher. Du auch?", fragte Salazar besorgt. „Wenn du jetzt mit mir kommst, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

„Und was soll ich tun? Etwa hier bleiben?", fragte Phoenix ungehalten, „Es wird nicht lange dauern und der ganze Orden wird wissen, was du getan hast. Und dann werden sie auch ganz schnell auf mich kommen. Wer sonst hätte die das Passwort verraten?"

„Wie du meinst.", seufzte Salazar und sah plötzlich wieder wie Zari aus, jedes bösartige Glitzern war aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, „Ich hatte nur den Eindruck gewonnen, dass du recht glücklich mit Black warst."

„Das mit uns würde nie funktionieren.", seufzte Phoenix leise, „Seine Familie ist ihm wichtiger als alles andere. Und in der Zwischenzeit habe ich meine im Stich gelassen."

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen.", wiederholte Zari leise und legte Phoenix beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter, dann trat er nach vorne an die Brüstung und murmelte laut und deutlich: „Morsmordre."

Eine grüne Wolke stieg aus seinem Zauberstab in den Himmel hinauf. Von seinem Platz aus konnte Jack zwar nicht sehen was draußen am Himmel geschah, doch er wusste, dass nun das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts in den Himmel hinaufstieg.

„Schnell jetzt.", sagte Zari und breitete die Arme aus. Mit einem geübten Satz, als hätten sie es schon hunderte Male geübt, sprang Phoenix auf seinen Rücken und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Zari packte seinen Zauberstab fester, stieg auf die Brüstung hinauf und sprang mit Phoenix auf seinem Rücken.

Als Jack sah, wie die beiden in den sicheren Tod stürzten stürmte er plötzlich vorwärts, an Dumbledores Leiche vorbei und starrte in die kalte Dezembernacht hinaus. Undeutlich konnte er sehen, wie Zari und Phoenix fliegend wie ein großer Vogel in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

„Was? Wer ist tot?!", rief James entsetzt und starrte seinen Sohn entgeistert an.

„Noch immer schien Jack Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben sich auf seinen Vater zu konzentrieren, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Sirius, Remus und Tonks rein kamen.

„Hey.", sagte Sirius nervös, „Phoenix ist noch immer nicht zurück. Helft ihr mir suchen?"

Bei diesen Worten drehte Jack plötzlich um und begann hysterisch zu lachen.

„Jack?", fragte Sirius verwirrt und starrte dann in die kalkweißen Gesichter seiner besten Freunde, „Was ist hier los?"

„Sie sind weg.", sagte Jack noch immer lachend, „Du brauchst nicht nach ihr zu suchen. Sie ist weg."

„Jack, was ist passiert?", fragte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen und setzte ihren noch immer hysterisch lachenden Sohn auf die Couch. Dann drückte Tonks ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand und alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Jack nahm einen tiefen Schluck, dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Phoenix hat Zari frei gelassen. Er hat Dumbledore getötet und dann sind sie gemeinsam weggeflogen."

Bei diesen Worten schien alle Luft aus dem Raum zu weichen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, nur Sirius flüsterte immer wieder leise ein Wort vor sich hin: „Nein. Nein. Nein."


	17. Schuld

Für die von euch, die der Name des letzten Kapitels verwirrt hat: Kathryn ist Phoenix' richtiger Name.

Also Imo, ich will ja nicht Schuld an deinen Entzugserscheinungen sein:

Kapitel 17

Schuld

Albus Dumbledore ermordet!

Am gestrigen Abend gab das Ministerium offizielle den Tod von Albus Dumbledore bekannt. Zu den genauen Umständen wollte Zaubereiminister Crouch noch keine Angaben machen, aber Gerüchten zu folge handelt es sich bei dem Mörder um niemand anderen als Lord Salazar, den Ziehsohn von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Augenscheinlich lebte Lord Salazar die letzten drei Monate als Harry Potter in Hogwarts und ging dort zur Schule. Seit Monaten gab es bereits Gerüchte um seine Existenz, aber bis gestern Abend wurde nichts offizielle bestätigt, allerdings wird mittlerweile davon ausgegangen, dass Salazar nicht nur für den Tod von Albus Dumbledore, sondern auch für die Tode von dreien der besten und bekanntesten Auroren: Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Frank Longbottom verantwortlich ist. Zur Stunde fahndet das Ministerium mit allen Mitteln nach Salazar und bittet die Bevölkerung darum Ruhe zu bewahren.

Wie es Lord Salazar allerdings gelungen ist die Schutzmaßnahmen Dumbledores zu überwinden ist zurzeit noch unklar.

Sirius Black stöhnte auf und legte die Zeitung zu Seite. „Ein Albtraum.", murmelte er leise, „Einfach nur ein Albtraum."

Diese Worte hatte er sich selbst bereits die ganze Nacht erzählt, aber mit jeder Stunde die verging, begann die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore tot war immer realer zu werden.

In einer Stunde wurde der gesamte Orden zur Notfallsitzung in Hogwarts erwartet und dann würde er wohl allen erklären müssen, wie das passieren konnte.

„Dad?", fragte Aurora leise, als sie den Raum betrat und ihr Vater noch immer an der gleichen Stelle wie schon vor zwei Stunden saß, als sie gegangen war um ihre Sachen zu packen.

„Mh?", erwiderte Sirius ohne aufzublicken, den Kopf noch immer auf seine Hände gestützt.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Dad? Bleiben wir hier oder gehen wir wieder in die Höhle zurück?", fragte Aurora vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz.", seufzte Sirius und hob nun doch den Kopf um in das tränenfeuchte Gesicht seiner Tochter zu blicken, „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich wüsste es, aber gerade jetzt bin ich genauso ahnungslos wie du."

Aurora nickte und setzte sich neben ihren Vater. „Denkst du, Phoenix und Zari hatten das von Anfang an geplant?", fragte sie leise und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Sirius und legte einen Arm um seine zitternde Tochter.

„Ich fand sie wirklich nett. Ich dachte sie bleibt bei uns.", sagte Aurora leise und fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Ich auch.", flüsterte Sirius geistesabwesend, „Ich auch."

Der Raum hatte sich gefüllt, fast alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren nun da. Alle konnten sowieso nie erscheinen, da immer irgendjemand berufliche Verpflichtungen hatte und die Zugehörigkeit zum Orden ja geheim bleiben musste. Nachdem Remus mit neutraler Stimme berichtete, was Jack gesehen hatte blickte Sirius in die Runde, sah in all die betretenen Gesichter, holte tief Atem und sagte: „Es ist meine Schuld."

Alle starrten ihn an, sogar seine Freunde blickten völlig entgeistert.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Arthur Weasley überrascht und wechselte einen irritierten Blick mit seinem Sohn Percy.

„Ich habe Phoenix ausversehen das Passwort verraten und es nicht einmal bemerkt.", antwortete Sirius leise und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Du hast was?!", rief Lily mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

„Es war keine Absicht, wir haben uns über Dumbledores Sucht nach Muggelsüßigkeiten unterhalten und da… ist es mir so raus gerutscht.", erklärte Sirius.

„Wann war das?", fragte Remus mit steinernem Gesicht.

„Schon vor Wochen.", antwortete Sirius.

„Und wieso hat sie dann jetzt beschlossen dieses Wissen zu nutzen?", fragte Alice stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir haben uns gestritten… Naja, sie hat gestritten und war ziemlich wütend…", versuchte Sirius zu erklären, aber als er jetzt darüber sprach kam ihm Phoenix' Verhalten irgendwie unlogisch vor.

„Und weil sie sich mit ihrem Freund gestritten hat geht sie los und befreit einen der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt und hilft ihm jemand anderes zu töten, nur um dann mit ihm zu verschwinden?", fragte Alice skeptisch, „Ganz ehrlich, Sirius, das kommt mir nicht schlüssig vor, da muss doch noch mehr dahinter stecken."

„Das tut es auch.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her und alle drehten sich um, um zu sehen wie Bill, Fred und George Weasley den Raum betraten.

„Tut uns Leid, dass wir zu spät sind, aber wir hatten noch was zu erledigen.", sagte Bill und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, während seine Brüder sich Plätze suchten.

„Was habt ihr getrieben?", fragte Arthur seinen Ältesten stirnrunzelnd.

„Wir sind in Phoenix' Haus eingebrochen.", antwortete Fred vergnügt.

„Ihr seid was?!", mischte Molly sich nun ein, „Seid ihr denn völlig verrückt?! Diese Frau ist mit einem der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt zusammen und ihr brecht bei ihr ein?!"

„Wir hatten doch keine andere Wahl, wenn wir erfahren wollten, was vorging. Außerdem haben wir vorher geguckt, ob jemand da war. Scheint als ob seit Tagen keiner mehr das Haus betreten hat, auch Phoenix nicht.", erklärte George.

„Irgendwas nützliches entdeckt?", unterbrach James bevor Molly anfing ihren Söhnen zu erzählen, was ihnen alles hätte passieren können.

„Zuerst nicht, wir wollten schon aufgeben, da habe ich auf dem Weg nach draußen das hier entdeckt.", antwortete Bill und reichte James ein Foto. Ungläubig starrte James auf das Foto in seinen Händen und ignorierte die neugierigen Fragen der anderen. Es zeigte eindeutig Phoenix, die glücklich lächelte und einen Arm um einen jungen Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen gelegt hatte.

„Harry.", flüsterte James so leise, das ihn kaum einer verstand. Schlagartig wurde es totenstill im Raum und alle blickten auf James, der mittlerweile kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden war.

„Du solltest dir ansehen, was hinten drauf steht.", schlug Bill vor und blickte James dabei mittleidig an. Er selbst wollte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was die Rumtreiber zurzeit durchmachten.

Mit zitternden Händen drehte James das Bild um und las laut: „Phoenix und Zari, Weihnachten `96."

„Soll das bedeuten, dass die beiden das alles von Anfang an geplant hatten?", sprach Alice aus, was alle im Raum dachten.

Zwei Tage. Zwei Tage war es nun her, dass Auroras Welt zusammengebrochen war, zwei Tage versteckte sie sich nun schon im Quartier ihres Vaters und kam nicht mehr raus.

Vor zwei Tagen war Tonks in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gestürmt und hatte sie praktisch hinter sich hergezogen.

Zwei Tage und doch kam es Aurora vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Guten Abend Mr. Black. Ist Aurora da?", hörte sie plötzlich Nevilles Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Ja, in ihrem Zimmer. Klopf einfach an. Tu mir einen Gefallen und sag ihr, dass ich kurz weg geh, ja?", hörte sie die gedämpfte Antwort ihres Vaters.

„Klar.", erwiderte Neville.

„Shit!", fluchte Aurora leise. In all der Aufregung hatte sie ihren Freund völlig vergessen.

„Neville!", rief sie und warf sich in seine Arme, als er den Raum betrat, „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht vorbeigekommen bin… es… es war nur so viel los und Jack… Jack ist so fertig und… ich … ich… Es tut mir so leid Neville."

Mit tränenfeuchtem Gesicht sah sie zu ihm auf und erst als sie sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah viel er auf, dass er sie nicht umarmt hatte sondern einfach nur steif dastand.

„Neville…", flüsterte sie unsicher. Neville machte ihre Arme von ihm los und fragte mit kalter Stimme: „Hast du davon gewusst?"

„Gewusst?", echote Aurora tonlos.

„Hast du davon gewusst, dass ER meinen Dad getötet hat?", fragte Neville mit mühsam unterdrücktem Ärger in der Stimme. Aurora spürte, wie all ihr Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich, entsetzt trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Hast du mich dazu genötigt mit dem Mann, der meinen Dad getötet hat Karten zu spielen?! Hast du mich dazu überredet diesen Mistkerl um Hilfe bei meinen Hausaufgaben zu nötigen?!", mit jedem Satz, den Neville sprach, wurde seine Stimme immer lauter, bis er zuletzt schon schrie. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut feuerrot geworden und in seinen Augen war ein Ausdruck, der Aurora Angst machte. Als sie nicht antwortete, schmiss er eine Lampe zu Boden und schrie: „Wie konntest du mir das antun?! Wie konntest du nur…"

Neville wurde unterbrochen, als Remus die Tür aufriss, Neville packte und ihn gegen die Wand drückte.

„Das reicht!", rief er wütend, „So redest du nicht mit meiner Nichte, hast du das verstanden?!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er Neville hinter sich her und schmiss ihn raus.

Weinend sank Aurora an der Wand hinunter.

„Was hab ich getan? Was hab ich nur getan?", flüsterte sie vor sich hin und sah nicht einmal auf, als Remus sich neben sie setzte und sie in den Arm nahm. Sie weinte solange, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Mit einer Hand trug Ginny ihren Koffer, mit der anderen umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab und blickte starr geradeaus, während sie mit Luna den Hogwartsexpress nach einem freien Abteil durchsuchte. Um die beiden herum tuschelten die anderen Schüler und zeigten mit Fingern auf sie, aber Ginny versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die letzte Woche war für Luna und sie die Hölle gewesen. Nach Zaris Aktion am Frühstückstisch hatten alle Schüler gewusst, dass er Luna mochte und den anderen Mädchen aus Ginnys Schlafsaal war schnell aufgefallen, als sie Zari aus dem Weg ging. Nun hatten sie das der ganzen Schule erzählt und Luna und Ginny waren die bekloppten Mädchen, die sich mit einem gemeingefährlichen Mörder angefreundet hatten.

Die Schüler hatten bis gestern zu Dumbledores Beerdigung bleiben dürfen und nun wurden sie Heim geschickt ohne zu wissen, ob Hogwarts nächstes Jahr wieder geöffnet werden würde oder nicht.

„Hier rein.", sagte Ginny zu Luna, als sie an einem der hinteren Abteile angekommen waren, in der nur ein Mädchen saß. Ginny öffnete die Abteiltür und sah Hermine Granger herausfordernd an: „Ist hier noch frei?"

„Als ob jemand bei Lord Salazars verrückter Freundin sitzen wollte.", antwortete Hermine ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

Die drei Mädchen saßen schweigend da, bis Luna nach einer halben Stunde plötzlich fragte: „Wo ist eigentlich Zaris Bruder?"

Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und sah Luna an, als würde ihr zum ersten Mal auffallen, dass sie überhaupt da war.

„Jack und Aurora bleiben mit ihren Familien erst mal in Hogwarts.", antwortete sie und nahm ihr Buch wieder auf.

„Aha.", antwortete Luna und holte einen Klitterer aus ihrer Manteltasche. Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über das Abteil, bis Ginny es nichtmehr aushielt und fragte: „Hast du davon gewusst?"

Hermine ließ endgültig ihr Buch sinken und sah Ginny traurig an.

„Gewusst?", wiederholte sie leise, „Nein, gewusst habe ich es nicht."

„Aber?", hackte Ginny nach.

„Aber ich habe etwas geahnt.", erwiderte Hermine leise.

„Weißt du, ich… ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, ob er es einfach nur gespielt hat. War er nur nett zu uns, damit ihm niemand auf die Schliche kommt, oder…", unsicher brach Ginny ab und sah Hermine beinahe flehentlich an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es gespielt hat. So gut ist keiner.", meinte Hermine, „Jedenfalls hoffe ich das."

Ginny nickte zustimmend, dann fragte sie: „Was hast du damit gemeint, du hättest etwas geahnt?"

„Naja, die Art wie einige der Lehrer ihn behandelten, ich meine Madame Pince rannte weg, jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah. Oder wie er über Todesser redete, als wären sie niedere Kreaturen. Und…"

„Und was?", drängte Ginny.

„Sein Armband. Ich habe in einem Buch nachgesehen, ich wusste das er gegen seinen Willen in Hogwarts war, aber ich hätte nie… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er… so gefährlich war.", sagte Hermine und starrte betrübt auf ihre Hände.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er böse ist.", sagte Ginny mit fester Stimme, so als müsse sie sich selbst davon überzeugen, „Es muss irgendetwas geben, dass ihm so wichtig ist, dass er bereit ist alles dafür zu tun."


	18. Hetzjagd

Kapitel 18

Hetzjagd

„Bist du soweit? Es wird Zeit.", hörte Draco die Stimme seiner Mutter aus dem Vorzimmer herüber wehen. Er schluckte krampfhaft, zupfte noch einmal seinen Umhang zu Recht und nickte. Erst dann viel ihm auf, dass seine Mutter ihn ja überhaupt nicht sehen konnte und er rief: „Ja, ich bin fertig." Er erschrak vor dem Klang seiner eigenen Stimme und räusperte sich erneut, doch noch immer hatte er das Gefühl gleich ersticken zu müssen. Vor zwei Tagen war er aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und sein Vater hatte zur Feier des Tages eine Ankündigung gemacht, die eigentlich als Überraschung für Draco gedacht war, ihn aber in helle Panik versetzt hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versuchte seine Mutter ihn zu beruhigen, als sie plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte, „Der Dunkle Lord beruft nur sehr selten eine Versammlung für alle Anhänger ein, du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass du die Chance hast dabei zu sein."

„Ja, Glück", sagte Draco tonlos und sah noch einmal prüfend auf sein leichenblasses Spiegelbild vor sich.

„Es werden hunderte dort sein, nicht nur die Todesser, sondern alle, die für die richtige Sache einstehen. Der Dunkle Lord wird wohl kaum Notiz von dir nehmen und wenn doch… tue einfach nichts dummes, Draco. Hör einfach nur zu, wir hören uns an, was er zu sagen hat und dann gehen wir wieder.", fuhr seine Mutter fort, doch Draco war noch immer nicht beruhigt. Er drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um und antwortete: „Es ist nicht der Dunkle Lord um den ich mir her Sorgen mache, Mutter."

Seine Mutter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und fragte: „Worum dann?"

„Wenn das eine Versammlung für alle seine Anhänger ist, dann wird auch sein Sohn da sein.", entgegnete Draco und drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel hin um. Wenn es eine Sache gab von der er überzeugt war, dann das Lord Salazar nicht sein größter Fan war.

Der Saal in Blacksilver Manor war sogar noch größer als die Große Halle von Hogwarts und trotzdem bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Bis jetzt war Draco nie klar gewesen, wie viele sich öffentlich zu ihrer Sympathie zum Dunklen Lord bekannten, nun konnte er nur staunend zusehen, wie immer mehr und mehr Menschen und Halbmenschen den Saal füllten und wie von einer unsichtbaren Linie markiert in der Mitte einen Gang frei ließen, der zu einem Podest führte, auf dem zwei hohe Stühle standen, die beide reich verziert waren. Der fordere war etwas hoher, als der zweite und über und über mit Schlangen und Totenschädeln überseht, während der zweite vor allem mit Schriftzeichen bedeckt war, die Draco schwer entziffern konnte.

Seine Mutter stand neben ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Der zweite Thron ist neu, das heißt dann wohl, dass sein Sohn tatsächlich anwesend sein wird."

Draco konnte die freudige Aufregung in der Stimme seiner Mutter kaum teilen, er wandte den Kopf und erblickte zur rechten des Podestes seinen Vater, der genau wie alle anderen Todesser traditionell maskiert war.

Plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung verstummte die Menge und diejenigen, die am nächsten zur Tür standen verbeugten sich zum Gang hin. Draco wandte den Kopf und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er den Dunklen Lord mit eigenen Augen. Er war blass, seine Haut war wächsern und die Augen stachen in einem unnatürlichen rot hervor. In einen wallenden schwarzen Umhang gehüllt schritt er zwischen seinen Anhängern hindurch und ließ dabei hin und wieder seinen kalten, grausamen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Schräg hinter ihm folgte Lord Salazar, ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidet, aber sein Auftreten hätte sich kaum mehr von dem seines Vaters unterscheiden können. Seine kalten schwarzen Augen waren starr über die Menge hinweg gerichtet und seine ganze Haltung drückte so viel Desinteresse aus, das Draco das Gefühl hatte er wäre in Salazars Augen nur ein Flubberwurm, der es nicht wert war beachtet zu werden. Ohne zu blinzeln starrte Draco auf den jungen Mann mit dem er bis vor kurzem noch in einem Raum geschlafen hatte und wandte seinen Blick erst ab, als Vater und Sohn sich niedergelassen hatten.

„Mein Sohn ist ruhmreich zurückgekehrt.", begann Voldemort mit seiner hohen und grausamen Stimme, „Doch jene, die es gewagt haben Hand an ihn zu legen sollen nun für ihre Unverschämtheit bezahlen. Wir werden gleiches mit gleichem vergelten. Derjenige, der mir das Kind eines Mitglieds des Ordens des Phönix bringt wird unvorstellbar dafür belohnt werden."

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Eine Belohnung vom Dunklen Lord persönlich? Dafür würden die meisten hier alles tun, das wusste Draco mit Sicherheit. Unwillkürlich schweifte sein Blick zu der vermummten Gestallt hinüber von der er wusste, dass es seine Tante Bellatrix war. Sie schien vor Vorfreude zu zittern.

„Bevor wir mit anderen Dingen fortfahren können, muss allerdings noch eine andere wichtige Sache erledigt werden, die keinen Aufschub duldet. Wir haben einen Verräter in unseren Reihen.", fuhr Voldemort unbeeindruckt fort und eine entsetzte und ängstliche Stille legte sich über den Raum.

„Jemand in unserer Mitte hat unsere Sache verraten und Informationen an den Orden weitergegeben, Informationen die schlussendlich zur Gefangennahme meines Sohnes geführt haben! Der Verräter hat nun eine Chance ich zu stellen und ich verspreche, das sein Tod verhältnismäßig schnell von statten gehen wird, wenn nicht…", der Dunkle Lord ließ diesen Satz unvollendet, doch sein Schweigen war mehr wert als tausend Worte.

„Niemand?", fragte er und blickte sich um, „Na gut, Salazar mein Sohn, die Ehre gebührt dir."

Salazar nickte seinem Vater knapp zu, stand auf und schritt die Menschenmenge entlang. Draco war sicher sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, als Salazar plötzlich direkt vor ihm zum stehen kam, bewegungslos starrte Draco ihn an, dann sagte Salazar plötzlich mit völlig emotionsloser Stimmer: „Andersen."

Draco hörte wie der Mann direkt hinter ihm vor Angst nach Luft schnappte und versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch die Menge ließ ihn nicht und drängte in stattdessen weiter nach vorne. Draco wich zur Seite ohne sich erinnern zu können seine Füße bewegt zu haben, dann stand Andersen plötzlich vor Salazar auf dem Gang, keiner rührte sich, keine schien zu atmen, nur Andersens Atem keuchte Laut in die Stille hinein.

„Nein… Bitte… Ich…", fing er an und wurde durch Salazars achtlos gesprochenes „Crucio.", unterbrochen.

Die Schreie und das Flehen des gefolterten Andersen sollten Draco noch jahrelang in seinen Träumen verfolgen. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Salazar einfach zugesehen hatte, wie Voldemort ein Kopfgeld auf seine Familie und Freunde ausgesetzt hatte.

Das hier war mit Abstand das grässlichste Weihnachten, dass Ginny Weasley jemals gefeiert hatte. Obwohl gefeiert wohl nicht ganz das richtige Wort war. Dumbledores Tod und die zunehmende Hoffnungslosigkeit machten allen schwer zu schaffen. Außerdem hatte Ginny die ganze Zeit das Gefühl das alles ihre Schuld war, auch wenn sie natürlich wusste, dass das völliger Blödsinn war. Und wäre das alles nicht schon genug gewesen, so sprach Ron auch schon seit Dumbledores Tod kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Normalerweise hätte sie das nicht so gestört, aber der vorwurfsvolle Blick mit dem er sie ständig bedachte, gab Ginny das Gefühl etwas Abscheuliches zu sein.

Am vierten Tag ihrer Heimkehr von Hogwarts eskalierte dann die ganze Situation, als die ganze Familie Weasley beim Abendessen saß und Ginny Ron bat, ihr die Butter zu reichen. Ron ignorierte sie und aß seelenruhig weiter.

„Es reicht!", schrie Ginny plötzlich, was dafür sorgte, dass alle anderen Mitglieder ihrer Familie erschreckt zusammenzuckten, „Was ist dein Problem, hä?!"

„Mein Problem?! Die Frage meinst du ja wohl nicht ernst oder?!", fragte Ron bissig.

„Denkst du ich würde Energie damit verschwenden dich zu fragen, wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre? Also los: Sprich dich aus und dann kannst du mich in Ruhe essen lassen.", erwiderte Ginny schäumend vor Wut.

„OK… Womit ich ein Problem habe…", begann Ron ganz langsam und tat dabei so, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken, „Wie wäre es damit… Meine kleine Schwester freundet sich mit einem irren Mörder an und will nichts bemerkt haben? Wie kann das sein?!"

„Sag du es mir, immerhin hast du doch mit ihm Karten gespielt und in einem Klassenzimmer gesessen.", entgegnete Ginny schlagfertig.

„Mag sein, aber jedenfalls habe ich ihn nicht geküsst.", antwortete Ron angewidert. Ginny konnte hören, wie ihre Brüder alle gleichzeitig Luftholten, ihre Mutter blass und ihr Vater rot wurden.

„Wie… Wer hat dir das erzählt?", fragte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

„Dann VERSUCHST du nicht einmal es abzustreiten?", rief Ron triumphierend.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Ginny plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig, „Wen ich küsse, geh dich nämlich gar nichts an."

„Du hast ihn geküsst?", fragte da plötzlich ihre Mutter sehr leise vom anderen Tischende hinüber und starrte ihre einzige Tochter entsetzt an. Als Ginny in die Gesichter ihrer Familie blickte und meinte darin nicht nur Entsetzten, sondern auch Abscheu und Ekel zu erkennen, sprang sie auf und rief: „Schön, bildet euch doch alle ne Meinung, mir egal. Ich geh und besuche Luna."

Bevor irgendjemand sie aufhalten konnte, hatte sie das Haus bereits verlassen und rannte ohne sich umzublicken davon. Plötzlich blockierte etwas ihre Beine und sie stolperte, fiel hin und blieb bewegungsunfähig auf dem Bauch liegen.

„Ganzkörperfluch!", dachte sie wütend und konnte es nicht fassen, dass eines ihrer Familienmitglieder es tatsächlich gewagt hatte ihr diesen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Dann packten Hände sie grob und drehten sie auf den Rücken.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht Miss Ginevra Weasley ist, da wird der Dunkle Lord aber hoch erfreut sein.", sprach eine tiefe dröhnende Stimme, die Ginny nicht kannte.


	19. Die Herrin von Darkheaven

Ach Imo, so schlimm wird es schon nicht... oder vielleicht doch?

Kapitel 19

Die Herrin von Darkheaven

„Soweit kann sie unmöglich schon gekommen sein, Dad.", sagte Percy vorsichtig und sah seinen Vater besorgt an.

„Doch, wenn sie den ganzen Weg gerannt ist schon.", versicherte Arthur seinem Sohn und versuchte damit genau sosehr ihn wie sich selbst zu überzeugen.

„Dad! Dad, sieh dir das an!", rief Fred, der einige Meter weiter rechts lief.

„Was, was ist es?!", schrie Arthur aufgeregt und lief zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Atemlos starrte er auf den Boden vor ihm, dort lag, einsam und allein, Ginnys Zauberstab.

„Oh Merlin, was ist hier nur passiert?", flüsterte Percy neben ihm mit kalkweißem Gesicht, „Ruf den Orden zusammen, Fred. Sofort."

Ginny hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie ihrem Angreifer nun schon folgte, es konnten genauso gut zehn Minuten wie zehn Stunden sein. An unsichtbaren Fesseln schleifte er sie hinter sich her, apparierte mit ihr und stand plötzlich vor einem schier riesigen, dunklen Gebäude.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Ginny atemlos. Sie hatte eigentlich nur laut gedacht und war deshalb mehr als völlig überrascht, als der Mann vor ihr sich zu ihr umdrehte und sagte: „Das, meine Liebe, ist Darkheaven, das letzte Gebäude, das du jemals betreten wirst."

„Darkheaven?!", flüsterte Ginny entsetzt. Die einzige Antwort, die sie nun noch bekam war ein siegesgewisses Lächeln.

„Hei Seymore, was hast du denn da für einen hübschen Fang gemacht?", rief jemand sobald Ginny mit ihrem Angreifer die riesige Eingangshalle betrat.

„Neidisch?", fragte Seymore zurück.

„Wie schade, dass du sie gleich abgeben musst und nicht erst noch etwas Spaß haben kannst.", antwortete die Stimme und ein Mann mittleren Alters trat aus den Schatten. Bei diesen Worten musterte er Ginny aufmerksam von oben bis unten und bei dem gierigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen liefe es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinab.

„Wer sagt das denn?", grinste Seymore, „wir sollen sie doch nur fangen, was wir dann mit ihnen machen bleibt hoffentlich uns überlassen!" Beiden Männer lachten anzüglich und Ginny Spürte, wie in ihr nun wirklich Panik aufstieg. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht wirklich begriffen hebt, was hier auf dem Spiel stand für sie.

„Nein!", schrie sie innerlich, „Das wird nicht passieren! Jemand wird mir helfen."

„Und wer?", dachte sie dann, „Es ist niemand hier, der dir helfen kann."

Je weiter Ginny und Seymore in Darkheavens Innere vordrangen, desto mehr Leute sah Ginny. Vermummte Todesser genauso wie einfache Anhänger, die nicht gut genug waren um die höchste Ehre, das Dunkle Mal in Empfang zu nehmen. Plötzlich stand Ginny vor einer riesigen, bewachten Flügeltür.

„Lasst mich durch zum Dunklen Lord.", verlangte Seymore mit fester Stimme und reckte sein Kinn auffordernd nach oben. Nur einer der Wachen ließ sich überhaupt dazu hinab Seymore anzusehen. Mit gelangweilter Stimme fragte er herablassend: „Was willst du denn schon wieder? Du weißt doch, das du nur störst."

Seymore wurde augenblicklich rot vor Wut und Scham, als die Wache in ansah, als wäre er nicht mehr als ein schleimiges Etwas, in das er hineingetreten war.

„Ich haben eine Gefangene für den Dunklen Lord. Eine Tochter des Phönixordens!"

Augenblicklich wandten alle vier Wachen ihre Blick auf Ginny und musterten sie eingehen. „Weasley?", fragte einer, der vorher noch nicht gesprochen hatte.

„Ja.", antwortete Seymore stolz.

„Ich habe nicht dich gefragt.", antwortete der Wächter kalt und blickte Ginny unverwandt an.

„Nein.", sagte Ginny leise.

„Wie, nein?", rief Seymore entsetzt, „Dein Name ist nicht Weasley?!"

„Nein, ich heiße Robins.", antwortete Ginny schnell.

„Aber… Du bist aus ihrem Haus gekommen. Oder jedenfalls von da, wo ihr Haus verborgen liegt.", rief Seymore mit vor Panik schriller Stimme.

„Beruhig dich, Mann!", schnauzte einer der Wachen, „Sie lügt dich nur an, weil sie nicht zum Dunklen Lord möchte." Dann blickte er Ginny an und für einen Augenblick war sie sicher so etwas wie ein freundliches Glitzern in seinen Augen zu sehen, bevor er fort fuhr und die Worte sprach, die Ginny ihr Leben lang verfolgen sollten: „Seine Lordschaft ist momentan beschäftigt, du kannst heute Abend mit ihr wieder kommen. Bis dahin kannst du mit ihr machen, was du willst."

„Nein!", schrie Ginny laut, „Nein, bitte!"

Doch als Seymore sie packte und mit sich mit zog, hatten die vier Wachen sich bereits wieder abgewandt und blickten erneut starr geradeaus.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können!", rief Percy frustriert und starrte in die Runde. Kaum einer der anderen Ordensmitglieder blickte ihn an, die meisten sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Percy…", setzte Remus vorsichtig an.

„Nein! Wir müssen da hin, wir müssen sie da raus holen!", unterbrach Percy ihn.

„Und wie? Wir wissen nicht einmal genau, wo Darkheaven eigentlich liegt! Und selbst wenn wir das wüssten, wir wissen überhaupt nicht, ob Ginny überhaupt dort ist. Sie könnte auch irgendwo anders sein. Und sagen wir, wir finden Darkheaven und Ginny ist tatsächlich dort: Wir können da nicht einfach rein spazieren, es ist der am besten bewachte Ort der Welt. Das wäre Verrückt!", sagte Sirius und sah Percy beschwörend an.

„Ach ja? Auch nicht verrückter, als was mit einer miesen Verräterin anzufangen und ihr auch noch alle Geheimnisse des Ordens zu verraten.", zischte Percy mit eiskalter Stimme. Sirius zuckte zurück, wie ein geprügelter Hund und starrte ungläubig und verletzt den jungen Mann an, auf den er früher manchmal aufgepasst hatte, wenn seine Vater für den Orden unterwegs gewesen war.

„Das reicht, Percy!", wies Arthur seinen Sohn zurecht, „Dieses Verhalten bringt niemandem etwas, am wenigsten Ginny. Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass Andersen unsere Nachricht bekommen hat und bald eintrifft."

„Wieso haben sie das überhaupt getan?", fragte Molly mit Tränen in den Augen, „Ginny ist zu jung für den Orden, sie ist doch überhaupt nicht wichtig für die Todesser."

Niemand antwortete ihr, doch einige blickten verstollen in die Ecke, in der die Potters saßen. Plötzlich zuckten alle zusammen, als die Tür aufging und Bill Weasley hereinstürmte.

„Bill!", rief Molly und warf sich in die Arme ihres Ältesten. Bill legte seine Arme um seine Mutter und blickte seinen Vater ernst an.

„Hast du Andersen erreicht?", fragte Arthur hoffnungsvoll und alle im Raum blickten erwartungsvoll auf Bill. Resigniert schüttelte Bill den Kopf: „Andersen ist Tod. Seine Leiche wurde heute Morgen in Hogsmead gefunden."

„Was?!", rief irgendjemand entsetzt, doch Bill konnte nicht erkennt wer.

„Er wurde offensichtlich nicht dort getötete.", fuhr Bill fort und schloss die Augen um den Anblick der grausam zugerichteten Leichte zu verdrängen.

„Weiß schon jemand was passiert ist?", fragte Alice mit vor Entsetzten geweiteten Augen.

Bill schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich.", sagte er dann und blickte sich nervös um.

„Was ist da noch, Bill?", hakte Sturgis misstrauisch nach.

„Jemand hat ihm die Wort „Frohe Weihnachten" auf die Brust geritzt.", sagte Bill vorsichtig.

„Harry", flüsterte Lily aus ihrer Ecke entsetzt und alle wussten sofort, dass sie recht hatte.

„Nein, nein bitte.", flüsterte Ginny und rückte rückwärts immer weiter von Seymore ab. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie wie er immer näher kam und ihr keine Möglichkeit mehr blieb nach hinten auszuweichen. Harter, kalter Stein schloss sie ein.

Seymore hob die Hand und strich ihr über die Wange, Ginny zuckte zurück und hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, als plötzlich die Tür hinter Seymore aufging und er von einem blendend grünen Licht getroffen zu Boden fiel.

Wie betäubt starrte Ginny auf Seymores leblosen Körper, der ihr zu Füßen lag. Kalte leere Augen blickten sie noch immer unverwandt an. Ginny keuchte und löste ihren Blick von dem grausigen Anblick vor ihr. Als sie den Kopf hob blickte sie in zwei große, pechschwarze Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte eine bekannte tiefe Stimme ruhig, doch Ginny nahm alles nur noch wie durch einen Nebel war. Sie war zu keinem ordentlichen Gedanken mehr fähig und spürte kaum noch, wie sie auf die Füße gezogen wurde.

„Komm mit.", erklang die Stimme erneut, „Ich bring dich hier weg, ok?"

Schon wieder verlor Ginny jedes Zeitgefühl, als ihr Retter sie durch die Gänge Darkheavens führte. Nur verschwommen nahm sie noch einzelne Eindrücke wahr, dann plötzlich wurde alles um sie herum schwarz und sie versank endgültig in ihre Ohnmacht.

Silbriges Mondlicht war das erste was Ginny sah, als sie die Augen öffnete. „Wo bin ich?", nuschelte sie und setzte sich auf. Noch immer müde blickte sie sich um, viel konnte Ginny in der Dunkelheit allerdings nicht erkennen, nur das große, dunkle Himmelbett in dem sie lag.

Plötzlich erklang ein so lautes, ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür, dass Ginny davon überzeugt war, dass der nächtliche Besucher nicht zum ersten Mal klopfte und sie damit eben wahrscheinlich geweckt hatte. Als am anderen Ende des Raumes plötzlich eine Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand den Ginny nicht genau erkennen konnte durch das Zimmer auf das Klopfen zueilte, legte sie sich schnell wieder hin um niemanden wissen zu lassen, dass sie schon wach war.

Als die dunkle Gestalt dicht an einem Fenster vorbei lief und ins Licht trat, konnte Ginny sich nur schwer davon abhalten, laut nach Luft zu schnappen. Barfuß und in einen schwarzen Morgenmantel gehüllt eilte Zari an ihr vorbei in den Nebenraum, aus dem das Klopfen drang.

Ginny hörte, wie Zari die Tür öffnete, dann sagte er: „Vater? Was treibt dich zu dieser Stunde an meine Tür?"

„Eine Angelegenheit, die ich lieber selbst klären möchte und da ich weiß, wie ungern du deine Gemächer verlässt, beschloss ich dich selbst aufzusuchen.", antwortete eine hohe kalte Stimme.

„Voldemort!", dachte Ginny entsetzt. Er war hier, vor der Tür. Der schrecklichste und bösartigste Zauberer der Welt stand nur etwa zehn Meter von ihr entfernt.

„Das war äußerst umsichtig von dir, Vater.", antwortete Zaris dunkle Stimme, „Worum geht es denn?"

„Einer der niederen Anhänger ist hier vorhin tot aufgefunden worden. Weißt du eventuell etwas darüber?"

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für solche Dinge?", konterte Zari. Darauf folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, bevor Voldemort ungehalten antwortete: „Tue ich nicht, aber Seymore hatte eine Gefangene und ich bin an ihrem Verbleib interessiert."

„Und du vermutest, dass ich etwas darüber weiß?", erwiderte Zari noch immer unheimlich ruhig.

„Salazar, spiel keine Spielchen mit mir. Ist das Mädchen bei dir oder nicht? Das ist alles, was ich wissen will.", zischte Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Ja, sie ist nebenan und schläft.", antwortete Zari seelenruhig.

Ginny zuckte entsetzt zusammen, als sie hörte wie Voldemort ein wütendes Zischen von sich gab: „Was soll das Salazar? Sie ist ein Kind des Ordens und du nimmst sie mit in deine Gemächer?"

„Du hast nur gefordert, dass sie nicht zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren kann und das wird sie auch nicht.", sagte Zari und klang dabei schon fast trotzig.

„Das sollte nicht heißen, dass du ihr im Bett alle deine Geheimnisse verrätst.", entgegnete Voldemort und Ginny konnte die Spannung im Nebenzimmer beinahe spürten.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor.", erklang dann plötzlich Zaris kalte Stimme, „Sie ist als Unterhaltung für Kyra gedacht, damit sie sich nicht so langweilt, wenn ich in deinem Auftrag unterwegs bin."

Einen schier endlosen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, bevor Voldemort plötzlich beinahe besorgt sagte: „Sei nur vorsichtig, mein Sohn. Sorge dafür, dass das nicht zu weit geht."

„Soll das heißen, du befürchtest, die Herrin von Darkheaven könnte zu viel Umgang mit einer Blutsverräterin haben und dadurch alles ruinieren?", fragte Zari mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja, genau das soll es heißen. Pass auf, dass sie Kyra keine verrückten Ideen in den Kopf setzt."

„Ich bin sicher, dass das nicht passieren wird.", sagte Zari mit fester Stimme, „Und habe ich dich denn jemals enttäuscht?"

„Nein.", entgegnete Voldemort warnend, „Nein, das hast du noch nie."

Nachdem Zari an ihr vorbei gehuscht war, lag Ginny noch Stundenlang wach und grübelte über das nach, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Sie war also nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, aber wer war diese Kyra? Wer war die Herrin von Darkheaven...


	20. Der erste Schnee

Kapitel 20

Der erste Schnee

Als Ginny das nächste Mal erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und zum ersten Mal konnte Ginny den Raum sehen, in dem sie sich befand. Hohe Wände, helle Farben und leichte Möbel, also eigentlich alles, was man nicht an einem Ort wie Darkheaven erwartet hätte. Aufmerksam ließ Ginny ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern, bis sie ein kleines Mädchen entdeckte, das im Schatten neben einem der Fenster stand und sie beobachtete.

Entsetzt hielt Ginny die Luft an, sprang aus dem Bett und lief auf die Kleine zu.

„Emma!", rief sie entsetzt und ging auf die Knie. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das sie gefangen genommen worden war, war vielleicht noch zu ertragen, aber nicht die kleine Emma Potter!

Erst als das Mädchen zurückwich und sie aus großen Augen entsetzt anstarrte, wurde Ginny bewusst, dass ihr ein Fehler unterlaufen war. Die Augen der Kleinen waren nicht grün, sondern blau.

„Ihr Name ist Kyra.", ertönte Zaris Stimme von der Tür her, durch die er den Raum gestern betreten hatte. Zielstrebig ging er nach vorne und nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm.

„Sie… Sie sieht fast genauso aus wie Emma.", stotterte Ginny verwirrt und starrte Kyra unverwandt an. Sie war 17, vielleicht 18 Monate alt, hatte rabenschwarze Haare und den gleichen zarten Körperbau.

„Nun ja, stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich ins Haus der Potters kam und dort ein kleines Mädchen vorfand, das meiner Kyra zum Verwechseln ähnelte.", antwortete Zari vergnügt lächelte Ginny freundlich an.

„Ist sie… ist sie deine Tochter?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Ja, das ist sie.", meinte Zari stolz und strich seiner Tochter liebevoll über die dunklen Locken.

„Aber… aber…", begann Ginny ohne direkt zu wissen, was sie eigentlich sagen sollte.

„Aber was?", fragte Zari angriffslustig, „Als wäre ich der erste, der jemals mit 16 Vater geworden ist."

„Das meine ich nicht.", beeilte sich Ginny zu versichern, „Naja, vielleicht doch, aber ich war nur so… überrascht, dass sie Emma so ähnlich sieht. Die beiden könnten als Zwillinge durchgehen. Wenn die Augen nicht wären."

„Kyra ist nur fünf Tage älter als Emma und die beiden sind ja auch verwandt oder etwa nicht?", fragte Zari amüsiert. Mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm ging Zari in den Nebenraum, aus dem er eben erst gekommen war. Wie betäubt folgte Ginny ihm und sah zu, wie Zari Kyra in einem Meer von Spielsachen absetzte. Erstaunt blickte Ginny sich um. Das Kinderzimmer war voll von Spielsachen und Bildern, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand riesiges Kinderbett und die weiten hohen Fenster ließen den Raum in warmem Licht erstrahlen.

„Unglaublich.", dachte Ginny, je mehr sie von Zari sah, desto weniger Sinn ergab das alles.

Erst jetzt, als sie über das nachdachte, was sie über Zari wusste vielen ihr die gestrigen Ereignisse wieder vollends ein: „Du hast ihn getötet.", murmelte sie entsetzt und starrte Zari an, der aufblickte und wieder auf sie zuschritt.

„Ich weiß nicht wen du im Moment meinst, aber vermutlich hast du mit deiner Aussage recht.", antwortete er lässig und ließ sich in einen Schaukelstuhl fallen.

„Gestern Abend. Der Mann… du… hast ihn einfach getötet.", stotterte Ginny und wich ein Stück vor Zari zurück.

„Ja. Wenn es dir lieber gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich dich natürlich auch bei ihm lassen können. Ich dachte, ich tue dir eventuell einen Gefallen.", sagte Zari mit scharfer Stimme.

„Nein! Ich meine ja… Ich meine… Du hast ihn einfach getötet, du hättest auch einen anderen Weg finden können.", rief Ginny verzweifelt, noch immer den kalten, leblosen Blick Seymores vor Augen.

„Du meinst ich hätte ihn auch einfach schocken können?", fragte Zari ruhig und beherrscht, „Dann wäre er noch am Leben, aber dich hätte ich trotzdem gerettet."

„Genau.", flüsterte Ginny betreten.

„Mh, sicher. Aber sag mir: Wer hätte das nächste Mädchen beschützt?", fragte Zari noch immer völlig ruhig.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Ginny ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Du wärst nicht das erste Mädchen gewesen, Ginny. Und sicherlich auch nicht das letzte."

„Und wieso interessiert dich das?", rief Ginny plötzlich wütend, „All die Dinge, die ich über dich gehört habe, seit du Hogwarts verlassen hast. Du hast gefoltert und getötet, warum interessiert es dich, was einer von DEINEN Leuten mit euren Feinden tut?!"

Zari lachte nur freudlos, dann blickte er Ginny direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Alles was ich tue, tue ich für meine Tochter. Und die Mädchen, die von Seymore vergewaltigt werden sind auch irgendjemandes Töchter. Also ja, es interessiert mich, was meine Leute tun. Wir führen einen Krieg und es gibt Verluste auf beiden Seiten, aber es gibt auch Dinge, die ich niemals tolerieren werde." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, ging zu einem der Fenster und blickte stumm nach draußen.

Sprachlos starrte Ginny auf seinen Rücken. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Nach einer Weile stellte sie sich neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls hinaus, während Kyra hinter ihnen friedvoll spielte.

„Kann ich jemals wieder nach Hause?", fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll, obwohl sie die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich schon kannte.

„Nein.", war alles, was Zari sagte, doch Ginny meinte Mitleid aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Und jetzt? Soll ich etwa den Rest meines Lebens hier bleiben?"

„Ich habe den Hauselfen bereits aufgetragen dir ein Zimmer neben Kyras einzurichten. Du kannst natürlich auch irgendwo anders im Schloss bleiben, aber ich vermute, dass du es bei uns wohl am besten haben wirst.", entgegnete Zari ruhig.

„Und dann bin ich was? Das Kindermädchen?", hakte Ginny leise nach.

Zari nickte nur und blickte zum mittlerweile grauen Himmel hinauf.

„Es hat angefangen zu schneien.", sagte Ginny sehr leise ohne Zari anzusehen.

„Ja", erwiderte er ruhig, „Der erste Schnee dieses Jahr."

„Nimm dir das, was Percy gesagt hat nicht zu sehr zu Herzen.", sagte Remus und ließ sich neben Sirius aufs Sofa fallen. In Höhle zurückzukehren war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl gewesen. Obwohl sich eigentlich nichts geändert hatte, schien doch alles anders zu sein und die Stimmung war äußerst gedrückt. Besonders Sirius sah man die Spuren der letzten Wochen deutlich an.

„Wieso denn nicht? Er hat ja recht.", antwortete Sirius trostlos.

„Du konntest es doch überhaupt nicht wissen.", versicherte Remus ihm.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich Phoenix sosehr vertraut habe, dass ich ihr sogar aus Versehen eins unserer wichtigsten Geheimnisse verraten habe!", antwortete Sirius heftig.

„Wir haben ihr alle vertraut, Sirius. Wir haben sie in unser Leben gelassen und ihr blind vertraut, sie durfte ja sogar auf die Kinder aufpassen.", erinnerte Remus ihn.

„Ja.", schnaubte Sirius, „Wir sollten dankbar sein, dass sie ihnen nichts getan hat!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sowas getan hätte. Sie schien die Kinder doch wirklich gern zu haben."

„Vielleicht war sie auch nur eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin.", sagte Sirius und starrte betreten auf seine Hände.

„Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!", sprach Remus das aus, was ihm schon so lange zu schaffen machte, „Du hast sie doch schon Monate bevor wir Harry fassten kennengelernt."

„Und wenn Harry geplant hatte sich fangen zu lassen, dann war das vielleicht schon monatelang so.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Ja schon, aber du hast sie doch in einem Muggelclub kennengelernt, in den du sonst nie gehst, also woher sollte sie wissen, dass du da sein würdest?", hakte Remus nach.

„Vielleicht hat Harry mich ja beschatten lassen.", schlug Sirius zerknirscht vor.

„Und wieso hat sie Harry dann nicht gleich frei gelassen, als du ihr das Passwort verraten hast? Wieso hat sie noch Wochen lang gewartet?", fuhr Remus mit seinen Gedanken fort.

„Merlins feinste Feinrippunterhose Moony! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Können wir nicht einfach das Thema wechseln?!", rief Sirius verzweifelt.

„Okay…", begann Remus gedehnt, „Wie geht es Aurora?"

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jack vorsichtig, als er Aurora endlich fand. Er hatte sie schon ewig gesucht und sie nun endlich draußen im Baumhaus gefunden.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich habe meinen Freund belogen und verletzt.", antwortete Aurora geistesabwesend.

„Das kriegt ihr schon wieder hin.", versuchte Jack Aurora aufzuheitern.

„Nein. Das verzeiht er mir nie und ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt will.", entgegnete Aurora ruhig.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jack überrascht und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann glaube ich, dass es besser so ist. Neville ist toll und alles, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das mit uns wirklich jemals funktionieren kann."

„Wieso nicht?", hakte Jack stirnrunzelnd nach, während sein Inneres sich anfühlte, als würde ein Ballon voll Hoffnung anschwellen.

„Weil ich schon sehr lange einen anderen mag.", gestand Aurora leise und Jack spürte, wie der Ballon in seinem Inneren vor Enttäuschung zerplatzte.

„Oh…", hauchte er, „Wen?"

Ohne zu blinzeln sah Aurora ihn an und wie durch einen Nebel sah Jack, wie ihr Gesicht dem seinen immer näher kam. Mittlerweile war sie ihm so nahe gekommen, dass Jack jede einzelne ihrer Wimpern erkennen konnte.

„Dich.", wisperte sie leise und sah ihn unsicher an. Einen endlosen Moment lang starrte Jack sie einfach wie betäubt an, dann beugte er dich noch ein kleines Stück vor und küsste sie vorsichtig, während es um die beiden herum zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr zu Schneien anfing.


	21. Übereinkunft

Kapitel 21

Übereinkunft

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Nein.", war die einzige Antwort, die Ginny Weasley erhielt. Ihr Gesprächspartner blickte nicht einmal von seiner Zeitung auf, während er gleichzeitig weiter von seinem Toast abbiss.

Der gesamte vorherige Tag war für Ginny zu einem wirren Haufen von Bildern und Geräuschen geworden. Nach allem was ihr wiederfahren war, hatte sie definitiv unter Schock gestanden und war nicht sie selbst gewesen, doch heute Morgen sah die ganze Sache schon wieder anders aus und Ginny war mit dem festen Vorsatz erwacht, alles über Zari und Kyra herauszufinden, was irgendwie möglich war.

„Wie nein?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Nein, du darfst mich nichts fragen.", antwortete Zari und blickte noch immer nicht auf.

„Wieso nicht?"

Diesmal reagierte Zari überhaupt nicht, sondern bestrich sich nur ein weiteres Brot.

„Hey! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach ignorieren!", rief Ginny empört.

Seufzend faltete Zari seinen Tagesprofeten zusammen, sah Ginny an und sagte in einem Ton, als würde er mit einem trotzigen Kleinkind sprechen: „Du wärst überrascht, was ich alles kann, wenn ich es nur will. Also? Was ist das für eine wichtige Frage, dass ich nicht einmal in Ruhe Frühstücken kann, bevor meine Tochter aufwacht?"

„Wieso hast du mir geholfen?", fragte Ginny schnell.

„Ich dachte, dass hätten wir bereits gestern Morgen geklärt?", entgegnete Zari mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Na gut… Woher hast du gewusst wo ich war?", fuhr Ginny fort. Sie hatte beschlossen so viele Fragen wie möglich zu stellen, bevor Zari keine Lust mehr an einer Unterhaltung hatte.

„Es passiert nicht viel an diesem Ort, worüber ich nicht Bescheid weiß.", antwortete Zari ruhig, „Mehr brauchst du darüber nicht zu wissen."

„Wer hat auf Kyra aufgepasst, bevor du mich „eingestellt" hast?"

„Unterschiedlich. Hauselfen oder hochrangige Todesser."

„Wieso nicht ihre Mutter?"

„Weil sie nicht hier ist.", war alles, was Zari dazu sagte. Sein Gesicht blieb genauso reglos wie bei allen anderen Fragen, nur ein kurzes Zucken seines linken Auges verriet, dass diese Antwort ihm schwerer gefallen war, als die anderen.

„Wo ist Phoenix, die Frau, die dir geholfen hat zu fliehen?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Nicht hier.", antwortete Zari vergnügt, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte Ginny abschätzend.

„Ist sie Kyras Mutter?" Bei dieser Frage fing Zari tatsächlich lauthals an zu lachen. Kein kleines Kichern, sondern ein richtige, herzhaftes Lachen.

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Noch andere Fragen oder fällt dir erst mal nichts mehr ein?", fragte er dann und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Doch natürlich.", entgegnete Ginny schnippisch, „Wieso hat sie dir geholfen?"

„Oh nein. Jetzt bin ich mal dran. Was denkt der Orden, warum sie mir geholfen hat?", sagte Zari ruhig, doch seine Augen blitzten immer noch vor Freude.

„Ich bin nicht im Orden, also hab ich auch keine Ahnung.", antwortete Ginny vorsichtig.

„Natürlich.", sagte Zari gedehnt, „Du hast also nicht mal zufällig irgendwas mitgehört? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du NICHT gelauscht hast ist in etwa genauso groß wie, dass Jack NICHT rumgeschnüffelt hat."

„Na gut. Vielleicht hab ich ein kleinwenig aufgeschnappt. Die vom Orden vermuten, dass Phoenix von dir geschickt wurde, um den Orden auszuschnüffeln und dir zu helfen. Einige Mitglieder machen Sirius dafür verantwortlich, dass er Phoenix vertraut hat und dir damit die Flucht und…", betreten brach Ginny ab.

„Das ich Dumbledore getötet habe.", beendete Zari den Satz gelassen, „Denkt Black das auch? Das ich Phoenix geschickt habe?"

Neugierig musterte Ginny Zari. Er hatte seine Hände flach auf den Tisch gelegt und seine ganze Haltung hatte sich merklich angespannt. Jede Spur eines Lächelns war aus seinen Zügen verschwunden und jede Faser seines Körpers schrie vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Ginny vorsichtig, „Ich weiß nur, dass Sirius sich selbst große Vorwürfe macht."

Zari schnaubte wütend: „Wenn Black wirklich glaubt, dass Phoenix ihn nur ausgenutzt hat um mir zu helfen, dann hat er sie überhaupt nicht verdient. Ich dachte, die würden alle glauben ich hätte sie einfach bestochen oder bedroht."

„Der Orden war in ihrem Haus, nachdem ihr verschwunden wart. Sie haben ein altes Foto von euch gefunden.", erklärte Ginny und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, warum sie Zari das alles eigentlich erzählte. Er war der Feind, der ihre Familie bedrohte und sie erzählte ihm hier Details über den Orden des Phönix. Zari schien genau zu sehen, was in ihrem Kopf vor ging, fast sanft sagte er: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Ginny. Mit keiner dieser Informationen, kann ich dem Orden schaden. Du hast niemanden Verraten."

„Meine Familie… Denkt sie ich wäre tot?", fragte Ginny betrübt.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Moment überhaupt etwas wissen. Soweit ich weiß, haben sie jetzt keinen Spion mehr, der ihnen irgendetwas erzählen kann.", entgegnete Zari nachdenklich. Als er Ginnys niedergeschlagenes Gesicht sah, sagte er: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen Deal machen? Du versprichst mir dich gut um Kyra zu kümmern, wenn ich zu tun habe. Dafür werde ich dir alles erzählen, was ich über deine Familie erfahre. Mehr kann ich dir im Moment leider nicht anbieten."

„Wieso tust du das? Wieso bist du so nett zu mir?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Ganz ehrlich? Es ist schön mal mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht erst ein Jahr alt ist oder jedes Mal wenn ich auftauche vor Angst zusammenzuckt, sich verbeugt und mir erzählt, dass ich der tollste, beste und größte bin."

„Und ich dachte immer Kerle stehen auf sowas.", antwortete Ginny und musste dabei schon wieder ein bisschen grinsen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Dad? Habt ihr schon was wegen Ginny gehört?", fragte Jack seinen Vater vorsichtig und setzte sich neben ihn an den Küchentisch. James gab sich garnnichterst damit ab zu fragen woher sein Sohn schon Bescheid wusste, dazu fehlte ihm momentan einfach die Kraft.

„Nein.", entgegnete er nur trübsinnig und sah auf die ausgelesene Zeitung vor sich, „Aber Jack… Ich weiß, dass du Ginny magst, aber… bitte mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, ja? Wenn Voldemort sie hat entführen lassen, dann… Es gibt keinen Grund für ihn sie am Leben zu lassen."

„Aber… Aber vielleicht hat Zari sie ja gerettet!", rief Jack hoffnungsvoll, „Er schien Ginny wirklich zu mögen…"

„Jack.", antwortete James mit ruhiger Stimme und blickte seinem Sohn fest in die Augen, „Wir haben keine Ahnung, wen er wirklich mochte und was nur gespielt war. Momentan haben wir von nichts was Harry betrifft überhaupt irgendeine Idee!"

„Er kann nicht einfach böse sein, Dad! Jedenfalls nicht nur! Nicht so, wie er immer mit den Kleinen umgegangen ist.", rief Jack verzweifelt.

„Niemand ist durch und durch gut oder böse, Jack. Jeder hat eine dunkle und eine helle Seite, es kommt nur darauf an, welcher wir unsere Entscheidungen überlassen."

„Dann kann Zari zurückkommen. Er kann sich noch immer für uns entscheiden!", flehentlich blickte Jack seinen Dad an.

„In diesem Haus und in dieser Familie wird es immer einen Platz für deinen Bruder geben, Jack. Egal was er getan hat oder noch tun wird, aber im Rest der Welt sieht es wohl anders aus.", mit diesen Worten reichte James seinem Sohn die Zeitung, die er eben noch angestarrt hatte: „Kuss der Dementoren für Harry Potter!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen lebte Ginny nun schon in Darkheaven und auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen mochte, so hatte sie sich doch bereits an ihren Tagesablauf gewöhnt. Morgens frühstückte sie mit Zari, dann ging er und wenn Kyra aufwachte, zog Ginny sie an, machte ihr Frühstück und spielte dann Spiele mit ihr oder laß ihr etwas vor bis Zari zurückkam. Kyra hatte ihre anfängliche Zurückhaltung gegenüber Ginny sehr schnell abgelegt und schien sich schon vollkommen an sie gewöhnt zu haben.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Zari gerade, während er hinter ihr lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Ja. Nein. Ach, ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Ginny ungehalten.

„Ok, schieß los.", drängte Zari sie ungeduldig.

„Ich bin jetzt seit zwei Wochen hier und… ich krieg hier voll den Lagerkoller, Zari! Ich muss unbedingt mal an die frische Luft.", rief Ginny frustriert.

Einen Moment schien Zari zu überlegen, dann sagte er: „Na dann komm."

„Was?", fragte Ginny verwirrt, „Wohin?"

„Nach draußen in den Garten.", erwiderte Zari fröhlich, „Kyra schläft bereits, also können wir sie gerne mal einen Moment alleine lassen."

„Es gibt hier einen Garten?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Ja klar. Du kannst auch gerne mit Kyra hingehen, wenn ihr Mal nach draußen wollt.", sagte Zari fröhlich, „Ich hatte nur total vergessen, dir davon zu erzählen."

„Ich dachte niemand sollte von Kyra wissen?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Das ist mein Garten. Niemand anders geht jemals dort rein. Du bist da völlig sicher. Und jetzt komm!", rief Zari und lief los ohne darauf zu achten, ob Ginny ihm überhaupt folgte. Ginny folgte ihm in einen Raum, den sie bisher noch überhaupt nicht betreten hatte und sah, dass es sich wohl um Zaris Bibliothek handelte. An drei Wänden, war der Raum von Bücherregalen überseht. Die vierte Seite bestand jedoch wie die üblichen Räume aus einer riesigen Fensterfront. Nur, dass es hier auch eine Tür gab. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes transfigurierte Zari seine Kleidung in einen warmen Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe, dann begutachtete er Ginny kritisch, bevor er auch ihre Kleidung änderte.

„So…", sagte er dann gedehnt, während Ginny überrascht an sich hinab starrte, „Es ist kalt draußen und wir wollen ja nicht, dass ich dich zur Krankenstation bringen muss, oder?", dabei grinste er so spitzbübisch, dass Ginny für einen kurzen Moment glaubte nicht Zari, sonder Jack vor sich zu haben. Voll kindlicher Freude öffnete Zari die Tür und ging nach draußen, misstrauisch gefolgt von Ginny.

„Wow.", flüsterte sie und sah sich ehrfürchtig um. Zentimetertief war alles von Schnee bedeckt, doch die Schaukeln, Rutschen und Wippen waren noch klar zu erkennen. Links neben der Tür gab es einen kleinen, zugefrorenen See in den sogar eine Wasserrutsche führte. Auf der anderen Seite war ein steiler Abhang.

„Schlittenfahren oder Schlittschuhlaufen?", fragte Zari fröhlich.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Ginny ihn an. „Hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie atemlos. Zaris Blick verdüsterte sich kaum merklich als er antwortete: „Nein, habe ich nicht. Also, worauf hast du Lust?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fast alle Stühle im Wohnzimmer der Rumtreiberhöhle waren nun belegt, nur einer war noch leer und gerade das war höchst ungewöhnlich.

„Wo ist Remus?", fragte Alice besorgt in die Runde.

„Der hat noch etwas zu erledigen.", antwortete Lily wage und sah ihren Mann fragend an. Sie konnte keine genauere Antwort geben, denn sie selbst hatte auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was Remus noch so wichtiges zu tun hatte.

„Er ist bei meinen Eltern.", erklärte Tonks, „Meine Mutter hat ihn vorhin darum gebeten vorbei zu kommen. Sie sagte es sein dringend, also ist er sofort gegangen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung worum es ging?", fragte James stirnrunzelnd. Tonks schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf. Dann waren plötzlich zwei Paar Schritte aus dem Flur zu hören und nach kurzem Zögern betrat Remus den Raum. Alle blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Remus räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann: „Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht, der uns Informationen anbieten will."

„Informationen? Worüber?", sprach Sturgis das aus, was alle in dem Moment dachten.

„Informationen über Voldemort, Harry und Ginny.", antwortete Remus ruhig und konnte kaum seine Aufregung unterdrücken.

„Was?! Wer?", rief Bill und sprang auf, „Und können wir sicher sein, dass er uns nicht nur ausspionieren soll?"

„Ich habe ein Paar Zauber gesprochen, die verhindern werden, dass er irgendjemandem etwas verrät und was die Frage angeht, wer er ist… nun, darauf kommt ihr nie.", erwiderte Remus ruhig. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete er sie Tür und enthüllte die Gestalt, die dahinter stand.

„Du?!", keuchte Sirius perplex auf.


	22. Verantwortung

Rate ruhig weiter Imobilus, du hast schon überraschend viele gute Ideen gehabt^^

Kapitel 22

Verantwortung

„Du?!", keuchte Sirius perplex auf.

Nervöses Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

„Wieso erzählst du den anderen nicht, was du mir gesagt hast?", forderte Remus und nickte aufmunternd.

„Ich will aussteigen.", sagte Draco Malfoy laut und blickte unsicher in die Runde.

„Du. Draco Malfoy. Willst dich von Voldemort lossagen?", fragte Alice skeptisch.

„Ja. Ich gebe auch alles an Informationen, was ich irgendwie auftreiben kann. Ich werde für euch spionieren, wenn ihr mir im Gegenzug Unterstützung zusagt.", antwortete Draco und schien mit jedem Wort selbstsicherer zu werde.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Lily vorsichtig, „Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, was dir blüht, falls jemand davon erfährt?"

„Ich habe hautnah gesehen, was mit Andersen geschehen ist.", versicherte Draco und schluckte bei der Erinnerung an dessen Tod schwer.

„Wieso willst du es dann trotzdem tun?", fragte Sirius harsch, „Dein Vater ist Todesser, genau wie deine Tante und dein Onkel. Deine Chancen auf Karriere als Todesser sind groß."

„Nein, das sind die nicht. Und außerdem war das bei dir ja wohl ähnlich. Warum bist du denn kein Todesser geworden?", gab Draco angriffslustig zurück und reckte sein Kinn.

„1 zu 0.", murmelte Tonks Lily zu.

„Wenn du es selbst gesehen hast, warum willst du denn dein Leben riskieren?", fragte Alice laut über das Gemurmel der anderen Ordensmitglieder hinweg.

„Die Antwort darauf ist auch schon die erst wichtige Information.", setzte Draco an und blickte aufmerksam in die Runde, „Es ist nichtmehr der Dunkle Lord, der alle wichtigen Entscheidungen fällt. Wer lebt, stirbt oder einen Auftrag erhält, dass alles wird mittlerweile nur noch von Salazar entschieden. Und der kann mich wiederum nicht ausstehen, also bin ich zu euch gekommen."

„Salazar trifft die wichtigen Entscheidungen?", fragte Lily atemlos in die klirrende Stille hinein.

„Ja.", bestätigte Draco und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ohne dabei einen der Potters direkt anzusehen.

„Wenn Salazar all diese Entscheidungen trifft, was macht dann Voldemort?", fragte Däddalus nachdenklich.

„Gerüchten zu folge schließt er sich meistens in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein und arbeitet an irgendwas großen, aber was genau das ist, weiß niemand.", erwiderte Draco prompt.

„Es ist mutig von Voldemort Harry so bedingungslos zu vertrauen, nachdem er einige Monate bei uns gelebt hat.", wandte Sirius vorsichtig ein und blickte dann auffordernd in Dracos Richtung.

„Weder der Dunkle Lord, noch sein Sohn teilen irgendjemandem mit, warum genau sie etwas tun oder was sie tun, allerdings konnte ich über meine Tante in Erfahrung bringen, dass Salazar wohl mehr als nur eine gewisse Abneigung gegen den Orden gefasst hat.", entgegnete Draco vorsichtig.

„Mehr als nur eine gewisse Abneigung?!", wiederholte Sturgis ungläubig, „Was soll das denn nun wieder bedeuten?"

„Es bedeutet, dass Salazar nur von einem Motiv getrieben wird: Rache."

„Rache wofür?", fragte James mit unheilvoller Stimme.

„Kirkshire.", war alles was Draco antwortete.

„Kirkshire. Das ist über ein Jahr her!", rief Lily entgeistert.

„Wieso sollte Salazar Rache für den Tod eines einzelnen Todessers nehmen?", stimmte Alice ihrer Freundin mit gerunzelter Stirn zu.

„Was genau ist denn in Kirkshire passiert?", fragte Draco in einem Ton, als müsse er einem Kind erklären, in welcher Hand es seinen Zauberstab halten sollte.

„Eine Gruppe von Todessern griff das Dorf Kirkshire an, weil es dort eine Versammlung von Kobolden geben sollte. Andersen warnte das Ministerium, die schickten Auroren. Der Anführer der Todesser wurde getötet, worauf die anderen seine Leiche mitnahmen und verschwanden. Es war nicht einmal eine Ordensmission, sondern eine Operation des Ministeriums, warum sollte Harry uns dafür verantwortlich machen?", ratterte James die Ereignisse herunter ohne Luft zu holen.

„Die Schlüsselpersonen des Angriffs, wer waren die?", bohrte Draco nach und begann unruhig mit den Fingern auf seinen Oberschenkel zu klopfen.

„Alastor führte den Angriff an.", begann Remus langsam und blickte dabei gedankenverloren aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster. „Der Anführer der Todesser kämpfte mit Kingsley, dann ging Frank dazwischen und lenkte ihn ab, sodass Kingsley ihn ausschalten konnte."

„Und? Fällt euch irgendwas an dieser Aufzählung auf?", sagte Lily mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme.

„Wer… wer was dieser Todesser, dass Salazar alle getötet hat, die etwas mit seinem Tod zu tun hatten?", fragte Alice mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Kein Todesser.", antwortete Draco trübsinnig, „Eine Todesserin. Lucrezia Flemming, Lord Salazars Geliebte."

Die Stille die darauf folgte war so laut, dass die Luft vibrierte.

„Sicher?", hauchte Lily.

„Ja.", kam die simple Antwort. Darauf traute sich niemand mehr noch etwas zu sagen.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeitspanne war es Dorcas, die die Stille brach: „Remus meinte du hättest uns etwas über Ginny zu berichten. Was weißt du?"

Ruckartig fuhren die meisten Köpfe wieder nach oben und fixierten Draco, der sich plötzlich wieder extrem unwohl zu fühlen schien.

„Ich weiß nicht besonders viel.", begann er und warf vor allem Ginnys Brüdern nervöse Blicke zu.

„Weißt du wer sie entführt hat?", fragte Arthur mit gepresster Stimme. Verneinend schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Was sonst gibt es denn da zu erzählen?! Sag uns wer sie getötet hat, dann können wir uns rächen!", rief Bill wütend.

„Niemand hat sie getötet. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie an einen seiner Anhänger verschenkt. Leider weiß ich nicht an welchen.", informierte Draco den Raum gefasst. Es dauerte einen Moment bis diese Information wirklich gesackt war. Draco konnte sehen, wie Molly Weasley stumm mit ihrem Mund das Wort „Verschenkt" formte und wusste, dass der Knall bald kommen würde.

„Was soll das heißen: Verschenkt?!", schrie Percy plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung und so laut, dass einige Ordensleute zusammenzuckten oder sogar nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen.

„Bitte.", flüsterte Draco plötzlich und sah Percy flehentlich an, „Bitte zwing mich nicht, es auszusprechen."

Dann räusperte Remus sich vernehmlich und sagte: „Ich glaube wir haben jetzt erst einmal alles gehört. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns hier drinnen beraten und Draco solange im Nebenraum wartet?"

Allgemein erhob sich zustimmendes Gemurmel und Draco bat darum, vielleicht auch draußen im Garten warten zu dürfen.

Blicklos starrte Draco auf den unberührten Schnee im Garten der Potters. Er sah das Qudditchfeld und die Kinderspielzeuge, doch in Wahrheit nahm er nichts davon war. Heute Nacht hatte Draco seine Familie verraten. Seinen Vater. Seine Mutter. Einfach alle. Er hatte sich nicht einmal bewusst dazu entschieden. Er hatte mit seinen Eltern gefrühstückt, sich über belangloses unterhalten und dann war er einfach zu seiner Tante Andromeda gegangen, hatte an ihre Tür geklopft und darum gebeten herein kommen zu dürfen.

Sie hatte ihn nicht abweisen wollen, den Sohn ihrer Schwester. Doch Draco hatte ihre Angst deutlich spüren können. Er hatte ihr fest in die Augen gesehen und versucht das Bild seiner Tante Bellatrix zu verdrängen.

„Ich muss mit dem Orden des Phönix sprechen. Bitte hilf mir."

Ganz lange hatte sie ihn einfach nur angestarrt, dann sagte sie schlicht: „In Ordnung." Stand auf und schrieb eine Eule. Und jetzt war er hier. Allein. Ein Verräter. Ein Verräter an seiner Familie und allem woran er früher einmal geglaubt hatte.

„Warum willst du uns wirklich helfen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und riss ihn damit aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.

„Das habe ich doch bereits gesagt.", entgegnete er ungehalten und wandte sich nicht einmal um.

„Und ich glaube dir. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass das schon alles war.", sagte Sirius ruhig und stellte sich neben den Sohn seiner Cousine.

„Ich habe meine Familie auch verlassen, Draco. Ich weiß wie viel es wirklich kostet, sich von seinen eigenen Eltern loszulösen.", fuhr Sirius fort.

Erneut schwieg Draco und Sirius ließ ihn schweigen, stand einfach nur neben ihm und wartete.

„Ich… ich habe bei Vater nach Ginny gefragt.", begann Draco dann endlich, „Ich hatte gehört, dass sie entführt worden war und ich… ich wollte wissen ob sie noch lebt. Dann hat mein Vater erzählt, dass sie in Darkheaven ist und was man ihr dort vermutlich antut und ich… ich bin Jahrelang mit ihrem Bruder zur Schule gegangen. Ich kann weder ihn noch sie ausstehen, aber sowas hat niemand verdient."

„Ich verstehe sehr gut was du meinst.", seufzte Sirius und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was er wohl an Arthurs Stelle tun würde.

„Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was das arme Mädchen gerade durchmacht.", sprach Sirius seinen letzten Gedanken laut aus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Wag es nicht, Ginevra Weasley. Denk nicht mal dran.", drohte Zari mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und versuchte die Gefahr, die von dem Mädchen vor ihm ausging genau einzuschätzen.

„Was willst du denn tun? Ich mach dich fertig, bevor du auch nur einen weiteren Schritt machen kannst!", drohte Ginny und hob ihren rechten Arm noch ein wenig weiter.

„Wenn du das machst, dann…", weiter kam Zari mit seiner Drohung nicht, als Ginnys Schneeball in mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht traf. Völlig perplex schnappte er nach Luft und starrte Ginny ungläubig an.

„Du hast es getan!", jappste er und starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein unbekanntes Wesen.

Ginny konnte vor Lachen inzwischen kaum noch einkriegen und quiekte vergnügt auf, als Zari sich eine Hand voll Schnee schnappte und auf sie zu rannte. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und floh, dicht gefolgt von dem nun bewaffneten Zari.

„Na warte, ich krieg dich schon!", schrie er, packte sie von hinten und stopfte ihr eine Hand voll Schnee in den Rücken. Dabei gerieten beide ins Stolpern und stürzten den Schlittenabhang hinunter, nur um dann lachend am Fuß liegen zu bleiben.

Ginny drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Zari an, der dicht neben ihr gelandet war. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, verschwand jede Albernheit aus ihren Blicken. Lange sahen sie sich einfach an, bis Ginny ein Stückchen näher auf Zari zu rückte ohne auch nur kurz den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Langsam beugte Ginny sich vor, als plötzlich ein lautes Weinen die Stille durchbrach und beide wie aus einer Trance gerissen hochschreckten.

„Kyra ist wach geworden.", murmelte Zari geistesabwesend und rannte auf die Terassentür zu ohne sich noch einmal nach Ginny umzusehen. Wie betäubt blieb Ginny im Schnee sitzen. Sie hätte Zari fast geküsst. Schon wieder. Und dieses Mal gab es keine Entschuldigung. Dieses Mal wusste sie ganz genau was und wer er wirklich war. Doch was Ginny wirklich Angst machte, war nicht die Tatsache, dass Zari ein Mörder war, sondern dass es ihr tief in ihrem Inneren eigentlich egal war.


	23. Wer ich bin

Kapitel 23

Wer ich bin…

Verträumt lächelte Ginny, als sie den Hauptraum betrat und ein großes Packet auf dem Esstisch vorfand. Neugierig trat sie darauf zu und fand ein kleines Kärtchen an der Seite:

Guten Morgen Ginny,

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich heute schon so früh los musste. Hier ein kleines verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich. Hoffe sehr, dass es dir gefällt.

Macht euch einen schönen Tag, wir sehen uns spätestens zum Abendessen.

Zari

„Ein Geschenk?", murmelte Ginny aufgeregt und öffnete das Päckchen. Stoff fiel ihr entgegen, viel Stoff.

„Kleider…", wisperte Ginny erfreut. Zari hatte ihr Kleidung geschickt, vermutlich damit sie nicht mehr in einigen seiner Umhänge herum laufen musste. Staunend besah Ginny sich die Umhänge, Kleider und Hosen, die wahrscheinlich mehr wert waren, als das Haus ihrer Eltern.

Ein leises Geräusch aus Kyras Zimmer weckte Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Ehrfurchtsvoll legte sie Zaris Geschenke bei Seite und sah nach ihrem kleinen Schützling.

„Dein Dad meint es wirklich gut mit mir, Prinzessin.", sagte sie, während sie Kyra aus ihrem Bett hob und auf den Arm nahm, „Wenn die anderen nur wüssten, was er für ein netter Kerl sein kann."

„Lass das bloß niemanden hören.", sagte Zari plötzlich laut und deutlich hinter hier. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei fuhr Ginny auf und starrte Zari an, der mal wieder lässig im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Merlin! Musst du das immer machen?", rief sie und blitzte ihr Gegenüber herausfordernd an.

„Nein, aber du siehst einfach zu gut aus, wenn du richtig sauer wirst.", grinste er und nahm ihr Kyra ab.

„Ach ja? Noch hast du mich gar nicht richtig sauer gesehen.", drohte Ginny halbherzig.

„Wie auch immer.", wiegelte Zari ab und beugte sich vor, um Kyra Socken anzuziehen, „Ich habe euch Schokofrösche mitgebracht."

„Schokofrösche?"; fragte Ginny nach, während ihr Gehirn anfing auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten.

„Ja, du hast doch mal gesagt, dass du die gerne magst, also habe ich jemanden geschickt um dir welche zu kaufen.", bestätigte Zari und zupfte die Kleidung seiner Tochter zu Recht, wahrscheinlich nur damit Ginny sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?!", rief Ginny mit einem schrillen Unterton der Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Passiert?", nuschelte Zari kaum verständlich, „Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas passiert wäre?"

„Verarsch mich doch nicht!", schrie Ginny nun wütend, „Du schenkst mir teure Kleider und besorgst meine Lieblingssüßigkeiten, irgendwas ist doch passiert! Und guck mich bitte an, wenn wir was Wichtiges zu besprechen haben!"

Resigniert seufzte Zari und blickte auf, dann holte er Luft, als müsse er sich innerlich auf eine schwere Aufgabe vorbereiten.

„Kyra Schätzchen, Ginny und ich haben was Wichtiges zu besprechen. Bleib du hier und spielst ein bisschen. Ich komm gleich wieder, ja?", sagte er und blickte seine Tochter eindringlich an, bis die ernst nickte und sich tapsend auf den Weg zu ihrem Spielzeugzauberstab machte, „Komm mit.", fuhr er dann befehlsgewohnt fort und nahm Ginny am Oberarm mit ins Nebenzimmer.

„Also?", fragte sie aufgebracht. Ein Teil von ihr wollte um jeden Preis wissen, was geschehen war, während der andere Teil sich wünschte wieder zur süßen Unwissenheit zurückkehren zu können.

„Wir haben heute Morgen einen Überfall auf einen kleinen Ort im Norden Cornwalls durchgeführt.", begann Zari in einem Ton, als würde er einem Vorgesetzten einen objektiven Bericht liefern, „Wir vermuteten eine größere Anzahl von Magiern, trafen aber nur auf ein Dorf voller Muggel und zwei Zauberer beim Quidditch. Wir haben die beiden gefangengenommen."

„Gefangengenommen? Wen habt ihr gefangengenommen und was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?!", rief Ginny aufgebracht.

„Beruhig dich doch!", antwortete Zari in schneidendem Ton, „Als ich erfuhr, wird die beiden waren, habe ich sofort dafür gesorgt, dass ihnen kein Leid zugefügt wird. Sie sind hier unten im Kerker und niemand wird ihnen etwas tun."

„Wer?", drängte Ginny angespannt.

„Ron und Neville.", bestätigte Zari ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Resigniert schloss Ginny die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Wieso konntest du sie nicht einfach gehen lassen?", fragte sie gepresst, „Sie haben doch noch überhaupt nichts getan. Sie sind sogar zu jung, um im Orden zu sein!"

„Ihre Eltern sind im Orden, das ist Anlass genug.", stellte Zari stur klar.

„Meine Eltern sind logischer Weise auch im Orden!", schrie Ginny wütend, „Was ist nur dein Problem, dass du dich so darauf versteift hast, der Orden des Phönix zu zerstören?!"

„Ist das dein Ernst?!", rief Zari genauso wütend wie Ginny sich fühlte, „Sie haben mich gefangengenommen und mich von meiner Familie fern gehalten! Ich habe meine Tochter monatelang nicht gesehen und das nur ihretwegen. Ich habe sogar Kyras erste Schritte verpasst! Ich musste in einem Brief meines Vaters erfahren, dass meine Tochter laufen gelernt hat, weil sie ständig versucht hat mich zu finden! Was denkst du denn, warum ich mich rächen will?!"

„Und ich? Ich wurde auch gefangengenommen und von meiner Familie fern gehalten. Oder kann ich etwa gehen oder meinen Eltern auch nur mitteilen, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe?!" Tränen der Wut stiegen Ginny in die Augen, als sie nun daran dachte, dass ihre Eltern sie vermutlich für tot hielten.

„Das ist doch was völlig anderes.", knurrte Zari zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Als ich erfahren habe, dass du entführt wurdest, habe ich dir nur helfen wollen. Du kannst diese Gemächer nicht verlassen, weil du nur hier sicher bist. Ich will sich beschützen, das ist alles."

„Und der Orden? Die haben genau das Gleiche getan! Als sie erfuhren, wer du bist, haben sie dich nach Hogwarts gebracht um dich vor dem Ministerium zu beschützen. Sie haben sich auch nur deshalb in Hogwarts festgehalten, weil sie glaubten sich vor Voldemort beschützen zu müssen. Also was genau, macht dich besser, als den Orden, hä? Sag mir das!", forderte Ginny mit vor Verachtung triefender Stimme.

Zari stand da und starrte Ginny an, als hätte sie ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Als sie seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, tat ihr augenblicklich wieder Leid, was sie ihm eben im Eifer des Gefechts an den Kopf geworfen hatte, aber wenn er ehrlich war musste er sich irgendwann eingestehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Schweigen hatte sich nun über den Raum gelegt. Ginny wagte es nicht auch nur zu blinzeln, während Zari sie anstarrte, aber überhaupt nicht richtig zu sehen schien.

„Ok.", murmelte er dann plötzlich und sein Blick wurde wieder klar, „Komm mit."

„Wohin?", fragte Ginny nervös, doch Zari antwortete nicht und packte sie beinahe grob am Oberarm.

„Was soll denn das?! Lass mich sofort los!", fauchte Ginny, doch Zari ignorierte sie vollkommen und zog und zerrte sie scheinbar ohne Mühe hinter sich her in seine Bibliothek. Dort blieb er vor dem riesigen Kamin stehen, ließ Ginny los und griff nach einer schmuckvoll verzierten Schatulle auf dem Sims.

Ohne ein Ginny ein einziges Mal direkt anzusehen, nahm Zari die Schatulle an sich und drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

„Nimm.", flüsterte er, „Nimm sie und kehr Heim."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Ginny ihn an. „Was?", flüsterte sie so leise, dass sie ihre eigene Stimme kaum hören konnte.

„Das hier ist der einzige Kamin in ganz Darkheaven, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Also geh, kehr nach Hause zurück.", antwortete Zari tonlos.

„Wieso?", hauchte Ginny. Endlich hob Zari den Blick und sah Ginny in die Augen.

„Weil ich niemanden von seiner Familie fern halten will.", flüsterte er und Ginny spürte, wie ihr bei seinem dunklen Blick ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Plötzlich drehte Zari sich ruckartig um, verließ sie Bibliothek und ließ Ginny alleine mit einer Schatulle voll Flohpulver vor dem Kamin zurück.

„Nach Hause.", murmelte Ginny ungläubig, „Ich kann wieder nach Hause."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Jack, Aurora, habt ihr einen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte Tonks, als sie den Kopf durch die Tür des Wohnzimmers steckte.

„Klar, komm rein.", sagte Jack und schloss das Buch, das er seiner Freundin gerade vorgelesen hatte. Aurora ihrerseits setze sich erst mal aufrecht hin, da sie sich gemütlich an Jack gekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Ähm, das mag jetzt vielleicht komisch klingen, aber könnt ihr mir sagen, ob Harry sich mit Ron und Neville verstanden hat, oder eher nicht?", stöhnte Tonks und ließ sich auf einen Sessel neben den beiden Teenagern nieder. Mittlerweile war ich Bauch überhaupt nicht mehr zu übersehen.

„Ob Zari mit Neville und Ron klar gekommen ist?", fragte Jack mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Irritiert warf er Aurora einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Aurora sah ihn ebenfalls ratlos an und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte Jack dann, „Er hat manchmal mit ihnen Karten gespielt oder sie seine Hausaufgaben sehen lassen, aber ich glaub nicht, dass er sie besonders gemocht hat."

„Glaub ich auch nicht.", stimmte Aurora zu, „Vor allem weil Ron immer an Hermine Granger rumgenörgelt hat und Zari sie wirklich zu mögen schien, wieso?"

„Weil Neville und Ron heute Morgen anscheinend ebenfalls entführt wurden und unseren Informationen zur Folge hat Harry oder besser Salazar befohlen, die beiden in die Kerker zu werfen und ihnen kein Haar zu krümmen, weil er sich eigenhändig bei ihnen für seine Zeit in Hogwarts bedanken wolle.", sagte Tonks traurig.

Jack spürte wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, als er daran dachte, was genau Zari alles damit meinen könnte.

„Es besteht also nicht die Möglichkeit, dass Harry den beiden wirklich helfen will?", hakte Tonks hoffnungsvoll nach.

Geistesabwesend schüttelte Aurora den Kopf: „Sie hatten Angst vor ihm und das hat er ganz genau gewusst."

„Wenn sie solche Angst vor ihm hatten, warum haben sie dann mit ihm Karten gespielt?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Weil ich sie dazu gezwungen habe.", flüsterte Aurora schuldbewusst und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, „Ich habe sie dazu überredet und jetzt wird Zari sie dafür bestrafen."

Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon so dasaß, vor dem Kamin, völlig bewegungslos.

Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich anders hätte laufen sollen. Sie hätte vor Freude Luftsprünge machen und nach Hause gehen sollen. Aber das war sie nicht. Stattdessen saß sie nun da, ohne die geringste Idee davon, was sie tun sollte.

„Es kommt einfach darauf an.", dachte Ginny, „Es kommt darauf an, wer ich sein will."

Aber wer war sie?

Ginny hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Nach Hause zurückkehren, in ihr altes Leben, wieder das einzige Mädchen mit sieben Brüdern sein. Oder hier bleiben, bei einem Mann von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, was er für sie empfand, einem Mörder und schwarzen Magier, der keine Skrupel hätte auch ihre Familie zu töten. Als Kindermädchen für ein Kind, das dazu bestimmt war einmal ebenfalls zur Mörderin zu werden.

Zwei Möglichkeiten und eine Frage: Wer will ich sein?

Stundenlang saß Ginny dort und immer wieder jagten die gleichen Gedanken und Bilder durch ihren Geist:

Die Gespräche über Zari, die sie belauscht hatte.

Die Toten, die sie selbst gekannt hatte.

Zari, wie er Kyra etwas vorlas.

Zari, wie er so neben ihr lag, das Gesicht nass und rot vor Kälte.

Wer will ich sein?

Langsam wurde es draußen dunkel und Ginny blickte zum ersten Mal auf, besah sich ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterfront.

Die Umhänge, die sie trug hatte Zari ihr gegeben, als sie nach Darkheaven gekommen war. Sie waren alle dunkel und für eine Person gemacht, die eindeutig größer gewesen war, als sie selbst. Erst hatte sie gedacht, es wären Zaris gewesen, aber jetzt glaubte sie zu wissen, dass das nicht wahr war. Diese Umhänge hatten einer Frau gehört, vielleicht Kyras Mutter. Mit eingeschlafenen Beinen stand Ginny auf, trat auf das Fenster zu und starrte sich selbst aus großen Augen an.

Mit Schrecken wurde Ginny klar, dass das Spiegelbild nicht mehr Ginny Weasley, ein junges Mädchen aus Ottery St. Catchpole zeigte, sondern eine junge Frau von der sie selbst noch nicht wusste, wer sie war.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr Ginny herum und stürmte aus der Bibliothek hinaus und in den Hauptraum. Zari saß auf der Couch und starrte leblos auf die Wand vor sich. Als Ginny hereinkam blickte er alarmiert auf und als er sah, wer dort durch die Tür gekommen war weiteten seine Augen sich vor Erstaunen.

„Was…", begann er und wurde unterbrochen, als Ginny auf ihn zustürmte und ihn küsste.

Mal wieder verlor die Zeit für Ginny jede Bedeutung.

„Was tust du noch hier?", fragte Zari mit fast ängstlicher Stimme.

„Ich will bleiben. Schick mich bitte nicht weg. Bitte lass mich bleiben.", flehte Ginny und sah Zari an. Bis zu diesem Moment, als sie Zaris entsetztes Gesicht sah, war ihr die Möglichkeit, dass er sie vielleicht überhaupt nicht bei sich haben wollte überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. „Bitte.", wiederholte sie.

„Ist dir denn nicht klar, was du hier tust?", fragte Zari ungläubig, „Deine Familie, deine Freunde…" Hilflos brach er seinen Satz wieder ab.

„Bitte.", war alles, was Ginny noch sagte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was das alles für Auswirkungen auf dein Leben haben kann.", murmelte Zari und starrte Ginny noch immer an, als wäre sie ein Geist.

„Ich springe einfach.", erklärte Ginny ernst, „Ich springe in diesen Abgrund und hoffe, dass ich fliegen kann."

Lange sah Zari sie einfach nur an, dann küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn und sagte: „Ich kann fliegen. Wenn du willst, bringe ich es dir bei."


	24. und wer ich niemals werden sollte

Kapitel 24

… und wer ich niemals werden sollte

„Steht dir.", grinste Zari, als Ginny aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

„Findest du?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Auf jeden Fall. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Was meinst du dazu Kyra? Sieht Ginny schön aus?", fuhr Zari fort und blickte auf Kyra hinab, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß.

„Nja!", rief Kyra laut und klatschte in die Hände. Die Kleine verstand zwar nicht worum es ging, aber die kindliche Freude ihres Vaters schien auf sie abgefärbt zu haben.

„Na, wenn Kyra es sagt, dann glaub ich es.", lächelte Ginny und strich schüchtern über den langen Umhang, den sie trug, „Du hast Geschmack Zari, das gesteh ich dir neidlos zu."

„Danke.", antwortete Zari heiter und sprang auf, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Uhr hinter sich geworfen hatte.

„Musst du gehen?", fragte Ginny geschäftsmäßig. Sie hatte beschlossen Zari lieber nie zu fragen, was er tat und Zari schien das ganz genau zu wissen, denn er erzählte kaum etwas.

„Nein, ich hab noch den ganzen Vormittag Zeit.", gab Zari zurück, „Sag mal, geht es dir gut?"

„Was? Ja klar.", beeilte sich Ginny zu versichern.

„Du bereust es geblieben zu sein.", stellte Zari fest. Äußerlich verzog er keine Miene, aber Ginny konnte die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen sehen.

„Unsinn!", rief Ginny und trat dicht an Zari heran, „Es ist nur… Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Worüber?", fragte Zari leise, „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ron und Neville.", brach es aus Ginny heraus und beschämt ließ sie den Blick sinken. Gestern Abend hatte sie sich noch geschworen sich völlig aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten, aber der Gedanke, dass ihr großer Bruder in diesem Gebäude festgehalten wurde und nicht einmal wusste, dass ihm keine direkte Gefahr drohte, machte sie schier verrückt.

Für einen Moment schien Zaris Blick unscharf, dann sah er Ginny an, nickte kurz und sagte: „Ok, zieh dir die Kapuze deines Umhangs über den Kopf und folge mir."

„Was? Wieso?", fragte Ginny trotzig.

Augenrollend antwortete Zari: „Kannst du nicht wenigstens einmal einfach tun was ich sage?"

„Nein.", stellte Ginny trocken klar. Zari seufzte nur und verkniff sich jede Antwort. Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Ginny einfach an, völlig bewegungslos.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte Ginny nach einiger Zeit unruhig nach.

Zari antwortete nicht sondern legte nur die Stirn in Falten.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du machst das so lange, bis ich tue was du sagst!", rief Ginny. Dafür erntete sie nur ein siegesgewisses Grinsen.

„Okay. Okay, ich tu es ja.", murmelte Ginny, zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und folgte Zari, als dieser zur Tür ging.

Vor der Eingangstür angekommen drehte Zari sich noch einmal zu Ginny um, sah sie fest an und sagte: „Wenn du da raus gehst, dann halt unter allen Umständen dein Gesicht verborgen. Zeige es niemandem und sage auch bitte zu niemandem ein Wort darüber, wer du bist, ok?"

Ginny nickte nervös und zog sich die Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht, dass sie selbst kaum etwas sehen konnte.

„Du wirst ohne mich gehen müssen, ich werde hier bei Kyra bleiben.", sagte Zari dann und Ginny war dankbar dafür, dass er ihr angsterfülltes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte Zari ihr, „Dir passiert schon nichts. Niemand hier würde sich jemals mit mir anlegen."

Mit diesen Worten trat er vor, öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Ginny auf.

„Smith, ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie.", sagte Zari mit kalter schnarrender Stimme zu dem Wachposten vor der Tür. Ginny zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie Zari so reden hörte.

„Mylord?", fragte Smith und neigte ehrerbietend den Kopf.

„Gehen Sie und bringen Sie meinen Gast in Zelle 43. Sie möchte mit den Gefangenen alleine sein, also bleiben Sie vor der Tür. Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie von niemandem behelligt wird.", gab Zari Anweisung. Der kalte, gefühlslose Gesichtsausdruck ließ er dabei kein einziges Mal verschwinden.

„Jawohl eure Lordschaft.", versicherte Smith diensteifrig, „Soll ich mich vertreten lassen oder soll Trial hier alleine für Ihre Sicherheit sorgen?"

Einen knappen Moment lang musterte Zari Smith' Partner, den weder er noch Ginny bis jetzt überhaupt beachtet hatten.

„Nehmen Sie ihn auch mit. Ich bin durchaus fähig, ohne Schutz in meinem eigenen Heim zu überleben.", schnarrte Zari dann kühl und wandte den beiden Wachen den Rücken zu. Für ihn schien das Gespräch damit offiziell erledigt zu sein. Dann beugte er sich noch einmal zu Ginny hinunter und flüsterte ihr so leise ins Ohr, dass niemand sonst es hören konnte: „Die beiden passen auf dich auf und werden dafür sorgen, dass niemand dich auch nur anspricht. Nimm dir ruhig Zeit und komm zurück, wann immer es dir passt. Und jetzt geh."

Mit einem letzten unsicheren Blick auf ihn zurück, wandte Ginny sich um und machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf den langen Gang hinaus. Sofort flankierten die beiden Wächter sie und der Mann namens Trial deutete nach rechts und sagte: „Hier geht es lang, Miss."

Aufmerksam blickte Ginny sich um, als sie quer durch Darkheaven geführt wurde. Das Gebäude war riesig und überall liefen Leute umher, doch keiner kam auch nur in ihre Nähe. Die offensichtlich teure Kleidung, die sie trug und die Tatsache, dass sie von Lord Salazars Leibwache begleitet wurde sorgten dafür, dass sich überall wo sie hin ging sofort ein Korridor bildete um sie durchzulassen.

Dann ging es einige Treppen hinab und bevor Ginny sich versah, stand sie in einem langen, schmalen Gang, der komplett leer war. Keine Menschen, keine Skulpturen, nicht einmal Bilder waren hier zu sehen.

„Tief durchatmen, Ginny.", dachte sie bei sich und schritt den langen Weg entlang.

Am Ende des Ganges blieb Smith dann stehen und deutete auf die Tür direkt vor ihm: „Wir sind da, Miss. Lord Salazars Privatverließ."

Ginny beschloss es einfach Zari gleichzutun und nickte deshalb nur halbherzig in die Richtung ihres Begleiters. Dann öffnete Trial ihr die Tür und sagte noch: „Wenn es Probleme gibt, Miss, dann sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, wir stehen direkt vor der Tür."

Auch diesmal antwortete Ginny nicht, sondern trat einfach durch die große Tür in den großen kargen Raum dahinter. Dämmriges Licht sorgte dafür, dass Ginny im ersten Moment fast blind war, dann sah sie zwei Gestalten, die am anderen Ende des Raumes jeweils mit einer langen Kette an die Wand gekettet waren. Abgesehen davon schien den beiden Jungen aber sonst nichts zu fehlen.

„Oh Klasse.", zischte Ron und blickte Ginny abfällig an, „Schicken sie uns jetzt also jemanden, der uns endlich erzählt, wann man uns töten wird?"

„Was?", fragte Ginny perplex, bevor ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie ja noch immer eine Kapuze trug und Ron und Neville ihr Gesicht ja überhaupt nicht sehen konnten.

„Niemand wird euch töten.", sagte sie dann und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Ginny?", hauchte Ron entsetzt und starrte sie an als wäre sie ein Gespenst. Neville war kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden und sah aus, als würden ihm gleich die Augen ausfallen.

„Was… Aber… Wie…", stotterte Ron, offensichtlich unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Wieso ich nicht tot, sondern noch am Leben bin?", bot Ginny hilfreich an.

„Nein.", wisperte Neville, „Wir… wir wussten, dass du am Leben warst, aber… wieso bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte euch sehen.", antwortete Ginny verwirrt, „Ich muss doch sicherstellen, dass es euch auch gut geht."

„Uns gut geht? Deine Familie und Freunde leben in Angst und Schrecken, wegen all der Dinge, die dir passiert sind und du kommst her und siehst nach UNS?!", rief Neville ungläubig und warf Ron einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch der reagierte überhaupt nicht. Er musterte Ginny aufmerksam und in seinem Kopf schien es angestrengt zu arbeiten.

„Es geht mir gut. Um mich braucht sich niemand zu sorgen.", sagte Ginny sanft.

„Wo bist du gewesen?!", platzte es auf einmal schier aus Ron heraus.

„Hier.", antwortete Ginny in einem Ton, als wäre die Antwort darauf selbstverständlich.

„Das ist nicht das, was ich gemeint habe!", rief Ron wütend, „Und das weißt du auch!"

„Na schön… Ich war bei Zari.", entgegnete Ginny trotzig.

„Und hast es dir gut gehen lassen, richtig?", schrie Ron weiter.

„Ron! Hör auf zu schreien, bevor die da draußen noch denken, du würdest mir was antun.", zischte Ginny eindringlich.

„Oh ja, das wollen wir ja nicht, dass die lieben Todesser da draußen denken, jemand würde dir etwas tun.", antwortete Ron aggressiv, jedes Wort wie ein Schlag in Ginnys Gesicht.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie gefährlich ruhig.

„Für wie dumm hältst du uns, eigentlich?", gab Ron zurück und starrte Ginny an, als wäre sie etwas Abscheuliches, „War es von Anfang an geplant? Du lässt sich von irgendeinem Todesser entführen und dann kannst du für immer glücklich und zufrieden in Darkheaven leben. Wir machen uns große Sorgen um dich, Mum weint die ganze Zeit und du bist hier, als Lord Salazars neustes Betthäschen!"

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Ginny ihrem Bruder mitten ins Gesicht. Kalte Wut strömte durch ihren Körper, als sie ihren Bruder anstarrte. Blut lief aus Rons Nase, doch er schien das überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit vor Entsetzten und Zorn geöffnetem Mund blickte er seine kleine Schwester an.

„Du weißt ja nicht, was für einen unglaublichen Unsinn du da redest.", sprach Ginny leise.

„Dann stimmt es also nicht? Sieh dich doch an. Deine Kleidung, dein Auftreten. Ich habe gesehen, wie du hier rein gekommen bist Ginny, du benimmst dich schon genau wie einer von denen.", wisperte Ron mit vor Verzweiflung schwacher Stimme.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst.", antwortete Ginny und hörte im gleichen Moment schon wie hohl und leer dies abgedroschenen Worte aus ihrem Mund klangen.

„Zari ist ein guter Kerl, wenn ihr ihn nur kennen würdet, dann würdet ihr das verstehen.", fuhr sie mit verzweifeltem Unterton fort und blickte abwechselnd Ron und Neville an, so als suche sie die Zustimmung der beiden.

Nevilles Gesicht war völlig starr geworden. Ungläubig sah er in Ginnys Gesicht, so als könne er nicht glauben, was er dort hörte.

„Hörst du sich selbst überhaupt reden, Ginny?", fragte Ron mitleidig, „Er ist ein Mörder, ein Monster, nichts anderes."

„Nein!", rief Ginny verzweifelt, „Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, ich weiß es."

„Er ist böse, Ginny. Egal, was er für dich getan hat, er bleibt böse.", gab Ron langsam zurück, als wäre Ginny krank und er müsse ihr helfen.

„Er ist nicht böse.", wiedersprach sie in brünstig.

„Ach nein? Wie sollte ein böser Mensch denn aussehen?", warf Neville plötzlich ein, „Niemand bestreitet, dass er auch gute Seiten haben kann, aber das ändert nichts an dem, was er getan hat! Nur weil er ein paar gute Dinge getan hat, ändert das nichts daran, dass er noch immer ein schlechter Mensch ist."

„Nein.", schüttelte Ginny verzweifelt den Kopf. Warum wollten sie beiden die Wahrheit denn nicht sehen.

„Was hast du denn gedacht, Ginny? Dass er das Wort „Böse" auf seine Stirn tätowiert hat? Du lässt dich einlullen und bevor du dich versiehst, bist du freiwillig hier und dann… dann ist es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt, bis du das Dunkle Mal in Empfang nimmst.", fügte Ron hinzu und ahnte dabei nicht einmal, wie nahe er der Wahrheit bereits gekommen war.

Wütend sprang Ginny auf und starrte auf die beiden Jungen vor ihren Füßen.

„Ihr seid im Unrecht.", versicherte sie gefasst und versuchte dabei erfolglos das leise Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu überspielen. Sie erntete nur mitleidige Blicke als Antwort, also drehte sie sich um und verließ den Kerker wieder ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzublicken. Ihre Begleiter schlossen sich ihr unaufgefordert wieder an und schäumend vor Wut schritt Ginny zurück durch das Schloss in Richtung der Räume, die nun zu ihrem Zuhause geworden waren.

Und mit ihrem Bruder ließ sie an diesem Tag auch ihre gesamte Familie in diesem Verließ zurück. Wieder wichen alle vor ihr zurück und niemand sprach sie an, doch etwas war anders als das letzte Mal. Erst, als sie im Vorübergehen in Draco Malfoys entsetztes Gesicht sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie vergessen hatte ihre Kapuze wieder aufzusetzen

„Oh Oh.", war alles, was Zari sagte, als Ginny durch die Tür zurück in den Hauptraum trat. Wortlos warf Ginny sich in seine Arme und weinte. Vorsichtig führte Zari sie zum Sofa, nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest, bis sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Seit fünf Minuten stand Draco nun schon bewegungslos vor der Tür zur Rumtreiberhöhle. Das Treffen hatte vermutlich schon begonnen, aber Draco verspürte keinerlei Lust hinein zu gehen. Wie sollte er den Menschen dort drinnen auch erzählen, was er ihnen so dringend zu sagen hatte? Seit er Ginny Weasley heute Morgen in Darkheaven gesehen hatte, überlegte er sich nun schon die Antwort auf diese Frage, aber noch immer war ihm keine Antwort gekommen.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, dann klopfte er an die Tür und wenig später öffnete James Potter die Tür um ihn herein zu lassen. Freundlich nickte der Auror ihm zu, doch Draco brachte nur ein gequältes Nicken zu Stande.

„Weist du etwas über Neville und Ron?", rief Alice Longbottom in dem Moment, als Draco das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Widerwillig nickte Draco. Vielleicht war das der Punkt an dem er beginnen sollte.

„Ja, den beiden geht es gut. Niemand hat ihnen ein Haar gekrümmt. Sie haben sogar was zu Essen bekommen.", erklärte Draco mit nur scheinbar ruhiger Stimme.

„Dann behandeln die Todesser sie wirklich gut.", seufzte Bill erleichtert, doch genau wie alle andere, war auch er am überlegen, was genau Salazar dazu veranlasst hatte, die beiden Jungen am Leben zu lassen.

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht herauszufinden welches Interesse Salazar an Ron und Neville hat.", fuhr Draco nun völlig emotionslos fort.

„Und? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", drängte George ungeduldig.

„Allerdings. Ich und der gesamte Rest von Darkheaven."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Heute Morgen hat Salazars Leibwache ihren Posten verlassen. Das tun sie niemals, es sei denn natürlich, sie begleiten Salazar.", begann Draco und blickte sich unsicher um, „Heute Morgen haben sie es aber doch getan und zwar um scheinbar einen Gast Salazars ins Verließ zu begleiten. Natürlich wusste dort noch keiner, wen dieser Gast sehen wollte, aber ich denke mittlerweile dürfte das wohl auch dem letzten klar geworden sein."

„Wieso?", fragte Lily mit unheilvoller Stimme.

„Weil besagter Gast auf dem Rückweg offenbar vergessen hatte ihr Gesicht zu verhüllen."

„Ihr Gesicht?", fragte Molly Weasley und bei ihrem völlig entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck vermutete Draco, dass sie genau wie viele andere bereits erraten hatte um wen es sich handelte.

„Ginny?", fragte Remus Lupin ungläubig und bestätigte damit Dracos Vermutung. Als Antwort nickte er nur stumm.

„Dann… dann hat Voldemort sie also an ihn… verschenkt?", fragte Arthur Weasley mit gequälter Miene, „Und dann hat er ihr einen Gefallen tun wollen und sie ihren Bruder sehen lassen?"

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Leider nein.", sagte er ruhig.

„Lord Salazar verleiht nicht einfach seine Leibwächter. Nicht einmal Lucrezia durfte sie nehmen und Ginnys Kleidung war auf keinen Fall, die einer Gefangenen. So leid es mir auch tut das zu sagen, aber ich glaube Ginny ist nicht als Gefangene in Darkheaven."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Er ist aufgebracht."

„Aufgebracht?", wiederholte Ginny hysterisch, „Was meint du mit aufgebracht?!"

„Im Großen und Ganzen hat er nicht viel mehr gesagt, als dass er es netter gefunden hätte, wenn er zuerst davon hätte erfahren dürfen, dass du „die neue Frau an meiner Seite" wärst. Und das war jetzt ein Zitat.", antwortete Zari gefasst.

Sprachlos starrte Ginny ihn an und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch sinken.

„Mehr nicht?"

„Nun ja… Er hat mich gefragt, ob du vertrauenswürdig wärst. Ich habe mich also für dich verbürgt. Mein Vater lässt jetzt fragen, ob du gewillt bis, bei der nächsten großen Versammlung aller Anhänger offiziell als „Lady Ginevra" vorgestellt zu werden.", fuhr Zari fort und wäre Ginny nicht so geschockt gewesen, wäre ihr vielleicht der leicht amüsierte Unterton in Zaris Stimme aufgefallen.

Als Ginny nur ein ersticktes Wimmern zu Stande brachte, setzte Zari sich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich wünschte auch es wäre anders gelaufen, glaub es mir. Ich wollte, dass niemand davon erfährt und du einfach zu deinen Eltern zurückkehren könntest, wann immer du willst oder falls mir etwas passiert, aber…"

„Das hab ich verbockt.", beendete Ginny seinen angefangenen Satz.

„Also ehrlich gesagt: ja.", stimmte Zari ihr zu, „Aber vielleicht hast du ja Glück und kannst dich im Zweifel noch immer auf den Imperius herausreden."

„Hältst du das etwa auch noch für komisch?", fragte Ginny empört, als sie Zaris heiteres Gesicht bemerkte.

„Ach, natürlich nicht.", versicherte er ihr scheinheilig, „Ich hab eine Idee: Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend weg gehen?"

„Weg?", fragte Ginny neugierig, „Wohin können Lord Salazar und „die neue Frau an seiner Seite" denn gehen?"

„Wir könnten Phoenix besuchen.", schlug Zari vor und Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ist das dein Ernst?!", rief sie.


	25. Zaris Geheimnis

Kapitel 18

Zaris Geheimnis

Klopf. Klopf. Klopf.

„Merlin Ginny, lass es bleiben!", rief Zari genervt und legte seine Zeitung weg. Augenblicklich verstummte das konstante Klopfen und Ginny legte ihre Finger flach auf den Tisch.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Zari und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Ich bin nervös.", sprach Ginny das offensichtliche aus.

„Ach ne… darauf wäre ich ja nun gar nicht gekommen. Und wieso bist du so nervös?"

„Du meinst abgesehen von dem offensichtlichen? Nämlich, dass ich demnächst der gesamten Anhängerschaft Lord Voldemorts als Lady vor die Nase gesetzt werden soll oder das mein Bruder mich schon für böse hält und der Rest der Welt bald nachziehen wird?", fragte Ginny leicht hysterisch.

„Eigentlich schon. Das sind nämlich keine Dinge über die man jetzt im Moment nervös sein sollte.", entgegnete Zari ruhig und hob seine Zeitung wieder auf.

„Vielleich", antwortete Ginny mit beißendem Sarkasmus, „ist es ja auch die Tatsache, dass wir in einer halben Stunde los wollen um die Frau zu besuchen, die dir bei deiner Flucht geholfen hat und du mir noch immer nichts erzählen willst."

„Ganz ehrlich? Es ist viel lustiger zuzusehen, wie du völlig nervös durch die Gegend rennst und dich ständig umziehst.", antwortete Zari und blätterte die Zeitung extra provokativ um, zum Glück traf das von Ginny geworfene sein Ziel nicht und flog an Zaris Kopf vorbei.

„Hey! Was soll das denn werden?", rief er entrüstet.

„Ganz ehrlich? Es ist einfach lustig zuzusehen, wie dich etwas am Kopf trifft.", äffte Ginny seinen Ton von eben nach. Einen kurzen Moment lang blitzen seine Augen gefährlich, doch das ging so schnell vorüber, dass Ginny sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob es überhaupt passiert war.

„Dann lass uns einfach jetzt schon aufbrechen.", schlug Zari vor und stand auf.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt und sprang ebenfalls auf. Zari nickte nur, nahm Kyra auf den Arm und ging voraus in Richtung Bibliothek. Neugierig und ziemlich nervös folgte Ginny ihm. Nach Zaris und Phoenix' Flucht hatte der gesamte Orden über die Beziehung der beiden spekuliert, doch zu einer gemeinsamen Meinung waren sie nie gekommen.

Ginny konnte kaum glauben, dass sie nun endlich die Wahrheit erfahren sollte. Und ehrlich gesagt war sie tatsächlich furchtbar nervös, wer auch immer Phoenix Wimsey war, eins wusste Ginny mit Sicherheit: Sie bedeutete Zari sehr viel und umgekehrt wahrscheinlich auch.

Mit dem Flohnetzwerk ging es in ein verlassenes Haus, dort nahm Zari Ginny dann an die Hand und gemeinsam apparierten die drei dann auf eine Lichtung im Wald.

„Wir sind da.", grinste Zari und sah sich beinahe liebevoll um.

„Wir stehen im Wald.", stellte Ginny trocken fest. Zari fing bei diesen Worten tatsächlich an zu lachen und mit seiner freien Hand schob er einige Äste zur Seite.

Staunend schnappte Ginny nach Luft. Erst jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass sie vermeintlich Lichtung eigentlich eine Klippe war, die über ein kleines Tal hinausragte. Etwa 15 Meter unter ihnen stand ein Herrenhaus, dahinter und davor war nicht als Wildnis zu erkennen.

„Wow.", flüsterte Ginny ehrfurchtsvoll, „Wohnt sie hier mitten im Wald? Ganz allein?"

Zari schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Das hier ist das Haus von Phoenix' Eltern. Was du nicht sehen kannst ist, dass hinter dem Haus eine Straße lang führt, die dann dort hinten zu einer Hauptstraße führt. Ich wollte es dir aber lieber von hier zeigen, denn genau hier habe ich gestanden, als ich dieses Haus zum ersten Mal sah."

„Es ist wunderschön hier.", hauchte Ginny.

„Dann warte, bis die Bäume grün sind und die Blumen blühen.", flüsterte Zari verträumt und wandte sich nach rechts, wo Ginny bei genauerer Betrachtung einen kleinen Pfad erkennen konnte, der kaum von Schnee bedeckt war. Schweigend machten Ginny und Zari sich an den Abstieg, nur begleitet von Kyras leisem Summen.

„Welches Lied ist es, das sie immer summt?", fragte Ginny sich selbst nicht zum ersten Mal, doch diesmal fragte sie Zari direkt danach. Der lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und nickte zum Haus hinüber: „Wenn du Glück hast, singt es dir vielleicht heute einmal jemand vor, der tatsächlich singen kann."

Zehn Minuten später erreichten sie die Eingangstür und Zari schlug kräftig gegen den großen, schweren Türklopfer, der wie Ginny auffiel, die Form eines Phönixes hatte. Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Frau mittleren Altern sah neugierig nach, welche Art von Besuchern um diese Uhrzeit noch erschienen waren.

„Guten Abend, Hannah.", grüßte Zari freundlich. Das Gesicht der Frau veränderte sich in einem Sekundenbruchteil von Neugierde zu schierer Freude.

„Master Zari! Wie schön Sie zu sehen! Und Miss Kyra haben Sie auch mitgebracht. Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein."

Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die riesige Eingangshalle sah, die sie nun betrat.

„Hannah, das ist Ginny. Ginny, das hier ist Hannah.", stellte Zari höflichkeitshalber vor.

„Freut mich sehr.", versicherte Ginny, unsicher wem sie nun eigentlich gegenüber stand.

„Ebenfalls hoch erfreut.", entgegnete Hannah, „Ich werde sofort die Herrschaften informieren, dass Sie eingetroffen sind und dann sage ich in der Küche Bescheid, dass man Sie mit eindeckt."

Zari nickte nur und Hannah wollte ich gerade entfernen, als eine Stimme durch die ganze Halle erschallte: „Zari! Wie schön dich zu sehen, wir dachten schon Morgaines Gesangskünste hätten dich endgültig vergrauelt!"

Ginny blickte auf und sah eine Frau am Ende der Freitreppe stehen. Sie war sehr klein und zierlich, hatte dunkelrotes Haar, das bereits von einigen silbrigen Strähnen durchzogen war und eine Ausstrahlung, die Ginny bereits von weitem erkennen ließ, dass sie es gewohnt war Recht zu haben.

Zari strahlte, als er mit Kyra noch immer auf dem Arm nach vorne stürmte und zur gleichen Zeit wie die unbekannte Frau am Fuß der Treppe ankam. Herzlich umarmte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie ihm Kyra ab nahm und nun auf Ginny zukam. Ginny wurde bewusst, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben so nervös gewesen war. Als die Unbekannte näher kam und Ginny ihr Gesicht endlich erkennen konnte, hatte sich auch endgültig die Frage erübrigt, wer sie sein konnte. Zari bestätigte Ginnys Vermutung kurz darauf, als er sagte: „Tante Honor, das ist Ginny Weasley. Ginny, das hier ist Honoria Wimsey. Phoenix' Mutter."

„Hallo, freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Wimsey.", begann Ginny und streckte ihre Hand aus. Bitte, dachte sie panisch, bitte, du musst mich mögen. Bitte finde mich nett. Erst blickte Mrs. Wimsey in Ginnys Gesicht, dann schüttelte sie ihre Hand und sagte: „Schön, dass Sie Zari begleiten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten Sie besser kennen zu lernen."

Ginny atmete erleichtert auf und hörte wie Zari hinter ihr das Gleiche tat, es war offensichtlich wie wichtig ihm das Urteil seiner „Tante Honor" war.

„Wir sollten ins Esszimmer gehen. Hannah hat vermutlich bereits erzählt, dass ihr da seid und die anderen werden bestimmt noch ungeduldig.", fügte Mrs. Wimsey hinzu, drehte sich um und lief mit Kyra auf dem Arm Richtung Treppe. Sie blickte sich nicht einmal um, um zu sehen, ob die anderen ihr folgten. Ginny holte noch einmal tief Luft und sah unsicher zu Zari hinüber, der lächelte ich ermutigend zu, griff ihre Hand und folgte seiner Tochter und seiner Tante.

Die Treppe hinauf und einen langen Gang entlang, dann standen sie in einem großen, weiten Esszimmer mit vertäfelten Wänden, mittelalterlichen Wandbehängen und einem Tisch, der groß genug war um 20 Menschen Platz zu bieten. Momentan saßen allerdings nur sieben Personen am unteren Tischende und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Ginny versuchte so viele Gesichter wie möglich auszumachen bevor sie bemerkt wurde. Nur ein Gesicht in dieser Runde kannte Ginny. Phoenix Wimsey war die erste, der die Neuankömmlinge auffielen. Als sie Zari und Kyra erblickte breitete sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, doch als ihr Blick auf Ginny fiel gefror dieses Lächeln zu Eis. Auch Ginny fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar unbehaglich. Sie hatte Phoenix und ein Paar mal gesehen und nie mit ihr geredet, doch ihr viel sofort auf, dass etwas an der jungen Frau sich verändert hatte. Ginny konnte es nicht genau erfassen, doch irgendetwas war seltsam. Noch immer hatte keiner der anderen ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt und weder Zari noch Mrs. Wimsey machten Anstalten etwas zu sagen, als Phoenix sich erhob und zielstrebig auf Zari zulief.

„Phoenix!", rief Zari glücklich und ließ Ginnys Hand los um die junge Frau zu umarmen.

„Wie schön dich wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen, Kleiner.", antwortete Phoenix und strahlte Zari an, doch ihr leicht unterkühlter Unterton blieb.

„Als könnte ich von euch weg bleiben.", entgegnete Zari und lächelte so gelöst, wie Ginny ihn bisher kaum erlebt hatte.

„Phoenix, du erinnerst dich an Ginny?", fuhr Zari fort und ließ Phoenix gehen.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Phoenix, kam auf Ginny zu, schüttelte ihr freudig die Hand und lächelte freundlich, doch Ginny fiel auf, dass dieses Lächeln ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Auch die anderen Menschen im Raum waren nun aufgestanden, umarmten und herzten Kyra und Zari und schüttelten Ginnys Hand. Einer nach dem anderen stellten sie sich ihr vor: Ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit dunklem Teint und schwarzen Haaren stellte sich ihr als Julius Wimsey vor, Honors Mann. Der junge Mann neben ihm war fast noch größer als sein Vater, hatte die gleichen dunklen Haare und war zweifellos Julius und Honors Sohn, Yesir. Staunend starrte Ginny ihn an und fragte sich, wie eine so kleine Frau wie Honor Wimsey so große Kinder haben konnte.

Dann gab es noch Yesirs Frau Claire und die gemeinsamen Töchter des Paares: McKenzie und Loreley.

Zu guter Letzt stellte Zari Ginny ein Mädchen vor, das etwa in ihrem Alter sein musste. Sie genauso klein wie ihre Mutter, hatte schwarze Locken und die gleichen gleißend blauen Augen wie ihr Vater und ihr großer Bruder.

„Ginny, das hier ist unsere kleine Gainy.", grinste Zari und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, den die Vorgestellte augenblicklich abschüttelte und zischte: „Nenn mich nicht so!" Dann reichte sie Ginny eine Hand und sagte: „Ich bin Morgaine und es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen." Morgaine strahlte Ginny mit dem gleichen Lächeln an wie zuvor schon Phoenix, nur das sich Ginny dieses Mal sicher war, dass es ernst gemeint war.

„Hallo, es freut mich auch sehr.", versicherte Ginny und sah Morgaine hoffnungsvoll an. Hoffentlich, dachte sie aufgebracht, hoffentlich gibt es jedenfalls eine Frau in Zaris Leben, die mich mag. Offensichtlich wurde Ginnys stummes Flehen erhört, denn als sich alle wieder setzten wollten verkündete Morgaine laut: „Yess, rück mal rüber. Ginny sitzt heute neben mir."

Yesir ließ sich nicht mal dazu herab zu antworten sonders schob Ginny sogar den Stuhl zu Recht bevor er sich neben seine Mutter setzte.

Das Abendessen war eine laute und ziemlich lustige Angelegenheit und Ginny musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert hatte. Alle redeten wild durch einander, machten Scherze und besprachen allen möglichen Unsinn. Und alle bemühten sich Ginny in ihre Gespräche mit einzubeziehen und ließen sie keinen Moment spüren, dass sie neu in dieser Runde war. Alle außer Phoenix.

Ständig spürte Ginny Phoenix' Blicke auf sich, doch wenn sie sich ihr zuwandte, dann sah sie immer in eine andere Richtung.

Nach dem Essen brachten Honor und Julius die drei Kinder ins Bett und danach saßen alle im Wohnzimmer beisammen und fuhren mit ihren Gesprächen fort. Als Honor Ginny gerade fragte, wie gut sie denn mit Kyra zu Recht kam, stand Phoenix ruckartig auf und verkündete, sie habe noch schnell etwas zu erledigen. Stirnrunzeln blickte Zari ihr hinterher und drückte Ginnys Hand, als wolle er ihr versicher, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Kannst du mir sagen wo das Badezimmer ist?", flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr. Zari erklärte ihr den Weg und Ginny erhob sich eilig.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehren wollte, sah sie eine nahe Balkontür offen stehen und späte hinaus. Völlig bewegungslos stand Phoenix da, die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt und sah auf den Schnee hinab.

Ginny fasste einen Entschluss und trat hinter Phoenix, die kein Anzeichen dafür gab, dass sie die Besucherin überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

„Können wir uns kurz unterhalten?", fragte Ginny ruhig und war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Phoenix sich noch immer nicht bewegte.

„Ja, natürlich.", kam dann die leise Antwort.

„Ich… ich weiß, dass du mich nicht besonders magst, aber du bist Zari sehr wichtig und ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten es vielleicht mal versuchen.", sagte Ginny sehr schnell und ohne Luft zu holen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich nicht mögen würde?", fragte Phoenix ehrlich überrascht und wandte sich um, damit sie Ginny ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Überrascht starrte Ginny ihr Gegenüber an: „Du… du redest nicht mit mir, du guckst weg, wenn ich in deine Richtung gucke, du…"

„Ich mag dich Ginny.", stellte Phoenix ruhig klar und drehte sich wieder dem Schnee zu, „Und genau das ist das Problem."

„Was?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. Phoenix seufzte schwer und antwortete: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um euch. Um Kyra. Um Zari. Und auch um dich."

„Sorgen? Worüber?"

„Du hast deine Familie aufgegeben, Ginny. Deine ganze Familie und das für einen Mann, den du kaum kennst und von dem du nicht einmal weißt wozu er eigentlich fähig ist. Mich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was das für uns alle bedeutet."

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte Ginny mit einem leichten Zittern in ihrer Stimme nach.

„Ihr seid jetzt unwiderruflich aneinander gebunden. Du hast alles aufgegeben für Zari. Du kannst nie mehr zurück. Er ist alles was du noch hast. Und Zari? Er kann auch nicht mehr zurück, weil du nun alle seine Geheimnisse kennst. Würde es sich von dir trennen, brächte er damit Kyra und uns in Gefahr. Ihr seid abhängig von einander und ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was das vielleicht mit euch macht, was es aus eurer Beziehung macht.", gestand Phoenix und blickte mit starrem Gesicht zum Mond hinauf.

Ginny schluckte schwer bevor sie mit leicht gereizter Stimme antwortete: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Phoenix sich ruckartig umdrehte und sagte: „Du glaubst nicht das ich das verstehe. Aber das tue ich. Ich stand vor derselben Entscheidung: Bei dem Mann bleibe, den ich liebe oder zu meiner Familie zurückkehren."

„Und du hast dich für deine Familie entschieden.", flüsterte Ginny, als sie endlich begriff, was es mit Phoenix' sonderbarem Verhalten auf sich hatte, „Du hast Sirius verlassen um Zari zu helfen."

„Ich bin Kyras Patentante. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie auch noch ihren Vater verliert, nachdem ihr ihre Mutter schon so früh genommen wurde.", stellte Phoenix klar und ein Feuer schien in ihren grünen Augen zu brennen.

Hin und her gerissen starrte Ginny Phoenix an, dann stellte sie die eine Frage, dir ihr bereits seit Wochen auf der Seele lag: „Was ist passiert? Mit Kyras Mutter meine ich?"

„Das solltest du lieber Zari fragen.", wimmelte Phoenix ab und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Wie war sie so?", rief Ginny ihr hinterher in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch noch eine kleine Antwort aus Phoenix heraus zu bekommen. Phoenix hielt kurz inne bevor sie das Haus wieder betrat und sagte: „Das weiß ich nicht. Keiner von uns hat sie je kennengelernt."

Da Kyra bereits schlief würden sie heute alle bei den Wimseys übernachten und Ginny konnte es bereits kaum erwarten ins Bett zu gehen, denn sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen Zari heute nach der Wahrheit zu fragen.

Dicht an einander gekuschelt lagen die beiden nun in einem der Gästezimmer und Zari schien schon fast zu schlafen, als Ginny ihre Gelegenheit sah und ganz unschuldig fragte: „Wieso hast du eigentlich Kyras Mutter nie mit hierher genommen?"

Als es nach dieser Frage still blieb, vermutete Ginny schon endtäuscht, dass Zari vielleicht bereits schlief doch dann sagte er ruhig: „Weil sie uns ohne Umschweife verraten hätte."

„Was?!", fragte Ginny entsetzt.

„Lucretia hätte uns verraten. Sie wäre zu meinem Vater gelaufen und hätte ihm erzählt, dass ich regelmäßig eine Muggelfamilie besuche und das bereits seit über zehn Jahren."

„Aber… aber sie war deine Freundin!", rief Ginny endrüstet.

„Nein, sie war meine Geliebte, das ist ein Unterschiend.", erwiderte Zari emotionslos. Ginny schwieg bedrückt, unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern aber trotzdem neugierig wie noch nie zuvor.

„Ihr Vater war Todesser und gehörte zum inneren Zirkel. Als er getötet wurde stellte Lucrezia sich vor meinen Vater und FORDERTE praktisch seinen Platz einnehmen zu dürfen. Er hatte wohl einen guten Tag oder fand ihr enormes Selbstvertrauen amüsant… jedenfalls wurde sie mit 17 zur jüngsten Todesserin überhaupt. Zwei Monate nach Kyras Geburt hat sie es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten einfach in Darkheaven zu sitzen. Sie bat meinen Vater um eine Mission, die er ihr auch gewährte. Sie wurde von Andersen an den Orden verraten, das nächste Mal als ich sie sah wurde ihre Leiche in mein Zimmer getragen.", fuhr Zari noch immer völlig kalt fort.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Ginny diese Informationen verarbeitet hatte, dann fragte sie: „Hast du deshalb den Orden gejagt? Um dich für Lucrezia Tod zu rächen?"

Neben ihr begann Zari zu lachen. Ein richtiges ehrliches Lachen. Wenn überhaupt möglich, dann war Ginny nun noch verwirrter.

„Rache?", gluckste Zari vergnügt, „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Rache nützt niemandem irgendwas. Nicht Kyra, nicht Lucrezia und ganz sicher auch nicht mir."

„Wieso hast du es dann getan?"

Zari zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Sie wurden zu gefährlich. Wenn ich jetzt nicht handle, dann könnten sie irgendwann eine Gefahr für Kyra darstellen und das werde ich nicht zu lassen.

„Du hast beschlossen den Orden auszuschalten, weil sie VIELLEICHT irgendwann mal zur Gefahr für deine Tochter werden könnten?!", meinte Ginny entsetzt.

„Ich werde jeden ausschalten, der auch nur die leiseste Anstalt macht meiner Familie zu schaden.", versicherte Zari ernst und ließ Ginny mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zurück.


	26. Öffentliche Bekenntnisse

Imobilus, so muss es doch auch sein, sonst würde das hier ja auch keinen Spaß machen!^^

Kapitel 26

Öffentliche Bekenntnisse

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist merkwürdig still seit gestern Abend.", sagte Zari und blickte Ginny besorgt dabei zu, wie sie sich anzog.

„Es geht mir gut.", versicherte sie ihm, aber auch ihr selbst viel das unsichere Zittern in ihrer Stimme auf.

Skeptisch zog Zari eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe, schwieg aber und blickte Ginny nur weiterhin an. Nach fünf Minuten wurde es ihr dann zu viel und sie rief: „Alles klar! Es geht mir nicht gut!"

„Was ist es?", fragte Zari, auch wenn er ihr Problem offensichtlich schon erahnen konnte.

„Mein Problem ist das alles hier! Phoenix, Kyra, Lucrezia, der Orden… Das alles macht mich irgendwie fertig. Ich meine, dass Phoenix ihre Beziehung zu Sirius aufgegeben hat um dir zu helfen, das alles…", frustriert brach Ginny ab.

„Was genau hat Phoenix dir über ihre Trennung von Sirius erzählt?", fragte Zari und musterte Ginny aufmerksam.

„Nicht viel, nur dass sie die Wahl hatte zwischen Sirius und ihrer Familie, also euch. Und das sie nicht wollte, das Kyra auch noch ihren Vater verliert.", gab Ginny zu. Zari schien einen Moment lang mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, dann schloss er den Mund wieder und wandte sich ab.

Gestern hatte sich ihr gesamtes Leben grundsätzlich verändert. Alles war jetzt anders, was die öffentliche Meinung anging, so hatte Ginny Weasley nun offiziell die Seiten gewechselt, auch wenn sie selber wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Oder?

Seit ihr gestern Abend zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden war in welcher Situation sie sich eigentlich befand und wie weit Zari zu gehen bereit war, hatte sie das Gefühl über der Welt zu schweben. Alles schien unklar, wie in einem Traum oder einem Buch, das man vor langer Zeit gelesen hatte, aber das konnte doch nun unmöglich ihr Leben sein!

Schweigend räumten beide ihre Sachen wieder ein und auch Ginny kämpfte lange damit, ob sie die Frage stellen sollte, die sie seit ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Zari beschäftigte.

„Wenn… wenn du das alles nur tust um Kyra zu beschützen… warum dann so? Warum muss es auf diese Weise geschehen?", fragte Ginny fast verzweifelt.

„Hast du denn einen besseren Vorschlag?", entgegnete Zari völlig gelassen.

„Willst du wirklich, dass deine Tochter in einer Welt aufwächst in der sie sich ständig darum sorgen muss vielleicht ins Gefängnis geworfen oder umgebracht zu werden?", hakte Ginny herausfordernd nach.

Zari blieb auch weiterhin völlig ruhig und sagte nur: „Wenn ich meinen Job richtig mache, dann wird das nicht passieren."

Ginny hätte vor Frustration darüber schreien können, dass Zari keinerlei Bedenken zu haben schien und auch die schwierige Lage ihm überhaupt nicht bewusst war.

„Und was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert?", fragte sie und reckte das Kinn trotzig nach vorne.

„Sollte das passiere habe ich dafür gesorgt das…", begann Zari, doch gerade in diesem Moment klopfte es laut an der Tür und Phoenix trat ein.

„Morgen ihr beiden!", rief sie fröhlich und jede Spur ihrer gestrigen Stimmung schien verflogen zu sein.

„Morgen.", antworteten Zari und Ginny wie aus einem Mund. Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen und sah abwesend zum Fenster hinaus. Es war ihr egal was Phoenix jetzt denken mochte oder ob sie unhöflich war, wichtig war ihr nur einen kleinen Moment zum Nachdenken zu haben. Undeutlich konnte sie hören, wie Phoenix Zari erzählte, die Mädchen warteten in der Bibliothek auf ihn, damit er ihnen etwas vorlesen könne. Ginny war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, bei ihren Eltern, ihren Brüdern und ihren Freunden, die nun alle zu Hause saßen und entweder dachten sie wäre tot oder aber, was noch schlimmer war, dass sie zur Verräterin geworden war, zu einem Menschen den sie selbst vor drei Monaten noch zutiefst verachtet hätte. Hätte eine Freundin von ihr getan, was sie getan hatte, dann hätte Ginny sie für völlig verrückt erklärt. Wer verlässt schon seine Familie für einen Mann, den man kaum kennt und der mehr als nur unberechenbar ist?

„Ich.", murmelte Ginny und schreckte beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme zusammen. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte. Das erste was ihr auffiel, als sie sich umsah war, dass Zari offensichtlich gegangen war. Trotzdem war sie nicht allein im Raum. Phoenix hatte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und blätterte geistesabwesend in einer Zeitschrift.

„Äh…", begann Ginny, wusste dann allerdings nicht was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Phoenix legte ihre Zeitung sorgfältig auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte sie und blickte Ginny hoffnungsvoll an.

Stumm nickte diese und setzte sich neben Phoenix aufs Sofa. Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, dann fragte Phoenix unvermittelt: „Bereust du es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Ginny ehrlich und war selbst überrascht darüber.

„Du wirst dich irgendwann entscheiden müssen. Für oder gegen Zari."

„Aber das habe ich doch schon!", entgegnete Ginny verzweifelt, „Ich habe mich schon für ihn entschieden, als ich beschloss in Darkheaven zu bleiben."

Traurig schüttelte Phoenix den Kopf: „Du hast dich nicht dafür entschieden zu bleiben, du hast dich nur dafür entschieden solange zu bleiben wie du willst, aber jeder Zeit wieder gehen zu können."

„Und dann habe ich es versaut.", flüsterte Ginny und zog ihre Beine schutzsuchend an ihren Körper.

„Es ist bei mir genau so. Als ich erfuhr, wer Sirius war und erkannte, dass er Zaris Feind war, da habe ich mich auch nicht gleich entschieden. Aber irgendwann passiert etwas, irgendwas das alles verändert und dann musst du dich entscheiden und es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Du wirst Darkheaven nicht mehr verlassen können, die einzige Entscheidung die du noch treffen kannst ist, ob du mit dem was er tut leben kannst oder nicht.", fuhr Phoenix fort und blickte Ginny verständnisvoll an.

„Was war es bei dir? Wann war der Moment, der alles verändert hat?", hauchte Ginny und begann nervös mit ihren Haaren zu spiele.

„Ich würde einfach mal sagen: In dem Moment, als ich einen positiven Schwangerschaftstest in meinen Händen hielt."

Ginnys Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben und sie starrte Phoenix entsetzt an.

„Du bist schwanger?!", rief sie ungläubig.

„Geburtstermin ist Ende Juli.", antwortete Phoenix trocken.

„Aber… wieso hast du gerade in dem Moment beschlossen Sirius zu verlassen, als du erfahren hast, dass du ein Kind bekommst? Das gibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!", rief Ginny entrüstet.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Phoenix resigniert, „Was hätte ich meinem Kind für ein Leben bieten können, mit einem Vater im Orden des Phönix und einem Onkel, der der meistgesuchte Mann des Landes ist? Ich wollte nicht, dass mein Baby bereits vor seiner Geburt zwischen die Fronten gerät. Und Zari wird uns beschützen, er würde niemals zulassen, dass uns etwas passiert."

„Der Orden hätte euch auch beschützt.", erwiderte Ginny trotzig.

„Dann hätte ich meine Familie verlassen müssen und irgendwann hätte mein Kind dann wahrscheinlich meiner Nichte auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber gestanden. Wie hätte ich damit leben sollen, dass mein eigenes Kind gegen seine Familie kämpfen muss? Jetzt ist es was anderes. Es kann es als muggelstämmig nach Hogwarts gehen und selbst entscheiden, wer es sein möchte.", antwortete Phoenix, doch Ginny hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Phoenix damit nicht nur Ginny sondern auch sich selbst überzeugen wollte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Ginny in einer Art von Halbschlaf, ihre Gedanken wanderten ununterbrochen umher ohne jemals irgendwo anzukommen. Erst am nächsten Morgen wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerufen, als Zari gepresst sagte: „Mein Vater hat für heute die große Versammlung einberufen. Willst du nun daran teilnehmen oder nicht?"

Ginny starrte Zari bewegungslos an und auf seine Frage zu antworten sagte sie: „Warum drehen wir uns nicht um und gehen? Warum kannst du Kyra nicht auch beschützen wenn du den Orden unterstützt?"

„Weil ich es nicht will.", antwortete Zari kühl und machte sich an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen.

„Ach ja? Ich habe gesehen wie du mit Jack und Aurora umgegangen bist. Willst du wirklich gegen sie kämpfen?", zischte Ginny.

„Ich werde mein möglichstes tun um ihnen zu helfen, genau wie deinem Bruder und seinem dämlichen Freund.", antwortete Zari scharf.

„Und was ist mit Phoenix? Wenn du Darkheaven verlassen würdest, dann hätte sich auch noch eine Chance mit Sirius!", rief Ginny frustriert, „Es ist nicht fair, Zari! Es ist nicht fair, dass Sirius nie von seinem Kind erfahren soll oder davon, dass Phoenix ihn wirklich geliebt hat!"

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?! Meinen Vater im Stich lassen? Er hat mir alles beigebracht, er verlässt sich auf mich!", schrie Zari wütend.

„Du verlässt Darkheaven nicht aus Loyalität zu einem Mann, dem du nicht einmal genug vertraust um ihm von den Wimseys zu erzählen?", fragte Ginny plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig. Sämtliches Blut wich aus Zaris Gesicht und er sah Ginny an, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen. Augenblicklich bereute Ginny es so weit gegangen zu sein, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Zari sich um und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Zittrig sank Ginny zu Boden und dachte an das was Phoenix ihr gestern erzählt hatte. Der Moment war gekommen, an dem sie sich endgültig entscheiden musste.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco Malfoy war nervös. Richtig nervös. Das letzte Mal, als er zu einer Versammlung sämtlicher Anhänger Voldemorts erschienen war, war direkt neben ihm ein Spion des Ordens zu Tode gefoltert worden und heute war er der Spion.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Wieso bist du denn so nervös?", fragte seine Mutter ihn gerade, doch anstatt zu antworten grinste Draco ihr nur selbstsicher zu. Was hätte er denn auch sagen sollen?

Dieses Mal war Draco vorbereitet, als sich das Tor der Halle öffnete und Voldemort hereintrat. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich kein bisschen verändert und strahlte noch immer die gleiche dunkle Aura aus wie beim letzten Mal. Als jedoch Lord Salazar den Raum betrat zuckte Draco instinktiv zurück und er war bei weitem nicht der einzige. Bei der ersten großen Versammlung war Salazar offen gelangweilt und desinteressiert gewesen, doch dieses Mal war der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht schier mörderisch. Anstatt wie beim letzten Mal über die Menge hinweg zu sehen sah er nun vielen Anwesenden direkt ins Gesicht und sein hasserfüllter Blick ließ mehr als nur einen ansonsten treuen Anhänger vor Angst zittern.

Beinahe zeitgleich ließen sich Vater und Sohn auf ihren Thronen nieder und Lord Voldemort begann mit seiner üblichen kalten Stimme über die letzten Angriffe zu reden. Draco kannte all diese Geschichten bereits und konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt hatte, als er diese Versammlung plante. Abgelenkt ließ Draco seine Gedanken schweifen und dachte an die Theorien des Ordens: Einige hatten vermutet, dass Voldemort die Anhänger ehren wollte, die Ginny, Ron und Neville gefangen hatten, andere hatten vermutet er wolle neue Aufträge erteilen. Draco selbst hatte Lupins Vorschlag für am Wahrscheinlichsten gehalten, nämlich dass Voldemort Ginny offiziell zu Salazars Freundin erklären wollte und es dem Mädchen damit unmöglich machte jemals nach Hause zurück zukehren.

Draco wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Voldemorts Stimme erstarb und sich die Tore der Halle erneut öffneten. Am Ende des Ganges stand Ginny Weasley, ganz in schwarz gehüllt und mit völlig bewegungslosem Gesicht. Ohne auch nur einmal nach links oder rechts zu blicken schritt sie zwischen Voldemorts Anhänger hindurch auf das Podest zu. Während Salazar sich nichts anmerken ließ, erhob sein Vater sich, schritt feierlich auf Ginny zu und bot ihr zur großen Überraschung der gesamten Halle seinen Arm an.

„Ginevra", begann er ruhig, „wie schön, dass du uns doch noch Gesellschaft leisten kannst." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er einen weiteren Thron erscheinen, der neben Salazar zum Stehen kam und gemessenen Schrittes begleitete Voldemort die Rothaarige zu ihrem neuen Platz. Mit offenem Mund sah Draco zu, wie Ginny Weasley sich neben Salazar niederließ und ihren Blick aufmerksam über die Menge schweifen ließ. Während Voldemort sich nun von einigen Todesser etwas berichten ließ beobachtete Draco fasziniert, wie Salazar Ginny aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zulächelte, in einem Moment als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte sogar nach ihrer Hand griff und wie Ginny sich ihm dann zuwandte und glücklich zurücklächelte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vor zwei Tagen war Draco mit der Nachricht zum Orden gekommen, dass Ginny nun offiziell ihren Platz in Voldemorts Gefolge eingenommen hatte und Sirius konnte diese Nachricht noch immer nicht ganz verdauen. Was aber noch viel schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, dass anscheinend auch der Minister davon erfahren hatte und Sirius hatte die letzten drei Stunden versucht Minister Crouch davon zu überzeugen, dass Ginny Weasley keine Todesserin geworden war, sondern sich nur in den falschen Mann verliebt hatte.

„Was hat Crouch gesagt?", fragte Tonks ungeduldig, als Sirius durch die Haustür in den Flur hinein trat. Offensichtlich hatte sie schon auf ihn gewartet.

Sirius seufzte schwer und sagte: „Lass uns das lieber drinnen besprechen."

Erst als alle erwachsenen Bewohner der Rumtreiberhöhle sich im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatte, begann Sirius zu erzählen: „Crouch ist der Meinung Ginny hat nun offiziell die Seiten gewechselt und müsse auch so behandelt werden. Morgen früh wird im Tagespropheten stehen, dass Ginny den Dementoren übergeben wird sobald sie gefasst ist."

„Merlin nein!", schrie Lily und schlug sich entsetzt sie Hand vor den Mund.

„Das können sie doch nicht machen!", rief James wütend, „Ginny hat überhaupt nicht getan!"

„Es geht auch überhaupt nicht um Ginny. Es geht um Harry.", vermutete Remus und sah Sirius fragend an.

Dieser nickte knapp und fuhr fort: „Genau das denke ich auch. Crouch hat das Urteil gegen Harry gefällt in der Hoffnung ihn damit aus der Reserve zu locken und da das nicht funktioniert hat…"

„Versucht er jetzt ihn sauer zu machen, indem er seine Freundin bedroht?", hauchte Tonks entsetzt, „Ist der denn total verrückt?!"

„Crouch wollte von mir wissen, was meiner Meinung nach nun passieren würde und ich musste ihm ehrlich gestehen, dass ich es nicht weiß. Allerdings bin ich davon überzeugt, dass es keine besonders kluge Idee ist Harry so in die Enge zu treiben.", antwortete Sirius.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Crouch sich das richtig überlegt hat.", sagte James vorsichtig, „Was denkt er denn? Das Harry kommt und sich ausliefert?! Das ist einfach Wahnsinn!"

„Tja, Morgenfrüh wird es im Propheten stehen und dann werden wir erfahren, ob Harry sich das gefallen lässt oder nicht.", prophezeite Lily düster.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Ginny, ich möchte dir gerne was zeigen.", sagte Zari mit gewichtiger Stimme und grinste dann fröhlich, als er Ginnys neugierige Miene sah. Seit sie sich endgültig für ihn entschieden hatte, war er viel gelöster als früher, lachte mehr und machte sogar dumme Scherze.

„Was ist es?", fragte Ginny und setzte Kyra in ihren Hochstuhl. Zari winkte sie nur geheimnisvoll zu sich hinüber und nahm ein Bild von der Wand über dem Kamin. Darunter war ein kleines kreisrundes Loch.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny verdutzt.

„Falls etwas passiert und das Ministerium oder der Orden es schaffen in Darkheaven einzudringen musst du deinen Zauberstab in dieses Loch stecken, dann hast du noch fünf Minuten Zeit bevor hier alles in die Luft fliegt.", antwortete Zari heiter.

„Bitte was?!", rief Ginny entsetzt.

„Es ist ein Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus.", erklärte Zari ruhig, „Die Wohnung und der Garten werden dann zerstört, nichts anderes. Ich habe es durch einen Zauber so geregelt."

„Wieso?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Ganz einfach. Wenn diese Räume zerstört sind, dann gibt es keinen einzigen Hinweis mehr auf Kyras Existenz. Wenn mir etwas passiert habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Kyra zu Phoenix gebracht wird, dann kann sie ein normales Leben haben."

Sprachlos starrte Ginny ihn an, dann sagte sie nur: „Ok, aber ich habe überhaupt keinen Zauberstab."

„Oh… Stimmt.", murmelte Zari betreten, „Ich kümmere mich drum."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Zari ging nachsehen, während Ginny gewissenhaft das Bild wieder an seinen Platz hängte und dabei hoffte, es nie wieder von der Wand nehmen zu müssen.

Als Zari das Zimmer wieder betrat, hatte er die Lippen vor Wut zusammengepresst und starrte auf die Zeitung in seinen Händen.

„Was ist?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Crouch hat verkündet, dass dir nun der Kuss des Dementoren bevorsteht.", antwortete er knapp und ließ sich neben seiner Tochter auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Ginny sah bewegungslos dabei zu. Sie hatte geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann berührte es sie kaum.

„Na und?", fragte sie leichthin.

„Na und?!", wiederholte Zari ungläubig und sah auf.

„Zari, ich habe mich entschieden bei dir zu bleiben, ich habe ich auf einer Todesserversammlung neben dich gesetzt, ich kann sowieso nicht mehr zurück, also welchen Unterschied macht das schon?"

„Einen großen.", entgegnete Zari gepresst, „Er tut das nicht deinetwegen, sondern weil er mich damit treffen will. Und DAS ist ein großer Fehler. Der wahrscheinlich schrecklichste den er je begangen hat."

Mit diesen Worten stand Zari wieder auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", rief Ginny ihm noch hinterher und ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Zari: „Eine Rechnung begleichen."


	27. Tausschhandel

Kapitel 27

Tauschhandel

„Na Männer, wie war euer Tag?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Ereignislos.", entgegnete James als er gemeinsam mit Sirius von der Arbeit kam und sich aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

„Ereignislos?", wiederholte Remus tonlos, „Ist das dein Ernst? Wir haben hier den ganzen Tag auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen und gedacht jeden Moment könne die Nachricht kommen, das Harry irgendwas schreckliches getan hat und ihr habt euch gelangweilt."

„Einfach gesagt: Ja.", antwortete Sirius und ließ sich gähnend ebenfalls aufs Sofa fallen.

„Scrimgeour denkt offensichtlich auch, dass Harry diese Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lässt. Er hat jeden verfügbaren Auroren dazu abkommandiert, dass Ministerium zu bewachen.", erklärte James müde.

„Als ob Harry einfach ins Ministerium marschiert und versucht den Minister zu töten.", schnaubte Sirius abfällig, „James hat sogar gewagt anzudeuten, dass das vielleicht nicht sehr überlegt ist. Da meinte Scrimgeour wir beiden sollten dankbar sein, dass wir überhaupt noch arbeiten dürfen und nicht aus persönlichen Gründen beurlaubt werden."

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass er euch nicht traut?!", rief Lily entrüstet.

„Wir sollten uns nicht darüber aufregen. Das war doch zu erwarten. Lasst uns bitte über was schöneres reden.", seufzte James und begann seine Schläfen zu massieren.

„Ja genau, wie läuft der Hausunterricht für die Kinder?", sprang Sirius hilfreich ein, Tonks wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als eine Stimme aus der Küche zu ihnen herüberdrang, die laut und vernehmlich rief.

„Das ist Dorcas!", rief Remus überrascht und rannte in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von den anderen. Dorcas Meadows' Kopf war im Kamin und blickte erleichtert drein, als sie die Bewohner des Hauses sah: „Oh, da seid ihr ja. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste extra rüber kommen."

„Was ist passiert, Dorcas?", fragte Lily mit dem wachesenden Gefühl der Angst in der Stimme.

„Scrimgeour ruft alle Auroren zusammen. Wir sollen alle sofort kommen.", antwortete sie hektisch.

„Wohin? Ins Ministerium?", fragte James stirnrunzelnd.

Dorcas schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, zum Minister nach Hause." Entsetzt schlug Lily die Hand vor den Mund und sah in den Gesichtern der anderen ein Spiegelbild ihrer eigenen Befürchtungen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Als James und Sirius am Haus des Ministers ankamen war der Garten überfüllt mit Menschen: Auroren, Magische Strafverfolgung und sogar die Mysteriumsabteilung waren vertreten. Chaos herrschte überall, als die beiden sich durch die Menschenmenge kämpften und das Haus betraten. Auf dem Weg die Treppe rauf trafen sie dann auf Sara Bankroft, die mit Tränen in den Augen und leichenblassem Gesicht an ihnen vorbeihastete. James hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sein wollte und zweifelnd sag er zu Sirius hinüber, der ebenfalls in seinen Schritten innegehalten hatte und blass geworden war. Nur mit extremer Willensstärke gelang es James seinen Weg nach oben fortzusetzen und die beiden Freunde folgten einfach dem größten Lärm. Vor einer weit geöffneten Tür hielt James inne um noch einmal tief Atem zu holen, als er plötzlich den überwältigenden süßlichen Geruch von Blut wahrnahm.

Sirius schien das ebenfalls aufgefallen zu sein, denn James hörte ihn leise flüstern: „Oh nein, nicht gut."

Als James den Raum dann betrat prallte er entsetzt wieder zurück, während Sirius neben ihm ein entsetztes Keuchen ausstieß. James hatte sich auf dem Weg alle möglichen Arten überlegt auf die Harry Crouch vielleicht getötet hatte. Nur auf einen Gedanken war er nicht gekommen, nämlich das es nicht der Minister war, sondern seine Frau.

Sie lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, ihr Nachthemd an, zugedeckt und mit friedlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Wäre Bettwäsche nicht von Blut durchtränkt gewesen, hätte man sie für schlafend halten können. So aber wirkte die ganze Szene surreal und grotesk, als würde James auf ein Bild starren, aber nicht auf die Wirklichkeit vor seinen Augen. Nur widerwillig konnte James seinen Blick abwenden und wandte sich Sirius zu um ihn zu fragen, was sie nun tun sollten, als ihm auffiel, dass Sirius nicht auf das Bett starrte sondern auf die Wand dahinter. Langsam wandte auch James seinen Blick dorthin und musste darum kämpfen sich nicht zu übergeben, als er sah, dass jemand mit Blut Worte daran geschmiert hatte:

Du willst meine? Dann hol ich mir deine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Genüsslich begann Ginny sich zu strecken, als sie langsam erwachte. Geistesabwesend strich sie mit ihren Händen über das Bettlaken und wurde dann schlagartig wach, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Zari nicht neben ihr lag. Allmählich kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag zurück und Ginny schüttelte sich leicht, als sie daran dachte wie sie gestern den ganzen Tag auf Zaris Rückkehr gewartet hatte, nur um dann spätabends doch ohne ihn zu Bett zu gehen. Sie seufzte leise, als sie aus dem Bett stieg und begann sich anzuziehen. Das Bett auf seiner Seite war ungemacht, also war er heute Nacht nach Hause gekommen und war nur wieder aufgestanden, bevor sie selbst wach geworden war.

Träge machte Ginny sich auf den Weg in Kyras Zimmer, nur um festzustellen, dass das Mädchen noch selig schlummerte. „Wir beide verstehen uns, hm?", murmelte sie als sie das Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen wieder verließ, „Zwei Langschläfer, die sich einig sind."

Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch fand Ginny dann eine hastig geschmierte Notiz in der stand, dass Zari bald wieder da wäre und Frühstück mitbringen würde, also ließ Ginny sich aufs Sofa fallen und genoss die augenblickliche Ruhe und den kleinen Moment für sich. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Ginny wurde aus ihrem wohligen Nichtstun gerissen.

Zari war nicht da, also was sollte sie nun tun? Einige Augenblicke dachte sie panisch an all die Dinge, die ihr passieren konnten, dann schallt sie sich selbst einen Dummkopf und murmelte: „Sei doch nicht dumm. Alle wissen, dass du hier bist. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst."

Eilig stand sie auf und rannte zur Tür, nur um davor stehen zu bleiben, ihre Kleidung zu ordnen und noch einmal tief Luft zu holen. Immerhin durfte sie sich nun wohl kaum noch erlauben wie ein aufgekratztes Kind zu wirken. So würdevoll wie sie konnte öffnete sie die Tür und starrte in das Gesicht eines Mannes, dass sie nur einmal gesehen hatte und trotzdem nie vergessen würde: Die Wache, die Seymore gesagt hatte, er könne mit ihr tun und lassen was er wolle. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie starrte ihr Gegenüber mit großen entsetzten Augen an.

„Mylady.", sagte er knapp und verneigte sie tief vor ihr, „Ich bringe euch die morgendliche Zeitung." Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr den Tagespropheten, nach dem nie automatisch griff und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Tief durchatmen, Weasley. Immer schön atmen.", sagte sie sich selbst und klammerte sich an das Papier in ihren Händen, als wäre es eine Rettungsboje und sie eine Ertrinkende. Ohne großes Interesse wandte sie sich dann beim Laufen der Zeitung zu und ließ sie vor Schreck fast fallen, als sie die Überschrift sah.

Die Frau des Ministers war ermordet worden- Worte an der Wand- Die Buchstaben schienen vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen, als die Erkenntnis sie traf und ihr auf einen Schlag bewusst wurde was passiert war. Was Zari getan hatte. Ihretwegen.

Ginny fühlte wie ihr schlecht wurde, sie rannte ins Badezimmer und übergab sich. Dann sank sie an der Wand zu Boden und starrte blicklos an die Wand ihr gegenüber, die Zeitung noch immer in der Hand. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt, nicht fähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Weit entfernt hörte sie eine hohe Stumme etwas rufen, doch erst viel später wurde bewusst, dass es wohl Kyra war.

Dann hörte sie eine andere Stimme, tiefer, ruhiger und das Schreien verstummte. Noch immer saß Ginny einfach nur da, bewegungslos und völlig unter Schock. Sie hörte Schritte und wie jemand ihren Namen sagte, dann trat jemand in ihr Blickfeld und abwesend sah sie in Zaris besorgte schwarze Augen.

„Ginny? Ginny Liebling, was ist passiert?" Sie hörte die Worte zwar, aber sie machten keinen Sinn für sie, keinen richtigen jedenfalls. Behutsam nahm Zari ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und als sie noch immer nicht reagierte hob er sie auf, trug sie zum Bett und deckte sie zu. Ginny konnte ihn leise reden hören während er neben ihr auf der Bettkannte saß und ihr mit einem feuchten Tusch die Stirn wischte, aber nur wenige dieser Worte drangen tatsächlich zu ihr durch.

„Schon gut, alles wird gut.", sagte Zari gerade, als Ginny ihren ersten klaren Gedanken seit wer weiß wie lange formulieren konnte.

„Ich kann das nicht Zari. Ich halt das nicht aus.", flüsterte sie leise und hielt ihre Augen dabei fest geschlossen.

Einen Moment lang schien Zari zu zögern, dann antwortete er gequält: „Ich weiß."

„Versprich mir… versprich mir, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt.", fuhr Ginny fort, öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihn flehentlich an.

Zaris Gesicht war praktisch ausdruckslos, dann wurden seine Züge plötzlich viel weicher und er sagte: „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es nicht wieder passiert. Aber ich kann dir versprechen es zu versuchen." Ginny nickte nur leise und schloss die Augen während Zari neben ihr sitzen blieb und sie beobachtete, auch noch lange nachdem sie vor seelischer Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Normalerweise rauchte Sirius nicht. Er hatte es vor Jahren aufgegeben, aber heute Abend hatte er beschlossen, dass es Zeit war für eine Zigarette.

Wie alle anderen auch hatte Sirius die Nacht durch gearbeitet um herauszufinden wie es Harry gelungen war in das am besten bewachte Haus des Landes einzubrechen, aber bisher hatte keiner auch nur die geringste Ahnung. Das Ministerium war im völligen Chaos, der Minister nicht ansprechbar und die Leiter der verschiedenen Abteilungen waren sich uneins was nun getan werde musste. Also hatte Sirius sich heute Abend auf die Terrasse verzogen und hoffte in Ruhe rauchen zu können ohne von Lily oder Tonks mit irgendwas abgeschmissen zu werden, weil es im Haus nach Qualm stank. Augenblicke später spürte Sirius, dass jemand hinter ihm stand und drehte sich halbherzig um. Im Halbdunkel konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, nur einen wilden Schopf dunkler Haare.

Missmutig drehte Sirius sich wieder um und brummte: „Toll Mann, du hast mich rauchen sehen. Jetzt kannst du mir gerne einen Vortrag darüber halten wie ungesund das ist und dass ich mir damit nur selbst schade."

„Es interessiert mich kein Stück, ob du dir selbst schadest oder nicht, Black.", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme, die ganz und gar nicht seinem besten Freund gehörte. Vor Schreck ließ Sirius seine Zigarette fallen, fuhr herum und starrte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinen Patensohn, der lässig an der Hauswand lehnte und aussah, als wäre diese Art von Unterhaltung völlig normal für ihn. Sprachlos starrte Sirius ihn an während seine Gedanken rasten. Er musste die anderen unbedingt warnen, wenn Harry hier war, dann waren sie alle in großer Gefahr.

Als hätte Harry seine Gedanken gelesen, begann er plötzlich zu grinsen und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Hätte ich euch alle töten wollen, dann hätte ich es schon lange getan."

„Wie machst du das? Wie schaffst du es einfach so in gesicherte Häuser einzudringen.", platzte Sirius mit der Frage heraus, die der ganzen magischen Welt seit gestern Abend auf der Zunge lag.

Harry musterte ihn geringschätzig: „Dieser Ort wird durch starke Blutmagie geschützt. Mein Blut ist noch immer das eines Potters."

„Und Mrs Crouch?", hakte Sirius eilig nach bevor Zari beschloss, dass die Fragestunde vorbei war.

Zari sah ihn daraufhin so herablassend an, dass Sirius ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte. „Was denn? Denkt ihr wirklich, dass ich das getan habe?"

„Wer denn sonst?", erwiderte Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Sowas mach ich nicht selbst. Dafür gibt er schließlich Todesser.", antwortete Harry, dann musterte er die Hauswand eingehen und schien auf etwas Bestimmtes zu warten, bevor er sich wieder zu dem extrem nervösen Sirius umdrehte, „Ich möchte dir einen Handel vorschlagen."

Wenn Harry eine Tanzeinlage gebracht hätte wäre Sirius wahrscheinlich nicht überraschter gewesen, als nach diesen Worten. „Bitte was?!", keuchte er und glaubte fest sich verhört zu haben.

„Einen Handel.", wiederholte Harry ungeduldig, „Hast du Interesse oder nicht?"

„Worum geht es?", fragte Sirius geschäftsmäßig.

„ Ginnys Zauberstab. Ich würde ihn gerne haben."

„Kannst du ihr keinen neuen besorgen?"

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob ich es kann sondern ob ich es will.", antwortete Harry völlig gelassen.

„Du willst also, dass ich zu den Weasleys gehe und den Zauberstab ihrer Tochter stehle um ihn dir zu geben?", fragte Sirius und konnte es kaum verhindern laut zu lachen, „Ernsthaft? Und was hast du im Gegenzug für mich?"

„Antworten.", sagte Harry knapp und ließ sich nicht von Sirius' Unglauben verunsichern.

„Worauf?", hakte Sirius nach und konnte sich trotz der ernsten Situation kaum ein fröhliches Grinsen verkneifen. Diese ganze Unterhaltung war einfach völliger Wahnsinn!

„Auf die Frage wer Phoenix wirklich ist, was ihre Beziehung mit mir ist und ob sie wirklich nur mit dir geschlafen hat, weil ich es so wollte.", antwortete Harry ruhig und sah mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen zu, wie das Grinsen aus Sirius' Gesicht verschwand.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", rief Sirius und starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da. Entweder hast du dann den Zauberstab oder eben nicht.", antwortete Harry knapp und ohne Sirius einen Moment Zeit zu geben war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Sirius hatte nicht besonders lange überlegt, auch wenn er sich selbst dafür hasste so hatte er sich doch die ganze Zeit eingeredet, dass es kaum schaden konnte dem Mädchen ihren Zauberstab zurückzugeben. Schon gar nicht wenn das bedeutete Antworten auf solch wichtige Fragen zu erhalten. Als Ordensmitglied hatte Sirius freien Zugang zum Fuchsbau und er war sehr dankbar dafür gewesen, als er in völliger Dunkelheit durch Molly Weasleys Küche schlich und dabei nur hoffen konnte, nicht erwischt zu werden. Denn wie genau hätte er seinen nächtlichen Besuch hier erklären sollen? Letztendlich hatte er den Zauberstab auf einer kleinen Schatulle in Ginnys Zimmer entdeckt, an sich genommen und war so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

Harry war schon da, als Sirius die Terrasse betrat und hatte sich trotz der Kälte auf einem vereisten Stein niedergelassen.

„Hast du ihn?", fragte er sobald Sirius in Hörweite war. Sirius nickte und hielt den Zauberstab in die Luft, die Schatulle hatte er zurückgelassen, damit nicht gleich auffiel, dass er fort war.

„Gib ihn her.", sagte Harry in einem solch befehlsgewohnten Ton, dass Sirius automatisch die Hand ausstreckte. Dann stockte er plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er hier tat.

„Halt. Was ist mit deinem Teil der Abmachung?" Harry seufzte genervt und griff in eine Innentasche seines Umhangs um dann einen kleinen, schwarzen Flakon daraus hervorzuholen. Achtlos warf er ihn Sirius zu, der ihn geschickt mit einer Hand auffing.

„Meine Erinnerungen. Ich hoffe dir ist klar von welcher Brisanz diese Informationen sind.", sagte Harry, streckte die Hand aus und nahm dem völlig geplätteten Sirius den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Wieso gibst du mir sie dann?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Weil ich weiß, dass du nichts davon verraten wirst, wenn du sie erst gesehen hast.", antwortete Harry heiter und als Sirius das nächste Mal blinzelte war er bereits lautlos wieder verschwunden.

Wie in Trance machte sich Sirius auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, kramte in seinem Schrank herum und holte sein Denkarium hervor. Als er den silbrigen Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens in den Behälter entleerte, begannen silbrige Gestalten daraus hervor zusteigen: Phoenix wie er sie kannte, dann ein kleines Mädchen und eine weinende Phoenix auf den Stufen zum Astronomieturm. Sirius holte tief Luft. Seit Phoenix mit Harry geflohen war hatte er nichts mehr gewollt, als die Wahrheit zu erfahren, doch als er nun auf die silbrige Flüssigkeit vor ihm starrte war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Was wenn die Antwort noch schrecklicher war, als er sich vorzustellen gewagt hatte.

„Es gibt jetzt kein Zurück mehr Black. Da musst du jetzt durch.", murmelte er, holte noch einmal tief Luft und ließ sich kopfüber in die Flache Schale fallen.


	28. Reise durch die Zeit

Kapitel 28

Reise durch die Zeit

„I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold"

Sirius hörte die klare, hohe Stimme schon lange bevor der Wirbel aus Farben um ihn herum sich gelegt hatte und auch wenn er selbst dieses Lied noch nie gehört hatte, wusste er doch sofort was es war. Als er endlich auf festem Boden stand war die Stimme verstummt und neugierig blickte er sich um. Sirius stand ohne Frage in einem Wald, um ihn herum waren die Bäume voller Blätter und für einen Moment vergaß Sirius was er eigentlich machte, als er sich staunend umsah. Erst als er das leise Rascheln neben sich vernahm sah er nach links und erblickte einen kleinen Jungen von vielleicht sieben Jahren, der durch das Gebüsch spähte und irgendetwas beobachtete, was Sirius nicht erkennen konnte. Neugierig beugte Sirius sich vor und sah überraschenderweise über ein kleines Tal hinweg in dem ein großes Haus stand.

Eine kleine, zierliche Rothaarige saß auf einem Steg und ließ ihre Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Neben ihr saß ein großer, breitschultriger Mann an dessen Schulter sie sich gelehnt hatte. Im Wasser selbst konnte Sirius undeutlich einen großen Jungen erkennen, der gerade ein viel jüngeres Mädchen ins Wasser warf. Unsicher wandte Sirius sich wieder um und besah sich den Jungen im Gestrüpp genauer. Harry war zwar klein und schmal, besaß aber die gleiche Zähigkeit und katzenhafte Eleganz wie auch noch Jahre später. Nur seine Augen waren anders als Sirius sie kannte, sie waren noch nicht so tief schwarz sondern hatten das gleiche Grün wie Lilys und Emmas Augen. Fasziniert sah Sirius wie Harry sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne beugte, als die Frau am Fluss wieder zu singen begann. Noch einmal dasselbe Lied wie zuvor.

„Muss wohl ihr Lieblingslied sein.", murmelte Sirius leise und genau in diesem Moment begriff er, wen er dort vor sich hatte: Phoenix' Familie. Sie selbst hatte es ihm vor Monaten erzählt. Das Lied, das Harry für Emma gesungen hatte, war das Lieblingslied ihrer Mutter.

Ungeduldig wollte Sirius näher heran gehen, er brannte darauf mehr über Phoenix' Familie zu erfahren, aber wenn Harry im Gebüsch blieb, konnte auch er sich nicht zu weit von ihm entfernen. Gerade als Sirius dachte es würde nichts mehr passieren tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein junges Mädchen vor ihm aus dem Gestrüpp auf, stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und rief: „Heda, wer bist du denn?"

Sirius fuhr genauso erschreckt zusammen wie Harry, als Phoenix vor ihm auftauchte und musste dann doch grinsen, als er das altbekannte Leuchten in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah.

Harry jedoch schien völlig verschreckt und blieb bewegungslos genau dort hocken wo er schon seit Beginn der Erinnerung gesessen hatte.

„Was ist? Hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen, Kleiner?", fragte Phoenix plötzlich spürbar besorgt und trat einen Schritt näher an Harry heran, „Was machst du denn so alleine hier hinten? Hast du dich verirrt?"

„Ich verlaufe mich nicht!", rief Harry unvermittelt völlig entrüstet, als wäre es die schlimmste Beleidigung der Welt so etwas überhaupt anzunehmen.

„Dann also nicht verirrt.", schmunzelte Phoenix und trat endgültig zwischen den Bäumen hervor, so dass sie jetzt direkt vor Harry stand und ihn um Längen überragte. Auf Grund von Harrys Alter schätzte Sirius, dass Phoenix nun ungefähr 13 sein musste.

„Ich heiße Kathryn.", sagte sie geschäftsmäßig und streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen. „Kathryn?", dachte Sirius überrascht, „Was war mit Phoenix passiert?"

„Salazar.", antwortete Harry und schüttelte selbstsicher Phoenix' Hand.

„Ist aber ein ganz schön großer Name für so ein kleines Persönchen.", grinste Phoenix vergnügt.

„Dein Name passt auch nicht zu dir.", antwortete Harry trotzig und reckte sein Kinn nach vorne.

„Mh, mir gefällt er.", entgegnete Phoenix schulterzuckend, „Möchtest du mit runter kommen? Dann können meine Eltern deine anrufen und ihnen erzählen, dass du dich verlaufen hast und wo du bist."

„Ich habe mich nicht verlaufen! Bin nur aus Versehen an den falschen Ort appariert.", zischte Harry erneut.

„Appariert? Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Phoenix neugierig und Sirius konnte sich trotz dieser eigenartigen Situation ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Harrys ungläubiges Gesicht sah.

„Du weißt nicht was apparieren ist?! Merlin, bist du ein Muggel?!", schrie er entsetzt.

„Ein was?", fragte Phoenix misstrauisch nach, doch als Harry nicht antwortete schüttelte sie nur resigniert den Kopf und begann einen kleinen Pfad hinab zu steigen ohne groß darauf zu achten, ob Harry ihr folgte.

Unten angelangt lief sie fröhlich auf den Steg zu, auf dem ihre Eltern saßen und bei näherer Betrachtung konnte Sirius sehen, dass die beiden um eine Picknickdecke herumsaßen und offensichtlich darauf warteten, dass ihre Kinder aus dem Wasser kamen.

„Mum, Dad, ich hab Besuch mit gebracht!", rief Phoenix fröhlich, als sie sich neben ihre Eltern fallen ließ und ihre langen Beine ins Wasser baumelte, „Das ist Salazar. Er hat sich verlaufen."

Harrys Gesicht wurde vor Frustration knallrot, als er erneut rief: „Ich verlaufe mich nicht"

„Wenn du dich nicht verlaufen hast, wie bist du denn an so einen abgelegenen Ort gekommen?", fragte Phoenix' Vater freundlich und deutete auf einen Teller voller Sandwiches neben sich.

Zögerlich kam Harry näher und beäugte das Essen gierig, offensichtlich war er ziemlich hungrig. „Ich wollte apparieren üben und muss wohl am falschen Ort gelandet sein.", sagte er, setzte sich und griff gierig nach einem Sandwich.

Während Phoenix nur genervt die Augen verdrehte, verschwand das Lächeln vom Gesicht ihres Vaters und er warf seiner Frau einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, der Sirius keineswegs entging.

„Wo wohnst du denn?", fragte Mrs Wimsey und Sirius zuckte zusammen, als er hörte wie ähnlich sie ihrer Tochter klang.

„Darkheaven.", antwortete Harry mit vollem Mund und schien völlig unwissend zu sein, welche wichtige Auskunft das eigentlich war.

„Findest du allein wieder zurück?", fragte Mr Wimsey leise. "Ich kann dich auch fahren, es sind nur ein paar Stunden Fahrt von hier."

Verwirrt blickte Phoenix zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her, sie hatte offensichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung was da gerade besprochen wurde.

„Ich finde zurück.", antwortete Harry und griff nach einem weiteren Sandwich, „Ich wollte gerade wieder zurück, als ich Sie singen hörte. Sie singen toll."

„Danke, mein Junge.", sagte Mrs Wimsey und lächelte auf Harry hinab. Sirius bekam das starke Gefühl, dass sie in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung traf.

„Iss ruhig so viel du willst, wir haben genug.", sagte sie und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Das ist sehr lecken, sowas gibt es bei uns zu Hause nie.", gestand Harry und lächelte schüchtern. Auch Sirius musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sah mit welcher kindlichen Freunde Harry aß und redete, in dem erwachsenen Harry hatte er nie eine Spur davon erkennen können.

„Du bist immer willkommen in unserem Haus, wenn du mal wieder so etwas essen möchtest.", erklärte Mr Wimsey und grinste plötzlich verschwörerisch, „Ich glaube nur nicht, dass du das jemandem erzählen solltest."

Gerade als Harry dankbar lächelte und verständnisvoll nickte begann die Erinnerung zu verschwimmen und plötzlich stand Sirius in einem kleinen Raum aus Holz. Ein Baumhaus, dachte er und sah sich um. Hinter ihm lagen Decken auf dem Boden. Darauf saß Phoenix mit einem Kinderbuch in der Hand, während ihre kleine Schwester sich an sie gekuschelt hatte und Harry auf ihrer anderen Seite saß und sich an die Wand dahinter lehnte. Offensichtlich laß Phoenix den beiden jüngeren Kindern vor.

„Und der Gesang des Phönix erklang nie wieder.", schloss sie mit ruhiger Stimme und klappte das Buch andächtig zu.

„Das war schön.", hauchte Morgaine, „Ich wünschte Phönixe gäbe es wirklich."

„Es gibt sie wirklich.", belehrte Harry wichtigtuerisch, „Mein Vater hat mir mal einen gezeigt."

Die Augen der Sechsjährigen wurden vor Erstaunen und Neid kugelrund, „Oh, sind sie so schön, wie in dem Buch, Salazar?"

„Noch viel schöner. Ihre Federn sind nicht so richtig golden, mehr so wie die Haaren von Kathryn und deiner Mutter.", antwortete Harry nachdenklich.

„Hast du gehört Kathryn, du siehst aus wie ein Phönix!", lächelte Morgaine und nahm ihrer großen Schwester das Buch aus der Hand um darin zu blättern.

„Ja!", rief Harry plötzlich aufgeregt, „Du siehst wirklich aus wie ein Phönix, vielleicht sollten wir dich so nennen!"

„Ich hab schon einen Namen.", antwortete Pheonix ungehalten.

„Wenn du uns dir einen Spitznamen geben lässt, dann darfst du Salazar auch einen geben. Du sagst doch immer sein Name wäre zu lang.", grinste Morgaine.

Harry schien diese Idee allerdings nicht so prickelnd zu finden. Sirius vermutete, das Voldemort ihm wahrscheinlich erzählt hatte, sein Name sei etwas Besonderes. Einen Moment lang schien er mit sich zu kämpfen, dann sagte er gepresst: „Meinetwegen, wenn wir dich Phoenix nennen dürfen, dann darfst du mir auch einen Spitznamen geben. Abgemacht?" Mit diesen Worten streckte er ihr dann seine rechte Hand entgegen.

„Abgemacht… Zari.", antwortete Phoenix und schüttelte die Hand des kleinen Jungen.

Erneut begann die Erinnerung zu verschwimmen und dieses Mal fand Sirius sich an einem Ort wieder, der er nur zu gut kannte: Vor Phoenix' Haustür.

Es regnete in Strömen, doch da es nur eine Erinnerung war blieb Sirius davon verschont. Harry stand neben ihm und triefte vor Regen, sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos und Sirius ließ es sofort eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Irgendetwas hatte Harry offensichtlich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Phoenix starrte Harry entsetzt an.

„Zari! Du liebe Güte, was ist denn passiert?! Stimmt etwas nicht?", rief sie und mit einer resoluten Bewegung zog sie ihn ins Haus ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Entsetzt sah Sirius zu wie Phoenix Harry ins Wohnzimmer führte, ihm die nassen Klamotten auszog und ihn anflehte ihr zu sagen, was passiert war. Es dauerte Minuten bis Harry endlich reagierte.

„Er hat mich belogen. Er hat mich mein ganzes Leben lang belogen.", flüsterte er leise und legte seinen nassen Kopf müde an Phoenix' Schulter.

„Wer hat dich belogen?", fragte Phoenix liebevoll und strich ihm über die triefenden Haare.

„Mein Vater. Er… er ist nicht mein Vater. Er hat mich als Baby entführt.", flüsterte Harry leise und Sirius schöpfte unwillkürlich Hoffnung, als er in Harrys Gesicht sah. Vielleicht war es ja doch noch nicht zu spät ihn zu retten. Phoenix versteifte sich bei diesen Worten und verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht, auch wenn sie nicht so überrascht schien, wie Harry selbst.

„Bist du sicher? Woher weißt du es?", fragte sie sanft.

„Einer der Todesser, ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen. Er hat mich zufällig gesehen und ist furchtbar blass geworden. Dann hat er gemurmelt, dass das alles doch unmöglich sei und dass ich doch tot sei."

„Was hat er dir noch erzählen können? Weißt du wer deine richtigen Eltern waren?"", hakte Phoenix nach, Aufregung stand ihr unübersehbar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nicht waren. Sie sind noch am Leben.", brachte Harry erstickt hervor, „James und Lily Potter. Sie sind Widerstandskämpfer. Sie kämpfen gegen meinen Vater, gegen mich."

„Wissen sie es, dass du noch lebst?"

„Nein, sie halten mich für tot. Warum hätte mein Vater mich auch am Leben und als seinen Sohn erziehen sollen, anstatt mich zu töten, das ergibt ja auch keinen Sinn.", stieß Harry aufgebracht hervor.

Einen Moment lang war es still, keiner der Beiden schien zu wissen was sie dazu sagen sollten und Sirius hatte zum ersten Mal wirklich Mitleid mit Harry, verraten zu werden von dem Mann, den man für seinen Vater hält war sicherlich eines der wirklich schrecklichen Erlebnisse im Leben. Völlig unvermittelt begann Phoenix dann zu sprechen: „Was willst du jetzt tun? Du solltest zu ihnen gehen und mit ihnen reden."

Sirius fühlte eine plötzliche Welle von Dankbarkeit gegenüber Phoenix, als er hörte wie sie versuchte Harry dazu zu überreden mit seinen Eltern zu reden.

„Sie halten mich für tot, Phoenix. Was soll ich denn machen? Bei ihnen klingeln und sagen: Hallo, hier bin ich?"

„Das wäre doch einen Versuch wert.", schlug Phoenix vor, konnte sich aber ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Sie haben Kinder. Einen Sohn, zwei Töchter und noch ein Baby ist unterwegs. Ich bin nicht… sie haben mich vergessen.", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Das bezweifle ich ganz stark, Kleiner.", sagte Phoenix ruhig, „Ich glaube nicht, dass man sein eigenes Kind vergisst. Egal was passiert."

„Und dann was? Soll ich meinen Vater einfach verlassen und mich auf die Seite seiner Gegner schlagen?!", rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Zari. Ich kenne weder die Potters noch deinen Vater, aber ich weiß, dass du alles schaffen kannst, wenn du es nur willst. Also musst du einfach nur herausfinden, was du willst.", stellte Phoenix fest.

Wieder schwieg Harry kurz, dann sagte er: „Ich denke darüber nach. Vielleicht ist es wirklich eine Chance für mich ein Leben zu leben wie ich es will."

Als Sirius diese Worte hörte, blieb ihm vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen und auch als die Erinnerung um ihn herum verschwand und sich eine neue formte, hörte er noch immer nur wie Harry darüber nachdachte Voldemort zu verlassen und nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Als die nächste Erinnerung um ihn herum Gestalt angenommen hatte, stand Sirius zu seiner Überraschung wieder genau dort, wo er auch schon zuvor gestanden hatte: In Phoenix' Wohnzimmer.

Diese Mal saß Harry im Dunkeln auf einem Sessel während Phoenix nirgendwo zu sehen war. Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Flur auf und sie trat herein, in Schlafklamotten und offensichtlich völlig ahnungslos, dass sie einen Besucher hatte. Fröhlich summend schlenderte sie im Halbdunkel durch den Raum auf ein Bücherregal zu und schaltete eine Leselampe ein. Genau in diesem Moment sah sie Harry und schrie entsetzt auf.

„Großer Gott, Zari! Was soll das denn werden?!", rief sie atemlos und klammerte sich noch immer an das Buch in ihren Händen.

Harry antwortete jedoch nicht und zum ersten Mal seit Sirius in das Denkarium gegangen war glaubte er nicht Harry Potter sondern Lord Salazar vor sich zu sehen. Auch Phoenix spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit besorgtem Gesicht lief sie auf ihn zu, ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Was ist passiert, Zari?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, „Was ist mit deinen Augen geschehen. Und jetzt konnte auch Sirius es sehen, Harrys Augen waren nicht mehr grün, sonders pechschwarz.

„Lucrezia ist tot.", sagte er tonlos, das Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos. Entsetzt schlug Phoenix eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Oh Gott, was ist passiert?", fragte sie und der Kummer in ihrer Stimme war offensichtlich. Kummer für Harry, nicht für Lucrezia, davon war Sirius überzeugt, als er ihr blasses Gesicht sah.

„Das Ministerium. Auroren.", antwortete Harry abgehackt.

„Aber was… was machst du denn jetzt?", hakte sie nach.

„Sie haben Lucrezia getötet, Phoenix. Ich habe jetzt keine Wahl mehr.", sagte Harry kühl, „Ich muss mich jetzt für eine Seite entscheiden. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Harry Potter ist tot. Es gibt nur noch mich."

Wieder ein Wirbel aus Farben und Formen, dann stand Sirius plötzlich wieder an dem See, an dem Harry den Wimseys das erste Mal begegnet war.

Dieses Mal saß Phoenix auf dem breiten Steg und ließ ihre Füße ins Wasser baumeln, während Harry im Wasser mit einem kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen spielte.

„Höher, Onkel Zari! Höher!", quiekte sie vergnügt, als Harry sie vor sich ins Wasser warf und dann wieder aufhob, nur um sie noch weiter zu schmeißen. Diese Art von Spaß schien für keinen von ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches zu sein.

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt.", teilte Phoenix völlig unvermittelt mit und sah nicht einmal auf, während sie mit ihren Händen durchs Wasser fuhr.

Verdutzt hielt Harry inne, was ihm lauten Protest von seinem menschlichen Wasserball einbrachte.

„Ach ja?", fragte er misstrauisch, „Muss ja was ernstes sein, wenn du mir davon erzählst."

„Ist es auch.", antwortete Phoenix vergnügt, „Er ist toll. Ihr würdet euch sicherlich gut verstehen."

„Was macht es so?", hakte Harry nach und gab endlich dem lauten Drängen nach, indem er das Mädchen erneut ins Wasser plumpsen ließ.

„Er ist in der Sicherheitsbranche. Keine Ahnung was genau, er ist da nicht so gesprächig.", erklärte Phoenix und ließ sich mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung ebenfalls ins Wasser gleiten. Mit einem Schlag wurde Sirius klar, dass sie von ihm redete, also hatte ihre Beziehung nichts mit Harry zu tun gehabt. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen wurde, auch wenn diese Erkenntnis beileibe keines seiner Probleme löste, so war es doch eine ungeheure Erleichterung zu wissen, dass er sich nicht so grundlegend in Phoenix getäuscht hatte, wie er befürchtet hatte.

„Ach ehrlich? Sag mir wie er heißt, dann kann ich ihn überprüfen.", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Was?! Wieso das denn?", fragte Phoenix entgeistert.

„Ganz einfach: Wenn er nicht gut genug für dich ist, dann räume ich ihn aus dem Weg.", grinste Harry, auch wenn Sirius sicher war, dass das nicht nur ein Scherz gewesen war.

„Auf garkeinen Fall. Halt dich aus meinen Beziehungen raus. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, um höflich zu sein.", brummte Phoenix und nahm das kleine Mädchen auf ihren Arm um sich dann dem Ufer zuzuwenden.

„Was meinst du damit? Heißt das, ich darf nicht auf meine große Schwester aufpassen?", rief Harry ihr hinterher und folgte den beiden ans Ufer.

„Genau das heißt es.", stellte Phoenix fest und begann das Mädchen anzutrocknen.

„Ich will noch nicht rein, Tante Phoenix.", quengelte die Kleine.

„Tut mir Leid Kenzie, aber ich muss gehen. Ich werde wohl für einige Zeit nicht her kommen können.", erklärte Harry und streichelte ihr liebevoll über die dunklen Haare.

Kenzie begann erst zu schniefen und dann tatsächlich zu weinen: „Aber… aber das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Tut mir wirklich leid mein Engel. Ich werde für ein paar Wochen weg sein, vielleicht weniger, vielleicht mehr. Es gibt da etwas, was ich erledigen muss.", antwortete Harry ruhig.

Phoenix warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und sagte: „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, was wenn etwas schief geht?"

„Das wird es schon nicht.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen, „Wenn ich es schaffe, dann sind wie alle ein klein wenig sicherer, ok?"

Phoenix' Antwort konnte Sirius schon nichtmehr hören, denn schon löste sich die Erinnerung erneut auf und er stand plötzlich sich selbst gegenüber.

Entsetzt sah Sirius dabei zu wie er selbst gemeinsam mit Remus versuchte den tobenden James von Harry wegzuzerren, doch dieses Mal hatte er Zeit zu beobachten, wie Phoenix auf Harry zu rannte, vor ihm auf die Knie ging und sein Gesicht betrachtete. Damals war es niemandem aufgefallen, weil alle viel zu geschockt waren um darauf zu achten, doch dieses Mal sah Sirius den entsetzten, ungläubigen und völlig verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Phoenix' Gesicht und auch das Aufleuchten von Erkennen in Harrys noch immer benebeltem Gesicht.

Erneut veränderte sich die Szene und jetzt stand Sirius neben Harry in seinem Zimmer in der Rumtreiberhöhle. Harry saß auf der Fensterbank, laß ein Buch und trug noch immer seinen schwarzen Umhang. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, sah er noch nicht einmal, bis Phoenix mit unsicherer Stimme fragte: „Zari?"

Harrys Kopf schnellte nach oben und er ließ das Buch sinken, als er auf Phoenix zu rannte, sie umarmte und ihr dabei fast das Tablett mit Essen aus der Hand schlug.

„Was tust du hier, Phoenix? Was hast du mit all dem zu tun?", fragte Harry atemlos und blickte in Phoenix' schuldbewusst wirkendes Gesicht.

„Ich… ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich jemanden kennengelernt habe… es… Sirius Black. Ich bin mit Sirius Black zusammen.", presste sie hervor und sah dann voll dunkler Vorahnung in Harrys Gesicht, der verzog jedoch keine Miene.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun, Zari?", fragte sie verzweifelt, als Harry noch immer nichts gesagt hatte.

„Was willst du denn tun?", erwiderte Harry leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Phoenix verzweifelt, „Ich liebe ihn, Zari. Ich liebe ihn wirklich."

Sirius begann bei diesen Worten leicht zu zittern, als die Erinnerung erneut verschwand und er sich nun in Hogwarts wiederfand. Harry ging gerade die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinab, als er ein leises Weinen hörte.

Phoenix saß in einer Fensternische und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

„Phoenix?", fragte Harry besorgt, „Phoenix, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sie sah nicht einmal auf, als Harry sich neben sie setzte und einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Was ist passiert?", drängte Harry, „Erzähl es mir, dann kann ich helfen."

„Nein.", schluchzte Phoenix, „Kannst du nicht. Das liegt außerhalb deiner Reichweite."

„Dann erzähl es mir trotzdem. Wir finden schon eine Lösung.", versicherte Harry ihr und wirkte nun mehr als nur besorgt, fast schon ängstlich.

„Ich gehöre hier nicht hin, Zari. Ich kann niemals hierher gehören. Ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht, als ich hoffte, das könnte funktionieren."

„Wieso glaubst du das plötzlich", fragte Harry überrascht.

Die nächsten Worte hörte Sirius zwar, doch er war sicher, dass er sich verhört haben musste, denn das konnte, durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

„Ich bin schwanger.", hauchte Phoenix und blickte zum ersten Mal auf. Ihr hoffnungsloser Blick wandte sich Harry zu, „Was tue ich jetzt, Zari? Ich kann doch kein Kind mit Sirius haben! Ich… das ist Wahnsinn! Unmöglich!"

„Nein, ist es nicht.", antwortete Harry nach kurzem Zögern, „Nicht wenn ich verschwinde."

„Was?", fragte Phoenix ahnungslos.

„Ich halte mich fern von euch. Niemand wird je etwas davon erfahren, dass wir uns kennen. Dann kannst du mit Sirius glücklich werden. Du kannst ihn deiner Familie vorstellen und ihr werdet ein Leben im Orden führen können."

Entrüstet sprang Phoenix auf. „Was redest du denn da? Was soll dieser Unsinn?!"

„Phoenix, wenn ich jeden Kontakt zu euch abbreche, dann kann für dich und dein Baby alles gut werden, dann gibt es keine Gewissenskonflikte mehr.", erklärte Harry ruhig und Sirius spürte einen plötzlichen Anflug von Sympathie ihm gegenüber. Egal wer er war oder was er getan hatte, er war bereit gewesen alles zu tun, damit Phoenix glücklich werden würde.

Doch Phoenix schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Er ist mein Freund. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder. Wenn ich mich entscheiden muss, dann ist hier meine Antwort." Plötzlich wieder selbstbewusst ging sie auf ihn zu, strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und griff nach Harrys rechtem Arm.

„Erdbeerweingummi.", flüsterte sie und mit einem leisen Zischen verschwand Dumbledores magisches Armband.

Wieder flimmerte es um Sirius herum und als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, war er wieder in seinem Zimmer. Völlig ahnungslos was er nun tun sollte und allein mit seinen Gedanken. Wie betäubt legte er sich aufs Bett und rollte sich zusammen. Schlafen, er wollte nur noch schlafen und wenn er morgen aufwachte, dann hoffte er dass dieser Albtraum zu Ende war.


	29. Schützende Arme

Kapitel 29

Schützende Arme

Träge schob Ginny ihre Hände über das warme Bettlaken, als sie langsam aus ihrem Traum erwachte und vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, als sie Zaris Arm unter ihren Fingern spürte. Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie Zari in tiefem Schlaf versunken neben sich sah. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie vor ihm wach war. Sie streckte sich genüsslich und schwang sich aus dem Bett, während ihr auffiel, dass es schon hell war und nicht einmal Kyra wach zu sein schien.

Als ihre Füße den Teppich berührten kam mit einem Schlag die Erinnerung zurück: Der Mann an der Tür, die Zeitung, die Frau des Ministers.

Ginny stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und wandte sich mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen Zari zu, der bei ihrem Schrei hochgefahren war und sie nun alarmiert anstarrte.

„Was ist?", keuchte er und hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch, während er sich abschätzend umsah.

„N… Nichts.", stotterte Ginny hastig, „Ich hab mich nur erschreckt."

Mit einem Mal war alles wieder da: die Angst, die schiere Panik vor einer Erkenntnis, die sie einfach nicht wahr haben wollte. Seit Wochen schon kämpfte Ginny mit sich, erzählte sich selbst immer wieder, das Zari ein guter Mensch war, der zwar eine seltsame und falsche Weise hatte es zu zeigen, der aber trotzdem alles für die Menschen tun würde, die er liebte. Und wochenlang war sie davon überzeugt gewesen. Bis gestern Abend. Und langsam kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht falsch lag und nicht Zari derjenige war, der sich veränderte sondern sie.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Zari beunruhigt und Ginny starrte ihn ausdruckslos an, sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, worüber Zari eigentlich redete.

„Ja, klar.", beeilte sie sich zu versichern und um vom Thema abzulenken sagte sie hastig: „Was ist denn mit Kyra los? Sie ist ja noch überhaupt nicht aufgewacht."

„Oh, das liegt daran, dass ich sie nachdem du eingeschlafen warst gestern zu Phoenix gebracht habe.", erklärte Zari geistesabwesend während er noch immer zu versuchen schien herauszufinden, was Ginny so verschreckt hatte.

„Was? Warum?", fragte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich… ich hatte das Gefühl, du könntest vielleicht ein bisschen Ruhe gebrauchen und Kyra mag ja vieles sein, aber ruhig ist sie nicht. Außerdem denke ich, dass es Phoenix vielleicht auch gut tut Kyra um sich zu haben."

„Wie geht es Phoenix denn?", fragte Ginny über ihre Schulter hinweg während sie sich daran machte sich anzuziehen.

„Nicht sehr gut.", entgegnete Zari schwermütig und Ginny wandte sich überrascht um, als sie seinen ungewöhnlichen Ton fall hörte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und trat auf ihn zu. Egal, was sie eben noch gedacht hatte, wenn sie ihn so verletzlich sah konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als auf ihn zuzugehen. Fast zwanghaft untersuchte sie den Drang ihre Arme um ihn zu legen und ihn zu trösten, nur die noch frischen Bilder des gestrigen Abends hielten sie zurück.

„Ich denke das nimmt sie alles sehr mit, dass mit der Schwangerschaft und Black. Sie sagt es nicht, aber ich glaube sie erträgt den Gedanken nicht, dass er denken könnte die hätte ihn nur benutzt.", flüsterte Zari geistesabwesend und starrte blicklos ins Leere.

„Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig, sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass Zari sich wieder stur stellte könnte.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich das schon ein stückweit geschaffte habe. Ich war gestern bei ihm und habe ihm ein Paar wichtige Erinnerungen von mir gegeben, damit er versteht, warum sie getan hat, was sie getan hat.", entgegnete Zari und stand ruckartig auf.

„Oh.", war alles was Ginny dazu erwidern konnte, doch ein vorsichtiges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie auf Zari zutrat, ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihren Kopf an ihn lehnte.

„Also habe ich mich doch nicht geirrt.", dachte sie glücklich, als Zari sie umarmte und die beiden eine Zeitlang einfach nur dastanden.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Jack und Alea hatten es sich im Spielzimmer der Rumtreiberhöhle gemütlich gemacht und spielten mal wieder Aleas Lieblingsspiel: Schach.

Und genau wie immer war Jack am verlieren.

„Weißt du was, kleine Schwester? Wenn das so weitergeht spielt keiner mehr mit dir.", grummelte Jack schlechtgelaunt.

„Soll ich jetzt so tun als wäre ich dumm, nur damit du dich besser fühlst?", antwortete Alea schnippisch und setzte ihren großen Bruder ins Schach Matt.

„Ja.", antwortete Jack düster und stand auf. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art, seine schlechte Laune an seinen Schwestern auszulassen aber die ganze Situation schlug ihm mächtig aufs Gemüt.

Da Hogwarts nach Dumbledores Tod geschlossen worden war, saßen Jack und Aurora nun zu Hause fest und lebten in der ständigen Angst, dass nicht nur ihren Familien etwas passieren könnte, sondern auch ihren Freunden, die weit weniger sicher lebten als Jack und Aurora selbst. Dazu kamen dann auch noch die ständig abgehaltenen Treffen des Ordens, die immer so endeten, dass die Mitglieder besorgter aussahen als vorher.

Jack hatte zwar keine Ahnung was auf diesen Treffen besprochen wurde, aber selbst ihm war klar, dass der Orden am Ende war. Dumbledore, Kingsley, Alastor und Frank waren tot, Ron und Neville vermisst und Ginny anscheinend übergelaufen. Alles in allem war Jack sich sicher, dass die Situation ziemlich hoffnungslos war.

„Hey.", sagte dann plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her. Jack wandte sich um und sah Aurora, dich sich müde am Türrahmen anlehnte.

„Hey, ich dachte du wolltest den Abend mit deinem Dad verbringen.", antwortete Jack überrascht und ging auf seine Freundin zu. Auf halber Strecke kam sie ihm entgegen und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Jack besorgt und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, Jack. Irgendwas Schreckliches ist passiert.", flüsterte sie und mit Entsetzten stellte Jack fest, dass Aurora tatsächlich weinte.

Jetzt war Jack richtig besorgt, denn solange er Aurora kannte, war sie nie jemand gewesen, der schnell weinte. Es sei denn sie war sauer, denn Aurora gehörte zu den Menschen, die eher vor Wut weinten.

„Erzähl mir was los ist.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken, „Was immer es auch ist, wir kriegen das schon hin."

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist.", schniefte Aurora und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, „Ich habe ihn nur noch nie so gesehen. So… so traurig."

„Das wird schon wieder. Er schafft das schon. Außerdem würde er dir doch sagen, wenn es etwas wirklich Schreckliches wäre.", versuchte Jack seine Freundin zu beruhigen.

Was konnte Sirius nur so sehr mitgenommen haben? Jack fiel nichts ein, was in der gegenwärtigen ohnehin schrecklichen Situation noch schlimmer werden konnte, als blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als hilflos da zustehen und zu versuchen Aurora zu beruhigen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Zwei Tage später saß Ginny mit angezogenen Knien auf einem Schaukelstuhl in Kyras Schlafzimmer und sah ihrem kleinen Schützling dabei zu, wie sie vergnügt mit ihrem Spielzeugzauberstab spielte. Geistesabwesend ließ Ginny ihren eigenen Zauberstab durch ihre Finger gleiten und dachte wie so oft in letzter Zeit darüber nach wie sehr sich ihr Leben in so kurzer Zeit verändert hatte.

Als Zari ihr den Zauberstab zurückgegeben hatte, hatte sie sich zuerst unglaublich gefreut, dann hatte sie einen furchtbaren Schreck bekommen bei der Vorstellung wie Zari den Zauberstab zurück bekommen hatte und dann hatte sie sich furchtbar schuldig gefühlt, dass sie tatsächlich auch nur daran dachte, dass Zari ihrer Familie etwas getan hatte.

„Ich brauche unbedingt jemanden zum Reden.", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst.

„Ninny! Guck!", rief Kyra gerade in diesem Moment aufgekratzt und kam mit ihrer Lieblingspuppe in der Hand herübergelaufen.

„Oh, zeig mal.", lächelte Ginny und streckte die Hand aus. Kyras Lieblingspuppe hatte violette Haare.

„Sehr schön Prinzessin. Das hast du echt hübsch gemacht.", versicherte Ginny dem kleinen Mädchen und reichte ihr die Puppe zurück.

„Mh, nein.", erwiderte Kyra entschlossen und drehte sich um, um sich einem neues Spielzeug zuzuwenden, das sie verzaubern konnte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Ginny die Puppe in ihren Händen und seufzte, als sie ein leises Geräusch von der Tür her hörte.

Zari lehnte wie schon so oft lässig im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte Ginny und stand auf.

„Lange genug.", antwortete Zari geheimnisvoll. Ginny lächelte nur müde und setzte sich neben Kyra auf den Fußboden.

„Du weißt, dass du Darkheaven auch verlassen kannst, oder?", fragte Zari ruhig und ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Fußboden nieder.

Erschreckt blickte Ginny ihn an. „Was? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das will?!"

Zari schmunzelte vergnügt und antwortete: „Ich meine ja nicht komplett. Aber wenn du… z.B. Luna besuchen gehen willst, dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen."

Ungläubig starrte Ginny ihn an und für einen Moment spürte sie unglaubliche Freude in sich aufsteigen. Bis die Realität sie wieder einholte.

„Luna hält mich für böse, Zari. Wenn ich da auftauche wird sie wahrscheinlich gleich das Ministerium informieren.", entgegnete sie traurig und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Zari stirnrunzelnd, „ Ich kenne sie natürlich nicht so gut wie du, aber sie machte auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie etwas glauben nur weil alle es sagen. Außerdem ist sie deine beste Freundin."

Nachdenklich blickte Ginny zu Zari hinüber. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht und sie könnte Luna alles erzähle, hören was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Wann kann ich gehen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Wann immer du willst, aber vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee einen Teil der Leibwache mitzunehmen. Und ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, dass euch keiner sieht sonst ruft vielleicht jemand anderes die Auroren."

„Das heißt ich könnte auch jetzt gehen?", hakte Ginny ungeduldig nach.

„Sicher. Aber du solltest dir wahrscheinlich vorher etwas anziehen.", grinste Zari und musterte Ginnys Schlafanzug, „Sonst sind meine Männer so abgelenkt, dass sie dich nicht ausreichend beschützen können."

„Danke!", rief Ginny glücklich, gab Zari einen schnellen Kuss und stürmte aus dem Raum um sich anzuziehen.

Ginny war sicher sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so schnell angezogen zu haben, als sie auch schon wieder in den Hauptraum stolperte.

„Hey Wirbelwind!", rief Zari ihr lachend hinterher, „Warte kurz, ich hab noch was für dich."

„Was ist es?", fragte Ginny und versuchte erfolglos die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Hier.", antwortete Zari nur und reichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel. Nun doch neugierig geworden öffnete Ginny sie. Zwei identische kleine Ketten mit schwarzen Steinen als Anhänger lagen darin.

„Oh, die sind wunderschön.", flüsterte Ginny und nahm eine der Ketten aus der Schatulle.

„Und nützlich.", grinste Zari, „Die sind für Luna und dich. Wenn sie den Stein an ihrer Kette berührt und deinen Namen denkt, dann wird deine Kette heiß. Und umgekehrt."

„Wow, wo hast du die her?", fragte Ginny staunend und legte die Kette zurück an ihren Platz.

„Die aus der Forschungsabteilung haben mir heute ein paar Sachen gegeben, ich hatte sie schon vor Wochen gefragt, ob sowas möglich wäre.", entgegnete Zari, „So wie diesen Ring zum Beispiel."

Neugierig begutachtete Ginny den Ring an Zaris linken kleinen Finger. Er war schlicht und schwarz. „Was tut der?"

„Er ist eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls ich noch einmal gefangengenommen werde.", entgegnete Zari schlicht.

Ein ungemütliches Gefühl beschlich Ginny, als sie in Zaris ernste Augen sah. „Was genau soll das heißen?", fragte sie unruhig.

„Ginny", flüsterte Zari und blickte ihr dabei fest in die Augen, „Ich kann einfach nicht riskieren etwas wichtiges zu erzählen, sollte man mich unter Veritaserum setzen. Wenn das Ministerium von Kyra erfährt, den Wimseys oder all den anderen Menschen, deren Geheimnisse ich hüte, dann könnte das mehr als nur großen Schaden anrichten."

„Was tut er?", wiederholte Ginny ihre Frage und die panische Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme war kaum noch zu überhören.

„Wenn ich in drehe und dabei meinen Namen flüstere, dann…", ließ Zari den Satz unvollendet, doch Ginny wusste genau, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", rief sie aufgebracht, „Wie kannst du auch nur daran denken, so etwas zu tun?!"

„Ginny, es gibt wichtigere Dinge, als mein eigenes Leben. Die Menschen zu beschützen, die man liebt zum Beispiel. Sollte ich erneut gefasst werden, dann ist mein Leben sowieso vorbei. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür auch noch andere mit in den Abgrund zu reißen."

Sprachlos starrte Ginny in an, das konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen! Wie konnte er überhaupt daran denken?

„Du solltest jetzt gehen.", flüsterte er ruhig, „Geh und besuche Luna. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig."

Geistesabwesend nickte Ginny, noch immer völlig benommen von Zaris schrecklicher Eröffnung. Sie klammerte sich an die Schatulle der Ketten, wie an ein Rettungsseil und mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick auf Zari öffnete sie die Tür und verließ begleitet von zwei Todesser Darkheaven.


	30. Alte Freunde

Kapitel 30

Alte Freunde

Unsicher stand Ginny vor dem Haus ihrer besten Freundin und versuchte zu entscheiden was sie nun tun sollte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie nun schon schweigend da stand, als einer ihrer Leibwächter vorsichtig an sie herantrat und mit gesenktem Blick sagte: „Mylady, je länger wir hier draußen stehen, desto größer wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit eventuell entdeckt zu werden. Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein Haus in dem mehrere Ordensmitglieder leben."

Mit eisigem Blick wandte Ginny sich um und starrte den Mann vor ihr an. „Ich bin mir dieser Tatsache vollauf bewusst.", zischte sie und drehte sich wieder dem Haus zu. Natürlich wusste sie das, immerhin war es ihre Familie von der der Todesser da sprach.

Ginny atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging schnurstracks auf die Tür zu, klopfte energisch und wartete auf Antwort. Nur Augenblicke später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Luna stürmte heraus und fiel der völlig überraschten Ginny in die Arme.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr.", sagte Luna, als sie Ginny losließ.

„Du… du hast damit gerechnet, dass ich kommen würde?", fragte Ginny völlig perplex.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Luna in einem Ton, als wäre das die dümmste Frage, die ihr jemals gestellt worden war, „Du bist doch meine beste Freundin."

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Ginnys Gesicht aus. „Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht schreiend weglaufen oder sowas.", gestand sie kleinlaut, „Wo ich doch jetzt anscheinend sowas wie die Königin allen Übels bin."

„Mh, davon weiß ich nichts. Ich bin nur sicher, dass du mir nichts tun würdest. Kein Mensch verändert sich über Nacht so sehr. Kommt rein."

Erst als Luna in der Mehrzahl sprach erinnerte Ginny sich wieder an ihre beiden stummen Leibwächter.

„Oh", sagte sie unbehaglich, „Ist dein Vater zu Hause?"

„Nein, der folgt einer Spur.", antwortete Luna in ihrem gewohnt verträumten Ton, „Jemand hat ihm einen Tip gegeben, wo die Privatarmee des Ministers versteckt ist."

Ginny hörte, wie einer der Todesser hinter ihr versuchte sein Lachen durch Husten zu überspielen, wandte sich mit blitzenden Augen um und beobachtete voller Genugtuung wie der Mann knallrot wurde und verschämt zu Seite blickte. Erst dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Luna um und antwortete: „Das ist ja großartig, aber ich dachte sie seien in Nordwales, war das nicht der letze Stand der Dinge."

„Ja… aber das hat sich als falsch erwiesen.", antwortete Luna niedergeschlagen und ging in die Küche.

„Oh, wie schade.", fügte Ginny hinzu, die nach all den Jahren der Freundschaft mit Luna die Geschichten ihres Vaters fast so gut kannte wie sie selbst.

„Du kannst deine Leute ja hier in der Küche lassen.", schlug Luna ruhig vor, die überhaupt keine Probleme damit zu haben schien zwei Todesser im Haus zu haben.

„Alles klar. Ihr wartet hier.", befahl Ginny knapp und folgte Luna die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

„Aber Mylady, Lord Salazar hat befohlen sie unter allen Umständen unversehrt wieder zurückzugeleiten.", informierte sie einer der Männer nervös.

„Dann bewacht die Tür.", antwortete Ginny kühl.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, sagte Luna träumerisch: „Du hast die ja gut im Griff." Ginny zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Zari meinte, ich solle am besten keine Schwäche zeigen. Einige der Todesser hatten sicherlich Bedenken meinetwegen, aber haben viel zu viel Angst um das irgendwie zu zeigen."

„Mh, wie ist das so als Herrin der Todesser?", fragte Luna mit ernsthafter Neugierde in der Stimme.

Ratlos schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung", murmelte sie, „Eigentlich bekomme ich davon nicht viel mit. Ich verlasse das Quartier kaum. Aber es ist seltsam, sehr seltsam sogar."

„Dann musst du also nichts tun?", fragte Luna nach und ließ sich neben Ginny aufs Bett fallen.

„Nein.", antwortete Ginny langsam und starrte geistesabwesend an die Decke, bevor sie die eine Frage stellte, dir ihr schon seit Wochen zu schaffen machte: „Luna… denkst du, dass ich böse werde?"

„Was?", fragte Luna verwirrt und drehte sich um, damit sie Ginny besser in die Augen sehen konnte, „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ginny lachte nervös und spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Hast du mich nicht gesehen?", fragte sie harsch, „Ich tauche hier mit Todessern als Begleitschütz auf, ich kann mich in Darkheaven frei bewegen, wenn ich etwas befehle, dann wird es auch getan. Und… und das Ministerium…", traurig brach sie ab.

„Das Ministerium hat dich zum Kuss verurteilt."

„Ja.", hauchte Ginny kleinlaut und blickte mit tränenfeuchten Augen an ihrer besten Freundin vorbei, weil sie Angst hatte vor ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das wirklich tun würden, sie wollten nur Zari wütend machen.", sprach Luna genau das aus, was auch Zari schon dazu gesagt hatte.

Ginny lachte daraufhin nur freundlos: „Das ist ihnen fraglos gelungen. Aber was macht das aus mir? Wer bin ich jetzt?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Luna und Ginny spürte, wie ihr das Herz in die Kniekehlen rutschte.

„Oh.", hauchte sie nur tonlos.

„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich denke nicht, das du ein böser Mensch bist oder wirst, aber…"

„Aber?", fragte Ginny zittrig.

„Aber Zari hat dir Macht gegeben, sehr viel Macht. Du könntest damit so viel Gutes tun!"

„Und wie? Was soll ich denn machen? Ich kann Zari nur darum bitten sich zurückzuhalten, aber selbst das nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt.", antwortete Ginny frustriert, „Ich kann vielleicht einzelne Menschen schützen, meine Familie und auch dich, aber das wird nichts daran ändern, was Voldemort tut oder Zari."

„Vielleicht ja doch.", versuchte Luna sie aufzumuntern.

Hilflos ließ Ginny ihre Hände in ihre Taschen gleiten und spürte plötzlich die schmale Schatulle unter ihren Fingern. „Oh, das hätt ich fast vergessen!", rief sie aufgeregt und zog die beiden Ketten heraus, „Hier, die ist für dich."

Neugierig nahm Luna eine der Ketten entgegen und musterte sie eingehend. „Oh, die ist wunderschön.", hauchte sie.

„Und nützlich.", fügte Ginny hinzu, „Wenn du sie in die Hand nimmst und meinen Namen denkst, dann wird meine Kette heiß. Wenn du als Hilfe brauchst oder nur mal reden möchtest, dann komme ich sofort."

„Wow, danke.", sagte Luna lächelnd und legte sich die Kette um, während Ginny umgekehrt das gleiche machte, „So, und jetzt erzähl mir ein bisschen was."

Ginny strahle sie an und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen. Ehe sie sich versah, redete sie wieder mit Luna wie früher, als wäre das alles nie passiert und wenn Ginny ehrlich war, dann war sie schon sehr lange nichtmehr so glücklich gewesen.

Obwohl es schon früher Nachmittag war, lag Sirius noch immer im Bett und starrte düster an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Seit er Harrys… nein Zaris Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, kämpfte er mit sich selbst. Sollte er seinen Freunden davon erzählen? Hatten sie nicht ein Recht dazu die Wahrheit zu erfahren? Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Wie konnte er Lily und James das antun? Wie konnte er ihnen nur erzählen, dass Zari hatte zurückkommen wollen, bevor seine Freundin getötet worden war? Sirius war sich sicher, dass die Tatsache, dass ihr Glück einmal so nahe gewesen war, die beiden zerstören konnte.

Und er selbst? Sollte er nach Phoenix suchen? Sein ungeborenes Kind finden und es damit in Gefahr bringen oder wäre es das Beste sich fernzuhalten, damit es ganz ohne Bedrohung von Voldemort und unter Zaris Schutz aufwachsen konnte?

All diese Fragen beschäftigten Sirius nun schon seit Tagen, aber eine Antwort war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen. Erst ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ich aus seinen Gedanken, die sich eh nur immer im Kreise drehten.

„Herein!", rief er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Vorsichtig steckte James seinen Kopf ins Zimmer und sagte fröhlich: „Bitte sag mir, dass du angezogen bist. Auf bestimmte Anblicke bin ich einfach nicht vorbereitet."

„Ha ha.", erwiderte Sirius trocken, stand auf und zog seinen Bademantel über, „Zufrieden?"

„Eindeutig.", antwortete James ernst und trat vollends ins Zimmer.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd, „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich weiß von nichts. Du vielleicht?", antwortete James ernst und sah seinen alten Freund eindringlich an.

Als Sirius den Mund öffnete um zu erwidern, dass alles okay sein unterbrach James ihn jedoch und sagte: „Bitte erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist es nämlich nicht und das ist uns auch allen schon aufgefallen."

„Na schön… es ist nicht alles okay.", antwortete Sirius zähneknirschend.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte James ruhig.

„Nein, noch nicht. Und vielleicht auch niemals.", stellte Sirius klar und fühlte ein plötzliches Gefühl von Schuld gegenüber seinem besten Freund.

„Bist du sicher? Denn so wie es jetzt ist, kann es definitiv nicht weiter gehen. Du kannst dich nicht einfach hier verkriechen, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Sirius leise. Er wünschte wirklich, er könnte James die Wahrheit sagen, aber Zari war zu ihm gekommen und dafür gab es einen Grund. Diese Wahrheit war für ihn bestimmt.

„Dann zieh dich jetzt an und rede mit deiner Tochter. Sie macht sich nämlich große Sorgen um dich.", rief James energisch und blickte Sirius auffordernd an.

„Das werde ich auch. Aber erst wenn du verschwindest, denn wie du schon selbst so schön gesagt hast: Auf diesen Anblick bist du einfach nicht vorbereitet."


	31. Rettung & Angriff

Kapitel 31

Rettung & Angriff

Ruhe. Das war wohl das einzige Wort mit dem man die folgenden Wochen beschreiben konnte. Ruhe.

Der Orden des Phönix und die Todesser bezeichneten es beide als eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm, doch nur die wenigsten wusste, dass das alles von nur einer einzigen Person ausging: Ginny Weasley.

Da Voldemort seinem Sohn volle Handlungsfreiheit erteilt hatte und sich die meiste Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer einschloss um an irgendetwas zu arbeiten, hatte Ginny all ihre Überzeugungskraft daran gesetzt Zari zu einer Art stillschweigendem Waffenstillstand zu überreden.

„Das kann ich aber nicht lange so halten.", hatte er zu dem Thema gesagt, „Mein Vater überlässt mir nur die Führung, weil er mir bedingungslos vertraut, sobald er denkt, du hättest einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, wird das vorbei sein und dann kannst du niemandem mehr helfen."

Ginny war sich dieser Tatsache vollauf bewusst und hatte beschlossen, die Zeit zu nutzen, die ihr blieb bis Voldemort die Führungsangelegenheiten wieder selbst übernahm.

Also konnte Großbritannien sich momentan relativ sicher fühlen, auch wenn sie dies natürlich nicht ahnen konnten.

Ginny verbrachte derweil wie üblich den Großteil ihrer Zeit mit Kyra, doch wann immer sie etwas Zeit hatte besuchte sie Luna und besprach mit ihr all die Dinge, die sie Zari niemals anvertrauen konnte. Nur über eine Sache sprach sie nie: Kyra.

Schon viele Male war sie kurz davor gewesen Luna von ihr zu erzählen, jedes Mal wenn Luna sie fragte, was sie so den ganzen Tag tat, doch dann dachte sie wieder daran, dass Zari sogar bereit war zu sterben um die Existenz seiner Tochter geheim zu halten, also welches Recht hatte sie ihrer Freundin davon zu erzählen?

Es war nun bereits Anfang April und Ginny hatte beschlossen mit Kyra in den Garten zu gehen, sobald diese aus ihrer Mittagsstunde erwachte. Sie hatte erst überlegt vielleicht all ihren Mut zusammenzunehmen und Ron und Neville im Kerker zu besuchen, aber sie hatte panische Angst vor der Wut und, was noch viel schlimmer war, Endtäuschung in ihren Augen.

„Hey Schönheit.", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür her und schreckte Ginny aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Ginny wandte sich um und sah wie zu erwarten Zari, der mal wieder lässig in der Tür lehnte und sie angrinste.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ob ich meinen Bruder im Kerker besuchen soll.", antwortete Ginny prompt und sah hoffnungsvoll zu Zari auf. Vielleicht würde er ihr ja sagen, dass das keine gute Idee war oder dass sie es nicht durfte, dann musste sie jedenfalls nicht mehr mit sich selbst um eine Ausrede ringen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Zari jedoch achselzuckend, „Ich bleibe hier, heute hab ich eh nichts mehr zu tun. Ich verspreche dir, dass es ihnen gut geht, kein gruseliger dreckiger Anblick oder sowas, dafür habe ich gesorgt."

Das war definitiv nicht die Antwort, die Ginny in diesem Moment hatte hören wollen. „Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun.", murmelte sie lustlos.

„Ich denke das ist eine tolle Idee. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen irgendjemand was erzählt hat, also solltest du ihnen vielleicht sagen, dass sie sich nicht zu sorgen brauchen und es ihren Familien gut geht.", fuhr Zari fort und griff nach der Zeitung vom Morgen. Augenscheinlich stand für ihn damit schon fest, dass Ginny gehen würde. Schlecht gelaunt stand sie auf und schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, die er natürlich hinter seiner Zeitung nicht sehen konnte, jedenfalls dachte sie das, denn im nächste Moment sagte er: „Mach das nicht zu lange, sonst bleibt dein Gesicht noch so."

„Oh, ha ha.", brummte sie, „Woher willst du das denn wisse, du hast eine Zeitung vor der Nase."

„Mag sein, aber ich bilde mir ein dich gut genug zu kennen um zu wissen, wann du so etwas tust, auch ohne es sehen zu können.", antwortete er ruhig und las weiter seelenruhig seine Zeitung ohne auch nur einmal aufzublicken.

Wortlos starrte Ginny ihn an und war kurz davor eines von Kyras Spielzeugen nach ihm zu werfen, nur um das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden zu sehen. Dann drehte sie sich doch nur um und öffnete sie Tür, als Zari ihr noch lachend „Ich liebe dich auch!" hinterher rief.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mit einem hastigen Blick durchs Fenster versicherte sich Sirius, dass wirklich alle Kinder des Hauses sich draußen befanden und keiner in Versuchung geriet zu lauschen, denn er hatte seinen Freunden etwas wichtiges zu erzählen , von dem er allerdings keinesfalls wollte, dass die Kinder schon zu früh davon erfuhren.

„Ich muss euch etwas wichtiges erzählen.", fiel Sirius mit der Tür ins Haus, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und alle Erwachsenen des Hauses dort vorfand.

„Na endlich!", rief die mittlerweile hochschwangere Tonks und warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft.

„Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?", fragte Sirius pikiert und setzte sich auf einen Sessel den anderen gegenüber.

„Wahrscheinlich, dass du anscheint schon seit Wochen etwas mit dir rumschleppst.", pflichtete Remus seiner Frau zu.

„Nun… ja, das kann ich wohl nicht abstreiten.", gab Sirius zu und wandte sich mit ernstem Blick Lily zu. Er hatte lange überlegt, wie er es wohl am besten erzählen sollte und hatte schlussendlich beschlossen dabei lieber Lily anzusehen, als James. Er war einfach nicht sicher, ob er den schmerzvollen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes ertragen konnte, den dieser jedes Mal bekam, wenn man seinen ältesten Sohn auch nur erwähnte.

Gerade als Sirius beginnen wollte, wurde er von einer lauten Stimme unterbrochen: „Hallo! Ist jemand da? Es ist wichtig!"

„Das ist Bill.", murmelte James besorgt und sprang auf um dicht gefolgt von den anderen in die Küche und vor den Kamin zu eilen.

„Bill, was ist los?", fragte Tonks atemlos und mit mehr als nur Beunruhigung in der Stimme.

„Xenophilius Lovegood hat gerade eine Nachricht geschickt. Sein Haus wird von Todessers angegriffen, anscheinend haben er und seine Tochter sich im Haus verschanzt.", informierte Bill die anderen knapp.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg!", riefen Sirius, James und Remus wie aus einem Mund.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny hatte die Kerker schon fast erreicht, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie ihre Kette anfing zu pulsieren und so heiß wurde, dass Ginny für einen Moment glaubte es würde ihre Haut verbrennen. Augenblicklich drehte sich sie um und stürmte in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gerade gekommen war wobei sie beinahe in ihre üblichen Begleiter geprallt wäre.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mylady?", fragte einer der Männer, von dem Ginny mittlerweile wusste, dass sein Name Alfio war.

„Nein. Zu den Lovegoods.", antwortete sie knapp und hatte den Aparationspunkt schon fast erreicht. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach ihrer Kette und dachte fest an Luna.

„Keine Sorge.", murmelte sie nervös, „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann er das letzte Mal so schnell gerannt war. Dicht gefolgt von allen Mitgliedern des Ordens, die auf die Schnelle hatten kommen konnten stürmte er auf das Haus der Lovegoods zu, voller schrecklichen Visionen davon, was ihn dort erwarten konnte.

Draco Malfoy hatte gesagt, dass Voldemort Harry die meisten Aufgaben übertragen hatte, aber warum sollte Harry die Lovegoods überfallen? Er hatte sich doch mit Luna anscheinend ganz gut verstanden und immerhin war sie Ginnys beste Freundin gewesen.

Nur wenige Momente später kam das Haus in Sicht und unwillkürlich hielt er in seinen Schritten inne, als er die gut 20 Menschen sah, die sich in einem lockeren Kreis um das Haus herum versammelt hatten. Noch war er zu weit entfernt um irgendwelche Geräusche aufschnappen zu können, aber auch von hier aus war es offensichtlich, dass Voldemorts Anhänger einfach nur da standen und nichts taten.

„Worauf zum Teufel warten die?", fragte Remus neben ihm. James wandte sich um und sah in 12 völlig ratlose Gesichter.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns vorsichtig nähern und nicht einfach drauflos rennen.", schlug Sara nervös vor.

Gerade als die Ordensmitglieder sich wieder in Bewegung setzten wollten, kam Bewegung in die stummen Reihen der Todesser. Hinter dem Haus traten drei Gestalten hervor und James konnte sehen, wie die Todesser sich verbeugten. Aufgeregt kniff er die Augen zusammen und beschleunigte seine Schritte und konnte sich dann kaum ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen verkneifen, als er begriff wem die Todesser so viel Ehrerbietung entgegen brachten.

„Ginny!", hörte James die heiser flüsternde Stimme von Bill Weasley neben sich, der offensichtlich im selben Moment wie James begriffen hatte, was hier geschah.

Gerade in diesem Moment wandte Ginny den Kopf und James war sicher, dass sie ihn an sah. Sie blickte nicht nur in sein Gesicht, sondern in seine Augen und zum ersten Mal machte er sich wirklich bewusst, dass Ginny nicht irgendein Mädchen war, sondern die Freundin seines Sohnes, der Mensch, der ihm wahrscheinlich alle offenen Fragen beantworten konnte, die er noch hatte.

James sah, wie Bill neben ihm noch schneller wurde und ihn voller mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung überholte. Auch die anderen wurden wieder schneller und dann ganz plötzlich hob Ginny ihren rechten Arm, so als wolle sie jemanden grüßen und mit einem lauten „Plopp" waren alle verschwunden und nichts wies daraufhin, dass hier eben noch ein Angriff durch Todesser stattgefunden hatte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", murmelte Arthur leise und James wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass Arthur wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Menschen war, die begriffen, wie er sich jedes Mal fühlte, wenn er auch nur an Harry dachte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", wiederholte er und sah dann James hilfesuchend an, „Warum war sie hier? Wieso ist sie nicht nach Hause gekommen?"

James vermutete nun endgültig, dass Draco wohl recht gehabt hatte: Ginny war freiwillig in Darkheaven. Aber das wollte er dem völlig geschockten Vater nicht sagen und antwortete nur: „Ich weiß es nicht Arthur, aber wir kriegen das schon raus. Lass uns hier draußen warten, bis die anderen nach den Lovegoods gesehen haben und wir sicher sein können, dass es ihnen gut geht.

„Sie… sie ist wirklich übergelaufen, oder?", fragte Arthur tonlos und setzte sich auf einen nahen Stein, „Sie hat uns verlassen."

Seufzend setzte James sich dazu. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Seit Monaten versuche ich schon das alles zu begreifen, aber ich kann es nicht."

„Ich möchte einfach nur, dass sie nach Hause kommt. Egal was sie getan hat, ich möchte sie einfach wieder in meine Arme schließen.", murmelte Arthur leise und James war sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich bewusst war, dass James neben ihm saß.

„Ist das verrückt?", fragte Arthur dann und sah James fragend an, „Das es mir egal ist, was sie vielleicht getan oder nicht getan hat?"

„Nein.", flüsterte James traurig, „Ich möchte auch nur, dass Harry nach Hause kommt."

Schweigend sahen die beiden Väter sich an und zum ersten Mal war James sich sicher, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn wirklich verstand.

„Den Lovegoods geht es gut. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden und uns darüber unterhalten. Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht.", unterbrach Sturgis' schnarrende Stimme das gemeinsame Schweigen und schreckte die beiden Väter aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken.

„Ja… ja, das sollten wir.", murmelte James geistesabwesend und stand auf. Mit einem leisen „Plopp" waren sowohl er, als auch alle anderen Ordensmitglieder verschwunden und das Grundstück der Lovegoods lag wieder still und friedlich da.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny schäumte vor Wut als sie gefolgt von einer großen Gruppe Todesser nach Darkheaven zurückkehrte. Als sie bei Luna angekommen war, hatten sie alle nur bewegungslos rumgestanden, so als würde sie auf Befehle warten und gerade als Ginny sich eine Erklärung hatte geben lassen wollen war der Orden aufgetaucht. In dem Moment hatte sie an nichts anderes mehr gedacht, als daran die Todesser fortzuschaffen bevor es ein Blutbad gab.

Sie war selbst ein wenig überrascht davon gewesen, dass die Leute ihr bedingungslos und ohne Fragen zu stellen gefolgt waren und nun würde sie dem Grund für Lunas Hilferuf auf den Grund gehen. Mit großen Schritten stürmte sie durch die schier endlosen Hallen der Hauptquartieres der Todesser, öffnete die Tür zu ihren eigenen Räumen und kam beinahe ruckartig vor Zari zum Stehen, der auf einem Sessel saß und Kyra aus einem Buch vorlas. Als er Ginny vor sich stehen sah, blickte er auf und sagte: „Das scheint ja nicht so gut gelaufen zu sein, wenn du so schnell zurück bist."

Verwirrt starrte Ginny ihn an. Wieso sollte es bei Luna nicht gut gelaufen sein? Erst dann viel ihr ein, dass sie ja gegangen war um mit Ron zu sprechen.

„Ich war nicht bei Ron.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Ach nicht?", fragte Zari und hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, „Was hast du dann so lange gemacht?"

„Luna hat mich benachrichtigt. Ihr Haus war von Todessern umstellt. Kannst du mir erklären, was es damit auf sich hat?!", rief Ginny und ihre Stimme wurde bei jedem Wort lauter.

„ Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Zari besorgt und Ginny zuckte wütend zurück, als Zari aufstand und nach ihr griff, als wolle er sie trösten.

„Es interessiert dich also, wie es ihr geht? Jetzt plötzlich?", zischte Ginny wütend.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", stieß Zari zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Das waren Todesser, Zari. Nicht nur einfache Anhänger, sondern Todesser. Wer außer dir hat die Macht so etwas zu befehlen?!"

„Bitte was?! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich so etwas tun würde! Was für einen Grund hätte ich dafür?!", rief er und klang dabei ehrlich verletzt.

„Woher soll ich wissen was in deinem Kopf vor geht? Du redest ja kaum über so etwas!", antwortete Ginny wütend.

„Luna ist deine beste Freundin. Ich habe dir die Ketten gegeben, damit sie dich benachrichtigen kann, also warum sollte ich sie angreifen lassen, wenn ich doch ganz genau weiß, dass du ihr helfen würdest?"

„Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?", fragte Ginny mit vorgeregtem Kinn.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich finde es heraus.", antwortete Zari kühl, „Habe ich dir alle deine Fragen damit beantwortet oder gibt es noch weitere Dinge für die du mich verantwortlich machen möchtest?"

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Ginny überrascht und starrte ihn an.

„Ich vertraue dir. Ich gebe dir Macht. Ich lasse meine Tochter in deiner Obhut. Und du?"

„Ich… ich…", betreten starrte Ginny zu Boden, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich… ich war nur so wütend."

„Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen.", antwortete Zari knapp und nahm Kyra vom Boden hoch.

„Ich musste meinen Ärger nur los werden und ich schätze mal, dass du als einziger da warst.", versuchte Ginny ihre Anschuldigungen von eben zu erklären.

„Tja, scheint so.", war alles was Zari darauf erwiderte, dann verließ er mit Kyra das Zimmer und ließ Ginny ziemlich beschämt im Wohnzimmer zurück. Erst ein lautes energisches Klopfen an der Wohnungstür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem genervten Seufzen öffnete sie die Tür und starrte wieder in das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie an Seymore ausgeliefert hatte, doch dieses Mal würde sie nicht zurückzucken und sich in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen.

„Ja?", sagte sie und musterte ihn dabei kalt.

„Ist Lord Salazar zu sprechen Mylady?", fragte der Todesser wie immer äußerst höflich.

„Einen Moment.", antwortete sie und schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase. Auf halbem Weg in Kyras Zimmer kam Zari ihr allerdings schon wieder entgegen, der offensichtlich ebenfalls das Klopfen gehört hatte. Ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen lief er an ihr vorbei, öffnete die Tür und fragte: „Was gibt es Antonius?"

Ginny konnte die Antonius` Antwort nicht hören, doch sie sah wie Zari zusammenzuckte, ihr einen raschen Blick zuwandte und dann die Wohnung beinahe rennend verließ.

Wie versteinert starrte Ginny ihm hinterher. Was um alles in der Welt war bloß geschehen?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James holte tief Luft, als er gemeinsam mit den anderen die Rumtreiberhöhle betrat. Wie immer war er dankbar dafür wohlbehalten wieder daheim angekommen zu sein, denn so gern er sich auch anderes wünschte er wusste genau, dass es wahrscheinlicher war zu sterben, als nach Hause zurückzukehren und er war dankbar für jeden Tag den er mit seiner Familie verbringen durfte. Als er sich auf den Weg Richtung Wohnzimmer machte war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe mit Remus zusammengestoßen wäre, der regungslos im Flur stand.

„Man, hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt.", brummte er und stutzte, als er den merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sah, „Ist alle klar, Remus?"

„Es ist so still hier.", flüsterte Remus mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, den James nur als Panik beschreiben konnte.

„Was?", fragte James alarmiert, doch im selben Moment war auch ihm bewusst geworden, dass es mitten am Tag war. Die Kinder sollten sich lauthals streiten oder im Garten sein und spielen und Lily und Tonks sollten schon lange besorgt um sie herumrennen und sie mit Fragen löchern.

„Nein… nein nein nein.", hörte er Sirius hinter sich murmeln und nahm kaum war, wie dieser die Treppen nach oben rannte und dabei verzweifelt nach Aurora rief.

Auch alle anderen rannten nun die Treppe hinauf oder in den Garten, auf der Suche nach irgendjemandem, nur James blieb wo er war und starrte blicklos ins Leere. Sie waren fort, alle fort. Die Todesser hatten ihnen eine Falle gestellt und sie waren blindlinks hineingetappt. Seine Familie war fort, entführt nach Darkheaven, vielleicht schon tot und das schlimmste daran war die Frage, ob Harry davon gewusst hatte oder ob er es vielleicht sogar geplant hatte.


	32. Liebe

Naja, wenn man hie schon auf Knien angefleht wird... da kann man ja nur updaten

Kapitel 32

Liebe

„Draco hat eine Nachricht geschickt. Sie sind in Darkheaven und werden der Versammlung vorgeführt.", teilte Sturgis dem Orden mit, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Bill Weasley unsicher und starrte zu James hinüber, der geistesabwesend in einer Ecke saß.

„Wir kennen mittlerweile die genaue Position von Darkheaven. Wir können es nur nicht betreten. Also was? Sollen wir vor der Tür stehen und hoffen, dass sie uns rein lassen?", fragte Sara mit offener Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Hast du einen besseren Einfall?!", schnappte Alice wütend, „Wir können doch nicht einfach hier rumsitzen und zusehen, wie sie uns einen nach dem anderen schnappen!"

„Alice hat Recht. Es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas tun. Und wenn wir dort stehen und jeden angreifen, der Darkheaven betreten oder verlassen will.", stimmte Remus zu und sah sich auffordernd in der Runde um, „Jedenfalls ist es das, was ich tun werde und ich bin sicher, dass James und Sirius mich begleiten werden."

Neugierige Blicke wandten sich James zu, der erst bei diesen Worten aus seinen Gedanken hochzuschrecken schien. Er nickte nur tonlos.

Es dauerte eine knappe Minute bis Arthur Weasley aussprach, was in diesem Moment allen auffiel: „Merlin, wo ist Sirius?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Die letzten Wochen hatte Sirius mit der Frage zugebracht, was er nun tun sollte. Sollte er Phoenix finden? Sollte er seinen Freunden alles erzählen? Oder sollte er so tun, als wüsste er nichts über Phoenix und sein ungeborenes Kind? Dann würde er zwar sein eigenes Kind nicht kennen, aber es würde die Möglichkeit erhalten ein relativ normales Leben zu führen. Ohne Krieg, Voldemort und einer Familie, die zwischen den Fronten steht.

Und auch wenn Sirius es nicht geschafft hatte sich zu entscheiden, so hatte er sich doch fest vorgenommen jede Möglichkeit offen zu halten und nur deshalb hatte er einen Großteil der letzten Wochen damit verbracht herauszufinden, wo genau Phoenix lebte.

Leicht keuchend sprintete er nur durch einen dichten, frühlingsgrünen Wald, auf der Suche nach einem Haus, das er nur aus Erinnerungen kannte. Ruckartig blieb er stehen, als der Boden vor ihm plötzlich steil abfiel und er über ein weites Tal blickte. Es war alles genauso, wie er es in Zaris Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, der See, das Haus.

Ungeduldig und nervös machte Sirius sich an den Abstieg und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was alles schief gehen konnte. Er erlaubte sich nur einen Gedanken: Phoenix musste ihm helfen. Sie konnte Zari kontaktieren. Sie konnte seine Familie retten. Für alles andere würde er auch später noch Zeit finden, denn jetzt zählte nur das.

Noch einmal allen Mut zusammen nehmend klopfte Sirius an die große Eingangstür. Er erwartete einen Bediensteten oder vielleicht einen Verwandten, doch stattdessen öffnete Phoenix selbst die Tür und blieb wie versteinert stehen, als sie erkannte wer dort vor ihr stand.

„Sirius.", murmelte sie völlig entsetzt.

Unwillkürlich glitt Sirius' Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrem unübersehbaren Babybauch. Einen Moment lang war er wie erstarrte, dann rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung und sagte ohne jegliche Begrüßung: „Todesser haben die Höhle überfallen. Sie haben Lily, Tonks und die Kinder mitgenommen."

Phoenix blinzelte, starrte ihn an und bewegte tonlos ihre Lippen, dann öffnete sie die Tür noch weiter, trat beiseite und sagte: „Komm rein."

Schweigend folgte Sirius ihr in die Bibliothek und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel.

Geistesabwesend schien Phoenix nach ihrer Halskette zu greifen, doch Sirius bemerkte es kaum. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Reden? Schweigen?

Unvermittelt brach Phoenix das unangenehme Schweigen: „Ich habe Zari eine Nachricht geschickt. Er wird hier sein, sobald er kann. Mehr kann ich leider nicht tun."  
„Mehr kannst du nicht tun?!", rief Sirius und war plötzlich auf den Beinen, „Während wir hier sitzen, könnte… könnte…" Doch er konnte diesen schrecklichen Gedanken nicht aussprechen, traute sich kaum ihn zu denken.

„Ich… ich kann nicht mehr tun.", flüsterte Phoenix mit Tränen in den Augen und gegen seinen Willen spürte Sirius bereits, wie die Wut wich und nur Angst, pure Angst in ihm zurückblieb während er auf Phoenix herabsah, die viel kleiner und verletzlicher wirkte, als er sie je zuvor gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn verraten. Ihn verlassen und belogen. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als sich neben sie zu setzten und sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Sirius wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ein lautes Räuspern ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit riss.

Phoenix' Kopf schnellte nach oben, entsetzt starrte sie auf jemanden, der hinter Sirius stand und fragte: „Großer Gott, was ist passiert?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mit einem Knall fiel die Wohnungstür hinter Zari ins Schloss und riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Dachte Zari ernsthaft, dass sie einfach hier sitzen und auf ihn warten würde? Mit einem schnellen Blick ins Kinderzimmer versicherte sie sich, dass Kyra in ihrem Laufgitter spielte, dann rannte sie ebenfalls durch die Tür auf den Gang hinaus. Nur noch zwei Männer standen Wache, die anderen mussten Zari gefolgt sein.

„In welche Richtung ist Lord Salazar gegangen?", fragte sie herrisch und hoffte, dass niemand es wagte ihre Autorität in Frage zu stellen.

„Zur Versammlungshalle, Mylady.", antwortete beide gleichzeitig und machten Anstalten ihr zu folgen, als Ginny sie mit einer knappen Geste davon abhielt.

„Bleibt hier. Ich brauche euch dafür nicht."

Unsicher sahen die beiden Männer sich an. Ohne Frage waren sie damit beauftragt worden sie unter allen Umständen zu begleiten, doch Ginny hielt es für besser, wenn sie Kyra beschützten. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte sie sich um und rannte fast, als sie ein unsicheres „Jawohl, Mylady." Vernahm.

Schon lange bevor sie den großen Saal erreichte, hörte Ginny die aufgeregten Stimmen vieler Menschen und anstatt den Saal selbst zu betreten rannte sie die schmale Treppe zur Balustrade hinauf. Von dort aus würde sie erkennen können, was geschah und notfalls schnell die Versammlung erreichen können.

Gleich als erstes viel ihr Blick auf Voldemort, der vor der Versammlung stand und auf jemanden hinabblickte. Dann erkannte sie, wer dort vor dem Dunklen Lord stand und konnte kaum einen entsetzten Schrei unterdrücken.

Ginny sah Jack, der sich mit halb ausgebreiteten Armen vor Aurora und Gillian gestellt hatte und Voldemort mit Panik im Blick anstarrte, während Alea ihre Arme um sie hochschwangere Tonks geschlungen hatte und leise schluchzte.

Lily jedoch stand direkt vor Voldemort, Emma in den Armen und funkelte ihr mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den Ginny erst ein Mal gesehen hatte: An dem Tag, als der Minister den Kuss der Dementoren über sie verhängt hatte.

„Sieh an. Sieh an. Was für ein netter Besuch.", schnarrte Voldemort mit seidenweicher Stimme.

„Was willst du?", zischte Lily mit purem Hass in ihrer Stimme, „Ein anderes meiner Kinder stehlen?"

Voldemort lachte hoch und kalt und Ginny spürte einen eisigen schauer über ihren Körper laufen. Was sollte sie nur tun und wo war Zari?

„Ich denke nicht, Mädchen.", antwortete Voldemort und ein freudloses

Lächeln stahl sich auf sein blasses Gesicht, „Ich habe schon alles, was ich brauche. Die Zukunft meines Reiches ist gesichert."

Ginny sah den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Lilys Gesicht und begriff, dass Voldemort von Kyra redete. Mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Übelkeit wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie zulassen, dass Voldemort Kyras Leben so zerstörte, wie er es mit Zaris getan hatte.

„Nein, ich denke eher, dass wir das Übel bei der Wurzel packen und es ausreißen.", fuhr Voldemort nachdenklich fort, „Bringt mir die Kleinste!"

Bei seinen Worten trat einer der Todesser vor und riss der sich heftig währenden Lily die kleine Emma aus dem Arm und stellte sie vor Voldemort auf den Boden.

Emma begann leise zu weinen, als sie die entsetzten Rufe ihrer Familie hörte, die ohne Zauberstäbe völlig hilflos waren und Ginny hätte beinahe laut „Kyra" gerufen, als ihr einmal mehr die ungeheure Ähnlichkeit der beiden Kinder auffiel. Gerade als Voldemort den Zauberstab hob, kam allerdings Bewegung in die Menge und Ginny hätte fast vor Erleichterung laut losgelacht, als sie sah, wie Zari sich mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Emma stellte.

„Salazar, was soll das werden?", zischte Voldemort mit spürbarer Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Sie ist ein Kind, Vater. Nur ein kleines Kind, kaum mehr als ein Baby.", antwortete Zari leise und der gesamte Saal hielt den Atmen an.

„Was?", fragte Voldemort mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme.

„Sie kann nichts für die Entscheidungen ihrer Eltern und sie ist zu jung um eigene zu treffen. Willst du das Kinder für die Taten ihrer Eltern bestraft werden?" Als Ginny den flehentlichen Ton Zaris Stimme hörte, begriff sie, dass er nicht von Emma, sondern von Kyra sprach. Was Zari in diesem Moment sah, war sein Vater, der seinen Zauberstab auf jemanden richtete, der dem wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben so sehr ähnelte.

„Salazar. Verschwinde.", zischte Voldemort und Ginny hatte das Gefühl vor Spannung und Angst explodieren zu müssen.

„Nein."

Dieses eine selbstsichere Wort hallte durch den Saal und schien in der Luft zu hängen, während die Anhänger langsam unruhig wurden und sich nervöse Blicke zuwarfen.

„Bitte Vater, ich tue was du willst, aber verschone die Kinder.", fuhr Zari fort und sah seinem Vater tief in die Augen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Alles was Ginny noch sehen konnte, waren Zaris pechschwarze Augen, die fest auf seinen Vater gerichtet waren und Voldemort selbst, der noch immer den Zauberstab auf Emma und damit auf Zari gerichtet hatte.

Schon bevor die Worte Voldemorts Mund verließen, wusste Ginny was geschehen würde. Sie wollte schreien. Eine Warnung. Einen Zauberspruch. Irgendwas. Stattdessen nahm sie nur wahr, wie Voldemort „Avada Kedavra" rief, ein grünes Licht Zari in die Brust traf und er einfach in sich zusammenfiel.

Ein lauter, hoher Schrei hallte durch die Halle. Ob es ihr eigener war oder der von jemand anderem wusste Ginny nicht. Sie stand nur da. Bewegungslos.

Ohne Zari auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen hob Voldemort erneut seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Emma und rief erneut: „Avada Kedavra!"

Erneut brach das grüne Licht aus dem Zauberstab hervor, doch dieses Mal gab es einen Knall und eine gewaltige Explosion, die Ginny gegen die Wand taumeln ließ. Sie spürte eine Welle von purer Magie über sich hinweg schießen und wusste sofort, dass Darkheavens Schutzzauber gefallen waren. Wieso, konnte sie nicht sagen, doch als sie wieder auf das Geschehen vor sich sah begriff sie das die Barrieren gemeinsam mit Voldemort gefallen waren.

Der leblose Körper des Dunklen Lords lag nur wenige Zentimeter von dem seines Ziehsohns entfernt und er blickte leblos zur Decke hinauf. Dicht daneben hockte Lily und hielt die weinende Emma in den Armen.

„Was…", flüsterte Ginny entsetzt. Sie verstand es nicht. Was war hier passiert?

Schrei dröhnten überall, doch Ginny nahm sie kaum war. Menschen stürmten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben hinein und aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie, dass es nicht nur Todesser, sondern auch Ordensleute waren.

Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu Zaris leblosem Körper und Ginny stand einfach da, völlig bewegungslos. Dann sah sie wie Lily Emma Blut von der Stirn wischte und mit einem Schlag kehrte ihre Fähigkeit zu denken zurück.

„Kyra!", keuchte sie und rannte die Treppe hinab, an Todessern, Anhängern, Auroren und Ordensleuten vorbei. Mit Händen und Füßen kämpfte sie sich durch die Menge und schockte jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte, egal wer er war.

Als sie endlich ihre Wohnungstür erreichte, riss sie sie auf und stürmte ohne anzuhalten in Kyras Zimmer. Dann hielt sie abrupt inne.

„Was soll das?! Lass sie sofort los!", schrie sie verzweifelt, als sie sah wie Antonius neben dem Laufstall stand und Kyra in den Armen hielt.

„Lady Ginevra…", begann er, doch Ginny hatte jede Furcht, jeden Skrupel verloren und rannte ihn fast um, als sie ihm das Mädchen aus den Armen nahm.

„Verschwinde hier!", zischte sie und spürte wie die Wahrheit über das, was gerade geschehen war, sie mit voller Wucht traf. Zari war tot. Darkheaven gefalle. Und sie? Sie war allein.

„Mylady, hören Sie! Ich habe Befehl Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.", drangen Antonius' Worte durch den Schleier von Verzweiflung, der sich über sie gelegt hatte.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Lord Salazar hat befohlen Sie und Lady Kyra in Sicherheit zu bringen, sollte Ihnen Gefahr drohen."

Ginny war sicher, dass es dringendere Fragen gab, aber im Moment kam ihr nur eine in den Sinn: „Sie wissen von Kyra."

„Ja, ich habe immer von ihr gewusst. Ich bin zuständig für ihre Sicherheit.", antwortete Antonius ruhig, warf aber einen nervösen Blick zur Tür, von wo aus der Lärm immer näher kamen.

„Aber… wieso?", fragte Ginny und klammerte sich noch fester an Kyra, als wäre sie der ruhende Pol in einer Welt aus Chaos.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür, Mylady!", rief Antonius nun spürbar ungeduldig, „Später werde ich Ihnen alles erklären!"

„Wieso sollte ich Ihnen das glauben?", zischte Ginny zurück, „Sie haben mich Seymore überlassen!"

„Ja.", antwortete er mit ernstem Blick, „Danach habe ich sofort Lord Salazar benachrichtigt. Ich wusste, er würde Sie rechtzeitig erreichen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit Sie vor dem Kerker zu bewahren."

Ginny glaubte ihm, sie wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber irgendwie glaubte sie ihm.

„Wohin bringen Sie uns?", fragte sie weiter und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, als er nach ihrem Arm greifen wollte.

„Zu den Wimseys.", erwiderte Antonius eilig.

Ginny starrte ihn an, dann blickte sie Kyra an, die mit großen verwirrten Augen zu ihr aufblickte. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss: „Nein."

„Was?", fragte Antonius nach, als hätte er sie nicht richtig verstanden.

„Das Ministerium weiß nicht von Kyra, aber sie wissen von mir. Wenn ich verschwinde werden sie nach mir suchen und mich jagen. Damit würde ich nur Kyra in Gefahr bringen.", antwortete Ginny bestimmt, dann küsste sie Kyra auf die Stirn und übergab sie Antonius.

„Ninny?", fragte Kyra und blickte sie aus wässrigen Augen an.

„Es ist alles okay, Schätzchen.", versicherte Ginny ihr mit tränenerstickter Stimme und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Und jetzt verschwinden Sie von hier. Schnell!", rief sie und stieß Antonius praktisch ins Nebenzimmer und vor den Kamin.

Mit einem geübten Handgriff warf Antonius Flohpulver ins Feuer, rief „Lake Denver" und verschwand mit Kyra auf dem Arm.

Ginny starrte ihnen wortlos nach, dann rannte sie ins Wohnzimmer, riss das Bild zur Seite und rammte ihren Zauberstab in den Auslöser der Selbstzerstörung. Wenn sie alles richtig machte würde es keine Spur, keinen Beweis für Kyras Existenz geben.

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf den Ort, der in den letzten Monaten ihr Zuhause gewesen war, verließ sie die Wohnung, schloss die Tür und ging dem Aufruhr entgegen.

Ein Auror, den sie nur vom Sehen her kannte, rannte auf sie zu und rief: „Keine Bewegung. Werfen Sie den Zauberstab weg und Hände hoch."

Völlig gelassen tat Ginny, was er verlangte und gerade als der Mann ihr magische Handschellen anlegte, gab es hinter ihr einen lauten Knall. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Ginnys Gesicht. Das Quartier war zerstört. Kyra war in Sicherheit.


	33. Bis ins Grab

Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. War offline, hier jetzt also das letzte Kapitel. Es folgt dann noch der Epilog und irgendwann mal die geplante Fortsetzung

Kapitel 33

Bis ins Grab

Sirius wandte sich um und blickte in die Richtung in die Phoenix mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte. Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann stand vor dem Kamin, ein kleines weinendes Kind in der Armen. Sirius stutzte kurz, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er gemeint Emma vor sich zu sehen, doch als er genauer hinsah erkannte er die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Kindern.

Phoenix sprang auf und lief auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu, dann nahm sie das noch immer wimmernde Mädchen an sich und versuchte es mit beruhigenden Geräuschen und sanftem Wiegen zu beruhigen.

„Was ist passiert, Onkel Antonius?", fragte sie mit ahnungsvoller Angst in ihrer Stimme. Onkel Antonius? , dachte Sirius irritiert und erhob sich ebenfalls. Was in Merlins Namen war hier los?

Der Mann, Antonius, gab keine direkte Antwort er sah Phoenix nur mit eindeutig mitleidigen Augen an.

„Bist du sicher?", hakte sie nach und Tränen begannen ihr übers Gesicht zu laufen, während sie sich beinahe panisch an das wimmernde Wesen in ihren Armen klammerte.

„Ich hab es gesehen.", flüsterte Antonius mit kummervoller Stimme, „Es gibt keinen Zweifel."

„Keinen Zweifel woran?", rief Sirius frustriert, der sich mittlerweile völlig ignoriert vorkam und immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass hier etwas vorging, das auch ihn betraf.

Zum ersten Mal blickte Antonius ihn überhaupt an und sein Blick war mit spürbarem Misstrauen, auf ihn gerichtet. Erst als er in die dunklen Augen des Mannes blickte, wurde Sirius bewusst, dass er den Mann schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte.

„Ist er vertrauenswürdig oder soll ich mich um ihn kümmern?", fragte Antonius kalt und blickte dabei zu Phoenix hinüber, die kaum noch zu registrieren schien, was um sie herum geschah.

„Vertrauenswürdig.", nuschelte sie nur und setzte sich mit dem Sirius noch immer unbekanntem Kind aufs Sofa.

Antonius musterte ihn noch einmal skeptisch, dann sagte er: „Lord Salazar ist tot."

„Was?!", war das einzige gehauchte Wort, dass Sirius in diesem Moment zu Stande brachte.

„Er hat sich zwischen den Dunklen Lord und Emma Potter gestellt. Dafür hat er mit seinem Leben bezahlt.", antwortete Antonius knapp.

„Wie geht es den anderen?", fragte Phoenix leise und kam damit Sirius zu vor, „Lily, Tonks und den Kindern?"

„Soweit ich das sehen konnte, geht es ihnen gut. Der Dunkle Lord… er wollte Emma trotzdem töten…Aber der Fluch ist auf ihn zurückgeprallt. Ich konnte sie weinen hören, also ist die Kleine definitiv noch am Leben."

Ohne zu blinzeln starrte Sirius ihn an und versuchte diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Seine Familie in Sicherheit? Voldemort und Zari tot?

„Was ist mit Ginny?", hörte er Phoenix' nun wieder kräftigere Stimme.

„Sie wollte nicht mit mir kommen, aus Angst ihre Flucht könnte eine Fahndung auslösen. Sie sagte, nach Kyra würde keiner suchen, nach ihr aber schon."

Erst in diesem Moment traf Sirius die Erkenntnis wer das kleine Mädchen war, wie ein Schlag. „Oh Merlin.", flüsterte er und trat auf das Sofa zu, dann sah er auf das Kind hinab, dass mit großen eisblauen Augen zu ihm aufstarrte.

„Kannst du… kannst du es Mum und Dad sagen?", bat Phoenix Antonius ruhig, „Ich denke, ich muss Sirius einiges erklären."

Antonius nickte nur zur Antwort und verließ eiligen Schrittes den Raum.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte sie mit tränenschwerer Stimme.

„Am Anfang.", antwortete Sirius, „Ganz am Anfang. Zum Beispiel damit, was ein Todesser in deinem Haus macht und warum die ihn „Onkel Antonius" nennst."

„Weil er genau das ist. Er ist der große Bruder meines Vaters.", entgegnete Phoenix gelassen.

„Ich hab von ihm gehört. Er und seine gesamte Familie sind Todesser!", rief Sirius ungläubig.

Phoenix seufzte schwer. „Als seine Eltern erkannten, dass mein Vater keinerlei magische Kräfte besaß waren sie am Boden zerstört. Was für eine unglaubliche Schande! Sie wussten nicht was sie tun sollten, also gaben sie ihn in ein Muggelwaisenhaus und erzählten ihren Freunden, dass er an Drachenpocken gestorben sei."

Sirius starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und wollte gerade entsetzt fragen was für Eltern so etwas taten, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine eigenen Eltern wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagiert hätten. Oder sogar noch schlimmer.

„Und wie wurde aus ihm dann der schwerreiche Unternehmer Julius Wimsey?", hakte Sirius neugierig nach.

„Er wurde von meinen Großeltern adoptiert. Jahre später machte Antonius sich auf die Suche nach seinem kleinen Bruder und fand ihn auch. Seit dem kommt er ab und zu vorbei und außerdem beschütz er unser Haus davor überfallen zu werden. So hat…", an dieser Stelle brach sie ab und schluckte schwer, bevor sie fort fuhr, „So hat Zari uns auch gefunden. Er hat apparieren geübt und da er einen Fehler beging, wurde er einfach an den letzten Ort transportiert, zu dem jemand von Darkheaven aus appariert war. Hierher."

Als Phoenix abbrach, wohl um zu überlegen, wie sie fortfahren sollte, sagte Sirius: „Den Rest kenne ich. Zari hat mir ein Paar seiner Erinnerungen gegeben."

„Oh.", antwortete Phoenix mit gefurchter Stirn, „Aber nichts von Kyra, oder?"

„Nein.", bestätigte Sirius und lächelte auf das Kind hinab, das es sich in Phoenix' Armen bequem gemacht hatte und ihn stumm beobachtete.

„Kyra war immer sein größtes Geheimnis. Sollte ihm etwas passieren, dann sollte ich mich um sie kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass sie ein normales Leben führen kann. Und das werde ich auch. Von heute an ist sie meine uneheliche Tochter. Wer fragte bekommt zu hören, dass es ihn nichts angeht.", erklärte Phoenix mit fester Stimme.

„Das kannst du doch nicht einfach machen!", rief Sirius entrüstet, „Lily und James haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass sie ein Enkelkind haben. Und Jack, Alea, Gilly und Emma sollten doch auch die Wahrheit kennen."

„Und dann was? Soll ich zulassen, dass die ganze Welt weiß wer sie wirklich ist? Was für ein Leben wäre das? Kyra wäre immer die Tochter von Lord Salazar, dem Mörder, dem Verräter. Sie wäre niemals in der Lage ein normales Leben zu führen. Zari hat alles getan um das zu verhindern.", antwortete Phoenix hitzig und presste das Mädchen noch enger an sich, so als wolle Sirius es ihr jeden Moment aus der Hand reißen.

„Wir finden schon eine Lösung dafür, versprochen.", versicherte Sirius ihr mit sanfter Stimme und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Wir?", fragte Phoenix, als habe sie sich verhört.

„Wir.", stimmte Sirius zu.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

„Gibt es Todesser im Ministerium?", fragte Dawlish.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Ginny nun schon zum fünften Mal.

„Wer ist alles ein Todesser?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?!", zischte sie zurück, „Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich es noch sagen soll, aber: ICH BIN KEIN TODESSER!"

„Nein, Sie sind viel Schlimmeres als das, nicht wahr? Sie sind die Anführerin der Todesser."

„Ich bin niemandes Anführer!", schnappte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. Seit fast einer Stunde wurden ihr nun immer wieder dieselben dämlichen Fragen gestellt, „Ich bin… war nur die Freundin! Von Darkheaven habe ich eigentlich nur die Wohnung gesehen."

„Die Wohnung? Die, die Sie mitsamt sämtlicher Beweise zerstört haben?", hakte Dawlish sofort nach.

„Ja, genau die.", antwortete Ginny vergnügt, doch ihre äußerlich gelassene Miene diente nur dazu ihre Verzweiflung und Trauer zu verbergen. Sie saß in der Falle, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Es gab nichts und niemanden mehr, der ihr jetzt noch helfen konnte, das hatte ihr die Reaktion der Auroren und dieses Verhör deutlich gezeigt. Hier war sie kein junges Mädchen, dass eventuell ein Paar falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, sie war die Verräterin, die Dunkle Lady, die in den Augen der „Guten" für eine Armee von Todessern verantwortlich gewesen war.

„Verschwenden Sie ihre Zeit nicht, Dawlish.", hörte Ginny dann eine Stimme, die sie nur zu gut kannte, doch deren veränderter Ton ihr einen Schauer der Angst über den Rücken laufen ließ, „Ich habe gerade die Anweisungen gegeben Ms Weasley unter Veritaserum zu befragen."

Ruckartig schnellte ihr Kopf nach oben und mit panischem Blick starrte sie auf den Minister, der diese Worte soeben gesprochen hatte. Veritaserum? Das bedeutete sie würde alles erzählen. Wirklich alles. Von Kyra, Phoenix, Sirius, den Wimseys, Antonius…. Alles.

„Was?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme und hoffte wider besseres Wissen darauf, dass das nicht wirklich sein Ernst gewesen war, doch der Minister musterte sie mit beinahe hasserfülltem Blick und antwortete kalt: „Befragung unter Veritaserum, danach werden wir sie sofort nach Askaban schicken."

„Ich… ich habe nichts getan!", rief Ginny verzweifelt und begann zum ersten Mal sich gegen ihre Fesseln zu wehren. Askaban… bloß nicht Askaban. Erst einmal war sie einem Dementor begegnet und die Erinnerung daran hatte sie jahrelang verfolgt. Jetzt sollte sie nach Askaban gehen, wo so viele von diesen schrecklichen Wesen waren?

„Nichts getan?!", fauchte der Minister wütend, „Was mit meiner Frau geschehen ist, nennen Sie nichts?!"

Ginny wurde blass, als sie an den schrecklichen Morgen dachte an dem sie die Zeitung geöffnet und gesehen hatte was Zari der Frau des Mannes, der ihr nun gegenüber stand, hatte antun lassen.

„Nein", hauchte sie, „Aber das war nicht ich und es war auch nicht meine Schuld."

„Nicht ihre Schuld?", fragte der Minister hysterisch, „Salazar hat das Ihretwegen getan!"

„Nein.", antwortete Ginny plötzlich ebenfalls wütend, „Er hat es Ihretwegen getan! Sie haben mich bedroht und ihn damit herausgefordert. Es ist Ihre eigene Schuld und Sie wissen das!"

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen stürmte der wütende Mann aus dem Raum und ließ Ginny mit Dawlish und einer anderen Person, die Ginny nicht genau erkennen konnte allein zurück. Ernst jetzt trat sie aus den Schatten der hinteren Ecke und Ginny erkannte Sara Bancroft, die junge Ordensaurorin, die sie letztes Jahr auf dem Geburtstag ihren Bruders getroffen hatte.

„Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen.", sagte Sara leise und sah Ginny mitleidig an. Es war das erste Mal seit sie Darkheaven verlassen hatte, dass sie nicht nur mit Hass, Wut, Misstrauen und Enttäuschung bedacht wurde.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Ginny leise, „Schlimmer kann es ja wohl kaum werden."

Darauf schien auch Sara keine Antwort zu wissen.

„Werden die mich ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban schicken?", fragte Ginny ängstlich. Sara nickte stumm.

„Lebenslang?"

Erneut nickte Sara, doch diese Mal hatte Ginny das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr war.

„Was noch, Sara?", fragte sie mit unheilvoller Stimme.

„Es… es kann sein, dass es noch schlimmer kommt.", antwortete Sara leise und Ginny meinte einen Anflug von Tränen in den Augen der jungen Frau zu sehen.

„Noch schlimmer? Du meinst… du meinst… den Kuss.", stellte Ginny ruhig fest. Wieder nickte Sara und jetzt war Ginny sich sicher Tränen in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ist er hier?", fragte sie völlig unvermittelt, „Haben sie ihn her gebracht?"

Sara schien sofort zu wissen von wem Ginny sprach. „Ja.", bestätigte sie, „Er ist ein Paar Räume weiter."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte Ginny leise.

„Was?!", rief Dawlish ungläubig, der bis gerade eben noch stumm daneben gestanden hatte.

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich heute noch nach Askaban geschickt. Ich möchte mich nur verabschieden.", sagte Ginny ruhig.

„Verabschieden.", wiederholte Dawlish verächtlich und sah Ginny an, als wäre sie das größte Übel der Welt.

„Wenn ihr mich ihn sehen lasst, dann verspreche ich zu tun, was immer ihr wollt. Ich werde jede Frage beantworten, den Minister nicht beleidigen und auch ansonsten alles klaglos über mich ergehen lassen. Ich will mich nur verabschieden.", erklärte Ginny ruhig und während Dawlish ungläubig schnaubte, sah Sara sie nachdenklich an.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte sie und sah ihren älteren Kollegen fragend an.

„Warum nicht?", wiederholte dieser überrascht, „Weil…"

„Weil was? Wir haben sie entwaffnet. Zwei Auroren wie wir werden ja wohl mit einem unbewaffneten Mädchen fertig. Lassen wir sie sich doch verabschieden, was soll schon passieren?", fragte Sara beinahe flehentlich. Dawlish starrte sie einfach nur an, dann schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf.

„Na gut.", murmelte er und schien selbst überrascht über seine ungewöhnliche Freundlichkeit, „Aber nicht lange und wir lassen sie nicht allein mit ihm."

„Danke.", sagte Ginny ehrlich erfreute, denn eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihr ihre Bitte gewähren würde. Schweigend löste Sara die Ketten, die Ginny an den hohen Stuhl fesselten und die beiden Auroren nahmen sie in die Mitte um sie ins andere Zimmer zu bringen. Vor der Tür warteten bereits zwei weitere Auroren, die ziemlich überrascht schienen das ungewöhnliche Trio zu sehen. Sara flüsterte ihnen kurz etwas zu und mit misstrauischen Blicken auf Ginny ließen sie sie tatsächlich passieren.

Ginny stockte der Atem, als sie den schmalen Raum dahinter betrat und eine reglose Gestalt auf einem Bett liegen sah. Nur langsam traute sie sich näher an ihn heranzutreten und merkte kaum, dass ihre beiden Bewacher hinter ihr zurückblieben und sich zu beiden Seiten der Tür postierten.

Weinend sank Ginny neben Zari zu Boden und strich ihm vorsichtig über das nun kalte Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so leid.", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „Ich… ich wollte dich nicht beschuldigen… ich wusste, dass du so etwas nie getan hättest. Es tut mir so leid." Ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst, zitternd brach sie halb über ihm zusammen und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust, so wie sie es immer abends getan hatte, wenn sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa lagen.

„Sie werden alles erfahren, Zari… alles. Kyra, Phoenix… Was soll ich nur tun?"

Vorsichtig und liebevoll strich sie über das Gesicht, das ihr in den letzten Monaten so vertraut geworden war, ließ ihre Finger über seine Stirn, sein Nase und seinen Mund zu seinem Oberkörper gleiten.

Nach all den Dingen, die Zari bereit gewesen war für seine Familie zu tun, nach allem, was er tatsächlich getan hatte würden seine schwarzen Augen nie wieder fröhlich blitzen, nie wieder würde er lässig im Türrahmen lehnen und Ginny und Kyra beim Spielen beobachten.

Sie merkte kaum, dass sein Umhang unter ihrem Gesicht langsam feucht wurde, hörte nicht wie Sara an der Tür ebenfalls leise zu weinen begann, nur eins zählte jetzt noch: Sie hatte versagt. Sie würde Kyra nicht beschützen können. Alles was Zari je für seine Tochter, seine kleine Prinzessin, gewollt hatte, war ein normales, glückliches Leben. Wenn das Ministerium nun von ihr erfuhr, dann würde Kyra ein Leben unter ständigen Anschuldigungen und Mistrauen führen müssen. Und sie selbst? Askaban. Lebenslang. Das war kein Leben mehr und Ginny wusste es, genau wie Zari es auch gewusst hatte.

„Sollte ich erneut gefasst werden, dann ist mein Leben sowieso vorbei. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür auch noch andere mit in den Abgrund zu reißen."

Genau das hatte er zu ihr gesagt an dem Tag, an dem er ihr diesen schrecklichen Ring gezeigt hatte.

Ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen griff Ginny nach Zaris Hand und ertastete den verhassten schmalen Ring. Sie war sicher, dass man ihn durchsucht hatte, aber das „Schmuckstück" hatte sicherlich als ungefährlich gegolten, denn genau so hatte Zari es ja gewollt. Vorsichtig, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Bewacher zu erregen, nahm sie den Ring, steckte ihn an ihren eigenen Finger, küsste Zari ein letzes mal, drehte den Ring einmal um sich selbst und flüsterte: „Zari."


	34. Epilog

Ein letztes Mal jetzt also für "meinen Fan" Imo, ich hoffe es gefällt dir!

Wenn du schneller wissen wisst, wie es weiter geht, dann sag bescheid und ich schick dir nen Link^^

Epilog

Neun Jahre später

Jack Potter sah flüchtig auf die große Bahnhofsuhr zu seiner linken und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch zusätzlich. Eigentlich hätte er bereits vor zehn Minuten am Bahnsteig seien sollen, doch seine Arbeit im hatte ihn (malwieder) aufgehalten. Schon beinahe im Laufschritt näherte er sich der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn, stand dann vor der vertrauten scharlachroten Lock, die ihn selbst so oft zur Schule und zurück gebracht hatte.

Suchend schweifte sein Blick umher, bis endlich ein vertrautes Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte und ihn schelmisch angrinste.

„Du bist zu spät. Deine Frau bringt dich um.", lachte Gilly schadenfroh und beäugte ihren großen Bruder fröhlich. Jack sparte sich eine Antwort und fragte lieber direkt: „Wo stehen die anderen denn?"

„Da drüben.", antworte Gilly knapp und deutete über ihre Schulter, „Ich komm gleich noch und verabschiede mich. Jetzt muss ich erst mal Clarissa suchen."

„Alles klar. Bis gleich.", rief Jack ihr noch nach, bevor er sich in die Richtung wandte, in die Gilly gedeutet hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte, dass sie nun schon in die vierte Klasse gehen würden und dachte mit Schrecken an all die Dinge, die Aurora und er damals angestellt hatten.

Als Jack dann ein lautes: „Aber wieso nicht, Dad?" hörte, war er sicher seine Familie gefunden zu haben.

„Du kannst in zwei Jahren gehen, Borean. Das ist doch nicht mehr so lang.", antwortete Sirius mit beinahe gequält ruhiger Stimme.

„Zwei Jahre ist verdammt lang!", kam Teddy Lupin seinem besten Freund zu Hilfe.

„Trotzdem könnt ihr erst in zwei Jahren gehen. Egal wie viel ihr meckert.", schloss Remus sich dem Gespräch an.

„Oh guckt mal, Jack ist da!", rief James laut, der hinter seinen beiden alten Freunden stand und sich suchend umgesehen hatte.

„Netter Themenwechsel.", grinste Jack und stellte sich zu den anderen männlichen Mittgliedern seiner Großfamilie, „Wo ist denn der weibliche Anteil der Bevölkerung geblieben?"

„Sind ausgeflogen und haben uns mit der Brut alleine gelassen.", brummte Sirius und blickte bedeutungsvoll auf Teddy und Borean hinab, die ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatte und gefährlich beschäftigt wirkten.

„Sind doch auch eure Kinder, also meckert nicht.", hörte Jack die Stimme seiner Mutter aus einer nahen Zugtür kommen.

„Hey Mum.", lächelte Jack und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich Aurora zuwandte, die gerade ebenfalls den Zug verließ.

„Haben die Mädchen ein Abteil gefunden, dass ihnen gefällt?", fragte er seine Frau und hoffte dass sie seine Verspätung vergessen hatte. Seit sie im 6. Monat war, war die 24 jährige gereizter als sonst, allerdings hoffte Jack, dass sich das genau wie bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft bald legen würde.

„Ja, haben wir.", entgegnete Aurora fröhlich und Jack atmete erleichtert auf.

„Alles klar, dann nehm ich schon mal was mit rein.", sagte Jack und packte den Koffer von dem er wusste, dass er Emma gehörte und stieg in den Zug.

„Emma? Kyra? Wo seit ihr Mädchen?"

„Hier!", hörte er die helle Stimme seiner kleinsten Schwester und sah, wie sie ihren dunklen Lockenkopf aus einer Abteiltür zu seiner linken streckte.

„Oh klasse, der erste Koffer.", rief sie und gestikulierte wild, dass er rüber kommen sollte.

„Was hast du denn da drin? Steine?", ächzte Jack und fragte sich zur selben Zeit, warum er eigentlich keine Magie dafür verwendet hatte. Egal, zu spät.

Er wuchtete den Koffer auf die Abladefläche und ließ sich auf den Sitz darunter fallen.

„Hat Aurora dich getötet, weil du zu spät warst?", fragte Emma und grinste schadenfroh. Mit ihrer kleinen Statur und den grünen Augen sah sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, nur das wilde dunkle Haar hatte sie genau wie Jack von James geerbt.

„Nein, hat sie nicht.", antwortete Jack vergnügt.

„Echt nicht? Als Dad heute Morgen DREI Minuten zu spät kam, hat sie ihm fast den Kopf abgerissen.", antwortete Kyra mit ihrer viel tieferen Stimme und blickte ihn aus großen blauen Augen an.

Jack lächelte nachdenklich, als er daran dachte wie ähnlich die beiden Mädchen sich als kleine Kinder gesehen hatten. Natürlich gab es noch immer viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Beiden, aber sie waren nicht mehr so auffällig, dass irgendjemand die darüber gestolpert wäre, denn offiziell waren Emma Potter und Kyra Black nur entfernt verwandt.

Am Anfang war nicht nur Jack besorgt gewesen, ob man die Geschichte um Kyras Herkunft glauben würde, aber offensichtlich war diese Sorge unbegründet gewesen.

Sirius und Phoenix waren schon seit Jahren heimlich zusammen gewesen, als ihre Tochter Kyra Honoria Black am 4. August 1996 geboren wurde. Die beiden hatten ihre Beziehung zuerst verheimlicht um zu verhindern, dass Phoenix und Kyra von Voldemort bedroht wurden. Dann hat Sirius zwar seine Beziehung zu Phoenix öffentlich gemacht, Kyra allerdings weiter verborgen gehalten. Als Phoenix dann erfuhr, dass sie erneut schwanger war hatte sie Hogwarts verlassen und war erst zurückgekehrt, als Voldemort verschwand und die Gefahr für sie und ihre Kinder damit gebannt war. Jedenfalls war es dass, was bis auf wenige Menschen alle dachten.

Jack wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius mit dem zweiten Koffer hereinkam und fröhlich rief: „Party ohne mich?"

„Natürlich. Das hier ist das Abteil für die coolen Leute, Dad.", antwortete Kyra augenrollend.

„Soll das heißen ich wäre nicht cool?", fragte Sirius mit leicht beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck. Kyra antwortete darauf zwar nicht, aber der Blick, den sie ihrem Vater zu warf sprach Bände.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen und uns von allen verabschieden!", erinnerte Emma die anderen und schleifte Kyra praktisch am Arm wieder nach draußen. Auch Jack stand auf und folgte den Beiden, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius nachdenklich guckend im Abteil zurückgeblieben war.

„Alles klar?", fragte Jack seinen Schwiegervater leise.

„Kannst du glauben, dass die beiden schon nach Hogwarts gehen? Jetzt fehlen nur noch Teddy und Borean und dann… dann kommen schon die ersten Enkelkinder.", antwortete Sirius schwermütig. Dass mit Kyra eigentlich schon das erste Enkelkind nach Hogwarts gehen würde erwähnten die beiden dabei nicht, denn wenn Jack ehrlich war, war Kyra nicht seine Nichte sondern die kleine Schwester seiner Frau. Allerdings wusste Jack, dass es seinen Eltern nicht so einfach gefallen war ihre Enkelin als Tochter ihres besten Freundes aufwachsen zu sehen. Als Sirius und Phoenix mit Kyra in die Rumtreiberhöhle gekommen waren, waren die beiden mehr als entsetzt gewesen und hatten sich erst gegen den Plan um Kyras Identität zu verstecken gewehrt, hatten dann aber einsehen müssen, dass es die beste Lösung war.

„Wir sollten nach draußen gehen, sonst fährt der Zug noch mit uns los.", sagte Jack leicht und versuchte damit Sirius aus seiner düsteren Stimmung zu holen.

„Ja ja, du willst mir nur nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich furchtbar alt bin.", antwortete Sirius, doch immerhin lachte er schon wieder.

Gemeinsam folgten die beiden den Mädchen nach draußen.

„Wo bleiben denn die anderen?", fragte Remus gerade und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Einkaufen.", schnaubte Kyra und grinste Remus zu.

Auch Jack musste bei diesen Worten grinsen, bis er ein leises Flüstern hinter sich hörte: „Ist sie das?"

„Ja.", antwortete eine andere Stimme, „Das ist sie. Emma Potter, das Mädchen, das lebt."

„Wow.", entgegnete die erste Stimme.

Genervt rollte Jack mit den Augen, aber mittlerweile hatte sich die gesamte Familie schon lange an das große Interesse der Öffentlichkeit gewöhnt, auch wenn Emma immer versuchte möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. Auch Kyra hatte die beiden Mädchen offensichtlich gehört, drehte sich um und starrte sie mit kalten Augen an. Erschreckt zuckte Jack zusammen, kaum hatte Kyra seinen großen Bruder so ähnlich gesehen wie wenn sie jemanden beschützen wollte, den sie liebte.

„Daddy!", drang auf einmal eine helle Stimme durch die Menge und Jack spürte wie etwas Kleines und ziemlich schnelles gegen seine Beine rannte.

„Daddy!", quickte die Dreijährige erneut und quiekte überglücklich, als ihr Vater sie auf die Arme nahm. Jack wandte den Kopf und schaute in die Richtung aus der seine Tochter gerade herangestürmt war und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die beiden Frauen sah, die sich nun durch die Menge auf den Rest der Familie zubewegten.

Obwohl Tonks mittlerweile Mitte Dreißig und äußerst erfolgreich war hatte sie an ihrem Outfit kaum etwas verändert und trug noch immer ihre Bonbonrosa Haarfarbe, die sie aus jeder Menschenmenge herausstechen ließ. Wenn Tonks und Phoenix gemeinsam unterwegs waren, da war Jack sich sicher, gab es kein auffälligeres Gespann, denn äußerlich gegensätzlicher konnten zwei Frauen kaum sein. Phoenix trug ihr rotes Haar offen, einen kurzen Rock und ein rückenfreies Oberteil, was ihr einige prüfende Blicke einbrachte. Beide Frauen hatten Lachtränen in den Augen, als sie sich zu den anderen gesellten.

„Was gibt's denn so witziges?", fragte Gilly neugierig, die plötzlich wieder hinter Jack aufgetaucht war.

„Ah, wir waren doch hinten im Bahnhofskiosk um den Kindern ein Paar Muggelsüßigkeiten zu besorgen", begann Tonks lachend, „Und da war dieser Typ, der hat uns die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Dann hat er sich voll an Phoenix rangemacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das noch offensichtlicher ging."

Jack grinste als er sah, wie Sirius' Augen sich missbilligend verengten, es gab wohl Dinge, die veränderten sich nie.

„Und dann?", fragte Sirius düster, als Tonks nicht fortfuhr sondern Phoenix auffordern ansah.

Phoenix hatte wieder zu lachen begonnen und trat näher an Jack heran.

„Dann", begann sie und fing wieder an zu lachen, als Tonks ebenfalls laut los lachte und die anderen sich ungeduldige und erwartungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen, „Dann kam Lilith hinter einem Regal hervor, wedelte mit etwas Schokolade und rief laut: „Oma! Oma, kann ich das haben?!""

Auch die anderen begannen bei diesen Worten laut zu lachen.

„Der arme Kerl!", gluckste Lily fröhlich und strich ihrer Enkelin über den Schopf, „Wahrscheinlich ist er jetzt verzweifelt am ausrechen, wie alt du gewesen sein musst, als du Mutter bzw. Oma geworden bist."

„Geschieht ihm Recht.", entgegnete Sirius düster, musste aber bei der Vorstellung auch lachen. In dem Moment stieß der Hogwartsexpress Rauch aus.

„Na los!", rief James plötzlich unruhig, „Alle rein mit euch! Ihr wollt doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag den Zug verpassen!"

Es folgte ein allgemeines wildes umarmen, bei dem jeder versuchte die abfahrenden Kinder noch ein letztes Mal zu umarmen, ihnen Süßigkeiten oder Geld zuzustecken oder ihnen nützliche Ratschläge ins Ohr zu flüstern. Ehe Jack sich versah waren Gilly, Kyra und Emma im Zug und hingen aus dem Fenster um ihnen ein letztes Mal zu winken.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", rief seine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen neben ihm, „Schreibt uns!"

„Werden wir!", riefen alle drei Mädchen zurück und kurz danach war der Zug bereits um die erste Kurve verschwunden. Auf seinem Arm begann Lilith nun unruhig zu werden, da es nichts mehr zu sehen gab.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Remus und sah die anderen fragend an, „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Essen gehen.", antwortete Sirius und blickte ein letztes Mal in Richtung Norden, „Lasst uns in ein Muggelrestaurant gehen, da starrt uns jedenfalls keiner an."

Phoenix schnaubte ungläubig. „Das bedeutet für einige von uns aber ein Paar Veränderungen."

Genervt verzog Tonks das Gesicht, dann konzentrierte sie sich kurz und ihre Haarfarbe änderte sich zu Schwarz, wodurch sie unter all den Blacks und Potters überhaupt nicht mehr auffiel. Auch Teddy änderte seine Haarfarbe, allerdings in ein sandiges Blond, sodass er seinem Vater noch ähnlicher sah als sonst.

„Mich graut es schon bei dem Gedanken daran, was die Mädchen alles anstellen.", murmelte Jack Aurora ins Ohr, als sie alle gemeinsam den Bahnhof verließen und sich dem Parkplatz näherten.

„Das", antwortete Aurora fröhlich, „ist ein Problem von Morgen."


End file.
